The Changer
by Vingilot
Summary: Harry Potter has been missing since he was eight. Now, seven years later, Severus Snape has a one night stand that just doesn’t seem to end. How long will they be able to keep their secrets? HPSS
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Harry Potter has been missing since he was eight. Now, seven years later, Severus Snape has a one night stand that just doesn't seem to end. How long will they be able to keep their secrets? HP/SS

Background: Because Harry was not at Hogwarts to stop Voldemort in his first year, Voldemort's attempts to regain a body were at least marginally successful. Voldemort has been an active presence in the wizarding world for a number of years, but the attacks haven't been too bad. It is not yet a full out war.

Harry has been living on the streets since he was abandoned. He has no true knowledge of the wizarding world or his family, although he _does_ know that magic exists.

Warnings: Harry is underage in this. The very first night of their relationship Harry has not yet turned 15. Yup, that means he's 14. The under-age-ness doesn't last terribly long though. The majority of the fic takes place when Harry is 17 and older.

Disclaimer: Not mine. If you tried to sue me, you'd probably end up giving _me_ money once you saw my bank statement. Really.

Rating: M (to be safe)

Ship: HP/SS (see above warning)

-

-

Introduction 

Severus turned away from the bar, ready to call it a night. Merlin, he had forgotten how loud and crowded and generally unpleasant nightclubs could be. What the hell had he been thinking, going out to a club like this?

He shook his head ruefully. He was entirely too old to go clubbing, particularly at a club that so clearly catered to the younger set.

The music seemed to throb even louder as he took one last look at the dance floor. He halted his exit, instead turning back to the bartender and ordering another drink as he leaned back against the bar to watch.

He immediately decided that he was really quite young, and that this particular club was perfect for him.

It was the eyes that caught him. The deep, brilliant, emerald eyes that seemed to constantly be taking in and analyzing those around him without ever losing a single, sensual beat.

He was breathtaking.

Severus sipped his drink absently, his eyes glued to the perfectly proportioned shoulders and tight arse as the young man danced with those near him, never committing to a single partner. He wore tight black pants and a black tank top, his long dark hair tied back in a messy ponytail.

The young man in question seemed to feel his stare and he turned his gaze toward Severus, staring at him just as blatantly. He winked and turned away again, gyrating against one of the many men competing for his attention, throwing his head back as the man's arm circled his waist and pulled him in closer.

He moved away easily as another man approached him, shrugging off his previous partner's hands without a thought. His green eyes glinted in amusement as he moved on to another partner.

The petite man flitted from partner to partner, never staying for long and seemingly enjoying each equally. He was both aggressive and submissive at once—eagerly seeking out a better partner while momentarily submitting to his current one.

The other dancers couldn't get enough of him, and they all sought him out for even a brief touch.

A particularly eager man started tugging at the dancer's tight shirt, pulling it up enough to reveal a taut stomach, deeply tanned skin and a dark trail of hair.

Severus nearly choked on his drink.

Severus set his nearly finished drink down on the bar and walked purposefully toward him, barely noting the sweaty, sexually charged dangers that he pushed out of the way. Sliding in behind the nameless dancer, he slid his hands down the man's sweaty chest to grip his hips, pulling him in tightly.

The dancer swallowed a deep groan and willingly accepted his new partner, completely ignoring the others who still sought his attention.

Something about Severus made the man accept him immediately rather than using him for a moment before moving on.

Severus' hands swept over the toned body, taking in as much as he could, smirking when he caught a hint of another moan. He bent lower and nipped at the glistening neck, his tongue teasing the man's earlobe.

The dancer turned as best he could with the iron grip Severus was keeping on his hips and caught his lips in a deep, needy kiss, his tongue invading and tasting hungrily. He pulled away reluctantly when the need for air became too great and simply leaned his head back against Severus, panting softly.

"Shall we leave?" Severus murmured softly.

The dancer nodded jerkily and then allowed Severus to pull him from the dance floor, out of the building and into a nearby alley.

Severus wrapped his arms around the young man and then concentrated for a brief moment before reappearing in his London flat.

"You're a changer too?" the dancer asked, more of a statement than a question.

"A changer?"

"You can change things. You know, like when your clothes are wet and you change them so they're dry. Or when your tea is cold and you change it so it's hot. Changing."

Severus nodded his understanding. He had known the moment that he touched him that the young man had magical abilities. Witches and wizards simply felt different than muggles. That is why he had not hesitated to apparate him.

He had _not_ been able to tell though that the man was completely untrained. He wasn't entirely certain he would have brought the man home with him had he been aware of it.

What was he thinking? He didn't give a damn either way. Nothing but a blatant rejection would have enticed him into leaving that man behind.

While he was thinking about this the dancer had discovered the bed and started stripping out of his clothes. "Are you coming?"

With a start Severus came back to reality and realized that he had an incredibly hot young man standing in his bedroom stark naked. He eagerly started pulling his own clothes off before climbing into bed next to the still nameless man.

The dancer swung up onto Severus, straddling his waist comfortably and bending down for another deep kiss.

All thoughts of how the man came to be as old as he appeared to be without having received proper training fled his mind as Severus succumbed to the kiss, willingly giving up control.

When the dancer was satisfied with his conquest he eased up, pushing himself up on his arms to look into Severus' deep black eyes. "You have beautiful eyes," he said softly, before shaking his head and getting back to business. "Top or bottom?"

"I prefer to top but I am not adverse if you wish to."

The dancer slid off of him and spread himself out on the large bed, opening his legs invitingly. "Maybe later. I've been waiting too long for this."

Severus walked over to the dresser next to the bed and grabbed a bottle of lubricant, hesitant to use a spell knowing what he did about the man's lack of exposure to everyday magic. He turned back to the bed, his breath catching in his throat as the man reached down and pulled his knees up to his chest, opening himself up.

"Merlin, you're beautiful," Severus breathed.

The young man looked startled at his use of 'Merlin' but didn't respond with anything but a groan as he felt one of Severus' long fingers circle his tight hole.

Severus smirked and pushed the finger in, biting back a groan of his own as he felt how tight the man was. He briefly wondered what his name was but decided that now was definitely not the time to stop with questions. He eagerly pushed a second finger in, searching for his prostate and then delighting in the string of curses that he heard when he finally found it.

He quickly finished preparing his partner and pushed himself in, barely able to hold back his own orgasm when the man clamped down on him so tightly.

It had been _far_ too long since he had been with a lover.

He withdrew and pushed back in, his control once again in hand, moving slowly but deeply. He felt long legs wrap around his waist and pull him in closer. He knew he wouldn't last long.

He reached down and grasped the dancer's cock, his thumb spreading the precum as he pulled, almost desperate to bring his partner relief before he embarrassed himself by coming so quickly.

"Harder," the dancer panted, once again pulling his knees to his chest.

Severus obliged, pulling more roughly on leaking prick.

As he felt the man spend himself in his hand he lost control himself and thrust in one more time, deeply.

He collapsed next to the young man, shaken by the power of his orgasm. It had been quite a while since someone other than his own hand had gotten him off.

A dusky voice startled him out of his orgasmic haze. "Mind if I stay here tonight? It's late to be going home."

"As you wish," Severus said, pulling the blankets up and reaching over to shut off the light.

As much as he wanted to stay awake all night and look at the beautiful man sleeping in his bed he didn't dare. He still couldn't believe that the dancer had come home with him. He was not the kind of man that random nightclub patrons tended to have one-off's with.

The young man fell asleep almost instantly, snoring lightly. Severus found the sound almost comforting.

Strange, given that he usually couldn't tolerate bedmates.

He chose not to look too deeply into that.

He nearly jumped when he felt the man curl up against him, pushing his arse against his hips and his back against his chest. He reluctantly wrapped an arm around the toned chest and pulled him in closer, not wanting to admit to himself how nice it felt.

-

-

Short, I know. The chapters will get longer soon. And no, I do not intend to drop my other fics…this is the fic I mentioned a while back that was distracting me from my other work, but I am trying to balance it out!

Please review!


	2. The Morning After

Chapter 2 

Severus awoke early as usual, and stared around his bedroom blankly as his mind reassembled the events of the previous night. He looked to his side for the young man but he wasn't there any longer.

He tried to ignore the slight pang that brought. He shouldn't give a damn if the man had left. Hell, he should be thrilled that the man left without having to resort to awkward morning small talk.

Now he thought on it, he _was_ pleased that the man had known well enough to leave before he wore out his welcome. Gods knew he couldn't stand when people presumed that he would tolerate their presence.

He made his way to the bathroom, startled when he realized that it was already full of steam and that someone was singing in a horrifically off tone voice.

He closed his eyes for a moment, once again trying to ignore the strange rush of emotions he felt near this young man.

It was disconcerting to be this pleased that his one night stand hadn't left him already. It was most decidedly un-Snape like. He growled softly, irritated that this man influenced him so quickly, with so little effort, and in such an uncharacteristic manner.

Severus returned to the bedroom, not wanting to disturb the young man's shower. After all, the two didn't know each other that well.

He shook his head. He still didn't know the man's name.

He moved into the kitchen, deciding to at least make some coffee and a bit of breakfast. Maybe he could meet up with the man another night or two this summer. He had a long holiday ahead of him and no one to fill it with. Perhaps the dancer wouldn't be adverse to another few nights in his bed. Getting laid on a semi-regular basis should certainly help pass the time.

"Morning," a cheerful voice called out from the doorway.

He turned and caught sight of the man. He had evidently "changed" his clothes after his shower because he now sported a pair of battered blue jeans and a black T-shirt and Severus knew that _he_ certainly didn't own such things so it was clear that the man hadn't borrowed them from his closet in the bedroom.

The young man was even more breathtaking in his regular clothes than he had been in his clubbing clothes the night before, although he looked almost disconcertingly young compared to how old he had assumed the young man to be at the club. The dark club made it difficult to truly see the other patrons. When he had first caught sight of the young man in the club he had assumed him to be in his mid twenties.

It was clear in the morning light that the boy couldn't possibly be twenty and was possibly much younger. He decided to ignore the potential age issues for the moment. The young man would surely leave soon and he would never see him again. No need to muck the morning up with a discussion on ages.

"There's some coffee on the counter if you wish. I also have some water going for tea."

"Ta," the young man said, rummaging through his immaculately organized cabinets in search of a mug, making himself quite at home.

Severus stared at him blankly. No one had ever felt at home in his presence before. Hell, no one had ever even _pretended_ to feel at home around him. He had never had a lover who would have _dared_ to grub around in his cupboards uninvited.

The young man pulled one out triumphantly and shot Severus a smile. "What's your name?" he asked, sipping his coffee. He was evidently used to such situations since he didn't betray the slightest hint of discomfort at the incredibly awkward situation.

"Severus Snape. Yours?"

"London."

Severus raised an eyebrow and fought wildly with himself to refrain from comment. He did not succeed. "Your parents named you London?" he said dryly, his voice making it quite obvious what he thought of that onomastic faux pas.

"Your parents named you Severus?" London shot back with a smirk, evidently unfazed by Severus' reaction.

He must get it a lot.

Severus inclined his head, conceding the point. To a muggle, the names probably sounded equally unusual. Hell, his probably sounded the worse of the two.

"So Sev, you don't go to Immaculate much, do you? I've never seen you there before. You mind?" he asked, holding up a muggle cigarette.

Severus nodded his assent to the second question before answering the first. "Much of the year I am away at a boarding school I teach at. I am here for the summer hols." Severus passed him a large omelet as he spoke, along with an ashtray that he had bought probably ten years ago and was never used aside from the rare use by whatever man he had brought to the flat for a few hours enjoyment.

London grinned and started to dig in, evidently famished. "I'm out at the clubs most nights," he said between bites. "I tend to go to Immaculate on Tuesdays and Saturdays, if not more. Maybe we can meet up again."

Severus sat down with his own omelet and cup of tea. He deliberately stamped down the thrill he felt when London proposed meeting up again. "I'm incredibly busy but I _might_ attempt to make it again," he said calmly.

He cringed at the outright lie but wasn't quite ready to admit to the young man that he had absolutely nothing to do this summer.

The Order had finally given up looking for the Potter boy. They were officially ready to declare him dead. This was the main reason for his now obscenely free summer. It was the first time in years that he hadn't had to waste weeks on end searching for the undoubtedly dead child. The boy had been abandoned when he was eight. Children had little chance of surviving the streets for that long.

London smiled at him, either ignoring the obvious lie or else not recognizing it as one. Probably the former. He seemed too damn smart to not notice how weakly Severus had said that.

"So what's this school like?"

"It is a school for magic. We teach children how to…change things."

"That's good. Do some kids not get it? Is that why they have to have lessons?"

Severus paused for a moment. "Most of the people who use magic need to use specific words or spells to make something happen and they need to hold a wand to channel the energy through."

"That's strange. I guess its good of you to help them change things though if they couldn't do it on their own."

Severus pondered briefly the idea of explaining to London that _everyone_ needed spells and wands but he refrained. London still hadn't seen him do any magic aside from apparating, which didn't require a verbal spell so long as he had his wand somewhere on him. He figured he would explain later, perhaps.

"So, how long you lived here?" London asked, breaking Severus from his reverie.

"I've had this flat for around twelve years now. Once I started teaching at the school I decided I needed to keep a separate place in the city to remove to over the hols."

"I've never seen you around."

Severus looked at him as though he was moderately insane. "London is an enormous city." He decided to leave that for the moment. "What about you?"

"Eh? Oh, I've lived here for almost seven years now." London quickly finished the enormous omelet and drained his cup of coffee. "Thanks, Sev. I guess I should head out."

He sounded almost reluctant, Severus noted idly, uncertain what to do with that information.

"As you wish," Severus said, once again feeling his lips turn up at the shortened version of his name. No one had ever wanted to call him a nickname before. No one had ever dared to. "Perhaps I'll see you in a week or two."

London grinned at him and leaned over to give him a quick kiss. "See ya." He let himself out of the door leaving Severus still sitting in the kitchen alone.

Severus found himself at a loss as he wandered around his empty flat. It had been so long since he had any amount of free time to himself that he was unsure what exactly to do. He had a huge stack of new periodicals that he could look through as well as an equally intimidating stack of new potions journals that he needed to read.

He paced restlessly until evening. What he really wanted to do was to go find London…in London. He shook his head. Who the hell named their kid after a city—particularly a city they might one day end up living in?

Stupid muggles.

His thoughts refused to stray from London though, as much as he attempted to convince himself that the boy meant nothing. He couldn't help but wish that he had stayed longer. Maybe even for the whole day. Perhaps he could have gotten the boy out of his system if he had.

No doubt he was spectacularly stupid. The pretty ones always were.

He hadn't seemed stupid though.

Something about him this morning seemed to hint at yet untapped depths, not only in regard to raw magical power but more importantly to intelligence and wit.

Damn it, the boy was entirely too perfect, so long as he was willing to overlook the rather obvious difference in their ages.

He really wanted to go out to the clubs and try to track him down. He refused to give in to it though. He had been alone for his entire life. One night with someone whose name he hadn't even known for the majority of the time spent together could hardly change his life.

He sighed and threw himself back into his chair, idly picking up and discarding journals.

Saturday, then. He would let himself go back on Saturday. That was more than early enough. It was almost embarrassingly soon. Perhaps he really should force himself to wait until the following week.

He looked up as a tawny owl flew in his window, landing on a bookcase. A quick glance at the writing on the letter had him groaning in frustration.

Less than a week into his holiday and the Headmaster was contacting him already. Interfering old coot.

He sighed and opened it. Looks like the Headmaster had taken it upon himself to invite himself and Minerva over to the flat for an impromptu meeting next Sunday morning.

He rolled his eyes. Amazing how the old man managed to make it sound as if they were doing _him_ a favor by invading his home without invitation.

Well, if he _did_ decide to go back to Immaculate and if he _did_ see London again then they would simply have to entertain themselves at the club and leave it at that. There was no way he would risk bringing him back here with Albus and Minerva arriving the next morning. Knowing Albus, they would be there at an ungodly hour in the morning with that damn twinkle. It was enough to drive anyone to torture, really.

Yes, well, that solved that. He would go on Saturday, dance a time or two with the boy and go home alone. Alone.

It was really for the best.

Maybe he could convince the boy to give him a quick blowjob. Yes, that would do nicely.


	3. Tuesday

A/N: Sorry this is a bit short. I'm going out of town for the week and I wanted to post before I left. Sorry! 

Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews! I've gotten a lot done on both The Changer and Skin Deep. I'll have a new chapter for each next Thursday or Friday.

Enjoy!

-

-

Chapter 3 

It was only Tuesday and Severus was getting desperate. He had never been so bored in his entire life. He had books to read and papers to write but he had absolutely no desire to work on any of it. He found himself completely incapable of concentrating on anything for more than two minutes together.

He had planned to wait until Saturday to return to the club. It would keep him from looking completely desperate and it would keep him from asking London back to his apartment afterward because the Headmaster would be coming the next day and he didn't want to risk London meeting Albus.

The old coot had been after him for years to try to meet a nice young man to date. Regardless of the rather sizeable difference in their ages, he knew that Albus would be thrilled…well, assuming that London was at least of age.

Severus refused to even _consider_ the fact that the young man may be younger than seventeen.

If Albus came over and met London he would be completely insufferable for the entire school year. He figured the twinkling alone would kill him.

So clearly, bringing London back to the flat for the night again was completely out. At least bringing him over on Saturday was out.

And frankly, bringing him home tonight was even risky. Albus had a habit of dropping by without warning. He always assumed that Severus would be alone, buried in his books or his potions, and would need the company. As much as these visits irritated Severus, he realized that they probably kept him sane during his extended research periods. Not to mention, only Albus, Minerva and Sibyll came to visit him ever.

While usually these unannounced visits were aggravating, they were also rather harmless. He'd stop his work, eat a sandwich and chat over tea. An unannounced visit _now_ though might find him buried inside London rather than in a long book.

But maybe he could be really careful…?

Really, what were the chances of anyone knowing that he had an extremely young lover at his flat on a Tuesday night?

Severus finally gave up and gave in, rushing to his closet to pull out some clothes that were at least moderately appropriate for a club. He hadn't been out to the clubs in so many years he had almost forgotten the thrill of it all.

He paused for a moment, wondering how old the young man was. London was significantly younger than he was, that was of no question. He appeared to be around seventeen or eighteen though.

Damn. He had students that age. He suddenly found that he needed a drink, badly.

He knew that he should probably look for someone closer to his own age but he decided to ignore that for now. He wasn't looking for anything permanent, merely some fun to pass the summer with.

After a few firewhiskeys he found that he felt much better about the whole situation. Really, who was he to say no to a beautiful young man who obviously wanted to fuck him? A few well placed charms straightened his clothes out and tied his long hair back and he was ready to go.

ChangerChangerChangerChangerChanger 

He approached the door to Immaculate eagerly, although he tried to shove ihis excitement and anticipation aside. For all he knew, the boy wouldn't even be here tonight. He probably wouldn't, really. He was a teenager and would probably just end up wherever his friends went for the night.

He had just ordered a drink when he caught sight of London on the dance floor, this time wearing black leather pants and a blood red shirt, and once again dancing with damn near the entirety of the city's gay population tonight. He settled in to enjoy the view for a few minutes before joining him on the floor.

London seemed to sense his presence almost immediately though and he shook off the clinging dancers and he made his way over to the bar.

"What do you want, kid?" the bartender asked, smiling at him.

"Anything's good," he said lighting a cigarette. "How are things going tonight, Mike?"

Severus watched the two silently, hoping that this 'Mike' wasn't London's lover or something. That could get sticky.

"You know…typical Tuesday. Tips are pretty good so far for a Tuesday and we haven't had too much trouble."

"That's good," London said, accepting the lager gratefully as he moved closer to Severus, stepping inside his spread legs and leaning against the counter. "How're you doing Sev?"

"Is he yours?" Mike asked, immediately pouring another lager.

London merely took a long drink from his glass. "This is Sev. He's a teacher or something."

Mike passed Severus the drink. "Nice to meet you. No, no," he said, waving away Severus' money. "That's on the house. All of London's drinks always are."

Severus raised an eyebrow at that but didn't comment.

"How's Dagni doing?" London asked, quickly finishing his drink and handing the glass back to Mike who filled it again.

"Good. She only has about a month left."

"Bet you can't wait. Can't believe you're going to be a fucking dad. That's crazy."

"Tell me about it. She misses work though and has been asking after you. You should come by the apartment some night and stay for a bit. You know how she gets."

"I will, I will," he said, stubbing the cigarette out. "It feels like it might rain tomorrow so I may be by then, if that's ok. I'll help her paint the nursery."

"She'll be thrilled. Keep her out of the room though. The doc said she shouldn't be painting."

"You know I'll take care of her."

"Should we expect you for breakfast?"

London looked at Severus out of the corner of his eye. "No. Maybe around eleven or twelve."

Severus could barely follow the strange conversation. It was obvious that some girl named Dagni was pregnant but the rest of it was beyond his comprehension given the amount of drinks he had already drunk. Perhaps he shouldn't have indulged quite so much at the flat. "How about a dance?" he said, turning back to London and running his fingers through his messy hair.

London didn't answer but simply leaned in and claimed a kiss, biting gently at Severus' lips before pulling him out to dance.

Tonight the music was even headier, the two men gyrating against each other nearly to the point of completion. Severus held him close, unwilling to let him stray far enough for the other eager dancers to claim. Almost without meaning to, Severus bent down and whispered an invitation to London who happily accepted. The two stepped out into the street.

"Will you change us to your flat again?" London asked.

"It's only a few blocks away. We can walk if you wish."

"Mmm…" London murmured softly, moving in closer to kiss his throat. "That'll take too long. Just change us."

Severus decided that he quite agreed and wrapped his arms tightly around the younger man for the quick trip.

He had barely registered their arrival before he noticed that he was quite naked. He looked down at London's hands that were stroking his chest. He frowned down at London. "What did you do?" he asked, growing slightly alarmed. He had neither heard nor felt a spell.

"I just changed it. Don't worry, I'll bring them back later," he said, standing on his toes to kiss the taller man. "Come on. I've been thinking about your cock all day," he said, tugging Severus into the bedroom.

"All day?" Severus asked dryly.

"Near to."

"And why exactly is my cock fascinating enough to warrant such attention?"

"It's so lovely and thick," London said, pushing Severus onto the bed and kneeling before him. "So velvety and hard," he murmured, licking delicately at it, wriggling his tongue into his slit. "So delicious," he hummed before swallowing him whole.

Severus nearly shot off the bed as his cock pushed down the boy's throat.

"Sweet Merlin," he groaned, thrusting involuntarily into the wet mouth. He quickly drew near to his peak though and he reluctantly pulled London off. "If I finish now I won't be able to fuck you."

London quickly clambered onto the bed, eager for another good fuck.

ChangerChangerChangerChangerChanger 

Severus woke up slowly, gradually returning to full awareness. He reached over to his companion and slowly ran his fingers through the messy hair. He couldn't believe that he not only had picked up such a gorgeous one off but that the man had returned a _second_ time.

He silently wondered how he could possibly get the man to return again.

He had refused himself the luxury of a lover for so long. In an effort to punish himself in some way after the first war he had withdrawn from everyone completely and had refused such personal contact at nearly every opportunity.

He had by no means been celibate since the first war, he had simply taken such pleasure as rarely and as impersonally as possible, typically paying a rent boy for an hour or two of his time. He had certainly never allowed anyone to stay the night and he couldn't imagine enjoying it even if he had.

Something about London was different though. Something made him not resent the intrusion and to actually welcome it.

He shook his head. No need to gloss poetic over a young man who had allowed him to fuck him a few times.

He nearly jumped when he noticed the bright green eyes had opened and were studying him closely. A crooked smile slipped out, nearly making Severus smile as well. Nearly.

"Morning," London murmured.

"Good morning. Did I wake you?"

"No," London said with a yawn. "I'm usually up early."

Severus slid out of bed, pulling on a pair of trousers. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"I eat anything," London said, pulling on a pair of jeans and zipping them up but leaving the button undone. He stumbled after the potions master still half asleep, having none of the older man's early morning poise and grace. "So tell me more about this school of yours," he said, throwing himself down in a chair as Severus moved about the kitchen preparing breakfast.

"What do you wish to know?"

"I don't know. What kind of things do you teach the kids?"

"The students attend a variety of classes designed to make them at least proficient in the major magics. Each class teaches a different type of spellwork."

"That's cool," London said, thinking about what school must be like.

Severus shrugged and handed him a cup of coffee. "You haven't yet told me what you do."

London took a long sip of his coffee and slowly set the cup down. "I work for some of the shops downtown helping with unloading the trucks and making deliveries. That's actually how I first met Dagni, Mike's girlfriend. She introduced me to him."

"I see," Severus said, bringing over their plates. 

London stood to fill his coffee cup again and Severus moaned softly as the jeans slid even lower on his hips, barely managing to stay on his arse.

London turned back to him and smirked, reaching down to the waistband on his jeans and resting his hand on it, pushing it down another inch.

Severus couldn't tear his eyes off of the tan hips and the dark trail of hair that was covered by the jeans. He slowly stood and walked toward the young man, his eyes never straying from the visibly hardening prick.

He reached down and pushed his hand against the jean covered crotch, smirking as he felt London practically melt into his arms. He twisted the smaller man around, pushing him against the counter top as he pulled the jeans off of his hips.

"Fuck Sev," London whispered, pushing back against him almost wildly, suddenly desperate to feel his cock in his arse again.

"I intend to," Severus' silky baritone whispered near his ear, making London shudder.


	4. Dining Out

A/N: Please note that since I hated the 6th book this does not take into account what we learned about Snape's heritage. I found it too messy / confusing to pull out a few of the things I didn't mind and still ignore the rest so I simply ignored everything learned in it. Since this is such an AU, I didn't think this would cause any more confusion than anything previously done. 

-

-

Chapter 4 

Severus awoke with London still in his arms and he smiled at how content it made him feel.

He wondered briefly how old London actually was. It was becoming increasingly obvious that he was not as old as he had initially thought in the club and perhaps not even as old as he had decided the young man was that first morning.

The very presence of the type of part time job he worked implied that he was a student on holiday himself. It was quite clear that the boy couldn't possibly be supporting himself with occasional work unloading trucks. It must only be summer work to earn him some pocket money for the school year.

As much as Severus wanted to learn more about London, somehow they never managed to talk very much. Like that second morning, it seemed that more often than not they got distracted and ended up having sex rather than talking.

Because of this he still knew very little about London.

London had dropped by the flat a time or two between Tuesday and Saturday. Oddly enough, the boy came during the day and just sat around the flat. He didn't talk much and he never turned Severus down when he wanted to have sex. It was quite odd, really.

It was actually nice though, having someone else here, particularly when that someone else never seemed to be out-of-the-mood and was always eager to play.

He found himself missing the boy when he wasn't there, which was more disturbing than anything else. He missed London's quiet presence which always seemed to fill the room and brighten them. He missed his quiet jokes that he would suddenly burst out with and the ready smile and quick wit. He most definitely missed his poorly stifled moans as Severus pounded into him or as he took Severus equally fiercely.

They had had sex six times already. When that revelation came to Severus he cursed himself soundly for not only knowing the _exact_ number of times that had sex in the last week but for the accompanying warm feeling that swept over him whenever he thought about it.

It had only been a week but the boy had already wormed his way into his life and his heart. Damn it.

He couldn't be more than eighteen really. Although there were definite times that he seemed older than twenty, most of the time it was clear that he was a teenager and sometimes he even seemed younger than seventeen.

He refused to even consider that possibility though.

The boy who was occupying his thoughts woke up just then and stretched in one slow, sensuous move that pushed his body into contact with Severus along every inch of his body. Severus bit back a moan as a tight arse pressed against his morning erection which hadn't faded even as he had been thinking about his lover's potential age.

"Morning," London said, his voice still rough with sleep.

"Good morning." Severus' hands slowly made their way up the toned chest, stopping at the dusky nipples and rolling the nubs with the tips of his fingers.

London hummed contentedly and pushed back harder, grinding his arse against Severus for a moment before stilling and turning in his arms.

"I want to take you this morning," he said, his eyes sweeping over Severus' slender form greedily.

Severus moaned softly and immediately handed over control, laying back eagerly. An embarrassingly loud moan slipped out as he felt a slick tongue probing his entrance.

ChangerChangerChangerChangerChanger 

Severus strolled into the kitchen, enjoying the delicious ache that accompanied a slightly rough fucking that he hadn't felt in entirely too long. He stared absently at the food in his pantry and then at his refrigerator. He hadn't thought about breakfast last night when he had asked London to come back to his flat.

Actually, he had purposefully forced himself to _not_ buy any groceries the day before, thinking it would deter him from asking London to stay the night again since he had a meeting in the flat later today.

Evidently, it had not worked.

He sighed. He had the Albus and Minerva coming over shortly, a hungry and well fucked young man in the shower, and no food to give him before shoving him out the door as quickly as possible without mortally offending him. He didn't want to deal with Albus and Minerva questioning his choice in a partner who was so glaringly younger than him. He _really_ didn't want to deal with Minerva's knowing smiles and Albus' damn twinkling.

London entered, still drying his hair off with a towel that he had snagged from the bathroom.

"Unfortunately, I do not have anything to prepare for breakfast. I had not been expecting guests when I first went to the shops. Would you like to go out anywhere?"

"We don't have to," London said uncomfortably.

"No, no, I insist. Where would you like to go?"

"Um…there's a diner I go to a lot."

"Lead the way," Severus said, relieved that London's discomfort was evidently not due to being seen out in public with him if he was willing to go to a restaurant he frequented often.

London and Severus stepped outside his flat and London looked around curiously, trying to determine exactly where they were. He finally spotted a familiar landmark.

They had still never actually walked to Severus' flat. Both of them were usually far too impatient to wait and when London left he typically just changed himself back to where he needed to be. He had never thought of doing that until he saw Sev do it and so had decided to do it spur of the moment that first morning when he left the flat and had kept doing it ever since.

"It's just a few blocks this way," he said, pulling Severus along for a moment before releasing his arm and walking side by side with him.

After about twenty minutes of walking Severus decided that they obviously had different definitions of what a "few blocks" meant.

They finally approached a small diner that looked a little worn down but still nicely kept. London grinned at the woman in the window and waved eagerly to her before stepping inside.

One of the waitresses came over and gave London a hug. "I haven't seen you in a week and more. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah. I've been busy. I stayed with Sev a few days. Sev, this is Marian."

She looked over to Severus, her eyes immediately measuring and weighing him carefully. He couldn't believe how cowed he felt by a simple muggle. She finally nodded her approval, albeit reluctantly. "That's fine London but you need to let me know these things. Are you here for breakfast?"

"Yep. Looks like you guys were busy today."

"Sunday mornings are always busy Lonnie," she said as she led them to a booth near the front windows. She handed Severus a menu but didn't bother to give one to London. "I'll be back in a mo."

Severus looked over to London and then back down to the menu he held. Why on earth hadn't the daft woman given London one as well? "Would you like to see the menu first?"

"That's ok. I'll get my usual."

Severus shrugged and looked over the menu. "You must come here often," he noted absently.

"Nearly every day. If I miss too often Marian and some of the others get worried."

"How long have you been coming here that you know everyone so well?"

London shifted in his seat for a moment, obviously trying to come up with an appropriate answer. "Almost seven years."

"I see." Hm…the exact same amount of time that he had been living in London, evidently. His mind started trying to process what that could mean but before he could draw any conclusions the muggle was back.

"Are you two ready?" Marian said cheerfully, thankfully ending the uncomfortable conversation.

London wasn't quite prepared for Severus to know the entire truth about his life and his lifestyle. Taking him to the diner had been a big risk but at the same time, he was glad that he had brought him. The diner was practically his home and he was glad to show Sev this part of his life, even if he didn't realize the full meaning of it.

The two dived into their food eagerly and chatted quietly about inconsequential things. They were slowly getting to know each other more than just as a one off. Coming out to breakfast today was probably the best way to get to know each other since they couldn't just stop talking and fuck like they often did back at the flat.

"So tell me more about your…world," London said as he waved his right hand discretely.

Severus nearly jumped as he felt a light wave of magic pulse around them. "What was that?"

"Eh? Oh, it makes them want to ignore us. Very useful for…" he faded away as he thought about the uses he had for the charm. He certainly didn't want to admit that during particularly tough times he used it to help pickpocket the wealthy tourists who flocked to London to shop. "You know…it's dead useful sometimes."

Severus smiled. He could just imagine what a schoolboy would do with such a charm. Hogwarts never taught charms like that for that very reason. The pranking potential was unimaginable if the students could so easily divert their professors' attention. "I'm sure. Well, in some ways it is entirely different from the muggle world. In most ways though, it is nearly identical."

"How so?"

"The same problems exist, albeit in slightly different forms. The prejudices that muggles have about race and ethnicity are instead translated into prejudices about the purity of one's blood. Money and caste systems are essentially the same—most of the time the tiers are unspoken but everyone is quite aware of them nonetheless. The paucity of decent jobs and educational opportunities for those less fortunate is identical to what poor muggles face."

"What the hell's paucity?"

"Lack," Severus said, once again feeling the age of his lover. Damn.

"And blood purity?"

"Witches and wizards have become obsessed with how 'pure' one's blood is. It can be quite important to be able to trace one's heritage back for centuries without any muggle blood in it."

"Does it matter?"

"In theory, no. In practice, unfortunately it does. Purebloods tend to be those who are the wealthiest in our world and they also tend to only give jobs to other purebloods. Those with muggle backgrounds find it nearly impossible to survive in our world, much less advance."

"That fucking sucks."

Severus smiled at the crass understatement. It might not be how he would have worded it but it was no less true.

"Are you a pureblood?"

"Yes. I do not hold the same doctrine as most purebloods do though. As you know, I work as a teacher, not in any high paying government official or like position. I have no desire to buy a position through my heredity."

"So what else?"

"We are currently in the midst of a war based on those exact problems. There is a madman who wants to kill everyone who is not entirely pure. Most of the populations does not agree with him but they are too intimidated to stand up to him."

"So why do you stay there?"

"Duty, partly. I cannot leave my world in such a mess without doing what I can to eradicate the threat."

"You said partly."

"Yes. There is also much that is good about that world. There is something intoxicating about being surrounded by so much magical power. It is rather difficult to describe. You would need to live in it to understand. Perhaps you could visit a magical area sometime, to experience it a bit."

London finished the last bite of his pancake and stood up quickly. "Maybe someday. I need to talk to Marian about something really quick," he said before moving to the other side of the restaurant and whispering something to the woman in question.

She looked up and over at Severus, startled for a moment before nodding and then writing something on a slip of paper and handing it over to him. He promptly buried the paper deep in his pocket without even looking at it.

Severus stared at them in confusion. What the hell was that?

London kissed her on the cheek and then came over to Severus. "Ready to go?"

"I believe we have the bill to pay."

"Marian never charges me."

"Is there anyone in this city who does?"

London blushed lightly. "She just wants to make sure I'm eating well. That's all."

"Even still, I would prefer to pay." Severus walked over to the register and handed the woman a few muggle paper bills and accepting a handful of change back.

"So what are you doing today?" London asked, sliding up next to him again.

"I need to meet with the Headmaster of the school I teach at and I have some research I need to do to prepare for the upcoming school year."

"What kind of research?"

"Potions."

"No shit? Potions are real?"

"I rather hope so. I have worked with potions for my entire career."

"Will you show me one someday?"

Severus smiled lightly. Who would have ever thought that the boy would have an interest in potions?

"Soon. Would you care to come over again tonight?" He held his breath for a moment, wondering if he had been too forward. Up until now that had always 'coincidentally' met up at a club and ended up going back to his place for the night or else London had showed up uninvited during the day. This was real though. This was a preplanned, established date of sorts proposed by him.

London grinned. "Love to. Should I just meet you there?"

Severus nodded his approval and gave London a quick kiss before apparating back to his flat.

London turned toward his own home, knowing that he needed to put in an appearance or he would lose his place.

Severus arrived to find the Headmaster and Minerva already sitting in his kitchen, helping themselves to a cup of tea. Thank Merlin he had decided to take the boy out today. It wouldn't do for those two to see him and give him a lecture on finding more age appropriate lovers.

"Nice of you to make yourselves at home," Severus said snidely while pouring himself a cup.

"Did you have a guest?" Minerva said, nodding toward the damp towel that was still on his counter where London had left it earlier and the full ashtray. They both knew his habits well enough to know that he would _never_ leave a wet towel lying around the flat and he certainly didn't smoke muggle cigarettes.

"Yes," Severus said shortly.

"It is so nice that you have found someone to spend some time with," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling madly.

Severus wanted to punch him. "What is the purpose of this meeting?"

The twinkle dimmed slightly. Severus found he still wanted to punch him.

"We have officially declared Harry Potter dead. The paperwork was put through yesterday."

"How does this concern me?"

"Patience, my dear boy. I have decided to remove Remus Lupin and Sirius Black from their full time search for Harry and instead hire them to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. With the way that the War is going the students will need a higher skill level than they would be able to achieve with only one professor. My hope is that with two professors the students will get more one on one attention and will learn more. They need it after the men and women we have had to hire for the past few years."

"You're hiring a werewolf and a convict to teach our children? Is it really come to this?"

"You know that Remus cannot help his condition and Sirius was found innocent years ago," Minerva reminded him. "Really, you must learn to let the past lie."

Severus glared at her. He loathed it when people lectured him about forgiving and forgetting. They should really know him better than that by now. He was neither a forgiving man nor someone magnanimous enough to even pretend to forget a past wrong. "Hire whom you wish, I have little concern for it."

"There is also the matter of choosing your fifth year prefects. You did not turn in any names before you left at the end of the year."

Severus sighed. "Nominate Blaise Zambini and Millicent Bulstrode then."

"Not Draco Malfoy?"

"No. He told me at the end of the year that he did not wish to have that position."

"Do you know why?" Minerva asked, concerned.

"For the same reason that most remotely intelligent students don't particularly want to be prefects. They are watched even more closely than the regular students and held to higher standards. Why anyone would see that position as an honor is beside me."

"Really Severus, you are too harsh on them. It is a wonderful honor," Minerva said with a small smile. She evidently agreed with him but felt the need to give a token protest. She didn't fool anyone.

Severus merely snorted.

"Will you tell us about your new _friend_?" Minerva said, nodding once more toward the damp towel.

Severus banished the towel back to the bathroom. "No."

ChangerChangerChangerChangerChangerChanger 

London walked quickly to the shops that he went to every day in search of a bit of work. There was a small block of shops that knew him well and the owners always kept some work aside for him and gave him a meal or a bit of cash in return. He was a somewhat later than usual getting there but he hoped they hadn't given his work away.

"Hey London," a young woman called out from behind the counter at the produce stand. "Where've you been?"

London grinned. "Hey Kitty. I found someone new."

"And is this special someone a boy or a girl this time?"

"Man. He's quite a bit older than us. Got a gorgeous cock too."

She laughed at his words and a few shoppers glared at the two as they hurried out of the store. "We got a delivery this morning if you can take it. Those two boxes over to 38 Loxley Street. The lady's already paid so you can just leave them."

"Will do. Anything else or is this it?"

"We're expecting a delivery of our own at three if you can come back and help unload the truck. And Davy set aside a small box for you. Some of the apples looked a bit bruised and he didn't think they'd sell straight off so he set them aside. There's a few other things in there too."

"I'll be back at three."

London grabbed the boxes of produce and made his way through the city to the fancy house that the order had been placed from. His situation worked out well for a lot of the shops who didn't need to hire a person full time but needed occasional help. These small jobs were the only thing aside from Marian's kind heart that kept him from starving.

He didn't know how long he could keep it hidden from Severus but he hoped that he could do so indefinitely. He was better able to hide his situation than most because of his 'changing.' He was able to use his abilities to make up for a lack of a shower and a proper way to wash his clothes, not to mention the ability to 'change' his clothes when necessary to items that he could never hope to afford.

It certainly helped him to keep the illusion of a normal life up that Severus was only here during the summer when life was at its easiest. If he came during the winter it would be increasingly obvious, if because of nothing else than because of the many, many layers that he sported in the winter to try to keep the bitter wind away. Changing could only do so much, and he had to bundle up as much as the other kids that he lived with. No one but someone who was outside in the freezing weather twenty-four hours a day dressed that way.

He shrugged the concern aside. Severus would no doubt tire of him soon and kick him out of his bed.

He tried to convince himself that he wouldn't care when it did happen.

He tried to convince himself that he was only with Severus for a nice place to sleep and a good fuck.

He tried to convince himself that he didn't like Severus at all.

He was failing miserably.


	5. More than Sex

A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews! 

For those who also follow Skin Deep I am nearly done with the next chapter. I hope to have it up within the week.

-

-

Chapter 5 

London sat curled up in his favorite chair in Sev's flat, drifting in and out of sleep. He shook himself more awake and looked over at his lover. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Reading," Severus said dryly.

"Obviously." He stood up and threw himself onto Severus' lap, not acknowledging or apologizing for the grunt of pain that this elicited. He already weighed nearly as much as the tall, slender man. His friends kept him well fed and his work built up a surprising amount of muscle. "What though?"

Severus showed London the cover of the journal. "A potions journal."

London hummed his complete disinterest at the plain looking cover.

"There is an article about the effects of using a pewter coated cauldron rather than a solid pewter cauldron when making some of the lesser healing potions."

London pulled the journal from Sev's hands and flipped idly through it. "Looks bloody wretched. There's no pictures!"

Severus snorted and grabbed the journal back from him. "Of course there's no pictures, brat. It's a scholarly publication. What did you expect?"

London muttered something unintelligible that no doubt included a string of curses and shifted his weight again. "So?" he finally said.

"Excuse me?"

"What does it say?"

"You can read it if you like. I am nearly done with it."

London growled irritably. "Just tell me what the fucking thing says. I don't need to read it."

Severus set the journal aside to properly explain the article. "The theory is that the introduction of small amounts of minor impurities from the cauldron itself will, over time, build up a resistance to certain illnesses if the potions are used by children for a few years. The author believes that we have eliminated too many of the more basic exposures to impurities and bacteria over the years as we have advanced and the result is that our children grow steadily, although nearly imperceptibly, weaker."

"They're weak because they are too clean?" London asked incredulously.

"Not precisely. He merely suggests that we allow a controlled amount of exposure to impurities be introduced into the child's body through the use of effective, but not completely pure, healing potions. The doses will be so miniscule that they will have no discernible effect on the child until they are adults. In theory, it will make them stronger and better able to resist some basic impurities since their bodies are already used to them."

"Just theory?"

"Yes. No one has attempted the experiment yet and it is unlikely that anyone will anytime soon. Few parents will risk their child's health like that. It is a sound theory though. The muggle born children are always far healthier as adults than the purebloods. Muggles are not able to purify the world around them as easily as wizards can, and their medicines are certainly more contaminated than our potions."

"From what you've told me though, they have those health problems because the purebloods are all inbred."

"I'll have you know I am not inbred," Severus said sharply, although a smile was teasing at his lips. It was amazing what a few weeks away from a loathed job and a schedule free from searching for the wretched Potter boy could do to a man.

"Whatever you say. So this is what you spend all your time reading?" London asked, flipping through the journal more slowly.

"A great deal of it. Even if I disagree with the articles they are still useful for inspiration. You never know what will spark a new idea for your own research."

"Oh." London leaned back further into Severus' chest, resting his head on his shoulder. "So tell me more about this fancy school. What do you do there?"

"I teach potions, which I have already told you about. I am also the Head of Slytherin."

"Sounds kinky."

Severus rolled his eyes. "It is about as far from 'kinky' as one can get. I am in charge of one of the sections of the school. The students are broken into four 'houses' and they then live with the people that are in that house. I am in charge of Slytherin."

"So what do you do with that? Do you teach them?"

"I teach all of the students, regardless of their house. The purpose of a Head of House is largely to have someone that the students have someone to turn to when they have a problem and need some help."

"What sort of problem?"

"Hm? Oh, when they are homesick or struggling in a course of when they are having a fight with someone in their dorm."

London snorted derisively. "Homesickness? What the hell kind of problem is that?"

"Haven't you ever missed your home?"

London bit back a shudder. "No."

"Haven't you ever been lonely though, and wanted someone to talk to?"

"I can't even imagine such a situation, much less that I would go to someone and whine about it."

Severus laughed lightly. "What do you think is a problem bit enough to seek someone out?"

"Not having enough to eat, not having a proper coat. _Those_ are problems."

"The kids at this school are all posh. They've likely never known either problem and are, for the large part, incapable of even comprehending such issues."

"So you teach a bunch of cushy snobs?"

Severus ran his hands over London's stomach lightly. "They're not all that bad. Some of my Slytherins are actually quite tolerable."

"Not the whiny ones though, I bet," London said with a smirk, wriggling around to give Severus more access to his chest.

"No, not them," Severus conceded. "I don't understand why you didn't go to Hogwarts."

London shrugged. "I didn't need to, remember? I don't need help changing things. Probably for the best, anyhow. I'd likely kill half of them if I had to deal with that day in and day out."

Severus let out a deep laugh, slipping his hand under London's T-shirt. "I think you'd kind of like it, really."

"Whatever. Are you _ever_ going to fuck me?" he asked impatiently.

Severus laughed lightly and pulled the T-shirt off eagerly, his other hand already working on London's trousers. London could go from bored to horny in a split second. "So impatient," he murmured, nipping at the young man's neck.

ChangerChangerChangerChangerChanger 

A few days later Severus stood silently in his makeshift lab, trying to sort out his thoughts.

London was around more often than not these days, and he found that he quite liked it. Aside from the mind-blowing sex, London was also incredibly intelligent. Although he refused to actually read any of the journals lying around the house, he still discussed the articles with Severus at length.

Their first potions conversation had certainly been rather cursory and had quickly dissolved into him bending London over the coffee table and taking him as slowly as possible, just to irritate the young man. He could be amazingly impatient and Severus found that he loved the way London squirmed when he wanted him to speed up.

But after that though, they had actually engaged in an intellectual debate about the article that amazed even Severus. He hadn't been able to speak like that for such a long period of time and with such a knowledgeable and fascinating partner in…ever, really. Sure, he could find a fellow Master who could at least communicate with him about potions at that level, but they didn't manage to inspire him as much as London did.

There was something about London, about the way that he approached magic itself and the way that he spoke about potions that seemed to spark a creative force in Severus that he had never fully felt before. His raw talent and his unabashed and unadulterated interest in the subject were breathtaking.

Somehow, this boy who had no practical experience with potions was able to say or do just the right thing to inspire him.

And London hadn't even made a potion yet!

Severus continued to make perfect, even cuts as he thought about all of this. He longed to bring London further into the world of potions and magic but he couldn't help but wonder if it might not ultimately be a disservice to him.

The Wizarding world was in a state of war right now. Sure, the losses hadn't been too great yet and there had been no real battles but they were soon to come, of that he was quite certain. He was merely grateful that he had not been asked to return to his duties as a spy.

News of his trial all those years ago had been made entirely too public for him to ever hope to convince his former master that he had remained faithful. The world knew that he had been a spy. There was no way that Voldemort would be stupid enough to overlook that.

He actually had the disappearance of Harry Potter to thank for that. Dumbledore had known that many of Severus' skills were unmatched and he had acknowledged early on that they desperately needed the Potion Master's help in finding the boy. Current desperation outweighed any potential future need. News spread fast, and soon the world knew that Severus Snape was assisting the Light in their search for the missing savior.

Even without his old post as a spy and his more recent post as one of the leaders of the search for Harry Potter, he had an active place in the war. The simple fact of his existence made fighting in the war a necessity. Bringing another person into the mess seemed cruel, especially given London's rather unusual talents.

For his talents _were_ unusual. The boy constantly "changed" things to suit himself, not knowing or caring that much of what he did was completely impossible…or at least had been thought to be so until Severus saw it with his own eyes.

London had never held a wand before. He had never even considered the possibility that he even _might_ need something else to be able to perform magic.

Wandless magic was quite possible, even for the average wizard. Almost any wizard could perform a simple lighting charm or open a door or window without a wand, assuming that it wasn't locked.

A wizard of the caliber of Voldemort, Dumbledore, or Minerva could do more. They could probably accio something when necessary. They might be able to perform a simple silencing charm or stunning charm without a wand. In desperate situations they might be capable of some of the lesser shield charms.

No one could do complex magic without a wand though. No one could create portkeys, expand space, or unweave magic that had been performed by another wand.

No one, that is, except London.

He did all these things and more without a thought. He transfigured his clothing almost daily…and what's more: the finished product could not be undone by Severus—even with the aid of his wand.

London performed highly advanced cleaning charms that should have been impossible even _with_ a wand—a single charm that could simultaneously brush and wash his hair, brush his teeth, clean his clothing and bathe him—all without a word spoken.

He could dissolve and reassemble clothing—something that Severus had never seen anyone do with a wand on even simple objects, much less something as complex as clothing.

He taught himself to apparate after being pulled along _one time _by Severus.

He could slice through the incredibly complex wards that Severus had spent _years _erecting around the flat and he had done so without a second thought.

No, if he brought London into the wizarding world then he would be bought by the highest bidder in this war. Dumbledore and Voldemort would both be fighting tooth and nail for his allegiance, and if Severus knew London at all, then he knew that the young man wanted nothing more than to fade away and remain out of sight.

Sure, London enjoyed the spotlight when he was dancing or out clubbing. Most of the time though, he seemed to prefer fading away and escaping notice. Bringing him to the Wizarding world would be a greater act of cruelty than anything else he could ever do to the young man.

He looked up as he felt London push through his wards once again and open his door.

"Sev'rus?"

"I'm in the lab," he called back, not halting his preparations for the potion.

He heard London curse colorfully as he tripped over something in the lounge as he made his way to the lab. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm working on some of the potions needed for the school year," Severus answered, smiling when he caught sight of London.

"Potions? Let me see," he said eagerly, hurrying over to the counter and looking intently at the ingredients on the counter. Up until now they had only discussed theory. London had never witnessed the actual brewing of a potion.

"I'm working on a simple Pepper Up potion. It's in that blue book, page 73 if you want to look at the recipe."

"Nah. Why don't you just tell me about it?"

"If you looked at the book you would know," Severus said dryly.

"But this is more fun. So…?"

Severus smiled and began to tell London about the potion, explaining the ingredients and the preparations as he went through them. Somehow, telling London about the potion was interesting rather than infuriating as he usually found anything remotely close to _teaching_ to be.

London listened avidly, his unwavering attention unusual for something other than sex, as far as Severus was concerned.

"This is so cool. I bet all the kids love your class," London said as he decided to start helping Severus crush some of the ingredients.

Severus snorted. "They loathe my class and try to leave it as soon as possible. Potions are a dying art. So, why did you come by?"

London shrugged sheepishly. "Just thought I'd see what you were doing. I was done work for the day and I was bored. Want to go out?"

Severus chose not to comment on London's obvious embarrassment at coming over for no reason. They were steadily growing closer but both of them tended to prefer pretending that they were together just for the sex. Anything else was just too personal.

"Let me finish with this and we can leave," Severus said.

-

-

A/N: Only a few more chapters til Severus finds out London's real identity!


	6. Revelations Part I

Chapter 6 

London walked slowly toward Severus' flat. It had been almost seven weeks and Severus hadn't tired of him yet. He had spent every single night with him and was falling deeper and deeper in love.

His hesitation though wasn't due to that. He knew that Severus was growing slightly concerned about the fact that he never invited him over to his own flat. Evidently he had realized that London was young enough to still be in school, although he still hadn't asked him specifically how old he was. Severus had been hinting about school though, trying to discover what school London attended.

London wasn't sure how much longer he could continue to evade the persistent questions.

Worse though, London had been in a fight today and he was pretty torn up.

This would definitely raise some questions, and he doubted that he could really dodge a straight answer this time. Well, he could, if he wanted to end the relationship immediately. He didn't think Sev would accept less than complete honesty at this point.

He wouldn't go at all but he needed somewhere safe to stay the night, out of the watchful eyes of the streets. There were too many people who would be looking for revenge in the next few days.

He was also concerned that if he didn't meet Sev when he told him he would that Sev would get rid of him. He wasn't ready to lose him yet. He knew it was inevitable, but he still felt a fleeting hope that he could delay the inevitable and keep Severus to himself for a bit longer.

He finally reached the door and let himself in as usual. Severus had long since given him permission to change his lock if he ever arrived to find the door locked.

"How was your…" Severus' greeting faded away as he got a good look at his lover. "What the bloody hell happened to you?"

London sighed. "Some bastards in the alley caught me unaware."

"What the hell kind of answer is that?"

"We have a sort of war going on. I wasn't paying attention and a few of them cornered me. They look a hell of a lot worse than I do though, don't worry."

"Don't worry," Severus said blankly. "Don't worry? What the hell does that mean? How am I not supposed to worry?"

"It means I gave more than I got. They won't be bothering me again."

Severus stared at him incredulously. "Unless they're dead I highly doubt it."

London shrugged uncomfortably, not denying the possibility.

"Tell me why you think they're going to leave you alone now."

London stared at him stonily.

"Tell me. What the hell makes you think that you're going to be safe from them from now on? Tell me!"

"They can't fucking bother me again," London said coldly, his demeanor changing abruptly. "Stop being my fucking mother about this. They attacked me. I defended myself. End of story."

Severus stared at him in shock. For the first time, he was starting to realize that the London that he had seen up until now might not be the whole story with the young man. Yes, the cheerful and loving boy was clearly a part of him but this cold, cruel man was also present.

He was also gaining more and more evidence for what, up until now, had merely been a sort of half cocked theory that he had almost refused to give any credence to.

Severus shuddered lightly before coming back to himself. He was not a Slytherin for nothing. Pushing London right now would get him nowhere in his quest for answers. "Let's get you cleaned up," he finally said.

London looked at him for a long time, evidently searching for the truth in his words, for whether he was really willing to drop it so quickly. He finally nodded back and allowed Severus to lead him to the bath.

Severus pulled London's clothes off, not even commenting on the cuts and bruises that littered his body nor on the fact that the blood that was soaked into and literally dripping off of his clothing was clearly far more than what could have come from the few relatively minor cuts he had obtained.

He likewise remained silent as London set two dangerously sharp and bloodstained knives on the counter. He wondered briefly if London carried them all the time and 'changed' them so they were invisible or if these were a new addition. By the lack of major injuries on his lover, he felt with a cold certainty that London was quite familiar with the wickedly sharp weapons.

Severus turned to the cabinet and pulled out a few small bottles and dumped them into the hot water of the bath, allowing them to permeate the bath before urging London into it.

"What were those?" London asked, eyeing the water distrustfully.

"Healing potions. They will help you to heal faster."

London nodded and stepped into the water, hissing as the potions started to work immediately.

Severus sat down on the sink edge and watched London silently for a moment. "What school do you go to?" he finally said, his voice making it quite clear that he would not accept prevarication.

London dunked his head under the water for a long minute before resurfacing and combing his fingers through his wet hair. "I don't."

"Have you perhaps finished school already?" Severus silently prayed that London would reply in the affirmative.

"No."

Damn it. So much for that hope. "And yet you don't go to any school?" Severus confirmed.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because no one would care if I did."

"And why wouldn't your parents care?"

"Be pretty hard to. They've been dead since I was a baby. Alcoholics and all. Died in a smash up—drunk driving. Nearly killed me in the wreck."

Severus closed his eyes. Could this get any worse? "And where do you live?"

"Why are you asking me all these goddamned questions all of a sudden? I think I liked it better when we didn't even know each other's names."

Severus flinched openly at the words before he could stop himself.

London was immediately contrite although he didn't show it as much as he normally would. "I just…damn it Sev. Why are you doing this?"

He sounded slightly desperate but Severus ignored the twinge in his heart and pushed on. He needed to know some basic facts about his lover and he refused to allow himself to be distracted or swayed. London had managed to manipulate the conversations all too easily since they had met. He needed to find some answers. "Please, London. Answer my questions."

London sighed. "Fine. I live in an abandoned warehouse on the other side of the city with some others during good times. Every few months the police come and kick us out and then I sleep where I can."

Severus handed him a fresh bar of soap. "Is this why everyone seems to give you everything for free?"

"How the fuck am I supposed to pay for anything?" London replied angrily.

"But the clubs? I understand Marian giving you some food everyday but why do the clubs let you in?"

"I get people dancing. People drink more when they're having a good time. They make a lot more on the nights that I'm there, especially the bartenders and people who live off of their tips."

"How often do you go home with someone from the club?"

"You probably don't want to know."

"How often?" Severus barked, his voice like iron.

"As often as I can, ok?"

Severus closed his eyes once more.

"Look, I'm not a prostitute or anything," London said defensively. "No one pays me."

"They just give you breakfast, a shower, and a place to stay for the night" Severus bit out, trying to keep his temper.

"There's nothing wrong with that," London snapped. "You do what you have to do to survive in this city."

"How long have you been doing this?"

"Does it really matter?"

Sev shook his head. That was probably another answer that he really didn't want to know. "Are you still doing it? Nights when you aren't here, are you with someone else?"

London paused for a moment. "Not for the past two weeks," he said cautiously.

"Before that?"

"Why are you doing this?" London finally whispered.

Severus forced himself to ignore the plaintive note in London's voice—something he had never before heard in the young man. "Please, London."

"Fine. Yes. A few times I went home with someone else. Look, I know that I'm just a temporary interest for you. I can't ruin what I have by closing my other options."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"What the fuck did you want me to say? 'That was a bloody great shag Sev. By the way, I'm homeless'?"

Severus snorted in spite of himself. "I guess I can see why you didn't." He paused for a long moment, considering his next words. "Do you wish to stay here though? Make this your home? There is plenty of room for two."

"I'm not some sort of charity case Severus," London snapped. "I can do fine on my own. I have done for seven years, if you recall."

"No," Severus said softly. "You never told me."

London closed his eyes. "You knew it nonetheless, don't pretend you didn't."

Severus nodded. If he was remotely honest with himself he knew that he had been aware that, at the very least, his lover had been living on his own for quite a while. It had been all too clear that there was no parental influence in his life and had not been for a long time. His answers a few weeks back about what he considered to be 'a problem' had been more revealing than the young man thought they were.

He pushed more, not wanting to think of London going to strange men's flats while he was at Hogwarts. That kind of an arrangement would only work out decently for so long. Sooner or later, he would pick the wrong man.

He knew that he needed to convince him that there was another way.

"Not charity though, London. You're not temporary for me. I meant for it to be a one off on that first night but that's not enough anymore. Just…look. No one stays here during the school year. Why don't you stay here then?"

London looked around the posh bathroom, clearly thinking about it. "I don't like that Sev," he finally said.

"Fine. So you won't live here. I do want you to come here whenever you need a break or a shower or a warm place to stay. Would you do that, if you needed to?"

London nodded slowly. "I might do."

Severus nodded firmly, pleased with the admission that he would at least think about coming in during inclement weather. He knelt down behind London and started shampooing his long hair, gently massaging his scalp. He glanced down into the water and noticed that most of London's bruises and cuts were healed now.

London dunked back under the water for a moment, rinsing the shampoo from his hair. "I'm sorry," he said softly after he had squeezed some of the water out. "I didn't mean to snap at you earlier."

Severus helped him out of the bath and wrapped a towel around his waist. "I shouldn't have pried like that. I should have waited more, or at least not done so the moment that you walked in." Not an apology but it would have to do. Snapes, after all, do _not_ apologize.

London snagged Sev's dressing gown and pulled it on before following him back out to the sitting room where Severus was already pouring drinks. The too long dressing gown suddenly made London seem younger than he ever had before.

"Do I want to know how old you are?" Severus asked, handing London his glass of whiskey.

London shook his head.

"There was no way you were a virgin," Severus said, not really looking for confirmation. London had essentially just told him in the bath that he had all but prostituted himself before he met up with him.

London snorted. "No. That was long since gone."

"Do I want to know how old you were when you lost your virginity?"

"Probably not."

Severus nodded and finished his drink quickly.


	7. Welcome Home

A/N: Wow! So a lot of you have picked up on the not-so-subtle hints I've been dropping regarding London's education (or lack thereof). It won't be addressed for quite a while. If you think about it, it would be easy enough to brush someone aside and convince people you can read, particularly given a situation like London and Severus, where one is still quite young and obviously adverse to traditional learning and the other is just eager for companionship and unwilling to question things too deeply. 

It also tends to drive me mad when homeless!Harry is a secret brilliant scholar who not only manages to survive on the streets of London but also swings an education that would rival a college graduate's to boot. Not that my portrayal is any too close to what a _real_ 8 year old would suffer on the streets…just a thought.

-

-

Chapter 7: _Winter of what would have been London's fifth year_

Severus waited for the damn train to leave, growing impatient with the irritating children who were dawdling on the platform. He wanted to get home to London. He hoped the young man would be there. He had written him a letter telling him when he would be home and posted it to his own flat, hoping that London would drop by at some point and get it.

London had refused to promise to stay in the flat but he had finally agreed to think about it and to use it when he needed it. He could only pray that the stubborn young man had decided to use it when he really needed it. He knew better than anyone that London could be stubborn.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the train drew away from the platform, leaving Severus standing in the snow with the other professors who had been required to escort the departing students.

"Eager to get back to your new boyfriend?" Sirius asked him, chuckling at the thought. Minerva had told some of the other professors that Severus had someone staying the night with him at his flat, so of course Sirius had taken it as his gods appointed duty to torture the potions professor on it.

"Is your wolf no longer able to satisfy you, Black, that you must pry into my life?" Severus sneered. He had kept an admirable reign on his temper thus far in the semester. It was a miracle, really. He could only chalk it up to the sheer amount of sex he had with London over the summer.

"He's not my lover! Stop with the damn insinuations. I would never touch another man like that," Sirius said with disdain.

"No, I don't suppose you would," Severus said dryly. He had long since gotten over the homophobes of the world. Around twenty years ago he had decided to leave them to their wretched little hate filled world and enjoy his own without allowing their words to harm him.

"Why can't anyone meet him? He _is_ a wizard, isn't he?"

Hmm…who would have ever thought the mutt would have something against muggles? Looks like Dumbledore's little pets weren't quite as golden as they led people to believe. "That is hardly your business, is it?"

"Whatever you say, Snape. I'm for the castle. This weather is enough to freeze your bollocks off."

Severus didn't comment although he was growing more worried. Black was right—it was colder than usual. He could only pray that London had bit back his pride and slept in the flat rather than out on the streets.

Unbeknownst to London, he had seen the abandoned building that London slept in upon occasion and calling it a building was being charitable. And that was if he was _lucky_ and hadn't been forced out onto the streets.

He had also seen the other teens from afar but he had not approached them. Perhaps London would introduce them someday, but he would wait for him to decide to do so. He knew that London saw them as his family and that they were very important to him.

He could not understand why the group refused to enter into one of the multitude of orphanages that the city boasted, but he could only assume that they all had bad experiences with adult authority figures. London had not told him anything of his life before he had been left on the streets, but he could only assume how it had been.

Loving parents did not leave their children to the kind of life the streets would give them.

The bitterness with which he had referred to his parents' death left him with few delusions as to what type of childhood London had endured. His own mother had indulged in drink a bit much, but she was not a full-blown alcoholic. He at least had his father to turn to. London evidently hadn't been able to turn to either.

He set his thought aside in favor of eager anticipation at seeing his lover again. It had been a long semester.

He quickly apparated to the flat, an uncharacteristic grin breaking out when he saw London sitting before the fire trying to warm his hands, a cigarette dangling from his mouth. He was wearing an unusual amount of clothes still and the flat was quite cold but it was clear by the small changes in the flat that it had been lived in for some time. Evidently London was wary of turning the heat on or else lighting a larger fire.

"You got my letter," he said, startling London.

London jumped up, tossed his half-finished fag in the fire and hugged Severus fiercely. "I missed you! I thought you said you would come home some during the year."

"I wanted to but everything ended up being much too busy. Poppy has kept me swamped with orders for the Infirmary and the Headmaster has forced me to assist in some student activities. It's a nightmare."

London pushed him onto the sofa after stripping his heavy cloak off of the older man. "You're home now," he said, brushing the snowflakes off of the black wool. He finally looked down at the heavy garment that he held. "What the fuck is this?"

"It's a cloak," Severus said dryly. London certainly had a way with words.

"A cloak? You mean like a lady's fancy coat? Do wizards wear women's clothing?" He finally got a good look at Severus' robes that he had on under the cloak. "Bleeding hell. You really do dress like a woman."

"They're called robes, London. All wizards wear them. All of the students wear something similar as do the other professors."

"But do regular people just going about their business dress like that or is it some weird school thing?"

"Pretty much everyone does. I wore muggle clothes all summer because the flat is in a muggle area and we went to muggle restaurants and clubs."

London swirled the cloak around his own shoulders, finding the heavy warmth and the familiar scent of his lover comforting.

Severus smiled at him. "You're grown some more," he said, looking at the cloak on the young man. "You're nearly as tall as me." He once again pushed the worrying thought aside, not wanting to think about the fact that he was dating someone young enough to still be _growing_. Merlin, he needed help.

London grinned. "This is kind of cool actually. Do you have a dress I can put on too?"

"It's a robe, not a dress."

"Whatever. Give me one of those."

Severus reached into his pocket and pulled out his shrunken trunk and expanded it with a tap of his wand, which London promptly snatched out of his hands.

"What's this?"

"It's my wand. Remember me telling you about wands?"

"You have to use one too?" London asked, completely appalled.

"I tried to explain it before London. _Everyone_ needs to use a wand. Only a very few people in the entire history of magic have ever been able to perform magic consistently without a wand to channel their power thr…stop that!" he yelled, grabbing the wand out of London's hands as he tried to 'shake' some magic out of it.

"How the hell does it work?" London whined, disappointed that nothing had come out of it.

Severus had his wand safely in his hand again before he broached this one. "You push your magic through it. The wand helps to tap into your core to achieve the result that you desire. Don't bother with one, since you don't really need it."

London looked wistfully at the highly polished dark wood but nodded. "Where's my dress?"

Severus rolled his eyes. He aimed his wand at the fire and strengthened the flames, making the room instantly warm up. "In a moment. You can keep the room at a normal temperature, you know," he said, smiling at London. Merlin, he had missed him.

London shrugged. "I didn't want to waste the wood and I was scared to use too much changing on the fire. That can be dangerous. I wasn't sure when you would be back, really. I mean I know your note said today, but I thought something might come up. I wanted to make it last, so I usually just heat the room instead of using the fire. The heat doesn't last very long though. The rooms are too big for that to be very useful."

He reluctantly took the warm cloak off and hung it on the peg before reconsidering and adding his own battered jacket and hoodie to the rack and pulling off his cap and cut-off gloves and setting them on the shelf.

He turned back to Severus and studied his robes closely. "So, how the hell do you get those things off? Looks like there's a million buttons."

"Lots of patience," Severus said with a smirk. He had long since spelled all of his robes so that they had to be done and undone manually. He had always been aware of the fact that robes that could be put _on_ with a spell could also be taken _off_ with a spell, and as one of the most hated professors in the school he wouldn't risk the humiliation of a student chancing on the proper spell to unbutton his robes.

London walked up to him slowly, reaching out a hand and rubbing the top button lightly. Suddenly, all of the buttons sprang open.

London grinned in delight.

Severus stared down in shock. He had just torn through all of the extremely high level spells that he had placed on his clothing…with absolutely no effort.

He really needed to stop being surprised with things like this.

"So, did you find someone at school to shag?" he asked lightly, bending slightly to nibble on his exposed chest, pulling Severus' attention away from the impossible feat of magic he had just witnessed and placing it properly onto the sinful mouth that was attached at his nipple.

Severus snorted. "You have a grossly warped perception of me if you think I can just pick up and discard lovers so easily."

"Mmm…lovely" London hummed, sliding to his knees, thrilled to discover that Severus wore nothing under his robes. "They just haven't seen your cock."

Severus twisted his fingers in London's long hair, barely resisting the urge to push his way into the delectable mouth and fuck his throat. It had been a long semester.

"You?" he asked, unable to form the full sentence to inquire whether London had been with other men and women.

London pulled back slightly and looked up at Severus, his lips wet with saliva and pre-cum. Severus watched in amazement as London actually _blushed_.

"Erm…no."

Severus fought the urge to roll his eyes. Only London would be embarrassed that he had _not_ slept around. He thrust absently toward his mouth, almost regretting having ever pulled London's attentions away from his cock with his question, even if it had left him with a glow of contentment he hadn't felt in years.

London obliged him quickly though, opening his mouth and licking the tip of his leaking cock. "Oh, I missed you," he said softly, moving lower and laving his balls with his tongue.

"Get back up here you little minx," Severus said, tugging on his hair. "I want to come with my cock buried deep in your arse, not down your throat."

London purred with pleasure at the thought and quickly stripped the rest of his layers off while Severus pushed his robes off his shoulders and took off his boots.


	8. Revelations Part II

A/N: Still Christmas holiday of what would have been Harry's fifth year in school. Chapter 8 

Severus rolled over, only semi-awake. He looked over at London, smiling at the sleeping young man. He was certainly nice to have in his bed. He had missed this during the long years of solitude that he had endured for the past nearly fifteen years.

Hell, he had missed this during the last semester that he had been too busy to come back to the city to see him.

The holiday had been wonderful so far. The two had stayed in the flat almost the entire time, leaving only a few evenings to go to the clubs. London loved to dance and he missed going out every night. London still went clubbing nearly nightly while Severus was at school, but his evening now ended with him either at the warehouse with his friends or else the flat, rather than a random man or woman's house.

The two hadn't spoken too much about London's past since that day in the bathroom. Severus was quite aware of the implications of everything that his young lover had said, as well as the fact that while London was by no means ashamed of what he had done to survive, he was also certainly not proud of it.

London had been uncomfortable during the conversation and had deflected as many answers as possible and Severus had let him get away with it, fully intending to get proper answers later.

After thinking about it further though, Severus realized that he didn't want to push for better answers. While he would like a general figure for the amount of men and women London had slept with he realized that the answer actually didn't matter to him anymore. He didn't care whether the answer was only five or if it was more than a hundred or more.

He rather figured the truth was closer to the latter.

Either way, the relationship had grown stronger now that London wasn't keeping such large secrets from him. They were able to speak relatively easily of the difference in their circumstances, about the warehouse and the work that London did to try to scrape together a few pounds for food and clothing.

The newfound ease was wonderful.

Severus still wished that he could take London away from his old life and lifestyle entirely, but he refrained from pushing it. As much as he had desperately wanted to shower London with expensive gifts he had refrained, and instead opted to give him (for the most part) a few incredibly useful and much needed presents.

London had been beyond thrilled with his old leather jacket that he had bought when he had graduated Hogwarts in a strange desire for something muggle—more for the thrill of directly disobeying his family and rebelling against the pureblood culture than anything else.

He had also given London a few newer presents. London had also loved the brand new heavy boots and the muggle CD player. He had also promised to take London out shopping for a few CDs of his choosing. He had absolutely no insight into current muggle music and didn't attempt to bluff his way through picking albums that his young lover would enjoy.

In return, London, through a completely incomprehensible process of 'changing,' had managed to take a rather extraordinary muggle-turned-magical knife and provide it with additional properties, such as a handle that would never slip out of his hand, regardless of the amount of blood or unidentifiable ooze that coated it and a blade that could change from silver to iron to bronze with a thought.

Severus had been thrilled. He had also received a few other items, more notably muggle in nature, but he had been touched by the work that his lover had gone through to give him something that he would love.

Now if only he could convince London to move in permanently!

London was fully aware that Severus was willing to open his home to him full time, and he had made it quite clear to the young man that he was more than wealthy enough to support him as well. London was uncomfortable with such charity though, and preferred to keep things as they were.

London might be open and friendly and sweet most of the time but he was also fiercely proud and unwilling to bend on this. He saw a difference between accepting food from Marian every day and returning the favor by washing dishes for a while or scrubbing the floor and living full time with Severus as a kept boy.

Severus had to acknowledge that there _was_ a difference, however grudgingly he admitted it. He wanted nothing more than to know that London was safe, healthy, and protected at his flat. He settled for knowing that London would seek the flat out when he needed it.

Severus found himself falling more and more in love with the young man.

He reached out a hand to brush the messy hair out of the young man's face and froze, his breath catching in his throat.

London had a scar.

A lightning bolt shaped scar.

In the same place as Harry Potter's famous scar.

London woke up, sensing the aborted movement. "Sev?" he asked sleepily. "What's wrong?"

Severus cleared his throat nervously. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong. I…Your scar…For a moment though I thought you might be someone else…someone I know to be dead."

London's eyes were instantly wary and his body stiffened.

"The scar on your forehead…this boy had one too."

London reached his hand up to touch the scar and seemed startled to realize that the makeup that he evidently used every day and layered with glamour spells had rubbed off. Severus stared at the scar blankly; almost unable to comprehend it's presence on the previously unmarked face of his lover.

"Did he?" London asked, trying to remain nonchalant.

Had Severus not seen the flash of true panic in his eyes he would have believed him.

"What happened to him?"

"We aren't sure. His parents were murdered—"

"Not a car crash?" London asked quietly before he could stop himself.

With a pang Severus remembered London's scornful words when he had announced that his parents were not only alcoholics but that they had died in a drunk driving accident that nearly took their child's life as well.

"No," Severus said softly. "It was an attack. The Wizarding world was…_is_ at war. The murderer was a Dark Wizard feared by all. He used a curse that always kills—_always_. No one has ever survived it. Somehow this boy didn't die though. He ended up with a scar rather like yours. The people in my world worship him because he was able to live when others had died."

"But he's dead now, you say?" London asked almost anxiously. "This boy is dead?"

"We aren't really certain but people declared him so during this summer. We have been searching the world over for him for the past four years. If the boy did come back it would be a media nightmare, people tracking his every move. He would become a pawn in a great war that has been building for many years."

"What is this boy's name?" London asked softly.

"Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived."

"Oh," London said in nearly a whisper. "He is…was important in your world?"

"Yes. Harry Potter has become an icon of all that is good and light in the world among witches and wizards. His name has been known by every witch and wizard in Britain since he overthrew the Dark Lord. His return to my world would cause a sensation."

"No one would ever want a hero that isn't perfect…that has had to—" London stopped speaking, although Severus knew well enough that he had been thinking of his near prostitution in the previous years.

"He could be reborn when he reappeared. The Potters were a wealthy pureblood family. Harry Potter has been left with millions of unclaimed galleons—money," he quickly explained when he saw how confused London was. "The Ministry holds it in trust for him, ready to release the funds when their Savior appears."

"All for a price," London said softly.

"Yes, all at a great price."

"He would be followed everywhere…every move watched…every word analyzed…"

Severus noted the slight shudder that wracked London's body at the thought of all of that attention and he pulled him in closer to comfort him, holding the boy's back to his chest. "It is of no consequence now. He can't be found and there is nothing to be done."

"His whole family is dead, did you say?"

"Yes," Severus said, although it pained him to say it. He knew that it hurt the young man to hear it.

London did not say another word, he simply burrowed more deeply into Severus' warmth.

"His godfather still lives," Severus finally said softly. Much as it pained him to potentially say anything even neutral about the mutt, he couldn't live with himself if he didn't at least alert London to the man's existence.

"Godfather?"

"Yes. With his parents dead, the godfather is now the de facto guardian."

London shuddered, this time completely unable to hold it back.

Severus gritted his teeth. He couldn't believe he was actually going to defend Black, but it was clear that London needed to be comforted in some way. His fear was palpable, and no doubt learned from experience with previous guardians.

As he had realized before, eight-year-old boys did not accidentally end up abandoned on the streets of London.

He manfully gathered his strength to say a few…not unkind words about Black. "The mutt's not half bad, really, although he's arrogant and infuriating. He's rather harmless. He's teaching at Hogwarts now."

London didn't respond, though it was clear that he wanted to know more.

Severus sighed. "He teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"What?"

"A branch of magic used specifically to defend oneself against the more harsh and destructive forms of magic."

"And he's Harry's g-guardian now?" London said, tripping over the hateful word.

"Yes."

"But Harry's dead," London said softly but firmly.

Severus simply nodded—more in understanding of what the statement implied than as an acknowledgement of the truth of the statement.

It was blatantly obvious to him that the boy was Harry Potter and it was also quite clear that London _knew_ that he was Harry Potter but was choosing to remain silent.

It was also pretty clear that London knew that Severus knew who he really was.

Neither of them said the words out loud though, by mutual consent.

Severus lay in silence as he thought over the implications, glad that London had fallen back into a restless sleep. He looked at the sleeping young man closely, trying to figure out what was going on. It was too strange to even comprehend that he was currently laying naked in a bed with Harry Potter.

He quickly decided to keep on thinking of him as London. He was nothing like a Potter anyhow and he clearly preferred his new name.

If he had been abandoned at eight then he was more than old enough to know his birth name. The change in name was clearly the name that a terrified eight year old had chosen in order to hide himself, fearful that his guardians would somehow find him and take him home again.

He stifled a snort. That first morning, he had wondered what parent would name their child 'London.' Evidently no parent had, merely a scared, abused child who wanted to disappear on the streets.

He lay there in silence for a moment before a realization hit him that had been surprisingly long in coming.

If London was really Harry Potter then he was not yet sixteen.

He realized with a start that that was just a slightly better way of saying that his lover was fifteen.

And that he had only been _fourteen_ when he had first come to his bed.

Fuck.

How the hell did a fourteen-year-old get in and out of clubs so easily?

How was he such a regular that he was friends with the bartenders and bouncers?

How the hell did a kid that young look that old anyhow?


	9. Not Talking About It

Chapter 9 

Severus moved around the kitchen quietly, making a rather large breakfast to distract himself. He had fucked a child. A child that was no where near the age of consent. Who was _still_ not above the age of consent.

And the worst thing of it was, he still wanted the boy.

He turned quickly when he heard London padding down the hall toward the kitchen.

"Sleep well?" London asked, toweling off his hair as usual. He had the deplorable habit of dragging Severus' towels and clothing around the house and leaving them in the most inconvenient places.

Severus stared in shock as he realized that the scar was once again covered up. Evidently they were done discussing the scar and connection to the presumed dead Boy Who Lived.

He quickly collected himself. "Yes. You?"

"Wonderful. What are we doing today?"

"I need to meet with a few of the professors from Hogwarts today."

London silently called a pack of cigarettes to the kitchen and lit one with visibly shaking hands. His guardian worked there. Severus was going to meet with his guardian.

The terror in London's eyes forced him to elaborate.

"We always meet midway through the holiday to discuss the second semester's lesson plans. Many of the courses have the potential to cover material twice since the information fits well into both, so we go over our plans to make sure we aren't repeating material needlessly. We also schedule some times to teach complimentary topics so that what they learn in potions helps them with their transfiguration lesson and so on. Its nothing serious."

"No?" London asked, still alarmingly vulnerable and scared.

"No. It's nothing to worry about," he said firmly. "I will be back by four. Would you like to go out to dinner tonight?"

This seemed to calm London down almost immediately, just as Severus had planned. By making a date with him tonight he hoped that he would make it quite clear to his young lover that he had no intention of turning him in at the meeting and that he would be returning, alone, to London in a few hours.

"Sure," London said, returning once more to his normal confidence.

Severus kissed him deeply on his way out, hungrily mapping out his mouth. It took all of his willpower to leave the flat and not simply return to their bedroom.

He stood on the steps in the cold winter sunshine for a moment. Merlin, he had not meant to do that—to kiss him. Now that he knew London's true age, he had intended to end things properly until the boy was older. He had kissed him without thinking.

He sighed. He knew he was lying to himself. He wouldn't be ending the relationship until London wanted to end it. Merlin he was a sick fuck. He shook his head and attempted to ignore that last recrimination, however true it might be.

He straightened up and hurried into a side alley to apparate to his meeting.

He was greeted by the mutt, the werewolf and Albus sitting at a large table, all looking as though they had been waiting specifically for him. He tried to ignore the irony of the situation.

The rest of the professors were milling around, gathering snacks and tea from the side tables. They had agreed to meet at a café in Hogsmeade so they could all apparate there and back without dealing with the long walk up to the castle.

"Manage to tear yourself away from lover boy?" Sirius asked, laughing at his own words.

Severus winced but managed to hide it. Boy indeed. "May we perhaps focus on the purpose of this meeting?"

"Of course, my dear boy. You know that we all love you and simply wish to know more about your private life," Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling madly.

"My private life is just that—private. Here are my lesson plans for the rest of the year," he said, abruptly changing the conversation as he dumped a thick stack of paperwork on the table.

Remus smiled reassuringly at him and simply took up a plan to look over. He at least understood the desire for privacy. Luckily, the rest of the professors followed suit and set down their own lesson plans for the others to grab.

Soon Severus was deeply drawn in to the various plans he held, trying to see if there were any issues that would pop up in the coming semester. His plans seemed to still be fine. Few professors wished to teach anything even remotely relating to potions. Their reticence was partly based on the difficulty of teaching such a complex discipline to hormonal teenagers but largely based on a real fear of the potions master's ire if they should do something that was not perfectly correct or as good as a master could perform.

"It seems that my plans do not need to have any changes," Severus said as he stood to leave. "I will return to Hogwarts on Sunday next."

"Just a moment, Severus," Albus said. "Wouldn't you like to stay and socialize with your colleagues for a bit? See what changes they will be making?" His eyes were twinkling nearly violently.

Severus' wand itched to hex him. "No."

"Let the man go, Albus," Minerva said irritably. "We'll have enough to deal with as it is, rearranging these schedules. No need to add another voice to the madness."

Severus would have smiled at her had he not feared it would give her a heart attack. Good old Minerva, always defending him in her own irritable way. More than anyone else, he wished he could introduce London to her. With recent revelations though, that would not be the best idea.

"Not to mention he seems to have a bit of stuff keeping his bed warm," Poppy said with a smile.

Severus rolled his eyes. Poppy _would_ think it was cute that he had a lover waiting at home. Only she could describe what had started as a tawdry one night stand and turned into a six month fuck-fest in such bland words.

Hell, who was he kidding. London meant much more to him than that.

Damn. Poppy had managed to see through him and she hadn't even needed to see him with London to know that he was turning into a total sap.

At that realization he turned sharply and left the café, eager to be away from prying eyes.

Merlin, he really was falling in love. Somehow he really didn't give a damn that his boyfriend was little more than a child. He didn't care that he was not only homeless, but completely uneducated. Perhaps most telling of all, he didn't care that London was the only son of his childhood enemy.

ChangerChangerChangerChangerChanger 

He was greeted at the door by an arm full of eager boy.

"It took you forever!"

"I was gone less than two hours London," Severus said, pushing him away gently and removing his cloak. "I assume you managed to keep yourself entertained?"

"You should really get a telly, Sev."

"Why on earth would I want one of those?"

London just grinned and shrugged his shoulders. Severus started to pull off the black jumper he had put on this morning for the casual meeting.

"No, don't take that off yet."

A cocked eyebrow was Severus' only response.

"I…I thought I might take you out to meet one of my friends…if you want to."

Severus froze for a moment. Sweet Merlin, London was finally ready to introduce him to some of the kids he lived with. It looks like more had happened during that short conversation last night about the scar than even he had thought. Perhaps they were both finally ready to show each other a bit more of their lives.

London started to second-guess his choice during Severus' silence. "You don't have to…It's stupid. Forget I said anything. Let's go make another potion."

Severus hastily tugged the sweater back on. "I thought we were going across town to meet one of your friends?"

London looked hesitantly at him, barely needing to look up anymore to meet Severus' eyes. "Are you sure? You might not like it. It might—"

"Get your coat on London," Severus simply said, grabbing his own cloak and transfiguring it into a black jacket.

London grinned and started piling on his own layers, pulling on his old hat and gloves as well. Severus stared down at his own expensive leather gloves and set them aside without a word, instead digging through the shelf for some older knit gloves. No need to stand out too much more than he already would.

London grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door.

"Who will I be meeting today, London?"

"Ana. She's been with me for two years now. She's great. She's probably the smartest of the bunch."

"I see. Will we be going to your home?"

London stopped for a moment, evidently slightly embarrassed. "I told her we'd meet her at Marian's and we'd take her to eat. If that's ok with you," he said hurriedly.

"Of course. Just tell me where you two like to go."

The two walked the blocks quickly, trying to keep warm in spite of the bitter wind blowing against them. They made it to the small diner more quickly than they had in the summer, perhaps spurred on by the cold and by Severus' desire to finally meet someone whom London counted as family.

He caught sight of a small girl, no older than thirteen, sitting on the steps outside of the diner. Her light brown hair was gathered into two messy pigtails and covered by a ratty knit cap. Her coat was positively ancient. He decided to do something about that before she left them, even if it was just to cast a few repairing charms on it.

"Lonnie!" she called out, jumping up and giving London a tight hug.

"Hey Ana. This is Sev," he said, his arms still wrapped around her waist.

"Hi," she said shyly.

"Ana," he merely replied, inclining his head.

She giggled softly. "I like him," she whispered to London.

Severus bit back a smile.

"Where would you like to go to dinner Ana?" Severus asked her.

"Anywhere's fine," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

Severus looked over to London.

"Wherever you want Sev."

"This way then," Severus said, turning toward the left. He wanted to go somewhere that London and Ana wouldn't feel uncomfortable in but that would serve slightly more nutritious food than the diner did.

"How's it been at home?" London asked, still walking beside Ana with their arms linked.

"You know. I missed you on Christmas."

"I'm sorry. I meant to get back…"

"Don't worry London. It's fine. Have you been with Sev all this time?"

"Yeah."

"How long before you have to go back to school Sev?" she asked, startling Severus.

"Next Sunday." He hadn't been aware that London had ever really talked about him with his friends before, much less in enough detail to describe his job.

Ana noticed the startled expression on his face and laughed. "Lonnie talks about you all the time."

"Do not."

"Shut up, you do too. It's always 'Sev this' and 'Sev that.' Honestly, you'd think the boy had never gotten laid before or something."

"Fuck you. I don't talk about him that much."

Ana just laughed.

Severus stared at the two of them with an eyebrow raised. "Do I even want to know how much you have told them?"

"She's totally fucking with you," London said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Keep telling yourself that," Ana replied. "Don't worry Sev. He talks about you all the time but he doesn't tell us much about the sex, thankfully." She wrinkled her nose in distaste.

Severus snorted.

"So tell me, are you like London?"

Severus stopped fully and stared at her in shock. "Excuse me?"

"Can you change things?"

He turned his gaze to London who simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Yes," he finally said, feeling strange telling a muggle so openly that he was a wizard. "I teach at a school for people like us."

"Wish I could do it. Lonnie tried to teach me but I've never managed it. Think you could show me?"

Severus reached out with his senses and brushed over the girl. She had no magical ability within her. He shook his head. "I am sorry Ana. You must be born with the ability before I can teach you how. Most people do not have the innate qualities necessary. It's quite rare."

She shrugged her shoulders, but Severus could tell she was sad. "Figured. You're right though London. He does use fancy words."

"Doesn't he? Makes you feel smarter just being with him," London replied, smirking.

Severus rolled his eyes and pushed on toward the restaurant.


	10. Another Year at Hogwarts

A/N: Yes, this chapter really does skip about nine months since the last one. As I said in the beginning, most of this fic happens when London / Harry is of age. 

Sorry for the delay in posting. I'll try to work to get the fics out more regularly again, and thank you for all of the wonderful encouragement you all have given me!

-

Chapter 10 Fall of what would have been Harry's Sixth Year 

-

Severus paced the halls irritably, furious with himself for his inability to sit still and thoroughly troubled by how much he missed London.

The summer had been glorious. They had spent their days lounging in bed and their nights dancing in the clubs. It was the first time that Severus could remember having an entire summer without any responsibility. Even the summer before, when he had ostensibly been given the summer off from Harry Hunting (as he liked to call it), he had still had a number of important responsibilities.

This year though, the only thing that he _had_ to do was make the potions for the infirmary. With London's increasingly talented assistance, it had taken him less than half the time the potions usually would have.

They were left with a blissfully free summer with which to do anything they wanted with. While London did tend to disappear for a few hours a day to do some odd jobs around the city, they were relatively undisturbed from their idyllic vacation.

Severus had privately celebrated his young lover's birthday, although he did not acknowledge it even to London. He knew that acknowledging that London turned 16 on July 31st would be tantamount to acknowledging that London was, in fact, the Boy Who Lived. Although he knew damn well that he was, he also knew that London would run far and fast if he even hinted at bringing it up again.

So they had spent the summer talking about everything _but_ that. London had eagerly learned more about the Wizarding World and Severus had been just as enthusiastic about learning about London's world. Their first 'date' with Ana had gone so well that the three of them had continued to meet at least once a week. London had also introduced him to a few of the other kids he lived with, although he had not had the immediate rapport with any of them that he had with Ana.

And here he was, alone at Hogwarts and miserable because London wasn't here.

Oh, he knew full well that London was not ready to enter his world yet, and he knew that even if he did want to enter it that they would not be able to continue as they were—the public outcry would be too great. The boy savior simply could not be in a relationship with a man nearly twenty years his senior, particularly when said boy hero was underage himself.

Even still though, it hurt to see such a clearly magical creature as London was, live a life so completely removed from where he belonged.

He was startled from his thoughts when he tripped over something in the hall, eliciting a loud hiss and nearly landing him on his arse. A soft whisper of noise was all of the warning he had before he heard an all too familiar voice.

"Severus Snape! Will you watch where you are walking?" Minerva spat out, changing back to a human immediately.

"My apologies, Minerva. Perhaps if you didn't insist on skulking around the halls as a bloody cat I would have seen you."

"And if you wouldn't insist on stalking the halls at all hours of the bloody night it wouldn't be an issue!" Her voice softened as she gave up bickering with him. "What are you doing in Gryffindor territory anyhow?"

"Go to hell you bloody bint," he muttered, his heart not in the insult.

"What has you in such a twist?" Minerva asked amiably, ignoring his irritable words and linking her arm through his.

Severus merely grunted and started slowly escorting her through the halls, shortening his stride for her.

"You miss your lover, don't you?"

Severus turned to her quickly, his startled look quickly replaced by a glare.

"Don't you glare at me, boy. I know you too well. You're lonely, and you're upset that you are lonely."

"He was just a one off," Severus muttered, trying to convince himself with his words as much as her.

"These things have a way of drawing themselves out," she said, patting his arm comfortingly. "Let's stop in my rooms for a nip of brandy."

He nodded and led the way to her quarters, long since familiar with their location. Minerva and Poppy had been the two members of the staff to accept him the most readily all those years ago when he had started teaching. The other staff members thought him too young and too dark. Evidently a former career as a Death Eater did not endear him to the world at large. Figures.

Severus found his customary seat quickly while Minerva pottered around, stoking the fire and pouring their customary drinks. "Well? Tell me about him."

"He's…different," he said, taking a long sip while he tried to find words to describe London.

"He's absolutely brilliant and his mind works in ways I cannot begin to fathom. He is almost foolishly reckless at times and he is disgustingly loyal to those he trusts, although they are few whom he has placed such care for. He's…damn it. He's dark enough to suit me and yet he is almost completely pure in some ways." He looked over and saw her curiosity, and cut off the rest of his words. "It's impossible to explain."

Minerva did not push him to expand. She was quite aware of how her friend's mind worked, and she knew she would get no better answer from him without asking better questions. "What does he do for a living?"

"Some odd jobs in muggle London."

"Is this the same young man who had you in fits the summer before this?"

Severus looked at her for a moment, obviously weighing whether or not he should tell her the truth. "Yes," he finally said.

"That must be nice, having such a steady relationship. I'm sure he is a wonderful man."

Severus openly winced.

"Ah. Is he a bit younger than you?"

"You could say that."

"In his twenties?"

Severus winced again.

"My goodness Severus! You certainly are a devil!" she said, laughing as she poured them both another round.

"He looked at least twenty that first night," he argued weakly. "The lights were dim, and his clothes…" he faded away, trying to ignore her quiet chuckling. "He really does look older than he is."

"And how old is he?"

"Old enough," Severus said evasively. Well, while it wasn't entirely true, the boy was old enough to have sex, albeit his age made it slightly against the law.

Minerva laughed in delight. "I think it's wonderful that you've found someone. And he must be quite taken with you, to have stuck around after that first night."

"I can't quite figure it myself. The boy must be daft," he said, completely ignoring his earlier praise of London.

"Nonsense Severus. You are an incredibly handsome young man, you just tend to ignore your own appeal. If you weren't so thoroughly bent I would be trying to take you to my bed."

Severus fought the urge to gag at the idea of having sex with his old friend. "I assure you, that will never happen Minerva."

She just waved her hand, brushing his objection aside. "So tell me more about him. What is his name?"

Severus looked at her for a moment. "London."

"London? After the city?"

"Just so."

"I see. How unusual."

"No more so than Severus or Albus or even Minerva, for that matter," Severus argued, giving a sort of half smile when he remembered London's very argument on their first morning-after.

"No, I am sure you are quite right. Is he a muggle then?"

"No."

"Where did he go to school?"

"He didn't."

"You don't see many home schooled wizards any more. So many parents feel that it is necessary for their children to make connections for their futures while at boarding school. In a community as relatively small as ours, I suppose they have a point."

Severus didn't bother to contradict her assumptions about his education and instead pushed the subject away from London. A few more probing questions and he would have to either offend his best friend or else tell her damn near the whole truth about his lover. "What did you do during the hols?"

"Not much. Sibyll and I went to the beach for a month. We lounged around all month long and didn't do a single constructive thing. It was glorious."

"How did you convince her to leave her tower go to a beach?" Severus said, snorting at the thought of Sibyll Trelawny sitting in a bathing suit under a beach umbrella.

"You know she loves to get out. Honestly, the two of you are terrible, the way you mess with the children's minds. Albus' head too, for that matter."

"They're as easy to lead along as pups," Severus defended his behavior with a smirk. He and Sibyll did have a certain twisted fondness for presenting a specific image to the students. The brilliant and witty Sibyll chose to act like a half-wit with her head stuck permanently in her crystal ball. Severus chose to act as an unfair bastard whose greatest delight was in terrorizing children. Not too far from the truth, for him, since it was his greatest source of amusement.

"You two will be found out one day. Mark my words, Severus," she said, gesturing widely with her glass, unnoticing of the liquid that spilled over the edge. "One day the students will find out that you are as soft as a kitten and that Sibyll has one of the most brilliant minds in the country. Your careers will be ruined."

"We can only pray that day never comes," Severus said morbidly. "Given the intelligence of the students who walk through these halls, I believe we can safely hold out that that day will never come."

"Miss Granger is rather intelligent."

"And a bloody menace. How do you put up with the bint?"

Minerva found herself laughing even though she had intended to scold him for his harsh words. "She is a bit much. I keep hoping she will get better each year, but in truth she gets worse. May the gods help us during her seventh year."

"Merlin," Severus swore under his breath. "I will not be responsible for what I do near that girl any more. She drives me completely over the edge Minerva."

"I know exactly what you mean," she said with a sigh. "I almost wish she would date that Weasley boy who keeps eyeing her. Perhaps he could temper her nature a bit."

"That would be a travesty of the worst kind. As unbearable as the girl is, she is so many leagues above Weasley that it almost makes me nauseous to think of it."

"Come now, Severus. Stupidity is not catching."

"One can never be too safe," Severus returned, pouring them both another round of drinks.

"Albus is getting old," Minerva finally said, pulling out a seemingly random topic once again. Their talks were always rambling and disconnected, and it suited them both to continue as such.

"He has been getting old for fifty years, Minerva."

"Yes, yes, I am well aware. Something has changed in him since last year though. I believe he is giving up."

Severus looked at her warily. He was well aware of why the old man was giving up, and he was equally well aware of the precise location of the man who would bring hope back to the headmaster.

"I wish there was something we could do for him."

"Do you think the boy is dead?" he asked her, getting to the heart of the matter. He didn't think he had it quite in him to beat around aimlessly before forcing an answer from her.

"Hm? It's hard to say. He must be dead, I suppose. A letter did not address itself to him when it did the others in his class. Surely, if he was alive, one would have been created."

Severus nodded but did not speak.

"His name is still in the book though," Minerva admitted.

Severus looked up quickly at this news. "What?"

"The book. The book of those of magical ability who belong at Hogwarts. His name never erased itself."

"So you believe him to be alive, somewhere?" he asked cautiously.

"I really don't know Severus. Maybe it's just a pipe dream. I just can't help but think that someday we will find him, and he will save us all."

"Maybe he doesn't want to save us all. Maybe he is living in obscurity and is happy to be ignored."

"I have a feeling that he will save us even without trying. There is a prophecy, you know. I don't know the exact words, Albus would never tell me. But if we have spent so many years searching for him, and if Albus believes it is so dreadfully important that we find him, then I simply must believe that Harry is the only one who can end the war for us. And I can't help but believe that it will happen whether he wants it to or not."

"You think it so unavoidable? Are we so powerless in the face of destiny?"

"I really don't know Severus. Sibyll and I spoke of it some this summer. She agrees with me. If it is truly meant to be, it will happen no matter what any of us do to help or hinder it. If Harry Potter is meant to destroy You Know Who, then he must be capable of doing it without our training, and he must still be alive."

"And what if the muggles really did kill him? You saw the uncle. You've read the interviews, just as I have."

"Severus, if someone was prophecied to be strong enough to defeat the most powerful dark wizard in history then I must believe that he is also strong enough to survive his uncle."

"And how bloody unfair is it of you—of everyone, damn it!—to place such a burden on a little boy? To say 'Well done, you defeated the Dark Lord as an infant. Now survive a decade or two of abuse and come do it for us again?' What the hell Minerva?"

She sighed heavily. "No, I quite agree. That situation was horrendous and we should all be ashamed that it ever happened. It _did_ happen though, and we cannot change that. I just can't help but believe that Harry Potter is still out there somewhere, and that he will return someday."

"We should be so lucky," Severus said darkly. "If it were me, I would run as far away as possible and never look back."

"Would you?"

"What has the wizarding world ever done for Harry Potter but kill his family and then abandon him to a sadistic fuck for what remained of his childhood?"

"What did the wizarding world ever do for you?" she asked softly.

Severus shifted uncomfortably.

"If I recall, your parents weren't too much better. Perhaps they didn't begin such severe abuse at such a young age, and perhaps they never withheld food or shelter from you, but they certainly didn't coddle you."

"And look at where it has taken me."

"Yes, you might be a bit of a recluse at times, and you may try your best to ignore the world around you but you are still here—you are still a part of this world."

"And you are so certain that Harry Potter, if he is still alive, will feel the same way?"

Minerva sighed. "No Severus, I am not. I do think that he will defeat You Know Who whether he consciously seeks him in battle or not. Prophecies cannot be so easily ignored. If he still lives, then he will meet You Know Who in battle once again."

-

-

A/N: London will be discovered during his class's Seventh Year. Only a few more chapters to go and he'll be at Hogwarts!


	11. Surviving the Storm Part I

A/N: This one's short, I know. I'm thinking only one or two more chapters after this until the Wizarding World discovers London. No London/Sev action in this chapter either, I'm afraid. 

-

-

Chapter 11 

Ana pounded frantically on the door to Severus' flat—a place she had only been to a handful of times before today.

She needed London—_now_. She hadn't seen him for a few days now and she was getting desperate. The situation hadn't been this grave in years, and she didn't know what to do without her best friend.

Suddenly the door flew open underneath her small fist and she nearly fell into the open doorway.

"Ana? What the hell are you doing here?" London asked, all traces of sleep fleeing in the face of his distraught friend.

"Please come home Lonnie. It's so cold. We need you there."

London took in her damp, shivering form and cursed. "Get in here." He tugged her in and slammed the door shut behind them. "Why the fuck did you wait so long to come get me? Damn it girl you're soaked through."

He quickly changed her clothes, wringing out the icy damp and replacing it with a dry, warm heat. "There's a fucking blizzard out there right now, and you're wandering around like some sort of fucking idiot in the goddamn snow. No fucking sense at all."

"I had to get you."

He wrapped one of Sev's throws around her shoulders. "Shut up. Sit down and get warm again. Going to fucking kill yourself walking around in this."

"The others…"

"I know. I'm coming. Let me get my things."

He grabbed a pair of jeans and slid them on quickly, while he changed the fire so it was fully out. He pulled on a T-shirt and jumper, followed by a ratty hoodie and the jacket Sev had given him last Christmas.

"Hurry," Ana whispered, still in shock from the freezing temperatures.

"You should stay here," London said, taking in her still shaking form. "I'll start the fire again. Stay here and stay warm. Sev won't care."

"No, I'm coming with you."

London hesitated for a moment before nodding. He grabbed a heavy parchment as he walked toward the door. "Can you look at this for me? Sev sent it two days ago and I haven't had a chance to have anyone look at it for me."

She smiled and put the parchment in her pocket. "Are you going to change us there?"

"Yes. Hold tight," he said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in close.

In a moment they were standing outside the warehouse.

He held on to her for a moment, allowing her to regain her bearing. Changing like that was never easy for his non-magical friend, London knew, and with the state of her health earlier, he was frankly amazed she was still standing.

After a brief moment she shrugged his hands off and turned toward the warehouse.

They both rushed to get inside, wriggling through a broken window and rushing through the abandoned outer rooms to reach the innermost rooms where the rest of their friends would be sleeping.

Even in the 'inner' rooms though, they had little more protection than being outside. The walls were all partially collapsed, missing huge sections. Almost every window had been smashed long ago.

Dorian entered the room that he usually shared with Ana and Nick and cursed loudly.

All of his friends had piled into the single room in a pathetic attempt to pool their warmth and make it through the bitterly cold night.

There were fourteen kids sleeping in a pile together, covered only by tattered and damp jackets and clothing.

He reached out his fingers and touched Angel's threadbare coat lightly.

"Fuck. They all like this?" he asked Ana, immediately working on drying and warming all of their clothing.

"Yes."

"How long?"

"Few days."

"Why the hell didn't you get me sooner?"

"No reason to make you suffer along with the rest of us. You deserve a nice place to stay Lonnie. No one grudges you that."

"Well they fucking should. What the hell is wrong with me? I date some rich bloke for a bit and he completely fucks my head. Living out there—"

"London! Sev had nothing to do with this. The storm came up, no warning. Even if you weren't dating him, even if he hadn't offered you his flat, you might have been out. You always wandered a lot, 'specially during the winter."

"I would have been here," London said bitterly, crawling over Nick to get to little Mikey, a four year old who had been abandoned only a few months previously.

The child shivered almost violently, his lips nearly blue with cold. He pushed his energy into warming the child gently, scared to risk anything too powerful and too quick.

"Fuck that," Ana snapped. "You would have been in someone else's bed and you know it London. You came when we needed you. That's all that matters."

London sighed. She was right. He hated it.

"You got any food here? You been eating?"

Ana shrugged. "Some. It's been hard getting out. And we try to keep at least one or two of us here with Mikey. He's too little to leave on his own yet."

"I'll go find us something when I'm done."

He worked in silence for a few minutes more, feverishly warming the huddled group as best he could. He knew that it wouldn't last though, with the snow and sleet standing in small piles inside the building, and the icy wind skating along the bare floorboards.

"You gonna read me my letter?" he finally asked gruffly.

She smiled and pulled it out of her pocket, smoothing the crinkles fondly.

"_London_—" she began. "Hm…still no 'dear'? Not a very romantic chap, is he?"

"Shut up and get on with it. I could have managed that bit myself."

She cleared her throat and started again.

"_London—_

"_I assume that all is well with you, as I have not heard from you since I last saw you in October. _

"_The end of term is nearly here, and I have only to complete the end of term exa—exa—exami—" _she stumbled over the long word.

"Examinations," London supplied. "Sev uses that word a lot."

Ana shook her head and smiled. "Right. Let's see…

"_I will be able to return to the flat on Friday evening as Albus has assig--assigned other professors to ac—accompany the children's train._

"_If you need anything before then, write me immediately._

"_Yours, Severus"_

"Friday evening, huh?" London said, turning his attention to changing a few of the larger holes in the walls, particularly those close to the ground. He couldn't risk doing too terribly much without risking the police taking note.

The other kids he lived with were well aware that there was something odd about him, and they knew better than to question strange happenings.

"'S what it says," Ana said, looking over the neat writing once more. "Bet you miss him."

London shrugged.

Ana laughed. "That's bloody rich. I know you've been pining for him since he left."

London finally stopped his work and sat down, leaning heavily against the repaired wall to recoup. "It's weird, you know? I mean, all this time, I go home with how many people? And they none of them mean a damn to me. I leave in the morning and go on my way."

"And Sev's different, in't he?" she said, handing back the letter.

He ran his fingers over the letters for a moment, lightly tracing the dark ink. He hated it that he couldn't make out the vast majority of the smooth swirls on the page. "Yeah. No fucking clue why."

"You gonna stay with him?"

London shrugged again. "Long as he'll have me, I guess."

"Maybe forever then."

London shot her a glare. "Stop fucking around. He's some sort of brilliant teacher and I'm no better than a whore who can't even read his own letters."

Ana slid in closer to him, enjoying his body heat. "Not hardly. And you do know the letters, you just can't make out the words."

London rolled his eyes. "You know what I meant, Ana."

"Well, so what? So you're not some cushy snob with eight fancy school degrees? You're still really smart, and funny and damn sexy."

London sighed. "Maybe you're right. I dunno."

They sat in silence for a moment before London stood abruptly. "We should go get something to eat. We can have it ready when they wake up."

Ana took his hand to stand up. "OK. Where to? Marian's will be closed."

"Eh…I got a few pounds. Let's go to Primo's and get a few pizzas."

"Sounds divine. I haven't had anything hot in days."

The two made their way out into the storm to get food for the rest of their friends.


	12. Surviving the Storm Part II

A/N: I tried to update this a few days back but for some reason it wouldn't load properly. Sorry for the delay! 

-

-

Chapter 12 

Severus paced anxiously in his flat.

He had waited for four and a half hours for London, and there was still no sign of him—not even a note. He had never bothered to specify a precise time that he could be expected back from Hogwarts, but this was getting ridiculous.

He leaned heavily against the mantle and sighed.

London had obviously received his letter, by virtue of the fact that the letter was no longer in the flat.

The idea crossed his mind that perhaps the young man had found someone else, but he quickly discarded that. Not only was the evidence that London had been living there off and on throughout the last month, but there was evidence that he had been there recently, if the full ashtray on the coffee table was anything to go by.

If London had truly left him for another lover, he would have taken everything of his with him.

So no, clearly the young man hadn't left him. The fact remained though, that it was nearing ten o'clock on Friday night and the boy was still unaccounted for.

The thought of the warehouse flitted across his mind for what felt to be the tenth time that hour. He hated to feel like he was 'checking up' on his lover, but he wanted to know that he was safe. If he was out having fun with his friends, that was fine and he wouldn't ask him to leave, he just needed to know.

Something felt very wrong about this.

With a nod to himself, he apparated to the old warehouse that London had finally broken down and shown to him a few months ago. He couldn't make out any signs of movement from within, but he assumed that the kids would all be living further inside the abandoned building than they did during the warm months.

He pushed his way in through a conveniently broken bit of wall, and made his way toward the interior.

The sight that met his eyes was too shocking to even comprehend.

He stared in horror at the small pile of shivering teens, huddled together in a pathetic bid for warmth.

None of them moved an inch at his arrival.

He extended his senses and could feel the flicker of a weak and dying warming charm still covering the small group. Evidently London had tried to keep all of them warm and dry at the same time, and even at his massive power levels, had been unable to maintain the drain on his strength.

He shuddered to think of how long the young man must have held the charms to be this drained.

He bent closer toward a young woman he had seen there before but whose name he could not recall, and touched her forehead to take her temperature.

She was icy cold.

He pulled his hand back with a curse and apparated back to the flat without another thought.

He pulled out a large black satchel of London's and emptied the entirety of his potions cabinet into the bad. He quickly zipped it up and made his way into the kitchen, throwing the little bit of food that remained in his cupboards into a second bag.

He nearly apparated back before he made a quick dash for the bedroom. A few tugs and he had all of the bedclothes off of their large bed and bundled into his arms. It wasn't much, but it would help.

This time, he apparated directly into the small inner room that London and his friends were asleep in. He dropped the bags to the floor and pulled out his wand, casting gentle heating charms on the group immediately.

Severus looked around the decrepit room in shock, almost unable to comprehend what his next step should be.

He shook off the numbing horror and instead began to vanish the snow that was in the corners, and to cast drying charms on all of the damp clothes that the kids wore.

With a start, Severus realized that he needed to prioritize, and as irritating as the snow and ice were, he needed to concentrate on heating and drying charms on the kids themselves before he could do any more work on the building.

He pushed his way to London's side, noting with growing concern the tiny boy that London held close to his chest. The child couldn't have been five. He cast a second, gentle warming charm on both the boy and on London.

London cracked his eyes open.

"You're here," he whispered, his voice dry and broken from disuse.

"I waited for you at the flat for a few hours. More fool, I," Severus said, bitterly regretting his delay. "Can you move?"

London tested his chilled limbs and nodded. "Don't know how much help I can be. It was too much," he said softly, the self-blame thick in his voice.

Severus handed him a pepper up draught and a few other potions to help revive his nearly frozen system and drained magic. "You did what you could."

While London swallowed the potions, Severus wrapped one of the blankets around the littlest boy. He quickly draped the others over as many as could be helped.

"We need to block out the wind," he finally said to London, trying desperately to calm his shaking hands. He simply couldn't regain control over himself. His heart was still pounding, even though he had the evidence sitting right in front of him that London would survive this madness.

"We can't do too much or the police will notice. If something odd is going on they'll come by and kick us out again. Even this is better than being outside completely," London argued, unaware of his lover's terror, much less the reason for it.

Severus stared at his blankly for a moment, before realizing that London did not know how to use his magic to do one thing but make it appear as something else. "We will use charms to repair the windows and walls and block out the wind for the most part. The windows will still appear broken, if we do this correctly."

London stared at him in amazement.

Severus decided to demonstrate.

London's eyes followed the dark wand closely, and then he stepped closer to the wall, running his hand lightly over the damaged wall. His mouth dropped open in surprise when he could feel a completely whole wall beneath his fingers, despite what his eyes told him the wall should feel like.

"Wicked," he whispered. He held his fingers out to another broken patch, forcing his magic to change the wall much as Severus had done.

Severus watched proudly as London mastered the complex charm in an instant.

"Never thought to fix something but make it still look broken," London muttered, his hands working feverishly to seal the room off as well as he could. "I'm a fucking idiot."

"It is nothing to be ashamed of," Severus said firmly. The only things that London had used his magic for up until this point had been to 'fix' things—like his clothes, or to help himself survive—things from defensive magic to cleaning charms.

He had never before layered magic to both fix something and to create an illusion. As far as Severus could tell, the young man had never before created an illusion. When he 'changed' his clothes, he literally _changed_ them—it was not an illusion, it was a bit of magic that changed the very fibers of the fabric itself.

He wrenched his mind back to his work, moving to assist London. "When was the last time you ate?"

London shrugged. "Few days back. Wednesday maybe?"

A low moan came from one of the other kids. Severus quickly put his wand away. "That is good enough for now. We can do more later. Right now we need to get some…medicine into your friends and a decent meal. I'll go out later and bring something back for everyone."

The two men bent down to the large satchel and started digging through the bottles to find something that would be appropriate to give to a teenage muggle.

Severus pulled out another vial of pepper up and handed it to London. "Start with that. I need to ensure that these will be safe for them."

London nodded his understanding and moved quickly over to his friend's side.

She made an unintelligible noise in question.

"Just me Katy," he said, his voice still rough from the elements and his fear. "You need to drink this. Sev brought it over. It'll warm you up."

The young woman choked the potion down. "It feels warmer," she said softly. "Not as windy."

"Don't worry about that," London said, glancing back over to Sev.

He walked over to London's side bearing a second potion which he promptly handed to London. "This should help with the lost meals," he said of a nutrient potion, "and this should help with any lingering cold symptoms."

London nodded his understanding and quickly gave the additional potions to his friend.

"Where'd Sev come from?" Katy asked, already sleepy again.

"He's home for a bit. He—"

The sounds of others awakening stopped him. Severus had already moved back to his potions, trying to figure out what to give each of them to best heal them. A full winter in the elements with no true shelter had torn them all apart. Most had clearly been suffering from various ailments before this latest storm had even hit. He knew that they had a lot of work ahead of them.

London moved over to Ana. "You ok?"

She nodded, and then squinted in the darkness when she saw another form. "That Sev?"

"Yeh."

"It's Friday already?"

"Drink this," London said in answer, passing her the potions that Severus had deemed necessary for her after a quick and discrete pass of his wand over her still form.

"This is something from your world?" she asked softly, wrinkling her nose at the vile potions.

"Yes. I did not have time to find alternative medications for you," Severus said, pleased to see the young woman awake again.

"Thanks."

London moved on to help some of the others, leaving Sev and Ana alone.

"Sorry. I know I should have let him stay at the flat…" she started to apologize.

"Ana." Severus interrupted her forcefully. "You did what you needed to do. No more of this. Although next time I expect you to stay there and keep warm yourself. No need for you to be here as well."

She smiled at him. "He's missed you."

Severus found himself nearly smiling. "His absence did not go unnoticed by myself, either."

Ana laughed quietly. "You should take him away from this."

Severus stared at the nearly broken kids in front of him and bit back a shudder. This is what London had faced every single year since he was eight. It was little wonder he had found comfort and security in other men and women's beds. Hell, he'd probably welcome the chance to do the same if he were faced with a 'shelter' like this.

Suddenly, the last bit of hurt or irritation or anger or _whatever_ indefinable emotion that he had always felt when he thought of London's near prostitution before they had begun their relationship and during that first month of it—suddenly it was all gone.

He understood for the first time, with startling clarity, exactly what London had faced by sleeping on the streets every single night. His chosen path had its own dangers, but at least they were dangers he could fight, unlike the snow and ice.

"Sev!" London called impatiently, clearly having called him multiple times while he was lost in thought.

"Yes London?"

"I need something safe for Mikey. He's not quite five yet, we think."

Severus turned his racing thoughts back to his potions, where he was safe once more. He pulled his mind forcibly from his earlier musings and instead focused on finding a potion among those originally brewed for adult wizards that could safely be given to a muggle child.

-

-

A/N: I think I might have them find London in the next chapter. I already have a bunch more chapters written, I had merely intended to write some more in between chapters, but I think I should just get on with it. Thank you!


	13. The Boy Who Lived Alive!

A/N: Sorry about the London-Dorian mix up in the last chapter. I'll get it fixed ASAP. Thank you to all who pointed it out to me. Another huge jump in time. I _did_ promise that the majority of this fic would take place after Harry / London was of age. He's now 17, which is at least legal in some countries. Enjoy! 

-

Chapter 13: Beginning of what should be Harry Potter's 7th Year 

-

-

Severus glared at those foolish enough to look up at the Head table and bother his attempt at a peaceful breakfast. He bloody well hated Mondays. This being the first Monday back at Hogwarts made him loathe it all the more.

Another summer had flown by, each day seeming too good to be true. His relationship with London had changed once again, as the young man was growing up and growing more comfortable with having Severus as a constant in his life.

Something had happened during that holiday disaster that evidently convinced the jaded young man that Severus did not intend to leave him—that he was going to be in London's life for as long as he was wanted. London opened up even more, and with the dissolution of the last layer of fear that had separated the two, their relationship had vaulted to a new level.

London had always been a fascinating conversationalist (if one could put aside his excessive use of expletives), but his newfound comfort with his own skin, and his faith in their relationship, had improved their relationship at every single level. Gone were the days in which they remained together for the incredible sex, and Severus found himself forgetting for weeks on end that his lover was, in fact, only seventeen.

The problem now though, was the lack of said seventeen-year-old in his rooms. He missed the friendly banter, and the intelligent conversation. He missed the assistance with his potions, and the in depth discussions of magical theory—discussions that had stripped away every single preconceived notion he had ever held of magic.

A potions master who was overworked, lonely, and horny did not mix well with Mondays.

"Wonder what this newest batch of firsties will be like," Rolanda Hooch said, reaching over Severus to grab the pot of tea.

Severus manfully ignored her breach of his personal space and continued with his cup of coffee.

"Always great getting them out there for their first try on the brooms. You really should come watch more, Severus. Scope out a few future recruits for your Quidditch team. Nothing quite like that first flight. Magical moment," she said, snorting at her own joke.

Severus closed his eyes and tried to convince himself that Dumbledore really might not forgive him if he hexed the flying instructor's mouth shut.

"Paper's late today," Rolanda continued, obviously not noticing his irritation with society in general today.

He grunted, not particularly caring.

"I wonder why it's held up. Must be something big."

Severus didn't even bother to grunt. Merlin, he was surrounded by idiots.

Just as he was about to leave the Great Hall the owls arrived bearing the morning mail. He took his own copy of the Prophet from the owl and waved the bird away before opening it up.

He stared at it in disbelief and then in horror as it began to sink in.

All of the blood drained from his face as he understood exactly what had happened.

The hall erupted into chaos when the students caught sight of the headline:

_The Boy Who Lived—Alive!_

Below the horrific headline there was a series of full color photos showing London in an all out brawl with five other boys.

Severus cringed a bit at the pictures. He clearly knew about some of his lover's activities on the streets but he had never actually _witnessed_ a brawl such as this. He had merely cleaned up the after effects of them while dutifully ignoring the rather frightening array of weapons that London had collected over the years and carried at nearly all times.

He only saw the weapons after a fight, as London tended to discretely hide them or move them before they got undressed.

The first time he had ever realized that London carried weapons had been after that fight over two years ago. He had since grown accustomed to the idea that his lover was a veritable walking arsenal when he went out on the streets.

He heard a soft gasp from Rolanda and was pulled back into the present. He found himself staring almost desperately at the pictures, trying to put together the entire fight from beginning to end.

The most amazing thing about the brawl was the fact that London was winning effortlessly. The boys would rush him in pairs or more, attacking ruthlessly and often with knives and other weapons and he somehow always managed to keep them away. More though, he was beating them mercilessly while he defended himself.

Nonetheless, he was covered in dirt and blood. It was a bloody miracle that the photographer had managed to make out the scar on his forehead. The makeup that he always wore must have rubbed off during the fight.

Severus collapsed back into his seat, opening the paper and searching frantically for the story, his mind too frenzied to take in the words his eyes were passing over.

He finally managed to understand what the writer was saying after a few desperate attempts at reading.

Evidently they were quite certain that London was Harry Potter.

Given the evidence of the photographs, he didn't quite think that he and London would be able to worm out of that one.

The Prophet did not know his street name though, nor did they know where went when he disappeared.

The writer and photographer had followed him at a distance (evidently scared to get too close to someone they had just witnessed beat five young men into the ground single-handedly) and had lost track of him when he went into an alley.

Severus knew that London had "changed" himself back to the flat…at least, he hoped he had. More often than not, London turned up at the flat after his more violent fights.

"We must redouble our efforts," Dumbledore remarked to Black, who was staring at the picture in horror.

"Sweet Merlin, look at him. Do you think he grew up on the streets?" Black asked, turning to his best friend.

Remus sighed. "Yes, Siri, I'm sure he did."

"We have to go find him now! Let's go search the streets where the pictures are."

"It says that he apparated away Sirius," Remus said patiently. "He could have been from anywhere. Hell, he could have left the country entirely."

Severus held his breath, silently praying that they would give up the desire to search the streets near the photos. Unless he was mistaken, the fight had happened within three blocks of the flat. At least London had the intelligence to run further away from the flat before apparating. Hopefully, they would conduct their searches in that direction instead.

Dumbledore stood and raised his hands, bringing instant silence to the chaotic hall. "It appears that our searches for Harry Potter were not in vain over the years. Our own Harry Potter is indeed alive and well, evidently living in London. Classes will be canceled today as some of our professors go to search for him to bring him back here."

Severus shifted uncomfortably. How the hell was he going to get to London to warn him in time?

Dumbledore turned back to the professors. "I believe we should have a quick staff meeting to determine who should go collect young Mr. Potter."

Severus walked woodenly to the staff room, his mind still whirling out of control. He was startled to find himself in the staff room, already seated between Sibyll and Minerva.

"Now, now," Dumbledore said, calming the excited witches and wizards. "Only a few of us may go to search for Harry. Some of you need to remain here to look after the students. Who would like to accompany me?"

"I'm going, there's no question," Black said, jumping up angrily, ready to defend his right to one of the coveted positions.

"I should go as well," Remus said. "I might be able to help track him, if his scent is still fresh."

Severus cursed mentally. He had not thought of that potentiality.

The Muggle Studies professor spoke up. "I should go as well. If he has grown up as a muggle he might be confused by all of you. I can help to ease his transition."

A nearly hysterical laugh nearly slid past his lips. Sibyll looked at him in confusion for a moment. Severus' iron will was the only thing that allowed him to shut off all expression from his face and regain his usual sneer.

Nearly everyone spoke up with an argument for his or her inclusion. Severus seethed in silence, his mind still running faster than he could keep up as he desperately sought a way to mitigate the damage.

Finally Dumbledore turned to Severus, the only one who had remained silent throughout the proceedings. "What about you, Severus? Your assistance in tracking Mr. Potter would be greatly appreciated."

"I think not," Severus sneered. "You have no need of my assistance when the rest of the world is so desperate to find the boy. Take them instead."

"As you wish," Dumbledore replied. "I do wish you would set aside your old grudges though. When he arrives here, please do not hold him responsible for his father's actions. Please treat him with kindness."

Severus nearly snorted. _You have no idea, _he thought with no little amusement. If buggering James Potter's son didn't count as setting aside a grudge, he didn't know what did.

The group of eight chosen witches and wizards left immediately, ready to begin scouring the area for any hint of London.

Severus cursed himself for having recently put up wards around his flat that prevented apparating inside. He wasn't connected to the floo either, not wanting anyone to accidentally stumble upon London when he wasn't there. The Death Eaters were growing more active, and in the last year or so he had experienced a growing fear that they would find London. The flat was locked up tighter than Gringotts now, and it was entirely his own doing.

He had absolutely no way of getting into contact with London without being seen by the wizards who were searching the area. He could only wait now.

He sighed. Perhaps he should have gone with them. He knew he would have been tempted to go searching for London though and might have accidentally led the others to him by mistake.

No, it was better this way.

ChangerChangerChangerChangerChanger 

The group came back, despondent. Dumbledore called another staff meeting to update the other professors on their progress, or lack thereof.

"We were able to pick up his trail and follow it for quite a few blocks before it disappeared entirely: no magical signature, no trace of a magical backwash or portkey usage. It is as if he simply disappeared into thin air. I am afraid that we are at a loss.

"I have decided to post a few guards in the area twenty-four hours a day to keep an eye out for him," Dumbledore continued. "We can only pray that he will return to the area at some point in the future. Perhaps he lives near the street on which he was last seen. We will have at least one member of the Hogwarts staff patrolling the area and one or two additional volunteers. Oddly enough, it was quite near your flat Severus, if I am not mistaken."

Severus attempted to make some sort of vaguely interested sound but internally he was screaming. He had been a bloody idiot not to have thought of that before. Of _course_ the Headmaster recognized the neighborhood he lived in, having been there for multiple meetings over the past few summers.

"I believe that is all for now," Dumbledore said. "Remus has the first shift tonight. Our hope is that he will leave his hiding place soon and Remus will be able to track his scent. We must all pray for success."

The staff filed out silently, each one disappointed.

The reports remained the same for the next two weeks: no, there was absolutely no sign of the Boy Who Lived. No, they could find no trail of his existence anywhere.

Severus did not dare to leave the school, knowing that his own movements might be tracked if the Headmaster suspected him in any way. He could only pray that London would continue to move as silently and as discretely as he was doing right now.

Finally one of the watchers had something. Professor Vector had witnessed Harry Potter going into one of the flats on Severus' street.

She had tried to stop him and ask him a few questions but he had rudely brushed her off, evidently using language that she refused to repeat.

Severus could only imagine.

When she had tried to stop him with a few spells he had brushed them aside as though they were nothing and slammed the door in her face. The wards had flared up immediately and she couldn't begin to crack them.

Then she said the most damning thing of all. She told the staff the flat number.

Dumbledore turned immediately to Severus, and the rest of the professors looked to him curiously as well, wondering what Dumbledore was going to say.

"That is your flat, is it not?" Dumbledore asked with a deceptive mildness.

"It is," Severus acknowledged.

"Did you know that Harry Potter was staying in your flat?"

"I have given a boy named London permission to stay there."

"Come off it Snape!" Black yelled out, furious. "You knew it was Harry all along! How long have you known?"

"How was I to intuit that a young man who appears to be older than your missing wonder boy, who has a different name and who bears no visible scar was your precious Potter?" he asked snidely.

"Why is he living with you then?" Black shot back, still convinced that Severus had played a part in keeping his godson from him.

Severus glared at him coldly. "London needed somewhere to stay. I gave him that."

"But why did you not bring him here, to Hogwarts? This is where he belongs!" Remus said desperately.

"Does he?" Severus asked, turning to him in question. "Does he really? Can a boy who has only known the streets ever fit into a prestigious boarding school? He can barely tolerate sleeping inside the flat when I'm not there, leave alone living in a true home permanently."

"You will go and collect him," Dumbledore ordered, his voice cold. "I am not pleased with your decision, Severus."

Severus shrugged indifferently, completely unfazed by their loud disapproval of his actions. Wait until they understood the true nature of his relationship with their hero…then the disapproval would be deafening. He nearly smirked just thinking about it.

"Well Snape?" Black snapped, irritated that Severus had not agreed immediately.

"I'll ask him to come here but I cannot promise anything. If he does not wish to come I will not force him."

"That's it! I'm going with him. If one of us doesn't go with to keep an eye on him he'll probably help Harry to escape!" Black said, furious.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "By your own admission, the boy needs to _escape_ you and this world. Do you hold him prisoner already?"

Sirius faltered. "I didn't mean it like that…I just meant he'd run again."

"What makes you think he ran in the first place. Black?"

"Well he didn't come here, did he?"

Severus grew deadly quiet. "No one chooses to live on the streets Black—no one. London stayed there because he had no other choice. You had best remember that, should he choose to come here now."

"Perhaps we should accompany Severus," Minerva said haltingly, giving Severus an apologetic look. "I trust you implicitly, Severus, but you might need assistance convincing him."

"And you think he's more likely to listen to _you_ of all people than to _me_?"

Minerva stiffened for a moment, as she realized the full implications of the relationship that Severus and…Harry Potter had. The night of drinks and confessions she had with Severus a year ago flashed through her head and she knew, instantly, that Severus had been in a relationship with Harry since that first summer, three summers ago.

She decided to halt judgement until she met the young man in question. The result of the relationship was clearly visible on Severus—she had never seen her young friend so relaxed and happy before. She would wait until she met Har—London before passing final judgement on the situation.

Dumbledore spoke up. "Minerva, Sirius, Remus and myself will accompany you to pick young Harry up. The rest of you can remain here and perhaps prepare some rooms for Harry to stay in until we can have his sorting."

Severus snorted but remained silent. They were in for a ride if they thought that London would come easily or if he would quickly join the fold of the students.


	14. Bargaining

A/n: Wow! Over 100 reviews for one chapter! Guess you all have been waiting rather anxiously for his entrance into the wizarding world! Thank you for all of the lovely reviews. Hope you all enjoy! 

-

-

Chapter 14 

Severus apparated with the others into an alley behind his flat and quickly made his way to the door. He let himself in, and was not remotely surprised to find the apartment empty.

He held back his irritation as the Gryffindors made their way into his flat. He had never, in his wildest dreams, imagined that he would be entertaining Sirius Black in his own home. Bastard.

"Where is he Snape?" Black asked, irritated that he wasn't there and evidently quite ready to blame the absence of his godson on Severus.

"I've already told you, Black. He doesn't live here," Severus said patiently. "This is just a place he can come to when he wishes…and his desire to sleep indoors varies. Some weeks he stays here almost every night. Sometimes he doesn't show up for weeks on end."

"Looks like rain," Remus said, looking out the window. "Perhaps he'll come in tonight."

Severus shrugged but he knew that Remus was likely right. London would probably not risk staying out in the cold and the rain with the group of boys from the fight still after him. He could tell by the pictures that they were all still alive when London had left, so he needed to be careful until their tempers cooled.

The wizards and witch paced restlessly through the small flat while Severus simply sat on the sofa and had a few drinks.

Minerva rolled her eyes at her friend. She knew he was irritated with the situation, and she knew that he would extend little effort into keeping the highly volatile Black calm. She decided to intervene. "I could do with a cuppa. Gentlemen?"

Albus, Sirius and Remus escorted her into the kitchen and watched her bustle around the small room as she gathered tea things.

Severus remained where he was. He much preferred whiskey to tea at this moment.

Finally, Severus thought he heard London outside, and he felt the familiar tingle of his magic. He stood in anticipation, and anxiously faced the door. He knew he had to play this right, or London might think that he had betrayed him, and he might well disappear.

London pushed the door open and caught sight of Severus. "Sev!" he called out, thrilled to see him so unexpectedly. He threw himself into Severus' waiting arms and kissed him deeply.

Severus gave in immediately, praying that this wouldn't be their last kiss. He knew what it would look like, showing up in the middle of term with one of the major figures in the wizarding world standing behind him. Hopefully, London would listen before reacting. Hopefully he wouldn't run.

London finally pulled back, panting for breath. "I wasn't expecting you so soon!"

The others rushed to the sitting room when they heard an unfamiliar voice.

London heard their footsteps and turned in shock, not yet leaving the comfort of Sev's arms although a lethal looking knife slid into his hand. "Who the fuck are you?"

They all exchanged looks before Dumbledore stepped forward. "I am Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster at the school where Severus teaches."

London stared at him, his expression clearly asking why the hell he should care.

Albus cleared his throat. "Yes, well…beside me is Minerva McGonigal, the Transfiguration Professor. Next to her is Remus Lupin and beside him is Sirius Black. They both teach Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked coldly.

"We've come to take you home," Sirius said brightly.

"Like hell you are!" London snapped.

Severus wrapped his arms more tightly around the trim waist. He knew that he needed to get London away from them before he lost his temper completely. London could be a sweet young man when he wanted to be but he also had a fierce temper and a sort of ruthlessness that was bred into him on the streets. "London, let's go to the bedroom and I can explain some things."

London allowed Severus to lead him to the bedroom, glaring at the others on his way.

He didn't bother to put his knife away until the door was fully closed.

"What the fuck is going on?" he demanded as the bedroom door was closing.

Relief washed over Severus. London had not attacked first with accusations. His first thought was that something had happened, not that his lover had betrayed him.

Severus collapsed on the bed. "They've found you. A journo from one of the wizarding publications got some pictures of that fight about two weeks or so ago."

London paled. "And they figured out…"

"Yes," Severus said heavily. "They know. And Dumbledore and the rest are demanding that you move to Hogwarts."

London stood silently, staring absently down at his hands. His fingers automatically started to twist the fraying edges of his half gloves. It had been cold that night, he thought numbly. He had been getting ready for a night with his friends. He had just dropped by the flat to—

"You don't have to, you know," Severus said, breaking his thoughts. "You don't have to do anything."

"How bad will it be?"

"Much as I told you before. The world is obsessed with you, and they are clamoring for your presence. You will have some reprieve from the crush of journalists and government officials, living at Hogwarts. The other students though, have been reared with tales of you as their bedtime stories. Many will have a difficult time adjusting, of seeing you as a person and not a mythological hero."

London nodded and remained silent for another moment, trying to soak it all in. "Could I live with you?"

"They will not like it, but you could certainly make it one of your requirements if you do decide to go."

"Requirements?"

"They need you. Desperately" Severus added, almost as an afterthought.

"They'll do whatever I say, just to get me to come with?"

Severus nodded. "If you ask too much though, or refuse all together, they'll simply try to take you by force. You might be able to escape, but it would be a limited amount of time before they found you again."

London was silent for a moment. "I won't go to class," he said firmly, clearly expecting an argument.

"That's fine with me. You don't really need it. There's nothing they could possibly teach you in the regular classes, at least at this level. They will argue with it some, but once they see what you can do without a wand they probably won't care too much. I can guarantee that they will make you take one on one tutoring sessions though. You remember what I told you about the Dark Lord and his hunt for Harry Potter?"

London nodded glumly.

"I used to be a spy for the light but after the downfall of the Dark Lord when he attacked you, I had a very public trial. The knowledge of the trial was too common so I was unable to return to my duties as a spy when Voldemort returned. I have no idea what he is doing right now or what his plans are." He paused for a moment, trying to decide whether to voice his concern. He finally gave in. "I confess, London, I would be more comfortable with you at Hogwarts as well."

London looked up sharply at this news. Severus had never before expressed any concern over his safety in that regard. Concern over gangs and rivals and not having enough to eat and the weather, but never over people from the magical community finding him.

"I…I've grown more worried as the years passed. I have no idea what he and his Death Eaters are doing. I was always…concerned that they would find you, and I wouldn't be there to help you."

Severus' fear, more than anything else, convinced London. "If they will promise me that I don't have to go to school and that I can live with you then I will come."

Severus smiled at him. "Do you wish to go tell them?"

"No, I want you to fuck me. It's been almost a month and its driving me crazy."

"It's been less than three weeks brat," Severus said affectionately, pulling London down onto the bed on top of him. "You're wearing a whole closet," he complained, starting to work on the top layer.

London simply closed his eyes and his clothes melted away into a pile on the floor, quickly accompanied by Severus' robes. "You look hot in your dress," he murmured, thrusting gently against Severus.

Severus didn't bother to correct him, too turned on for coherent conversation. "Top or bottom?" he managed to grind out.

London answered by straddling Severus and placing one of Sev's hands on his arse. "Hurry," he said softly, his tongue sweeping inside his mouth, devouring him.

ChangerChangerChangerChangerChanger 

Minerva and the wizards paced restlessly, waiting for Severus and Harry to return.

"What did he call Harry?" Sirius asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

"London. His name now is London," Remus said softly.

"His name is Harry!" Sirius snapped. He sighed. "I'm sorry, Remy. It's just hard. I've spent so much time hoping for this moment and now look at it! It's _Snape_ in there convincing him to come home with us! Damn it! That's James' son—it should be us!"

Remus turned suddenly toward the door and sniffed the air gently, his eyes growing wide before he wiped his face of any expression. He certainly didn't want to be the one to tell Sirius that his godson was in a sexual relationship with Severus Snape. "Yes…look Sirius, you'll need to accept Severus if you want a chance with Harry. He's obviously pretty close with him."

Sirius snorted and didn't respond, clearly ready to ignore the suggestion.

Remus felt a headache coming on. This would not go well. Sirius would pitch a fit when he found out about his godson and Severus.

Sirius had always been hot tempered, and he rarely thought things through. He wasn't homophobic, as such, merely completely and utterly thoughtless and rather self absorbed. Remus flinched a bit, but recognized the portrait to be an accurate one of his old friend.

Likely, Sirius' future fit over his godson's relationship with Severus would be far more about _who_ the young man was having sex with rather than the fact that it was a man that he had chosen to bring to his bed. Unfortunately, it was unlikely to come out like that, and Sirius would end up looking like a homophobic arse.

Remus sighed heavily. He had a lot of work ahead of him, if he ever wanted to see James' son and Sirius with any sort of familial relationship. From what he had seen of Harry already, the boy would be easy to alienate with a few thoughtless words, particularly against his lover. Sirius would have few chances to win the boy's affection.

They paced in silence as they waited, everyone turning expectantly toward the door when they finally heard it open. Severus stepped out first, followed by London.

London stood beside Severus, looking at the assembled group coldly.

Sirius held back a shudder. Harry looked even more intimidating than he had in the picture. He was only about two inches shorter than Snape and quite a bit more well muscled than the slender professor. He had deep green eyes, but instead of dancing with joy and happiness as his mother's had they were icy cold.

"Will you be joining us at Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling merrily.

"If I come then I live with Sev. And I will not be a student."

"But you have to go to classes!" Sirius protested. "You're only 17."

"Sev explained my rights to me long ago so stop trying to fuck with me. I know I'm old enough to remove myself from school. If I choose to go to your school to live it will only be as a guest, not as a student."

"But won't you want your degree in a year or two, when it is time to get a job?" Remus asked, trying to convince him by pointing out how he would benefit from a Hogwarts degree.

"No" London said bluntly.

"Really Harry, you need to go to classes at Hogwarts. Don't worry, we'll get you caught up with the other seventh years," Sirius said, trying to convince him.

"I don't fucking care where the seventh years are because I am not one of them. I will not be a student."

"You really need to begin working on your language," Dumbledore said mildly. "It is not at all becoming of someone of your status."

"If I do this, then I go as my own fucking self. I'm not going to try to become something I'm not just so you have someone to put in the fucking papers."

The boy sounded quite serious about this. Dumbledore looked at Severus for confirmation.

Severus nodded. There was no way that his lover would back down on this point. If the boy hadn't learned a more refined manner of speaking in their three summers, two winter holidays and various long weekends together, then nothing would. It was quite evident that he knew _how_ to speak properly, he merely chose not to.

"Very well Harry," Dumbledore agreed, realizing that this was as good as he would get for now. He needed to work on getting Harry safely to Hogwarts. Then he would work on getting him to attend classes and drop the bad language. A hero simply could not go around offending people by swearing at inopportune times.

"London."

"Your parents named you Harry," Sirius said.

"And then they died and gave me to an abusive son of a bitch who eventually tired of me and left me to die on the streets. My name is London."

Remus put his hand on Sirius' arm, stilling his further protest. "Of course, London. Whatever you prefer," Remus said soothingly.

"And my flat with Severus?" London asked, unwilling to allow this to drop without confirmation that he could live with Severus.

"We could make you some lovely rooms for yourself," Dumbledore said. "Or your godfather. No need to share with Severus any longer."

London raised a single eyebrow, daring him to continue in that vein.

"If it is your wish, you may room with Severus in the dungeons," Dumbledore conceded.

"Why you'd want to live anywhere near the greasy git is beyond me," Sirius muttered.

London narrowed his eyes at him, but did not respond.

"Er…London. I'm afraid that you may need to have a bit of private tutelage to prepare you for your place in our society," Dumbledore explained.

London stared at him blankly until he realized what 'tutelage' meant. "Sev explained everything to me."

"And of course you may sit in on any classes you wish to from time to time," Dumbledore hurried to explain before changing the subject, recognizing that school was a touchy subject for Harry. "Where have you been living all this time?"

"Here and there," London said vaguely.

Dumbledore stifled an impatient sigh. This boy was not at all what he had expected. "I just don't understand why the owl couldn't find you to deliver your letter," he finally said, his voice strained.

London shrugged indifferently.

They stood in uncomfortable silence for a moment more.

"Were they really that bad, the Dursleys?" Sirius asked weakly.

London turned his cold stare fully on to him making him shiver. "What the hell do you think? They left an eight year old on the streets when he was too broken to beat anymore."

Sirius visibly flinched.

"We thought they would care for you when we left you with them," Dumbledore explained.

London snorted.

Dumbledore continued. "We never imagined it would end like this."

London simply stared at him until he looked away.

"Very well then. Shall we go?" Minerva finally said, clearly irritated at Sirius and Dumbledore's ludicrous statements. It was almost as though the two men were in a competition for who could piss off London the most.

Severus remembered why he had always liked Minerva. Wonderful woman, really.

"I need to pack my things," London said, changing a small rucksack from thin air.

The professors all gaped at him except for Severus who had grown used to his 'changing.'

London walked around the small flat gathering random items and tossing them into the bag. They watched as he went back into the bedroom and opened the wardrobe, separating his own muggle clothes from those that were obviously Severus'.

They all tried to hide their astonishment at how clearly _lived in_ the flat was by the simple signs. The very way that their clothes were mixed together so comfortably: tatty muggle clothes and pristine black robes. The muggle toiletries that sat alongside the Potion Master's in the bathroom. The pack of cigarettes and the overflowing ashtray that was sitting on the mantle by a pair of antique and clearly expensive candlesticks that had been in the Snape family for centuries….

It was rather unnerving.

London stepped over to the side table and essentially emptied a drawer of items into the bag, making Severus smirk. He was glad that London had thought to pack their toys. He had grown so accustomed to leaving everything in the flat it probably wouldn't have occurred to him until they were already back at Hogwarts.

London finally cinched the bag shut. "I have some more somewhere else. You should stay here."

"No, we'll come with you," Dumbledore said firmly.

London raised an eyebrow at the statement. "It wasn't a suggestion, old man. It was a statement. You should stay here. You will not be welcome there."

"We'll blend in," Dumbledore said, waving his wand and changing the group's robes into gaudy and clearly expensive muggle clothes.

London glared at them.

Severus simply corrected his clothes himself, knowing by now the way that London dressed and simply copying his clothing. He gave London a quick look to tell him that he likely wouldn't win this battle. His choice was to either take everyone with him or to not go to the warehouse at all. There was no way Dumbledore would let him out of his sight now that he had found him after all those years.

London nodded his approval and his understanding to Severus.

"Touch the bag," London ordered.


	15. At the Warehouse

Chapter 15 

"Touch the bag," London ordered.

The group warily touched it and they all were shocked when they appeared in a dank alley with no visible means of transportation. It hadn't been apparition and it certainly hadn't been a portkey.

London didn't allow time for questions though; he simply crawled through a broken out hole in the side of the building into what was evidently an abandoned and rotting warehouse.

The small group of professors stared at each other in wonder for a long moment, not noticing that Severus had followed London inside the building. They were startled out of their shock when they heard a girl's voice coming from inside the decrepit warehouse.

"London! It's about fucking time you showed up again! Where the hell have you been?" a young woman asked, throwing her arms around London as he stepped out of the shadows. Her chestnut brown hair was pulled up into two messy knots and she was wearing the oversized jacket that Severus had given her the previous Christmas.

"I was staying with Sev," he said, nodding toward Severus who had just crawled through the hole and into the broken beams of light.

"Hey Sev. I thought you were teaching at that fancy school of yours. Did ya get fired?"

Severus was about to answer Ana when he noticed the girl pale suddenly and step partially behind London. He turned around and realized that the others had entered behind him and stepped out of the shadows.

"Fuck," she said softly.

Severus glanced over at the group and realized that to his young friend, his colleagues looked rather like officials from child protective services in their fancy clothes. No doubt the girl thought that they were here to cart her away to an orphanage.

"Don't worry about them," London said. "They're harmless. I'm just here for my things."

"Where're you going?" she asked, growing scared.

"I'm going to live with Sev at that school."

A young man entered from another room with a small boy. "Who the hell are they?" he demanded, pulling the boy into his arms protectively.

"They followed London here."

A twinge of terror still colored her voice. Severus winced to hear it.

"It's alright, really Ana," Severus said softly. "They'll be leaving in a few moments and they won't bother you again. I promise you." He had gotten to know London's friends over the years and he was particularly close with Ana. He often allowed her to sleep on his couch when the weather was particularly bad.

He would have offered more to her than an occasional room, but knew that Ana, like London, wouldn't accept more. From what he could tell, she often accompanied London to the flat when he was away at Hogwarts. Luckily, concern for his young friend brought London to sleep in the flat more often than he would have on his own when Severus wasn't there to have sex with.

London had left them and walked over to the other side of the large room, bending down to a small pile of clothes and blankets and sorting through them for what he wanted to take.

Severus stepped over to the young man and the little boy. "How's your cold doing Mikey?" he asked the five year old with more care and gentleness than anyone at Hogwarts would have ever thought possible.

The boy just buried his head in the young man's neck, shy around all of the new people who were staring at him.

"Still sniffling some," the young man answered for him.

Severus dug down in his pocket and pulled out a small vial. "Take another swallow of your medicine Mikey, it'll make you feel better."

The boy wrinkled his nose but swallowed the potion as instructed.

Severus often gave London's friends some of his more basic potions, passing them off as muggle medications and even flavoring them with the ridiculous cherry taste that the muggles seemed to favor.

Since many of the kids had never really taken true medicine before, or hadn't in too many years to count, they had no idea how it should or shouldn't taste. Likewise, they had no idea what medicine should or shouldn't be capable of healing, and so they simply trusted in him to cure all of their various colds and illnesses.

"Thanks," the young man said. "I'm going to take him in another room. They're freaking him out."

Severus glared at the group who had insisted upon coming here. They all were ashamed in the face of the poverty that their hero had evidently lived in for a large portion of his life, and they were even more so for having dismissed it so easily and carelessly. They had invaded these people's home out of morbid curiosity and they realized how out of place they were.

Severus ignored them and walked over to help London. "Do you have everything?"

"I can't find my picture," he said softly, biting his lip. "It was here but it's missing now."

Severus called Ana over. "Do you know where London's picture went?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Lonnie. Mikey found it and he thought she was pretty. He liked to look at it, you know? I let him put it next to his bed, to help him sleep at night."

London looked into the other room at the young boy and felt his heart twist. It was the only picture he had ever found of his mother…at least he assumed it was her. He had pulled it out of a trashcan after his aunt had crumpled it up and thrown it away. He had treasured it and kept it carefully throughout his long time alone.

He knew how lonely the little boy must be. He had been abandoned far younger than London had. "He can keep it," he said roughly.

"Maybe Black can find you another picture," Severus said softly, knowing what the picture meant to his lover. London had shown it to him over a year ago, proudly displaying the bent up, torn old photo as his only treasure.

"Did he know your mum?" Ana asked.

"Yeah," London said. "Guess so."

"Looks like an ok sort." She helped him fold an extra jacket in silence, trying to stifle her protests to him leaving. "Do you really have to go?" she finally asked desperately.

London pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry, Ana. They won't leave me alone unless I do."

"Why do they want you so much?" she asked, clearly confused as to what anyone like these clearly wealthy people would ever want with someone like them.

"Guess my parents were sorta famous with them. They've been looking for me for years."

Ana snorted. "Didn't look very hard."

London smirked. "Fucking idiots if you ask me."

"Why don't you run?" she whispered, looking nervously at Severus.

"They'd come after me," London said with a sigh.

"You hid before."

Severus cut in. "They didn't know what he looked like or what his…magic felt like." He still felt odd speaking so openly with a muggle, but there was no point in hiding the truth now. "Everyone feels a little different. London's magic in particular is very distinct. Now that they've been in the same room as him, they could track him across the world."

Ana looked sick. "Just from seeing you?"

London nodded. "Guess so. Makes sense, really. I've always been able to keep track of Sev when he is even remotely near me. I never tried it before, but I bet I could find him no matter where he went."

"If London tries to run now, he will spend the rest of his life being chased by these people." He paused for a moment. "And also by a…a gang of evil wizards."

"Why?"

"They killed my mum and dad," London explained. "No sense, really. They just want me dead."

"But you'll be safe there? You'll be safe at this school?"

"As I can be. Hell, you know I can kick anyone's ass."

She nodded hesitantly.

"I'll come visit you tons."

"They'll let you?"

"Fuck them. I told them I wouldn't pretend to be anything I'm not. That means going to the clubs when I want and coming back here to hang out with you all. If they don't like that, they can find a new savior."

Severus reached into his pocket and pulled out a muggle key which he pressed into her hands. "Stay in the flat when you need to. We'll be home as much as we can, and definitely over the hols."

Ana sniffed quietly. "I don't know if I can stay here without you," she finally said. "I've never had to do this alone before."

"You still have Ace and Mikey and the others. You'll do well. Look though. I want you to tell me if you ever need me." He took the key from her hands and rubbed it for a moment before handing it back to her. "If things get really bad, just hold onto the key and say my name twice. It will take you to me."

"Like how you change things sometimes?"

"Just so."

"I'll miss you," she whispered. "Come back soon."

"I will. I promise," he said, giving her one last hug before he stood to leave. He glared at the group that stood awkwardly in the middle of the drafty room.

"I'm done," he announced.

The group walked out into the alley in silence. Dumbledore pulled a glove out of his pocket. "Let's return to Hogwarts then, shall we?"

London reached out toward the glove automatically, assuming it would transport them much as he had changed them across the city earlier.

The group landed with a thump, each of them barely maintaining their feet.

"What the fuck was that?"

"That was a portkey," Minerva explained. "One of the easier ways for a group of wizards to travel."

"You came with us," London said sharply.

She stared at him in confusion.

"We use 'wizards' when referring to a group of either all men or mixed men and women. Rather sexist, but done nonetheless," Severus explained softly.

"Prob'ly makes you feel better about wearing dresses all the bloody time," London said, laughing. Severus' lips twitched with a barely withheld smile.

Sirius' face burned in irritation. "Stop mocking what you don't understand! Wizarding culture is something to be proud of, not to be belittled. You just don't understand."

"Whatever. Still a fucking stupid way to travel."

The portkey had dropped the group off at the outskirts of Hogsmeade and they started the long trek up to Hogwarts. London looked around himself, taking in the small shops that were scattered out this way and the forest. "So where's this bloody school?"

"About a quarter mile down the road," Severus explained.

"Why the hell are we all the way out here?"

"Portkeys cannot be used on school grounds, my boy," Albus explained.

London let out a string of curses that made Minerva blush. "What a complete fucking waste! Why the hell do I need to come here if you are too fucking backward to travel like a normal person and we can't even get to where we're going with your shite spell? How can you possibly protect me if you can't even straighten out where the fuck we're going?"

"I believe you'll find that we have other, greater defenses established to protect you," Albus said with a calm that belied his fury. This was _not_ working as expected. He had assumed that the boy would be amazed and impressed by their magical displays. Instead Harry had expressed disdain and boredom. What the hell was he going to do?

"Come on London," Severus said. "Let's get started for the castle. I'm sure you have quite an audience awaiting you."

London rolled his eyes but he started down the path at Severus' side.

Before they reached the wards though, they were met by a group of Aurors.

"Is that Harry Potter?" the head Auror asked, staring at London in complete shock.

The rest of the Aurors were even worse. Their mouths were actually hanging open in awe.

"It is," Dumbledore replied. "May I ask why you are here?"

"The Minister requested your presence to report on your findings in your search for the Boy Who Lived. You will all go to the Ministry at once."

"I am afraid that is quite impossible," Dumbledore blustered. "We must—"

"I am afraid that you have no choice," the Auror announced, his tone mocking Dumbledore's ridiculously overdone concern. "This is a matter of national import and the Minister demands an audience."


	16. Charming the Minister

A/N: Sorry for the delay. And sorry this one is a bit shorter than the others. I'm working like mad to get my wedding invites in the mail (they take bloody forever!) and haven't had much time to write. 

Enjoy!

-

-

**Chapter 16**

"The Minister requested your presence to report on your findings in your search for the Boy Who Lived. You will all go to the Ministry at once."

"_I am afraid that is quite impossible," Dumbledore blustered. "We must—"_

"_I am afraid that you have no choice," the Auror announced, his tone mocking Dumbledore's ridiculously overdone concern. "This is a matter of national import and the Minister demands an audience."_

"Of course we can go to see the Minister," London announced, then looked around himself shyly. "Can't we?" he asked, suddenly sounding impossibly young.

Severus rolled his eyes. He had heard rumors of his lover's acting abilities but he had never before seen this façade. Amazingly enough, it worked rather well in spite of the wide chest and built arms that proclaimed London to be a man, not a little boy.

"Come along, young man," the Auror said kindly, glaring at Dumbledore as he motioned to London. London hurried over to his side and gave the Auror a crooked smile when the older man threw an arm over his shoulders. "Let's get going. Don't want to keep the Minister waiting."

"Oh no, of course not!" London said, sounding appalled at the idea of upsetting someone so wonderful and powerful.

Sirius and Remus stared at London in shock. Minerva's eyes sparkled in amusement. Dumbledore looked at him thoughtfully, and Severus simply smirked.

The group decided to go to the Ministry and get the meeting over with. It would have to happen sooner or later and it was probably better to begin with complying with the Minister's requests.

London stared around the opulent Ministry with wide eyes, seemingly trying to take in every detail as quickly as possible. What appeared to the guards to be a young man looking at the fancy artwork and statues was in fact a man who was studying every single detail of the building in order to assess any threats and map out several escape routes, should the need occur.

You never knew when you would need a good hiding place.

It was amazing what you could learn about a culture by looking at the things that they valued—and the wizarding world clearly valued their ministry building. The marble floors and gold statues were ridiculously overdone, but many of the finer details showed an old, deep love of history and tradition.

More though, it showed him that appearances were more important than anything else. There was tradition there, yes, but it was mainly buried underneath heaps of overly embellished garbage that more recent generations had added to the old building. It was almost a mockery of the older, truer culture that he could still make out, buried beneath the garish additions.

He saw that they valued form over function, beauty over strength, fiction over truth. He saw that they rejected the chance for true art out of preference for a veiled mockery of it, and that they had long since lost the old ways but still clung to the illusion that they practiced them.

He could deal with this.

He was instantly glad that he had not come here any earlier than he had to.

If he had arrived at fifteen when he had first learned the truth about his past, he just might have lost part of himself and allowed himself to be pulled along with all of this crap.

Just by looking at their bloody foyer, he knew exactly how to deal with their minister. He rather figured he'd play it by ear, but seeing how well the minister's private Aurors reacted to his act earlier, he rather figured that the minister would as well.

The Aurors pulled London toward the Minister's doorway, smiling kindly when he stumbled a few times when he couldn't tear his eyes away from something new. They were all completely charmed by the sweet boy who had, as evidenced by his overly worn clothing, obviously fallen on some hard times.

Word was sent ahead to the Minister, alerting him to the fact that he not only could expect the Headmaster, but that his squad of Aurors were also escorting the Boy Who Lived himself.

Minister Fudge greeted them proudly, thrilled to have the Boy Who Lived in his office so soon. "Dumbledore, so nice to see you my good man!"

"And you, Cornelius," Dumbledore replied, stroking his beard lightly as he waited to see what London would do next.

"Are you the Minister?" he asked, his eyes still huge.

"Yes, my dear boy, and you must be Harry Potter."

"I don't know sir," London said shyly. "I guess. My aunt and uncle called me 'boy' and then my friends called me London."

A spark lit in the Minister's eyes—a spark instantly noted and analyzed by London. This would work better than he had ever dreamed.

The spark in Fudge's eyes faded almost immediately; replaced by righteous anger.

"The boy doesn't even know his own name?" Fudge turned to Dumbledore, completely appalled. "This is an outrage, Dumbledore, an outrage!"

"There is nothing to be done about it now, Cornelius," Dumbledore said calmly. "We are trying to mend things as best we can."

"They're going to let me live in a castle now," London said eagerly. "And I can sleep in a real bed and take a shower every day and even eat whenever I want to!"

Fudge stared at Dumbledore in mute horror.

Dumbledore felt his eye twitching as he barely held in his irritation. How Fudge could be taken in by this little boy act was beyond him.

Harry was a good three inches taller than the Minister and he was dressed more like a muggle thug than the hero of the wizarding world. Not to mention, unless he was severely mistaken (and Dumbledore was _never_ mistaken), the dark stains on London's muggle jeans were blood.

Innocent little boy, indeed. Honestly.

"I am sure that you are eager to begin classes as well, Ha—London," Fudge finally said.

London kicked his boot against the floor and shrugged, keeping his head down. "I'm not gonna take classes sir. The Headmaster told me some of the teachers could give me a few private lessons instead. It would be too hard to try to make up six years of classes, you know?" he said sadly. "Besides, it wouldn't be fair to the teachers to make them teach me all the time just so I can take the tests at the end of the year."

"Perhaps you could take classes with a younger year?" Fudge suggested, looking to Dumbledore for support.

London kept his head down and brushed his cheeks roughly, leading Fudge to believe that he must have gotten a bit teary. "I don't want to take classes with the little kids," he finally said softly, his voice tremulous.

Sirius and Remus stared at the transformed boy in fascination.

Minerva bit back a chuckle.

"Well no, of course, we can't have that!" Fudge agreed instantly, seemingly horrified to think that he may have made the Boy Who Lived cry. "Of course your plan is perfect. Best to just have some tutoring when the professors can spare you some time. I'm sure you will do just fine."

"Thank you sir."

"Who has been taking care of you all this time?"

"A real nice waitress fed me every once in a while. 'Specially when I couldn't find anything myself. And I met P'rfessor Snape a bit back. He didn't know me though. Guess I wouldn't have believed him even if he said he did. He let me sleep in his flat when it was too cold out."

Fudge turned his gaze to Severus, his beady eyes analyzing for a brief moment before they returned to their typical, blank look.

Severus had the disconcerting idea that Cornelius _knew_.

"Marvelous, my boy! Quite lucky that we had our dear Professor to help you out. Merlin knows what would have happened to you had you not had his charity," he said, glaring at Dumbledore. "Pity more witches and wizards aren't like Professor Snape."

London grinned. "He's awful nice."

Severus held back a snort with great effort.

"Why did you cover your scar up, London?" Cornelius asked hesitantly.

"Not too good to stand out, you know? Better to just blend in."

Severus realized for a brief moment that this was the first moment of absolute truth that London had had while in this office. Of course, the boy had wanted desperately to hide. He threw away a name—a name that wasn't even terribly individualistic to begin with—and replaced it with the name of an _entire city_. He had covered up his one, single, identifying mark and replaced it with a blank canvas.

An unmarked homeless kid was an unremarkable homeless kid.

Clever boy.

"Of course. We all do what we have to do. We are all terribly proud of you, London, for surviving those hard times so well, and for growing into such an exemplary young man. You bring hope to the wizarding world."

"I'm just thrilled to be here," London said, a light blush painting his cheeks.

Remarkable, Severus thought to himself.

"'S so much better than out there. Getting cold again," he said, gesturing down to his still-gloved hands.

"My poor boy," Cornelius said, tears in his voice. "We will take proper care of you now. No more fending for yourself. You'll never want for another thing again, as long as I can do anything to help you."

"Thank you, Minister."

"Call me Cornelius, please."

London gave him a lopsided smile again.

"I'm afraid that I must cut this meeting short," Fudge announced sadly, motioning toward his desk. "Paperwork to complete, people to manage. Ministry doesn't run itself you know."

London looked up and gave him a shaky smile. "Thank you for meeting with us sir."

"It was my pleasure, my dear boy, my pleasure." He turned to Dumbledore. "Well Albus, you'll be needing to take him to see Callie Godson to file the proper paperwork to withdraw himself from school immediately. Wouldn't want you to forget."

"Of course not, Cornelius," Albus said, his eye twitching somewhat violently.

Cornelius knew all too well that Albus would try to weasel the boy into that school, and he was damned if anyone was going to force the poor boy into doing anything that he didn't want to do.

Oh, he knew quite well that at least some of this was an act, but he also knew that he _needed_ Harry Potter on his side.

Cornelius knew that he wasn't the most powerful wizard, or the most intelligent. He was though, excellent at reading people and even better at knowing exactly how to help people just enough to make them feel indebted to him. He had won his current position largely through this, and he knew that the outcome of this meeting would determine his political career for at least a decade.

Harry Potter was the key to ending the war, and ending the war quickly. With Harry Potter supporting him, it would ensure that he would be lauded as a brilliant War Minister—something that many better men and women had struggled with over the years.

This was his chance for fame, and he was not about to let it slip by because Dumbledore wanted his golden boy to go to a few classes.

The Minister smiled broadly. This meeting had gone better than he could have ever dreamed. "Have a good day, London, and come to see me if you need anything. Anything at all."

"Thank you sir," London said sweetly as they left the office.


	17. The First Test

**Chapter 17**

"What the hell was that?" Sirius snapped once the door to the Minister's office was firmly shut.

"This Minister is important in your world, isn't he?"

"Our world," Sirius answered, irritated that his godson didn't think himself to be a part of the magical community.

London shrugged. "The man fucking loves me and he'll give me anything I want."

Severus smirked and wrapped his arm around London's waist. "You need to realize, Black, that London is Slytherin to the core. Stop thinking of him as though he were Potter's son and start thinking of him as a completely different man."

A quick glare from Dumbledore and a firm grip on his arm from Remus silenced any reply Sirius may have made. Sirius fumed in silence as they were approaching Callie Godson's office.

He brightened though, with the thought that his wily godson wouldn't stand a chance of tricking this woman. Absolutely brilliant and completely unwilling to put up with any shit, she would see through him in a second. With any luck, she would refuse to allow Harry to withdraw from school.

London tapped lightly on the door. "Ms. Godson?" he called out hesitantly, ready to begin his act once more, should it prove politic.

She opened the door and allowed the group in. "What are you here for?" she asked, clearly not in the mood to waste time.

"Well, you see—" London started out softly, keeping up his little boy act from before.

"Drop the act. I don't have the time or the patience to deal with it."

"Fine. I need to fill out the paperwork to withdraw myself from school."

"Name?"

"London."

She glared at him. "Just London?"

"Yes."

Sirius stepped forward. "His real name is Harry Potter."

London glared at him. "Shut the fuck up. My real name is London."

"Why do you wish to withdraw from Hogwarts? You've never attended any classes there. Would you agree to a trial period to see if you like it?"

"No. I'm not going to be a goddamned student. That wasn't part of the fucking deal" he said, glaring alternately between her and the Headmaster, evidently thinking that she was in on some sort of deal with the old man to try to force him into school.

She sighed and started rooting around in her desk. "You're a high profile young man, London. Have you informed the Minister of your intentions?"

"The bastard thought the plan was brilliant."

She cocked an eyebrow at him, pausing her search for the paperwork. "He's smarter than he appears," she warned.

"Obviously. Nearly the smartest son of a bitch I've ever met. He knows that he needs me. As long as I could make it easy and effective enough for him to play along, I knew he would do anything I asked of him."

"What?" Sirius asked. "What the hell are you two on about?"

"London was pretending to be an innocent little boy," Severus explained, his sarcasm heavy. "The Minister was pretending to believe him. London got what he wanted from the man, and the Minister did as well."

"The Minister wanted Harry to drop out of school?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"He wanted the world to believe that he held a paternal role in our young hero's life. That little scene will be in every single paper across the globe before the day's end. With no cameras there to capture any images, the story is reduced to a simple fiction."

"But—" Sirius tried to interrupt.

Severus wouldn't let him. "London has endeared himself to the world as a poor, mistreated but noble child and Fudge has firmly established himself as a protector and confidant of Harry Potter. People will eat it up. By the time they realize it is not entirely true, they will be too enamored of the image they have created to dare tear it apart."

"Why couldn't Harry just go to him as he is and ask for his support?"

"Do you really think his career can take the blow it would be hit with if he was seen to be openly supporting a street rat who doesn't give a damn about school? Fuck no. This way he can still give me what I want, and it looks like he's a great man for helping a humble boy who was scared of all the attention private lessons would get him."

Callie nodded. She loved anyone who could understand the true nature of politicking in such great detail. That someone as young and evidently unpracticed in the art of politics as London was could succeed in such games was astounding. Although she did not actively participate in the political games, she still found no greater joy than in watching them unfold around her.

"I'm sure it was quite effective, London. You nearly had me convinced for a moment, and no one can fool me," Callie said.

"What gave me away?" he asked, giving her a winning smirk.

"Please, London. Unlike the Minister, I don't need a 'play along' to protect myself politically. I can acknowledge exactly who and what you are without risking any political backwash. The second I saw who was standing outside the door I knew exactly what you were, and unlike Fudge I have no interest in playing the political games that take you to the top."

London grinned. "The joy of invisibility," he said, hopping up on the edge of her large desk.

"I assume that is why you stayed where you did for so long. And that is precisely why I have stayed where _I_ am for so long." She pulled a thick stack of papers out of her drawer and handed them to London. "You'll need to read these over and sign them. I put stars next to each place you need to sign so you won't miss any."

London looked at the thick stack carefully, his expression not changing.

"Make sure that you understand everything. Once signed, it will be impossible for you to enter any traditional school as a full time student. You will need to enroll as a non-traditional student, and you will also be forced to take exams proving that you have a firm grasp on everything taught in the first six years of school."

London nodded. No chance he would ever be deciding to go to school, so he didn't really give a damn about the tests.

"You also need to acknowledge that no one has coerced you into doing this. If you try to sign that line, and you have been coerced, then the papers will destruct. Simple truth spell," she said, seeing his confusion.

No fear of that.

"Signing these papers also gives you the status of an adult. You may resume your family's seat on the Committee—somewhat like the muggle Parliament, if I understand correctly— and you have full control of any family assets. Of course, you had control of the assets after your birthday, given that your parents are deceased, but I am bound to mention it nonetheless."

London stared down at the heavy stack of paperwork sitting on his lap. "Can I go to another room for a bit?"

"Sure. Right through there," she said, pointing at a door across the hall. "Take your time."

London hopped off her desk and went over to the door, slamming it shut before anyone could follow him.

He stared at the papers in horror. How the hell was he going to do this?

He flipped through them frantically, searching for the stars so he could start the laborious task of signing his name. He was thankful he had never bothered to come up with a last name so he wouldn't have to take as long as he did when he wrote out Sev's name.

He found the first mark and grasped the quill tightly, studying the paper.

He bent to sign it, paused, and switched the quill to his right hand.

He bent down once more before deciding that he was supposed to use his left hand after all.

He slowly started forming the letters, concentrating on each one to make sure he didn't forget any. L…O…a shaky N…B…no, the line goes on the other side. D. Damn, he should have chosen a shorter name. O. N.

He looked at the finished product proudly for a moment before beginning his search for the next line. He wasn't sure how long he would have before they would grow suspicious.

How long should it take someone to read all of this anyway?

He had gone to school, some, before he was abandoned by his family. He was nearly eight, after all, by the time they grew bored of him. They didn't allow him to attend class very often though, citing his 'ill health' as the excuse when questioned too closely by teachers. More often than not he was 'ill' in his cupboard, nursing his rather extensive injuries in his tiny, dark sanctuary.

Even when he had been allowed out of the cupboard at the Dursleys and into the classroom though, he had struggled with reading. For some reason the words seemed to swim around for him, and the letters were constantly rearranging themselves.

He could handle his letters when he saw them one at a time. Reading was something entirely different for him though, than making out single letters. And writing turned out to be just as difficult.

To make matters worse, he had precious little time or opportunity to practice reading and writing once he reached the streets of London. Perhaps if it had come to him easier to begin with, perhaps if the words had stayed still and the letters had stopped tricking him, perhaps then he would have made more of an effort to practice.

Would it have made any difference though? He wondered bitterly.

He decided to stop wasting time on such frivolous questions and concentrate on writing his name a second time, and then a third and fourth, again and again and again.

After about twenty minutes of intense concentration and frantic searches for the stars where he needed to write his name, he was finished. He didn't have time to double check his work. He would just have to trust that he didn't leave any letters out anywhere.

He exited the room and ignored the professors and Sev who had been waiting patiently for him and handed the stack of papers back to Callie.

"Thanks, love," he said with a grin.

She shook her head at him although she smiled. "Did you finish them alright?" she asked, paging through them carefully to double check that he hadn't missed any places. She caught a glance of his sloppy, childish handwriting and paused for a moment to study him.

His face was completely impassive.

She nodded her understanding and quickly finished paging through the rest, assuring herself that he had found all of the proper places while keeping the papers well out of sight of the other witch and wizards. She pulled out her wand again, tapped the papers twice and then muttered a low incantation.

"Very well. You are officially exempt from attending classes at any wizarding institution. Do come visit me once in a while, London. It gets boring down here."

He grinned at her again. "Of course. Thanks."

The group made their way out of the Ministry and took a portkey back to Hogwarts, once again arriving outside of the wards near Hogsmeade.

"Quite an impressive display," Dumbledore said absently as they walked toward the castle.

"Please. Your Minister was practically panting to play along. Anyone could have pulled that one off."

"No, I mean the way that you charmed Ms. Godson. I don't believe I've ever seen the woman smile in the entire forty years that I have known her. You had her eating out of your hand even more quickly than you did the Minister."

London shrugged.

-

-

A/N: Yes, an intelligent Fudge. So often he's a complete idiot. Of course, in the books he's an idiot, so I can't really blame anyone. But since this is a total AU from the get go, I figured I could get away with it. Plus, I had thought for the first book or two that had Fudge in it that he couldn't really be _that_ stupid, and that it must be an act. Guess I was wrong.


	18. First Impressions

Chapter 18 

London stood in front of the gathered professors and Order members, staring at them, utterly bored.

They were evidently fascinated with him though, as they simply stared back and gossiped about every little thing about him, from the length of his hair, to the bloodstains on his clothes to his stupid scar (which he had allowed to remain uncovered).

They didn't even bother to lower their voices as they gossiped. Stupid cows.

He felt rather like an animal caged up in a zoo, with all of the spectators just barely restraining the urge to poke at him.

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Barely.

"Attention, attention everyone!" Dumbledore called out, bringing the meeting to order. The assembled group reluctantly tore their eyes from studying London and focused on the aged wizard. "As you can see, we were at last successful in finding and bringing back Mr. Potter. He has agreed to move to the castle for his protection and for some additional training."

"Where has he been all of this time? Why couldn't we find him?" someone asked.

London couldn't pick her out from the large group of people.

"In muggle London. We have not yet been able to ascertain precisely why we were unable to find him for so long."

"But we checked all of the orphanages!" someone else protested.

London stifled a snort. As if he would have ever been stupid enough to allow them to catch him. Honestly.

"Mr. Potter did not end up being placed in an orphanage," Albus said reluctantly. "As you will remember, his…guardians left him alone in London."

"Nice way to word having your only blood family abandon you," London muttered to Severus.

Severus snorted.

"We had assumed," Dumbledore continued, "that the proper authorities had located him and improved his situation, either bringing him into an orphanage or else placing him with a family. Alas, it seems that this was not the case."

London shifted irritably. They had _assumed_ that he had been _dead_, not in an orphanage. If they truly thought he was in an orphanage then they would have been able to find him years earlier.

Of course, their assumptions had served his purposes rather well, but _still_…

"Was he adopted?"

"I am afraid not. Our Mr. Potter has been living on the streets of London for these many years. He has supported himself through odd jobs around the city, when he could find work."

London stood in silence as they talked around him. Honestly, he might as well not even be there, for all they ignored his attempts to speak. Although, he realized, he doubted that they would really like to hear exactly what he had done over the past nine years to support himself. No, they would probably sleep better not knowing that their savior was a pickpocket during lean times, and an un-paid prostitute before he met Severus.

Albus' story was no doubt for the best, really.

"When will he be sorted?" Filius asked, evidently eager at the thought of the chance of having the Boy Who Lived in Ravenclaw.

"Although he will be living at Hogwarts he will not be a student here," Dumbledore said calmly.

"Why not?" Molly Weasley asked Dumbledore.

"Because I don't fucking want to."

Finally. He got a word in. About fucking time.

"Well I never—" Molly gasped, completely appalled.

"Language, Mr. Potter," one of the women who was obviously a professor reprimanded him.

London turned to Dumbledore. "That wasn't part of the fucking deal old man. I'm not going to change for you and I'm sure as hell not going to change the way I speak. And my name is London."

The group shifted restlessly at his words and his attitude, uncertain how to react since Dumbledore was evidently not intending to reprimand him.

"Yes…well, as I was saying, _London_ will not be a student. He will live in Professor Snape's quarters until such time as he desires his own," Dumbledore explained.

"Why exactly do you want to live with him?" a man asked, evidently realizing that something must be going on.

London stared at him long enough to make him flinch and look away. "He's my lover," he finally said simply.

This certainly got the group talking.

"That's outrageous!"

"He's seventeen!"

"Albus, will you allow this to go on in your school?"

"Silence!" Dumbledore yelled, shooting sparks with his wand to regain control of the situation. He looked between a completely unabashed London and an unrepentant Severus and sighed. "I was unaware of this when I agreed to the housing arrangements but I have given my word. I cannot change it now. Mr. Pot—London is of age, after all, and we cannot prevent him from dating whomever he wishes."

"But Snape's as old as James!" Sirius screamed.

"Who the fuck is James?" London asked irritably.

The room went silent as the assembled witches and wizards stared at him in shock.

"James was your father's name. James Potter," Severus explained softly, seeing as Sirius was completely incapable of speech at the moment.

London shrugged the information aside, his expression unchanging. "I hardly see how my choice of lovers is any concern of yours," he said, turning back to Sirius.

"I'm your godfather," he replied proudly, finally returning from his state of shock and capable of conversing again.

London raised an eyebrow, singularly unimpressed with Sirius' claim over him. "Well, let's go to our rooms, Sev. I'm fucking beat."

Dumbledore stared at him, openmouthed. He had just effectively ended the meeting without bothering to ask permission or even take his leave! Albus was completely speechless.

Severus shrugged an apology to Dumbledore and followed London out of the room. They made their way into the dungeons, passing by scores of empty classrooms as classes had been canceled and most of the students were in Hogsmeade.

"Is that your office?" London asked eagerly as they passed a door with a golden plaque inscribed with Severus' name and (what he assumed was) his title.

"It is. I spend an absurd amount of time in there grading papers. Perhaps I'll have to assign less now that you are here to entertain me."

"This place is fucking enormous."

"You'll learn where things are after a while."

The approached a large wooden door which opened at a touch of Sev's hand. He grabbed London's hand as he started through the door, touching the wood for a moment. "It should recognize you now. It won't let anyone but us enter."

"Thank god. Are they always like that?" London asked, nodding toward the door.

"They're usually worse. Somehow, you managed to avoid the bulk of the Headmaster's questioning which was quite impressive."

"So what do we do all day?"

"I will be teaching classes for most of the day, which you are welcome to sit in on if you wish. You will have to amuse yourself on the grounds or else in our rooms or another classroom I'm afraid. You won't be able to go back to London everyday."

London sighed. "Maybe I'll go to some of your classes. Watching you make potions is fun."

Severus snorted. "You're about the only one who thinks so."

"Will you be wearing your dress?"

"Robes, and yes, I will be."

London shivered as a flash of desire shot through him. "I don't know if I can take a whole day of you in that thing. You look fucking hot. Are all the students after you?"

Severus looked at him incredulously. Only London would have a robe fetish. "To my knowledge, no student has ever entertained even a mild attraction to me."

London threw himself into Sev's lap, ignoring the fact that he now outweighed the potions master by a few stone with the added muscle. Severus might be taller than him, but he was quite slender. London had outstripped him long ago. He often forgot that he was no longer a slender fourteen year old as he had been when they first met.

Severus grunted and shifted him around a bit, quite used to his young lover's antics by now.

"They're bloody idiots, if you ask me," London announced firmly.

Severus started nibbling at his neck. "When was the last time you took a real shower instead of just changing?"

"Hm? I don't remember."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Up. Let's go take a bath."

London rushed ahead to explore their apartment of rooms, thrilled when he reached the bathroom and saw the number of taps and the size of the bath. He quickly stripped down, letting Severus run the bath since he wasn't sure what knobs to twist.

Severus turned to look at London. Gods, he grew more beautiful every day. He was now surprisingly tall—nearly 6'. He had the same long, messy hair that he had always loved about him and his eyes were the brilliant green that had first drawn his eye to him. Unlike James, he had never worn glasses. Severus assumed that was due to his changing. Living on the streets as he had done, poor eyesight was simply not an option.

He had broad, strong shoulders and a small waist and hips. His muscles were partially due to his fights but largely due to the work that he did for some of the shops in London. More and more shops were hiring him to unload trucks and merchandise, knowing that he would do it for a fraction of what a hired employee would. They all liked him and wanted to help him out some, knowing that he would not accept charity.

His thoughts were abruptly ended when London fully submerged himself in the deep bath. "This is fucking great," he announced, coming up for air and wiping the bubbles off his face and hair. "Are you coming in?"

Severus quickly pulled his clothes off and joined him, sliding against his slippery body. "I can't believe you're finally here," he said softly, running his hands reverently down London's sides to rest on his hips.

London turned to him suddenly, pushing him against the side of the bath and putting his arms on either side of his head. He thrust his knee roughly between Sev's legs, forcing them open. "We had to cut our time together way too short because of them," he murmured, his hand lightly stroking Severus.

Severus bit back a groan and thrust into the hand, groaning deeply when it left him and started to move lower. He spread his legs wider involuntarily, practically purring when he felt a finger brush against his pucker. "Merlin," he groaned. "Hurry up."

London smirked. "Impatient are we?"

"Shut up and fuck me, brat," Severus said affectionately, gasping as London thrust a thick, callused finger into him without any warning.

ChangerChangerChangerChangerChanger 

The assembled teachers and Order members stared after the Boy Who Lived in horror, completely unable to associate the man who had just left the room with the sweet little boy they had all envisioned during their long and weary years of searching for the Boy Who Lived.

"Albus…are…are you quite certain it is him?" Arthur Weasley asked hesitantly.

"It's him alright," Remus confirmed. "I recognized his scent immediately. London is definitely James and Lily's son."

"What happened to the poor boy?" Molly asked tearfully.

"He's lived on the streets for the past nine years," Minerva snapped back, irritated by the ridiculous question. Honestly, what did the daft woman expect?

"But…but…why didn't he come here?" Molly persisted.

"How would a homeless orphan who had no practical knowledge of magic find his way to Hogwarts?" Sibyll Trelawney said in a rare moment of public clarity. "Pity the spirits didn't guide him. He must not be open to the advances of the spirit world. Poor boy."

Pomona Sprout let out a poorly stifled snort of laughter.

"I'm afraid that we must look to the future now, not the past," Dumbledore said gravely. "We clearly have a great deal of work ahead of us with young Mr. Potter."

"London," Sirius corrected bitterly.

Dumbledore inclined his head. "Yes, of course, London. The first order of business is to test the young man to see what his abilities are. I can only assume that he has somehow obtained a wand and can perform at least a few passable spells or else Severus would never have allowed him to withdraw from classes."

"He probably wants his lover to be incompetent so he can abuse him further" Sirius announced.

Remus sighed heavily. He had a lot of work ahead of him. "The relationship is completely consensual, Siri. I couldn't scent any fear or dislike in London. There isn't any abuse going on."

"And you forget, Mr. Black," Minerva said tartly, "that Severus allowed young London to make up his own mind in the matter. London could not have signed the papers to withdraw from school, were he coerced in any way. Kindly remember that before you cast aspersions on a colleague."

"But what will we announce to the world tomorrow? They'll know soon enough who he is. What will we say? 'Savior of the Wizarding World Engaged in a Sordid Affair with Death Eater.' It's indecent! The boy is barely of age!" Professor Vector asked sarcastically.

Dumbledore buried his face in his hands. "I do not know, Alyssa. We can only hope for the best. Believe it or not, the boy has incredible charisma and can charm people at the drop of a hat, when he puts his mind to it. We can only pray that he decides to charm the media rather than showing them the side that we saw today."

Minerva smiled, quite amused by London's show. "He managed to wrap the Minister around his finger and he even had Callie Godson _smiling_ at him, not to mention she didn't yell at him for sitting on her desk."

The members of the group stared at her in disbelief.

"Godson?" Moody asked.

"Yes. You wouldn't have believed it. He actually _can _be relatively personable when he wants to be."

"Is there no way to convince him to go to school?" Molly asked desperately.

"The papers are already signed and filed," Minerva said. For her part, she wished that London would attend classes but she understood his reluctance and she felt no desire to push him, particularly when it was their fault for placing the boy in the situation to begin with. She found she rather liked the boy, and anyone who was willing to put up with Severus Snape was worthy of her respect.

"I am afraid that it is done. We will just have to introduce him to the students at dinner," Dumbledore said heavily.

Minerva snorted. "I sincerely doubt they will be making an appearance, Albus. Did you see the way that London was looking at Severus when they left?"

Albus sighed. "At breakfast then. We will introduce London at breakfast."

ChangerChangerChangerChangerChanger 

London lay on his back with his arms around Severus, slowly running his fingers through his hair.

Severus sighed, perfectly content, his head cushioned on London's broad chest. He had never been comfortable handing control over to another man in bed before he had met London but now he craved it every once in a while. He loved being stretched and filled. He loved being the one to lay wrapped up in another's arms, listening to his lover's heartbeat.

"He's a right bastard, isn't he?" London suddenly said.

"Who?"

"Black. What's wrong with him?"

Severus sighed and twisted around so he was staring up at the ceiling and his head rested on London's stomach. "He sees you as his best friend's son. He wants to treat you like a kid, like _his_ kid. He's been looking for you for a long time."

"What claim does he have over me though? He doesn't know me at all! Why the fuck would I listen to what he says?"

"I'm not suggesting that you do so, I am merely explaining what he is thinking. You're right—he doesn't know you. He has built you up into this sort of idealized miniature version of his friend and has expected to treat you accordingly. He'll adjust soon enough, I'm sure."

"His friend doesn't seem too bad. Remin or something."

"Remus Lupin. He's quite tolerable, compared to some of the imbeciles working here."

London sighed. "This is going to fucking suck, won't it?"

"It won't be easy living here. It will be completely different from anything you've ever experienced. Dumbledore and Black and the others will be checking up on you all the time, following your every move. People will be hounding you from all ends. Try to be patient with them."

London snorted. "We'll see."


	19. Introducing London

A/N: Here you go! The student population meets London! 

-

-

Chapter 19 

Albus waited impatiently for Severus and London to make their appearance at breakfast. Typically, Severus was among the first ones there.

Breakfast was nearly half over and he still hadn't showed up.

Just as he was about to give up hope, the doors opened and Severus and London walked in side by side.

The two made an intimidating pair, albeit for completely different reasons.

The students looked a bit disappointed at the sight of their potions master. They had all been hoping that he was out ill or had been fired or even died. He was _never_ late to a meal.

They were uncertain how to react to the beautiful but almost frightening man walking alongside him. He was dressed like a muggle from head to toe: an odd sight on Hogwarts' grounds. He sported old jeans with a few tears in them and a tight black T-shirt. Over that, he still wore his battered leather jacket.

Albus couldn't imagine why the boy was wearing it indoors. It was always quite temperate within Hogwarts' halls. A flash of sorrow flooded him as he thought of Harry's previous living situation.

No wonder the boy kept that damn jacket with him at every single moment. A good coat could be the difference between life and death on some days.

London walked with a threatening and self-aware air, his bright eyes constantly scanning the room and people without seeming as though he was actually looking at them. His glare darkened for a moment when he saw the seating arrangements. He loathed garnering attention like this, and sitting as he would be in front of all of the students on a raised platform would demand everyone's attention.

He stifled an impatient sigh and blanked his face again. No need to let the stupid headmaster know that he was pissed off about the seats.

London and Severus sat down without a word in the only two empty seats and began to serve themselves from the platters, each one helping the other silently before digging in.

The students stared at them in open amazement throughout their short meal, especially when they caught sight of the strange man taking a piece of bacon off of Professor Snape's plate.

Draco let out a choked whisper. "Merlin's balls."

The shock only grew when their Professor simply rolled his eyes and grabbed what was left of his bacon out of the man's hand and finished it himself.

"Bloody hell," Blaise whispered back, unable to say anything else.

The strange man laughed, only growing louder when Severus smirked at him.

"Oh sweet gods," Pansy whispered to her friends, completely floored by the sight in front of her.

Merlin, the world had ended. Severus Snape not only tolerated someone sitting next to him but someone who _ate off his plate_.

London leaned back in his chair, evidently finished with breakfast. He kicked his feet up onto the table, his heavy boots resting on top of the pristine white tablecloth. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it with a discrete flick of his wrist.

The students gasped audibly once again, even more appalled by this new display than they had been by his obviously close and amiable companionship with their Potions Master. Someone was sitting at the Head Table…with his feet on the table…smoking a muggle cigarette. The world had completely turned on its head.

Severus leaned over and said something to him in a low tone, making London exhale suddenly in a burst of laughter before putting his feet back on the floor.

London chuckled lightly as he leaned his elbows on the table, his shoulders shaking in silent laughter. He said something back to the potions master that the students couldn't hear, causing Professor Sinistra, who was sitting on his other side, to blush darkly.

London absentmindedly tapped his ash on his empty gold plate.

Dumbledore decided that now was as good a time as any to introduce Har…London, since the students were all already silent. Granted, they were silent in their shocked horror rather than in respectful attention but he couldn't be choosy.

He stood up and the students' eyes reluctantly went to him, although they returned to the mysterious but evidently almost foolishly brave man sitting next to their professor.

"Excuse me students," Dumbledore said, adding a few colorful sparks to regain their attention. "I apologize for this interruption but I wish to take this opportunity to introduce you to our guest. He will be living in the castle for the foreseeable future although he will not be attending classes with any of you."

No one looked terribly shocked to find out that the man wouldn't be attending classes. He looked to be a bit over twenty…no one had ever assumed that he _would_ be a student.

Dumbledore cleared his throat again, bringing their attention back to him. "Yes, well, our long search has finally been put to an end. This is London, formally known as Harry James Potter, the Boy Who Lived."

"Dramatic fuck," London muttered.

Sinistra glared at him.

Severus snorted.

The students gaped at London, evidently floored. For once, they were too shocked even to gossip.

"Please do not bother him overly much with your questions. He will attend occasional classes when he wishes to and has full permission to access all areas of the school at all times and attend any classes at any level at any time that he wishes. He might be joining some of you in class later on. Please assist London with learning his way around Hogwarts when he needs help."

The students were still gaping at London.

"I believe it is time for classes to begin," Dumbledore announced, attempting to move them on their way. Best to get them out of the Hall before London did something more appalling than his behavior up to this point. Albus wasn't quite sure what the boy could do that would possibly be _worse_, but he wouldn't put it past him to come up with something shocking without even trying to.

The students started to get their books together, ready to leave for class. Their eyes never left London.

London stood up to leave as well.

"Where are you going today?" Severus asked him.

"Out. Figured I'd do a bit of exploring."

"Very well. Can you find your way back to our rooms?"

"I'll be fine Sev. See you at lunch," he said, bending down to kiss Severus deeply.

The students gasped almost simultaneously, suddenly finding their voices again.

London ignored them and left the hall.

Remus pushed a sputtering Sirius out of the hall, trying to at least gain some semblance of privacy before his friend lost it completely.

Severus simply stood up and left the hall, acting as if nothing had happened.

Dumbledore buried his face in his hands. He had been hoping to stall that bit of information for a while.

ChangerChangerChangerChangerChangerChanger 

Gossip flew through the halls of Hogwarts at unprecedented speeds. The students were in a complete flurry, unable to decide what to talk about first.

There was the obvious and unexpected arrival of a living hero to discuss.

There were said hero's ruggedly gorgeous looks to whisper about.

There was his obvious disregard for any sort of rules and his complete lack of respect for their Headmaster and the other Professors.

Perhaps most of all, there was his clearly sexual relationship with the Greasy Git, the Bat of the Dungeons, the most terrifying Professor they had the misfortune of knowing: Severus Snape.

Minerva entered her classroom, appalled to see her students not even attempting to find their seats yet. She cleared her throat loudly, attempting to gain their attention.

It failed utterly.

She finally gave up and rapped her wand smartly on the podium, bringing most of the students' eyes to her.

Better.

"Take your seats immediately. Anyone not in a seat within ten seconds or speaking out of turn throughout the duration of my class will lose fifty points."

The students were seated in a flash, clearly eager to avoid the massive point deductions.

"Professor," Hermione called out eagerly, waving her hand around wildly.

Minerva closed her eyes. What had she ever done to be cursed with this girl? Thank Merlin she would be rid of her after this year. Godric protect her from such students in future. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Will you tell us more about Mr. Potter?"

Minerva hesitated. It was obviously completely off topic but at the same time, no one would pay attention to her planned lesson anyhow until they got a few answers. "You should start by referring to him by his preferred name of London. He does not take well to people calling him by his given name."

"Why not?" Hermione asked curiously.

"He has not used it since he was abandoned by his guardians at age eight. He is uncomfortable with the name Harry Potter now since he has not used the name for the better part of his life."

The students had all gasped when they heard that their hero had been abandoned. "But who took him in then?" Lavender asked.

"No one. He lived on the streets until yesterday when he was brought to live at Hogwarts."

"You mean he was _homeless_?" Hermione gasped.

"That's generally what it means, Granger," Draco said sarcastically. He had decided to like this London for the simple fact that he was dating his cousin. If Severus liked him then he must be all right, regardless of the fact that his parents had been Gryffindors.

He knew it would take a special kind of man to put up with his surly cousin. And, like his transfiguration professor, he too had noticed a subtle change in his cousin's behavior in recent years.

"Shut up you stupid ferret!" Ron yelled, lunging toward him, eager as always to defend the girl he desperately wanted to call girlfriend.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor," Minerva snapped out irritably. "I warned you, Weasley, that you would all remain in your seats during this class. And ten points from Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy, for baiting a fellow student."

She took a deep breath. "Yes, London was homeless. As you saw at breakfast his manners can leave a bit to be desired and as you will discover should you ever engage him in conversation his language could make a sailor blush. Nonetheless, he is a charming young man and we are all pleased to have him here with us."

"Is he actually dating Snape?" Ron asked, evidently personally insulted that any child of a Gryffindor would even _consider_ dating the greasy git, much less display the relationship so shamelessly.

"Professor Snape, and yes," Minerva answered evenly, not passing any judgement either in favor of or against the relationship in front of the students. In private though, she found herself thrilled that the two were together. She had seen the changes in Severus over the past few years—she was under no delusions as to how long the relationship had been going on, however clueless her coworkers might be.

She could also tell that Severus had likely done a world of good for London as well. Now was probably not the time to come forward full force endorsing a relationship that had begun when the younger partner was perhaps fifteen. She would help them keep that quiet until they were ready to reveal the truth. It would only be so long before someone realized that the two had been together for far longer than a few months.

"Where is he staying?" Dean asked, interrupting her thoughts. "Will he be staying in one of the houses? I bet he'll get Gryffindor, what with his parents and all."

"London is living in Professor Snape's quarters," Minerva responded, starting another flurry of whispering. She sighed. "Fifty points from Gryffindor and fifty points from Slytherin. We are engaging in an orderly discussion, not a common room gossip session."

The students were silent almost immediately, concerned that she would stop answering their questions.

"But why isn't he attending classes?" Neville asked.

The Slytherins all leaned forward, eager to hear the answer as well. Although they wouldn't stoop so low as to actually _ask_ questions they wanted the information nonetheless.

"He refused to, point blank, and it was the only way the Headmaster could get him to agree to come to live here. Now, please turn to page 72."

"But how will he learn magic?" Hermione persisted. "How will he survive in wizarding society?"

Minerva paused for a moment before deciding to answer her truthfully. "London has demonstrated some skills that make me believe that he will have no cause to worry. Nonetheless, he seems to have no desire to fit in to or to thrive in our society. I sincerely doubt he will remain here for long. Now, page 72. Begin reading at the second paragraph, Mr. Zabini."

The students settled in for another lesson, their minds turning over all of this new information. How could the Boy Who Lived not want to be a part of the Wizarding World?


	20. The First Day

**Chapter 20**

Severus sat down wearily at his seat at the Head Table. It had been a hell of a morning.

No one had dared to question him outright about London, but he could tell that no one was thinking of anything else. Only three people—out of 51, mind—had actually completed their potions correctly. The rest had ended in a rather fantastic display of explosions, gaseous fumes, and dangerous sparks.

He was exhausted and it was only lunch.

He looked up briefly when he felt London throw himself into the seat next to him.

"Tough morning?" London asked sympathetically, taking in his lover's bedraggled state.

"The brats couldn't brew a proper potion if Merlin himself were instructing them. They are all completely incompetent."

London snickered. "That bad, huh?"

Severus glared. "This is not remotely funny."

London laughed harder. "You're fucking hilarious when you get all teacher-y. I don't understand how no one else sees it. Between your long dress and your piss-off-and-die attitude I don't see how anyone takes you seriously."

Severus bit back a smile. "Need I remind you that these are robes, not a dress?"

London just grinned and started filling their plates. "Is there always so much food for so few of you?" he asked, taking in the multitude of dished made for the few hundred students and teachers.

"Yes. The house elves prepare it for every meal, regardless of how many people will be present. I daresay they would make the same amount even if they knew that half of the students wouldn't be here."

London shot startled eyes over the students, mentally counting their number.

Severus sighed. "Unfortunately, there is little to be done to curb their excess. They are magical creatures who thrive on serving like this. They cannot comprehend the situation in which there would not be enough food or clean towels or dusty hallways. They overwork out of their own desire. Don't worry, we'll go by the kitchens and prepare a large hamper before we go to visit your friends next."

London nodded but it was clear that he was still thrown off by such immense and unthinking waste.

His mind flitted unthinkingly back to the times in which he had nearly starved—the times in which he had either stolen from someone to feed himself or in which he had slept with someone in hope of a large breakfast to follow.

Minerva sat down at London's other side. "How has your morning been, London?" she asked, not noticing that he was lost in his thoughts.

He smiled, tossing aside his memories. No use dwelling on the past. "It was fucking great. I wandered around the castle and found some ghosts who told me about the school. One of them knew my mum. Her name was Lily," he said proudly. He had long ago begged assistance interpreting the cursive words scrawled on the back of her picture.

She smiled. "Your mother was a Gryffindor. I had the privilege of teaching her during her career at Hogwarts."

London swallowed his bite quickly. "What was she like?" He knew that Sev had known her as well, but the necessity of continuing their unspoken dance around the truth for the last few years had forced him to remain likewise silent about such questions.

"Much like you, in many ways," Minerva said, ignoring the rather loud snort of Professor Vector who sat on her other side. "She was uncommonly beautiful and very kind to everyone, particularly those less fortunate than her or less popular."

"I had a picture of her once," London announced proudly. "She had red hair. She was reading a book in it."

Minerva's heart clenched for a moment when she heard how proud he was of having had a single picture of his mother. "She was also absolutely brilliant. She must have read every single book in the library by the time she was sixteen."

London's eyes dimmed for a moment.

Minerva noticed it and pressed on quickly. "More importantly though, she had an incredible natural talent in many fields. Most witches and wizards really only have one area of magic that they excel in. Lily had three."

"What were they?"

"Charms, transfiguration and potions. From the little I have seen of your talents it would seem that at the very least you have inherited her talent for transfiguration."

"Potions as well," Severus added.

"Really? Have you been instructing him in potions Severus?"

"For a while now," Severus replied, purposefully being vague. He didn't want them to realize yet that his 'mystery boyfriend' three summers ago had been London. Better to let them believe that London was a more recent lover. "He has an uncanny way of knowing just how to prepare and add the ingredients, even those that we haven't had time to discuss yet. Not only that, but he has been able to actually _improve_ the formula for some potions."

"My goodness London," Minerva breathed. "Quite impressive. I daresay that the Headmaster will be requesting that we test your abilities in the basic fields this weekend so we can assess where exactly you are at."

"Meddling bastard," London muttered, grabbing another sandwich.

Minerva snorted. She quite agreed. "Where are you off to this afternoon? More exploring?" she asked.

"I think I'll go sit in on Sev's class. Should be amusing."

Severus groaned. With London actually present there was no way the students would get anything done. "No comments about dresses or anything else like that London," he ordered.

London grinned but Severus could tell that he understood and would keep his mouth shut. He had learned quite a while ago that Severus ruled his classroom through fear and intimidation. He didn't want to do anything that would get in the way of that too badly. His kiss earlier had probably already stressed him out.

"Let's go," London said. "Bye Minnie."

She blushed and waved a quick goodbye to him and Severus.

"Minnie?" Professor Vector questioned her.

"He's such a sweet boy. How could I possibly tell him no?"

Vector snorted. "That's likely how Severus ended up with 'Sev.' I'm surprised he didn't hex the boy when he first said it. He still glares at me when I dare to use his first name, and I've known the man for twenty years!"

"Oh, I'm not terribly surprised. Severus was getting so lonely. I'm thrilled that he found London."

**Changer** **ChangerChangerChangerChangerChanger**

London lit a cigarette for their long walk to the dungeons.

"You do know that you are probably the first person to openly smoke in Hogwarts in the school's history, don't you?" Severus asked.

London shrugged. "Why the hell wouldn't people smoke here?"

"This is a school, London. That means that things like smoking, drinking and drugs are rarely done and if they are, then only behind closed and locked doors."

London shrugged again. "Fuck that," he announced.

"I'm not telling you to stop, merely warning you not to give any cigarettes to the students. Dumbledore will throw a fit and we'll just have to deal with him even more than we do now."

London nodded his understanding. "So what are you teaching this afternoon?"

"I only have two classes. A third year class of Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors and then a seventh year class of Gryffindors and Slytherins. I can't believe Minerva gave me back to back Gryffindors. Honestly, it's enough to drive a man mad."

London laughed. "I can't wait."

"The third years are actually learning a potion that you already know so you can probably assist some of them. Maybe you can prevent a few of the usual explosions. Whoever thought mixing Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors together for potions was even more insane than whoever decided to mix the Gryffindors with the Slytherins. The whole room is a mess of explosions by the time they are done. None of them could brew a decent potion if their life depended on it."

"What potion are they doing?"

"A fever reducing potion. That's the crimson one that you brewed for Ana last year when she had that terrible cold."

London nodded his understanding. That had been a bad winter. His friends had all been incredibly ill and they could barely crawl out of their cold beds to go out into the freezing cold and try to find some food. Severus had arrived just in time.

When he had returned home for the hols to find an empty flat he had waited until nightfall before going to look for London. He had found him huddled up with all of the others covered by all of their blankets. What had been a drafty warehouse in the summer could barely be described as shelter at all in the winter. Small drifts of snow were piled in the corners and the few windowpanes that remained were heavily frosted over.

Severus apparated back to the flat and cleared out his entire medical cabinet and returned. He could feel that London had been attempting to cast warming charms on the blankets. The fact that they were all still alive indicated that he must have been able to do them for an incredible amount of time. He was just getting too tired now to keep them up.

Severus had desperately wanted to pitch a Hagrid-sized fit over the situation but he had remained calm, healed them, and then while they were all in a comfortable healing sleep, repaired the windows while leaving a charm on them to still appear broken from the outside.

He wondered why London had never done as much before realizing that he tended to only attempt magic that he had seen someone else do or that he desperately needed and thought about. He knew better than to flaunt his magical abilities so he had never fixed the glass, knowing that someone on the outside would have noticed. He was entirely too ill to possibly be thinking straight and there was no way that he could have thought up a charm that would fix something but make it appear to still be broken.

Severus silently wondered if all winters were like this for them.

When London had come out of his potion induced sleep Severus had shown him how to change the outside appearance of something before leaving to get some food for the kids. By the time he and London had left for the flat the kids were all at least healing and beginning to eat.

The two men went into the classroom and Severus spelled the directions on the board for the students.

London sat down on his desk, fiddling with some of the contraptions that were sitting there. He saw what he recognized to be an instrument that measured the viscosity of some of the different saps used in potion making. Severus had shown him that one a year ago when they were making some of the different healing unguents that all required certain saps to properly prepare them. The rest of the instruments were a mystery to him.

The students started trickling in, stopping abruptly when the first one caught sight of London, the rest of them bumping in to each other. They stared at him in silence.

"Take your seats immediately," Severus hissed.

London stifled a smile, but only barely. He quickly slipped into the emotionless mask that he often wore while he was on the street. When he was with Sev he felt safe and at peace so it rarely made an appearance.

The students shivered as they noticed the subtle change in the young man.

"London will be sitting in on today's lesson. Should he offer you assistance it is in your best interest to take it."

He launched into a long and tedious lecture on fever reducing draughts and how they were linked to the other healing potions. London found it interesting but he was quite certain that 90 percent of his lover's words were completely over the students' heads.

The students wrote down what he said frantically, perhaps hoping to understand it later when they reread it.

London looked at their notebooks curiously for a moment before ignoring them in favor of listening to the lecture. He hadn't thought he would ever admit it about school but it _was_ interesting. He would damn well never tell that to the old man or consent to being a true student here but maybe he would sit in on a few classes. Maybe.

"Well?" Severus barked out impatiently when he noticed that the students were staring at London again. "Get to work!"

The students scrambled out of their seats and toward the supply closet.

London watched them with a smirk. "Quite effective," he said quietly.

Severus snorted.

"What year are these again?"

"Third."

"So the next group is my age?"

Severus held back a wince. "Yes."

He wasn't bothered unduly by the age difference, and most of the time he forgot about it entirely. Every one in a while though, it hit him particularly hard.

"What do we do now?" London asked, watching the students working feverishly.

"I make rounds and try to keep the blighters from blowing the entire school up."

London laughed quietly, startling those students who were close enough to hear him.

Severus glared them back to their potions before walking between the rows of desks slowly.

London decided to do the same thing and started on the opposite end, correcting students when necessary, London doing so quietly and without much discussion, Severus barking orders and insults indiscriminately as usual.

The class ended surprisingly quickly, and Severus was thrilled that despite the distraction of having the Boy Who Lived in the classroom, none of the students had blown up a single cauldron.

Severus stepped into his adjoining office for a moment to collect some items that he needed for this lesson.

The third years filed out quietly and the seventh years started to trickle in.

The Slytherins quickly covered their surprise at seeing London sitting on their Head of House's desk, but the Gryffindors were floored and stood in the back of the room staring at them instead of taking their seats.

Draco sat down close to the front of the room, near enough to talk to London.

"Hi. I'm Draco Malfoy."

"London."

Draco smirked at him, glancing around at the rest of the students who were staring at the two of them in awe. Idiots. "You're dating Severus, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

Draco wasn't at all put off by his short answers. "Severus is my cousin."

London's eyes flickered between Draco's white-gold hair and his lover's form, which was just visible through the open door in his office.

"I know, we don't look much alike. My mum has light hair like me, but her sister and brothers had dark hair. Most of the family does. Severus is more properly a second cousin, once removed."

London blinked at the wash of information then nodded.

"You should come to the Slytherin common room sometime to hang out. We're having a party tomorrow night, if you want to drop by."

"I'll see if Sev wants to go."

"Er…there'll be alcohol," Draco said nervously.

London shrugged his indifference.

"Severus is our head of house. We're not supposed to drink."

"Ah. One of those school things Sev was telling me about. Maybe I'll drop by for a bit. Not much going on here."

Draco smiled. "Not so much, no. Slytherin is the only house that ever attempts to change that though. We have some great parties."

London grinned. "Sounds good."

Severus saw that their conversation was drawing to a close and he wiped the small smile from his face. He was pleased that Draco had already sought London out. He knew his young lover would make friends his own age, and he had prayed that these friends would be acceptable. He didn't know what he would do if London had become friends with the Granger girl, or a Weasley.

He stepped into the classroom, glaring at the students who were still clustered in the back, trying to spy on London and Draco's conversation.

"Well?" Severus said acidly. "Get to your seats."

The students hurriedly threw themselves into their seats, no one daring to comment on London's presence.

-

A/N: I think I might make an intelligent Ron in this one. I tend to vacillate between whether or not I like Ron and Hermione. I have decided to make Hermione too stuffy in this fic to ever be a friend of London's. This will mainly be pro-Slytherin, and probably pro-Ron and a few select others.

Also, as I have said before, I am ignoring all of HBP since I didn't like it. I wanted Severus and Draco to be related, but not as uncle and nephew or godfather and godson as son many people (including myself) write. Hence, the cousins that are a bit removed.


	21. Meeting the Slytherins

A/N: Still not completely thrilled with this chapter, but you all have been waiting for quite a while. Sorry!

-

-

Chapter 21 

"Sure you don't want to go with me?" London asked again, pulling on his leather jacket.

"No, the students would be horrified if I showed up. You can leave your jacket here, you know. You're only going down the hall to the party."

London looked down sheepishly. "Yeah. Right." He slid it off of his shoulders slowly and hung it back on the coat tree. He stared at it blankly for a brief moment before nodding once more.

"Do recall that you have the first of your 'tests' with tomorrow."

"As if I could forget," London sneered. Dumbledore had demanded that he give up his weekend to submit to testing in all areas of magic. Of course, since London didn't have an actual day job during the week, it wasn't exactly a sacrifice to give up two of his already empty days.

It was the thought of it that rubbed him.

They had damn near come to blows over the nature of the exams, but eventually Dumbledore was made to see to reason, and he had agreed to only have practical exams. London had argued vehemently that written exams were the exact thing that he had sought to escape by dropping out of school, as well as the fact that they wouldn't actually demonstrate anything since he didn't actually know any spells or magical theory.

He had, of course, won the argument with that little fact.

Second test, passed.

He wasn't sure how long he could keep up the pretense that he knew how to read though. He knew that he needed to do _something_, he just didn't know what, yet. 

Hopefully inspiration would hit him at some point before he was confronted with a disappointed and potentially angry lover who had inadvertently discovered the truth.

It was a lot easier pretending that he could read when the two saw each other only for a few months during the summer hols. Most of the time, Severus didn't particularly want to do too many things that involved reading either. Living in a school though, surrounded by books and learning…this was a whole new fight for him.

London _hated_ this kind of fight. Set him in front of a gang of assholes to fight, give him a weapon or two—hell, even leave him with only his wits and he could deal with that. But fights like this? What the hell could he do?

Severus pulled London into his arms for a quick kiss and then shoved him toward the door. "Go. I have grading to do. Do try to make it back to the rooms at some point in the night, or I will be forced to enter the Slytherin dorms to come looking for you, and I really prefer to pretend that I have no idea that nights such as these exist in the dorm rooms."

London gave Severus one more, quick kiss before turning to leave.

Draco and Pansy met him about halfway down the hall.

"We thought that you weren't coming," Draco said.

"Nah. I'm not very good with being on time. Drives Sev mad."

"I would imagine," Pansy said, smiling.

"'S his own fault, really," London said. "Bastard should have bought me a watch."

Draco and Pansy laughed quietly, both more amused by the fact that London managed to make 'bastard' sound like a term of endearment than by the fact that he had blamed his lateness on their poor professor.

"Everyone's thrilled that you're coming," Pansy said, linking her arm through London's.

He looked down at it blankly for a moment, before tucking her hand further into his arm and sending her a blinding smile. "Are they, love?"

"Of course. You managed to catch the eye of Severus Snape. Not an easy feat, if rumor is to be believed."

Draco stepped up onto London's other side. "My cousin didn't date anyone for a long time after the First War. He didn't start dating again until a few years ago."

"I know," London said simply.

"Yeah, of course," Draco said, blushing lightly. "Of course you two have talked about your histories before."

London shrugged, deciding not to correct the blond's misinterpretation of his words.

"How long have you two been together, anyway?" Draco asked.

So much for that. "About two and a half years now."

Draco's jaw dropped. "But that would mean…you would have been fifteen!"

"Fourteen."

Pansy stopped dead in her tracks. "Fourteen?" she whispered. "That's…young."

"I turned fifteen about a month later," London said by way of excuse.

Draco quickly pulled himself back together. "It's not much younger than many of us begin our courting, really. It just seems that way because Severus is so much older than us."

"Courting?"

"Purebloods tend to begin the courting or marriage rituals just before they turn sixteen. It's important to find out if our magic is sympathetic to each other's before we are of age. So you're really just a year ahead of us in that respect," Draco explained.

"Who are you courting?" London asked curiously.

"Pansy."

London turned his gaze back to the young woman on his arm. "Good choice."

She blushed prettily at his words, and then released his arm as they approached the door to the common room.

"Motivation," she said to the heavy wooden door, which slid open immediately.

The party was already fully in swing, with music on the wizarding wireless and drinks being passed around. A few of the braver (or drunker) souls were already dancing.

"Drink?" a young man said to London, holding out a glass filled with juice and liquor of some sort.

London accepted it gratefully. "Ta."

"I'm Greg Goyle," he introduced himself.

"London."

"I know." At London's raised eyebrow he elucidated. "Er…everyone knows, so I suppose that wasn't terribly intelligent. Glad you came though."

London nodded, his body already throbbing with the desire to dance and lose himself in the pounding music.

He caught the eye of one of the young women who was staring at him with open curiosity. "Dance?" he asked, finishing his drink in a single gulp.

She nodded immediately, and they pushed their way to the center of the room where a dance floor had been cleared.

The room watched in stunned amazement as their professor's boyfriend lost himself in the music. He moved as though his body were made for this moment, for this song, for this dance. It was mesmerizing.

When the song ended he pulled another girl to his side, dancing with her for a few minutes before turning toward a young man. As he switched from dancing with a woman to dancing with a man, his movements instantly became more sensual, an almost heady sexual allure pouring off of London.

The Slytherins stared at him in undisguised lust as he danced with his partners. A light sheen of sweat covered his arms, and his already tight shirt clung to his chest.

"Fuck," Pansy said softly.

"I know. No wonder Severus is with him. He's sexy enough to even turn my head," Draco whispered back.

"Tell me about it," she said, not at all disturbed that the man she was courting admitted to being turned on by his cousin's lover. London was gorgeous, and just watching him dance with Gideon Macey was enough to make her pant. "Can you believe that they've been together for so long?"

Draco paused for a moment. "In some ways, no. I never thought Severus would take a kid to his bed. But in other ways…fuck. Look at him. I bet he was just like this at fourteen. And I'm sure that he looked far older than fourteen, too."

"I know." Pansy watched in silence for a moment as London moved toward Blaise Zambini. "They must be made for each other, to be able to have come together when London was so young. Their magic must be incredibly sympathetic."

"That's my thought too," Draco agreed.

"So what have you two learned about London?" Millie asked, joining their conversation along with Theo.

Draco and Pansy exchanged a long look. Draco nodded.

"He and the professor have been together for quite a while. It seems that their magic is sympathetic. If I'm not mistaken, they are nearly bonded without even having to go through the formal steps."

Millie gasped softly. "That would take years though. Even if you are sympathetic with your lover, it takes…years and years!" she said. "Doesn't it?"

Draco nodded slowly.

Millie gasped again, understanding sinking in. "I see."

"We'll need to keep it quiet," Theo said. "Those who are not purebloods will never understand."

"My thoughts exactly. They'll accuse Severus of pedophilia," Draco said.

"But…but that's ridiculous!" Millie argued.

"It's the way muggles think," Pansy explained. "Muggles and muggleborns don't understand our ways. They don't understand the importance of the courtship rituals and sympathetic magic and soul bonds. They just don't get it."

Draco explained further. "Most of them think that true love can only happen between a man and a woman who are both the same age, or nearly so. They don't understand that your life partner can come in many different guises. They certainly don't understand that it is possible for a fourteen year old boy and a thirty five year old man to fall in love."

"Can they do anything to them? Either of them?" Theo asked.

"No. Not really," Draco said. "I don't believe that there are any actual laws regarding the courtship process—at least there aren't any that specify the ages either of the members must be before it begins. People will just try to make Severus look bad because of it."

"And because he helped the Boy Who Lived to hide," Pansy said, noting that London was dancing with two fifth year girls now. Although tamed, his movements were still sensual enough to make many of the young women blush.

"Do you think he knew?" Theo asked.

Draco rolled his eyes. "This is Severus. Of course he knew. He might have been fooled for a bit, but I'll bet you half my inheritance that he knew who London really was within a few months of them meeting."

Millie nodded. "Me too. The Professor is just too smart to have been fooled for long."

"I don't know," Pansy said. "London seems like someone who can keep a secret if he wants to."

"He told you two about himself and Severus easily enough," Theo pointed out.

"Yes, but he seems to have little understanding of why we would have been surprised that they had been together for so long. Not to mention, even if he did know that it might be better to keep that quiet, he also knows that Draco is related to the Professor. He would have little reason to keep his secrets then," Pansy explained.

"You're right," Draco said. "He doesn't seem to know some really basic things. He didn't understand why Severus wouldn't want to come tonight. I don't think that he knows much about schools, or about what is or isn't normal for kids."

"I guess so," Theo said. "Seems odd, anyway. Who wouldn't know not to drink near adults?"

"Someone who's lived on the streets for basically his entire life. Not to mention…well, later, maybe," Draco said, deciding to keep quiet about his earlier suspicions for now. Perhaps he'd discuss them with Pansy later on. But a boy who was that incredibly gorgeous, who lived on the streets and had evidently started having sex with Severus when he was only fourteen…well, there were only so many conclusions to draw from that.

Their conversation ended abruptly when they noticed London making his way toward them. He grabbed a second drink from the table.

"You're not dancing?" he asked, his green eyes shining vividly in the dimly lit room.

"Not yet," Draco said. "I need a few more drinks first."

Pansy decided to begin introductions. "London, this is Millicent Bulstrode and Theodore Nott. They're our closest friends. Millie and Theo, this is London, as I'm sure you are aware."

"Pleasure," Millie said, smiling.

London nodded in greeting.

"How did you and the Professor meet?" Theo asked.

"At a club. I was dancing with a few men when he saw me. He came over, danced for a bit and then we left for his place."

"Could you feel that your magic was in sympathy then?" Pansy asked, assuming that was the reason he had gone home with their Professor the first night they had met.

"Eh? No. I didn't even know he was a changer. I just thought he was fucking hot."

Draco choked on his drink for a moment. "Severus? Hot?"

"He fucking drips sex. Haven't you ever noticed?"

Draco shook his head but Pansy nodded.

"What do you mean—changer?" Millie asked curiously.

"You know. Like us. We can change things. Wizards, I guess."

The Slytherins nodded their understanding.

"So…you just went home with him?" Theo asked.

"Yeah. It was fucking brilliant. So the next morning when I asked him his name—"

"You didn't know his name yet?" Theo whispered, his shock evident.

"No. When was I supposed to have asked? I was a bit distracted by his cock, thank you very much. So when I found out his name I asked if he wanted to meet up again at the club. So we did."

"Wow…that's…quite a story," Pansy eventually said.

"You should probably keep it a bit quiet," Theo said, filling London's glass again. "The Slyths will understand, and won't give a damn how old you were when you started dating. But some of the others won't get it. And they'll give you two a lot of shit…particularly the Professor."

London frowned. "I see."

"London, I can't believe that you lost your virginity to some nameless guy from a club? I mean, sure, he ended up being your soul partner, but it was still a big risk!" Millie said.

"I wasn't a virgin," London said.

"Oh," Theo said. "Oh." The rest of the students exchanged silent looks.

"What?"

"Er…it's just that a lot of witches and wizards will only ever have sex with the person that they will marry," Draco explained. "Most of them will remain faithful to their spouse. At least until the marriage is cemented and the heir is born. Then both of them can sleep around as much as they want. They often take a few lovers, later in life."

London stared at Draco for a moment, then shrugged. "Bit late for that. Been too late for that since I was twelve."

-

-

A/N: There have been A LOT of questions about when London will learn to read, and when Severus will find out. All I can say is, I have planned it all out, and Severus won't find out for a while longer. He WILL find out though. 

Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! Everyone has been very kind and encouraging. Thank you!


	22. A Proper Fight

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Extra long chapter to make up for it! 

I've had a few inquiries recently about finishing Skin Deep. I WILL finish it, I promise. I haven't really had time to write recently because of wedding planning and making arrangements to move. That fic will definitely not be abandoned though. Please bear with me a bit more!

-

-

Chapter 22 

London stalked toward the meeting room irritably, Severus smirking at his side.

London was hung over. Massively hung over. And the stupid bastard at his side found this amusing, and wouldn't stop his teasing.

Stupid git never got hangovers, and always found it amusing that London suffered from them anytime he drank anything with hard liquor in it. Bastard.

"Bastard," London muttered again for good measure, just in case his boyfriend couldn't figure out he was repeating it in his head as a mantra to keep himself upright.

Severus snorted.

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes met them at the door.

London cursed incoherently.

The twinkle dimmed slightly, which in turn cheered London up. It was an even trade, in his opinion.

"Are you ready to begin the tests?" Dumbledore asked cheerfully.

London wanted to gut him.

He grunted instead.

"Yes, well, why don't you begin with Professor Flitwick, on charms?" Dumbledore said, leading the way to the diminutive professor through the veritable crowd of people who had assembled to watch these tests.

All of them were order members, and even then they were only those of the most trusted. It was still a bit unnerving to London to be faced with this many people during his tests. Added to his pounding headache and churning stomach, it did not make him the least inclined to curb his tongue or to behave.

"What the fuck are charms?"

"Charms, my dear boy, are a branch of magic which is immensely helpful. It can allow the wielder to perform a variety of tasks, from—"

"Just make the feather float," Severus interrupted.

"Fucking overblown assholes making a simple fucking job into a goddamned nightmare…" London muttered while turning toward the pile of feathers. He simply raised his eyebrow and the pile floated lazily, three feet in the air.

"Wonderful!" Flitwick called out, clapping his hands eagerly. "Tell me, London, do you know any more complex charms?"

London glared at him. It was a toss up for whether he was more irritated by the overdone enthusiasm or for the professor's stupidity in asking what spells he knew.

"Er…yes, of course. Albus, I'm not entirely certain how to proceed…" Flitwick drifted off, not quite certain how to put this delicately.

"Just tell him the final effect. If he can do it he will," Severus snapped. "What the hell did you expect to happen today?"

"Not all of us had time to spend with him, learning how to best test him, Snape," Sirius said bitterly.

"If you think that we spent our time together testing his magical prowess, you are seriously deluded," Severus snapped back.

"Stop with the goddamn fights you stupid bastards," London snapped irritably, glaring at both Sirius and Severus who at this point were annoying him equally. "My head is going to fucking explode and you two are arguing over whether we played with magic or fucked more often. Let me help you, Black. It was fucking."

Sirius gasped audibly, then turned his glare toward Severus once more. "I—"

"What part of shut up didn't you get?" London all but yelled. Definite mistake. His head was pounding even more fiercely now than it had even moments ago. Fuck.

"Perhaps it would be best if we were to allow London to concentrate on the task at hand," Dumbledore said politely.

London felt a moment of relief, and then shook his head irritably. He must be more hung over than he thought if he found Dumbledore to be anything other than a twinkling nuisance.

"Er…if I may…" Flitwick said cautiously. "Can you summon this book to you?"

London held out his left hand and caught the book deftly.

"Can you return it to its prior location?"

London dropped his hand and the book disappeared, reappearing a split second later on the desk again.

Flitwick gasped in delight. "Can you do that a different way? Can you float it back over to the desk without banishing…er…making it disappear and reappear?"

London sighed and performed the task once more, this time returning the book as he had been instructed.

The tests continued ad nauseum, in London's opinion. Every once in a while, the tiny professor would stump him, but if he thought about the desired effect for a brief moment he was always capable of performing the required task.

"Have you ever used a wand?" Minerva asked as the charms examination was coming to an end.

"Eh? No. Sev wouldn't let me play with his," he said with a charming smile. His headache was finally fading. And he liked Minerva far more than he liked Sirius, which made him much more inclined to play nicely.

Minerva turned to Severus in question.

"It would have only handicapped him," he said in defense. "He had been doing complex magic for years without one. Introducing one to him could only be detrimental."

"It could increase his power even more," Remus said reasonably.

"I do not believe it will. He seems to channel magic through his body with the same strength he would with a wand. He was unable to produce even a single spark from my wand when he held it."

"It's probably because you have a Dark wand and he needs a proper light wand," Sirius announced. "He is James' son after all."

"Give him yours then, if you are so certain," Severus said.

Sirius let out a much put-upon sigh and reached into his pocket to fish out his own wand. "Here you go Har—London. I'm sure this one will work better."

London glared at him. That man could piss off an angel. He gripped the wand in his left hand, much as he had done with Sev's all that time ago. Nothing happened.

"Give it a wave," Dumbledore said cheerily.

London cocked an eyebrow at Severus. Was this man serious? Sev's inclined head led him to believe that he was.

He waved the wand almost violently, wielding it more as a knife than a wand.

Nothing happened.

London twirled the thin wood in his fingers for a moment. "What's supposed to be happening?"

"Well…something, that's for sure," Minerva said. "I've never seen anything like this. If I didn't know better, I'd think you were a squib."

"What are you talking about woman?"

"Squib—that's our word for men and women born of wizarding parents who have no magic of their own. Usually only squibs can hold a wand like that and have absolutely no reaction," Minerva explained. "Even if a wand is imperfectly matched with a wizard, usually _something_ will happen."

"So I'm a squib?" he asked.

"Not at all London," Albus said. "You have a rare magical gift. It is just most unusual that someone of your obvious talent would have no reaction to a wand. Most unusual."

"Whatever. Am I done?"

"I'm afraid we've barely started," Minerva said. "We have yet to test the other branches of magic. Perhaps we could have a defense demonstration and leave the others for another day? It is already nearing noon."

After a short conference, the assembled adults decided that this would be the best plan. After all, it was defense that they were most worried about. The boy had to be able to defeat You Know Who at some point.

London made his way through a number of shielding exercises with Remus and Sirius before Shackelbolt spoke up.

"I think it would show us more if one of us engaged London in a proper fight. Let him attack and counter attacks at once."

London looked over at the tall Auror. "That sounds brill. This is fucking boring."

"Alright. What rules shall we abide by?" Kingsley asked the group.

"Well no unforgiveables, obviously," Sirius said.

London looked to Severus for clarification.

"There are three curses that the wizarding world has classified as 'unforgiveable'. One allows you to completely control the mind of your opponent. One causes intense pain. One causes instant death, although no pain." He turned to Kingsley. "No description of these curses will be precise enough for him to know the exact curses we are speaking of. Could we have a demonstration?"

"Perhaps after the fight. I think those were decent explanations, and we are fighting to establish where London is with his defense work. It's nothing too serious. The fight won't get violent enough that he would accidentally use one of those," Remus argued. "Any other rules?"

"I think those should be fine," Dumbledore said. "I doubt that young London has too many curses that can get through your fine defenses."

Kingsley looked at London doubtfully. He thought that the kid looked like he knew plenty of potentially lethal curses, whether he knew that they were actually called 'curses' or not. "As you wish."

Everyone stepped toward the walls, clearing a large space in the center of the room for Kingsley and London.

"Are you ready?" Kingsley asked, pulling out his wand.

London shrugged his shoulders. He wanted to get this bloody well done so he could go back to bed. And maybe fuck Severus. His arse was absolutely lick-able in those new trousers.

Kingsley sent the first curse which, as he had suspected, was immediately stopped and waved back to him. What he had _not_ expected though was the force with which it was returned. He was pushed a few paces back before he could regain his footing. "Fuck," he whispered to himself, before beginning the fight in earnest.

A blood boiling curse, a blinding charm and a stinging curse were all dispelled immediately. Kingsley found himself grateful that London had chosen to simply block each of those and not to return them as he had done the first curse.

A flash of white light approached him and he cringed. He had no bloody idea how to block this, since he had no idea what it even _was_. It could be a charm or a hex or—

His mind went blank with pain as the bone in his arm was shattered.

Ah. A bone breaking curse then.

"Hold!" Albus called out. "Let's have Poppy mend that bone Kingsley."

Kingsley nodded silently, trying to refrain from screaming like a child. That fucking hurt. Poppy hurried over to his side and immediately began the process of mending the bone—a short process that lasted less than a minute, but not quick enough for Kingsley's tastes.

"There is no need to send such violent curses at Kingsley," Sirius argued with London.

"Are you fucking kidding with me? That son of a bitch tried to blind me, not to mention he sent something at me that would have done something to my blood. I couldn't quite see it before I had to block it."

"Blood boiling curse," Kingsley said, now that the pain had eased a bit.

"See?" London said triumphantly. "Broken arm's nothing. Mine's been broke too many times to count."

"But Kingsley is your ally!" Sirius argued back.

"Sirius, calm down," Albus said. "We asked the boys to fight. They were doing that. This will be a useless day if London does not show us what he truly knows. Are you two ready to continue?"

Kingsley gave a brisk nod and London shrugged again. He didn't particularly care either way, although fighting was fun. He hadn't been able to have a proper fight in a few weeks now.

The professors and Order members cleared the fight area once more.

The two young men sent curse after curse at each other. Kingsley managed to avoid the more deadly of those sent at him by ducking and rolling to miss them. They were absolutely impossible to counter since not only could he not hear the spells being used, but there were no wand movements to watch for clues, nor were the curses the proper colors.

Merlin he was glad London was on their side.

They moved closer to each other as they fought. London wanted to get close enough to him to end it. In a brief lull he fingered one of his knives, trying to make up his mind on whether to throw it at Kingsley or wait until he was close enough to use it properly.

Kingsley took another step closer to him and that decided it. It had been far too long since London had been able to enjoy a good fight.

He moved into Kingsley, suddenly swallowing up the ground between them. Kingsley started to take a step back but was instead caught by a hard punch to the side of his head.

He shook his head for a second, trying to clear the stars that seemed to be dancing around his head.

Before he could regain his balance though, London grabbed his head between his hands and jerked him down, while bringing his knee up and into his face.

The professors gave a collective shudder as Kingsley's nose broke with a loud crack, and blood gushed out.

London let him go, giving him a moment to collect himself. It was no fun if your opponent didn't fight back.

Kingsley gathered himself together enough to send off a slight burning hex at London. He watched in surprise as this one made it's way through London's shields, gracing his right arm with second-degree burns. That had to hurt.

London grinned at him. "Deciding to fight back now?"

Kingsley grunted, then took a quick step back as London moved to physically attack him again. Fuck. It had been years since he had had any sort of physical training for fights like this. Wizards simply did not engage in fist fights.

London swept his feet out from under him. Kingsley hit the ground hard, knocking the breath out of him. A swift kick to the ribs ensured that his lungs stayed empty for another moment.

"My sister fights better than you do, you fucking pussy," London taunted him. "It's not even worth finishing this fight."

Kingsley fought his way to his feet again.

An ungodly gleam lit up London's eyes when he saw Kingsley on his feet once more. He danced out of the way of a vicious punch with ease, ducking in and aiming his elbow at Kingsley's unprotected stomach.

The men fought brutally for a few more minutes, with Kingsley barely keeping up. He only managed to land a few hits, although one had split open London's lip so he felt a bit better about the pathetic fight.

London really wanted to get back into bed with Severus. His favorite blade was securely tucked into the waistband of his pants at the small of his back. He reached around and pulled it out without Kingsley even noticing. London shook his head. It was a wonder the whole wizarding world wasn't dead by now, if this was one of their best fighters.

He twirled it in his hand for a brief second, getting a proper grip on the blade, before plunging it in between Kingsley's ribs.

A few of the women shrieked.

London looked up at them blankly, before pulling the knife away. There was no blood, although his shirt was cut where the knife had been.

"I win," London announced.

Kingsley looked up at him in amazement, running his hand over his uncut skin. "How did you do that?"

"I just changed the blade to retract whenever it touched your skin. Nothing much," London shrugged.

Kingsley looked at the blade in amazement. "Is that a permanent charm?"

London snorted. "Be pretty fucking stupid if it was. This is my fight knife. Not much use if it can't hurt anyone."

Kingsley nodded distractedly while Poppy fussed around him, trying to heal the multitude of wounds he had earned during the fight.

"That was…brutal," Remus said quietly.

"You told us to fight!" London argued back, his exasperation clear. "If you wanted something else you should have called it something else."

"Most wizards do not expect physical fights," Albus explained. "It was perfectly fine. We had just not quite expected you to be quite so proficient."

"I've lived on the streets, old man. What the hell did you think I did all that time? Just rolled over and let everyone beat on me? Fuck no. I'm one of the best in the city," he said proudly.

Severus pushed off from the wall he had been leaning against. "I don't know why everyone is so surprised. You all saw the photos of him fighting against—and winning—five boys."

"You are right, of course," Minerva said weakly, her shock still evident. "We are simply unused to witnessing such fights. I daresay you are unused to seeing them in person as well."

Severus inclined his head. If he was entirely honest with himself the fight had made his heart stop a few times. He knew full well how violent his lover could be, but he had never seen such a fight in person. And he also knew that this was no where near as brutal as some of the fights that London had been in over the years.

"Let's go Sev," London said, wrapping his now-healed arm around Severus' waist.

Severus looked over at Albus who nodded his head. Severus allowed London to guide them from the room.

"Your arse looks fucking hot today," London announced before they had fully left the room. "I've been fighting with a fucking hard on all day."

Severus heard Minerva laugh quietly as the door slammed shut.


	23. Getting Help

A/N: This is the last chapter that I have completely pre-written, so it might be a bit more of a delay than usual getting the next one posted. I'm sorry! Hope you enjoy! 

-

-

Chapter 23 

London leaned idly against the wall outside of Callie Godson's closed office door.

The witch had gone for lunch evidently. It had never occurred to him that she might not be there when he arrived.

Maybe he should just go.

He stood to leave, but then collapsed against the wall again.

He had to do this. He had to do _something_. Sev was going to find out, and soon, he was sure of it. His only hope was to learn enough to bluff his way through it whenever he was confronted.

He had bluffed his way through the past three summers easily enough. Sev thought that he just didn't like to read that much, and so put off reading the potions manuals that Sev left sitting out. What kid wanted to read over the summer?

And when Sev published an article, London would insist that he wanted to take it and read it in private, to give it his full attention. He would dash away to find Ana and she would stumble through it with him.

And when they went out to eat, London simply ordered something that was sure to be on the menu—a plain cheeseburger at a diner, pepperoni pizza at a pizza shop…it worked. He just looked like a picky eater.

But that couldn't last forever. Now that they were living together—in a _school_, no less—the chances of him being able to carry this off any longer were growing more and more slim.

He leaned more heavily against the wall.

Luckily, his appearance managed to be just off-putting enough to keep people from bothering him over-much. It helped that he was in such an out of the way hallway that people rarely ventured into.

He finally heard the light click of heels and straightened up some. This had to work.

"London? What are you doing here?" Callie asked, seemingly unable to comprehend his tall form standing in front of her door.

"I came to visit my best girl," he said with a grin.

The middle-aged witch laughed and spelled open the door. "Best girl indeed. If you're not warming that potion master's bed then I'll swallow my own wand."

London's grin widened. "Who better than a master?"

Callie rolled her eyes and slid off her cloak, hanging it on a hook on the wall. "Why are you really here?"

"Eh? You know. Nothing much to do at Hogwarts. Sev teaches all bloody day and the rest of the kids are in class."

"Are you regretting your decision to withdraw from school now?"

"No," London said firmly.

"I see. Have you found _anything_ enjoyable in your move to the wizarding world?"

"It's like summer all the time, having Sev in bed with me. And the food is pretty good."

"I would imagine that would be quite a difference for you."

"You could say that. So what's been going on here? Fudge been a good boy?"

Callie snorted. "That man is still riding high from the flood of goodwill he earned from your re-entrance into the wizarding world. Somehow he managed to spin it such that he looks like the hero in every single story."

"I would be disappointed if he had done any less."

"Buzz around the ministry is that you are quite a force to be reckoned with, politically speaking. Everyone is desperate to be on your good side, and to be seen showing support of the Boy Who Lived. Of course, no one has been able to attempt to measure you magically yet. Or at least no one has released their findings."

"Dumbledore's not likely to. Wouldn't even tell me what he thought. Fucking infuriating goat."

"Yes, he is that," Callie said, her eyes sparkling. She paused for a moment before trying once more. "London. Why are you here?" she repeated, this time more firmly. As much as she thought the boy was delightful, she _did_ have work to do. She had a feeling that she knew why he was here though.

London shifted nervously.

Callie refused to fill the silence.

"I need help," London said reluctantly.

She nodded her understanding, although with his head down turned, London missed it. "I see. What would you like me to do for you?"

"It's fucking stupid."

Callie shrugged, feigning indifference. "Don't worry about it. If it's something stupid to worry about then I'll tell you. I'm not likely to lie to you."

"I know," he said softly. "It's just…I don't want Sev to know, you know?"

She blinked twice. She could certainly understand that desire. "I understand."

"It's just…look. I'm not stupid."

"I know."

She waited for him to speak his request aloud. After a long pause, she finally gave in.

"How much can you actually read?" she asked gently.

London jammed his fists into his coat pockets and shuffled his feet. "A bit," he hedged. "Not much," he admitted after a thought. "I know my letters."

Callie nodded briskly. "That's a start. Did you never have the opportunity to learn when you were with the muggles?"

"I tried, damn it!" he snapped bitterly as he jumped up. "Look, I'm not stupid. It's not my fault!" he yelled, kicking his chair over in frustration.

"It's not anyone's fault. We'll work together to see what we can do." Callie calmly restored the chair to an upright position with a wave of her wand.

London nodded and looked down once more before slumping back into the chair. "It's just…I think that I see one thing but it's really something else. The letters move on me."

"I see. Dyslexia, perhaps? A rather severe case, if you are still struggling to read at all."

London scowled at his feet. "Not like I had much call to read when I was in the city."

"No, I suppose not."

"This is fucking stupid. I don't need this. Forget I even came."

London stood up and moved toward the door.

"What do you do when Severus writes you a letter?" she called out softly.

He froze in his tracks.

"What do you do when he wants to work on a potion with you, or wants you to read an article he has written? He is a scholar, London. You can't pretend forever."

London's hands started shaking lightly. "Look, it's not that bad. I mean, I can always ask Ana to help me out."

"Do you want to depend on her forever?"

London hung his head. "No," he whispered.

"Come back, London. We can work something out."

London turned slowly and made his way back to the seat he had vacated. He nervously took out a pack of cigarettes and held them up in question. Callie wrinkled her nose but nodded. He quickly lit one and took a bolstering drag, seeming to gain strength from the simple act.

"What do I do?"

"First, we'll work to determine if dyslexia really is the problem. Then we'll determine how severe it is. Most people experience only minor effects from dyslexia once they learn how to work with it."

"Most?"

"There are rare, severe cases where reading will always be extremely difficult, if not impossible. It is difficult to tell where on the scale you will fall, since your education was erratic at best during your early years, and nonexistent by around eight."

London nodded.

"You do realize that you would be better served by approaching someone skilled in the Learning Arts for this assistance? A trained witch or wizard will be much better prepared than myself to teach you."

"If you don't want to help just fucking say so," London said, stubbing his cigarette butt out angrily on top of one of the many paperweights that littered the desk.

Callie ignored her irritation that he was using a valuable spirit crystal as an ashtray and continued. "Stop putting words into my mouth London. You know that I want to help you. I just want to make certain that you know that there is more capable help out there."

"I pro'lly can't learn anyway," London said sulkily. He nervously fingered his pack of cigarettes, waiting for her decision, trying to brace himself for rejection.

"I am quite certain that with some proper help and a bit of work, that you can at least read a bit. When would you like to start?"

London shrugged indifferently although a faint blush flooding his cheeks gave away his interest and embarrassment.

Callie flipped through her calendar, suppressing a sigh. An added project was the _last_ thing she needed right now, but she could not in good conscience send the boy away. It was clear that he needed help, and it was equally clear that at the moment, she was the person best suited to give him that help. Perhaps once he got closer to some other people in the wizarding world he would turn to them. Until that time, it looked as though she would be the one teaching him.

"Perhaps Tuesday and Thursday during my lunch hour?"

London nodded stiffly.

"I expect you to work hard at this London. I know that you are a bright young man, and I know that many, many people have failed you by ignoring your needs. I expect you to thrive in this situation. You want it this time, and I feel that you will work for it."

London gave another jerky nod. "You'll not tell?"

Callie sighed softly. "No London. I'll not tell anyone."

A hint of a smile flickered back onto London's face. "I'll see you for our date Thursday then?"

She smiled back, pleased to see his confidence returning. "Yes. You may arrive at 1.30."

"Er…do I bring anything?"

"No. I'll have everything here."

"Brilliant. Thanks, love."

"Get back to Hogwarts," Callie said, rolling her eyes.

-

-

A/N: I assume everyone knows what Dyslexia is, but here's a bit of extra info I found on the web:

Dyslexia is a type of learning disability that has a huge impact on a child's educational experience. For a long time, teachers and doctors misunderstood dyslexia. Students who suffered from this problem felt inadequate, even stupid. In reality, dyslexics are not less intelligent that other people. The problem they have is with written language.

Their special trait is that they do not SEE written words in the same way others do. Because they cannot see writing the way others do, they feel as though they are separate. Teachers cannot see the writing for the dyslexic child; instead, they must find methods to help the dyslexic figure out what he or she is seeing. The frustration that a dyslexic child experiences in school can have a tremendous impact on the rest or his or her life.

_A/N2: And yes, it is possible to suffer from dyslexia so severe that you are rendered virtually illiterate. One of my friends, by the age of 18, after countless years of private tutors, special ed teachers and other additional talented help, was still functionally illiterate. He even had difficulty at times recognizing his own name. It can be this severe, although rarely._


	24. Nothing Like His Father

A/N: I know. Long wait. I'll try to get the next chapter out before the wedding though. I have a lot of it already written, it is just a matter of actually getting settled somewhere and finishing. Two weeks to the wedding, and I still have to move TWICE (my new apartment isn't ready yet so we have interim housing) and deal with all the final details. Can't wait for the blasted honeymoon at this point. 

Sorry this is kind of short. Next chapter is more exciting than this one—promise!

-

-

Chapter 24 

London walked through the Great Hall toward his customary seat beside Severus. He was massively late for dinner. He knew that Dumbledore was scowling fiercely and that everyone was staring at him, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

She had agreed.

Callie had agreed to help teach him.

No one had ever done so much for him before.

Sure, people had helped him out. They had helped him in hugely important issues—Marian with her food. Dagni with hooking him up with some bouncers and bartenders in the city. Ana with love and support.

But no one—absolutely no one—had ever helped him to overcome something that caused him such immense shame.

He had never been embarrassed that he didn't have food. He had never been ashamed that he needed shelter, and in turn needed a safe way to meet men and women who wouldn't mind sharing their bed with him for the night. He had certainly never been ashamed for loving Ana like a little sister.

He most certainly _had_ been ashamed that he couldn't read, particularly after he had started dating Sev. London was quite aware how smart Sev was, and it humiliated him that he couldn't do something as basic as read the other man's writings.

Jesus, it was obvious that Sev considered a talent such as reading to be so completely elementary that it had never even _occurred_ to him during all those times that London had refused to read something, that his lover might not be capable of reading.

London threw himself into his seat beside Sev with a cocky smirk. Things were going to work out.

"Where have you been?" Severus asked, passing him a platter of roast beef.

"Into the city to see Callie."

"Did you venture into muggle London?" Severus asked, a tinge of worry evident in his voice.

"Nah. Didn't have time. Might do tomorrow," London said before taking a big bite of a roll.

"It might be best for you to go with a disguise. Now that people know what you look like, it might no longer be safe for you to travel alone."

London cocked an eyebrow at that. "Do you really think someone could beat me in a fight?"

"A street fight, no. A fight with magic? I honestly don't know London. Particularly if there were more than one person attacking you."

London growled softly. "This must be a fucking joke. What the hell can I do here anyway?"

"I warned you that your lifestyle would be seriously curtailed once you entered the wizarding world," Severus reminded him gently. "We will go into the city next weekend to see your friends, or go to the clubs. Let me know what you want to do."

London slammed his goblet down angrily but he nodded his acquiescence.

"How was Ms. Godson?" Severus asked, once it was clear that London was not going to put up a fight about this newest restriction.

"Eh? Good. Told me Fudge is still riding high from our little meeting."

Severus snorted. "Much as I expected. You will need to meet up with him again soon. Perhaps at a public function, although not a Ministry one. We don't want to give the wrong impression."

"My thought too. Maybe we can meet at some sort of sports game, or out at a restaurant?"

"When you see Ms. Godson again, perhaps ask her what she thinks would be best. She has her fingers in everything at the Ministry, and likely knows Fudge's schedule over the next few weeks. We can plan something once we know that."

"You get a chance to go by the rooms since lunch?" London asked, his eyes twinkling.

"No," Severus said warily. "What did you do?"

"Eh? Nothing, nothing," London said with a smirk.

Severus sighed. He'd find out soon enough. "Do you mind working with me tonight on a potion? One of the Hufflepuff firsts is allergic to Valerian root and she needs an asthma potion."

"Valerian's in all of the asthma potions, yeah?"

"That's what we need to work on tonight. I've been turning it over in my mind for a day or two now and feel like I am just on the edge—"

"Valerian root," London muttered to himself. "Valerian root. If we remove that from the potion we'll also have to take out the shredded kappas."

"Hm?" Severus mumbled, not quite following. "Why would we do that?"

London shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno. You're the master. Just seems that way to me. Don't think it will all balance properly with it in."

Severus muttered to himself for a moment, turning the idea over. "You may have something. After dinner we can go to the lab and start from there. I believe that might be the missing step. I kept trying to add ingredients before thinking to take another away."

London nodded. "Might be. How'd your classes go then?"

"About what could be expected. My afternoon classes were all terribly distraught that you were not sitting in. Evidently they had heard from Friday's classes that you were present, and they all wanted a good chance to gawk."

"Bold little fucks, aren't they?" London asked with amusement.

Minerva choked back a laugh when she heard his pronouncement.

"What's going on with you, Minnie?" London asked with a blinding smile.

"Don't try to charm me, young man," she said with a mock serious tone. "Just like your father, you are."

"I am nothing like that man," London said coldly.

"London—"

London ignored her words and stood abruptly before leaving the hall.

"What on earth did I say?" she asked Severus.

"He has little love for James Potter," Severus explained softly.

Minerva moved into London's abandoned chair so that they would not be overheard. "I've noticed. Do you understand why?"

Severus sighed. "The muggles told him that Lily and James were alcoholics." He ignored Minerva's gasp of outrage, determined to finish his explanation. "Evidently, London believed until relatively recently that his parents died in a drunk driving accident—the supposed source of his scar."

"Merlin!" Minerva whispered.

"There's more. London confessed to me that the accident that took his parents life also killed a family driving in another car. The entire family died immediately. As far as London understood, James had been driving. He was the one responsible."

"But he knows that didn't happen! London knows that his parents were murdered trying to defend him!"

"Yes, Minerva," Severus said patiently. "I told him as much shortly after we met. However, circumstances being what they were, we never discussed it after that initial conversation. London did not want to acknowledge who he was, and I was not about to force him into a life such as he would have among us. We never discussed it again."

"You told him the truth about his parents and then never mentioned it again?" Minerva asked, clearly appalled.

"London did not wish to speak of it, and I honored his wishes. While he has known the truth for some time, he had also suffered through fifteen years of torture, believing his father to not only be the irresponsible drunk who killed his own wife but also a killer of complete innocents. It is little wonder that a single, short conversation did little to overturn that image."

"Why did you not try harder?" Minerva asked. "I know that you bore little love for James Potter, but not even you would want his child to grow up thinking his father a killer."

"I honestly had not known how much he was still dwelling on his prior thoughts until recently. Because we never discussed his family, I never had cause to know that he had not gotten over the pain of believing his father to be such a worthless creature."

"It makes sense, though," Minerva said quietly. "Of course he blames his father more than his mother. He knows the truth but he has not yet forgotten the lies that his family wove around him. The Dursleys damaged him more than I fear we will ever understand."

Severus nodded his agreement with shaded eyes. "You have no idea."

Minerva looked up at this but Severus shook his head. "They are not my secrets to reveal, Minerva, and even if they were, this is certainly not the place."

Minerva nodded. "We must try to make him understand what really happened with his parents though. I know that he knows the basics of the story, but we need to work on replacing this faulty image he has of his parents."

"And how do you propose to do that? Shall I regale him with tales of his father from his school boy days?"

Minerva snorted quietly. "Well, no you are not quite the right—"

"Or perhaps Black? We have all seen how well London has taken to the mutt."

Minerva winced. "There is always Remus…"

"Plan what you will, Minerva," Severus said quietly. "I am not convinced that you will accomplish anything by this, but I suppose it cannot hurt….What is going on?" he asked, tension rising as he heard the commotion from outside the Great Hall.

"I have no idea," Minerva said, her confusion and worry evident.

The two heads of houses stood together and made their way through the Great Hall which was largely emptied of students. Just outside the doors to the hall, they encountered a group of at least fifty students.

"Move aside," Severus snarled, making a path for himself and Minerva toward the center of the group. What they encountered stopped him dead in his tracks.


	25. It All Falls Apart

Previously 

**-**

_The two heads of houses stood together and made their way through the Great Hall which was largely emptied of students. Just outside the doors to the hall, they encountered a group of at least fifty students._

"_Move aside," Severus snarled, making a path for himself and Minerva toward the center of the group. What they encountered stopped him dead in his tracks._ - 

-

Chapter 25 

Two Gryffindor boys and a Ravenclaw lay on the ground, small pools of blood surrounding their broken bodies.

Severus' keen eye skipped over them quickly, ascertaining that they were all going to be fine, with a bit of medical attention. Aside from a few broken bones, a couple of nasty cuts and a mass of bruises, the boys were relatively unharmed.

It was the magnificent figure of his lover standing in the center that made his heart stop. Power whipped around the young man and his muscles were taught with emotion. Severus' eyes swept over his figure, finally tracing one powerful arm to its end. His mouth gaped open when he saw a fourth boy dangling in the air, suspended by London's unforgiving grip on his throat.

"London," he said soothingly. "Put that boy down now."

The muscles in London's back visibly tightened when he heard the order, clearly displeased with the very thought of letting his opponent go now.

The boy's face turned a darker shade of red as he fought for air.

"He is just a boy, London, and he doesn't know how to fight. It is not fair for you to attack him."

Severus winced as he saw his lover's hand tighten reflexively around the gasping boy's throat. Evidently the boys were the ones who had attacked in the first place.

"London, please at least set him on the ground," Severus said soothingly, ignoring the students who were still milling around him.

London slowly did so, although his grip on the boy's throat did not lessen.

"The little fuck challenged me," London said. "He wanted a fight."

Severus bit back a sigh. "This is a school boy. A child, London. He had no idea what he was getting himself in to, whatever he said."

"He wanted a fight," London repeated himself, finally turning slightly to look Severus in the eye.

"If he truly did, then I guarantee you that he was envisioning a school yard fight. The students here do not fight like they do in the city. They throw a few insults, fling a hex or two and are done. Nothing like this."

London turned back to the student. "Challenge me again and there won't be enough of you left for the medic to put back together," he hissed.

The student nodded as best he could, given the circumstances.

London threw the boy away from himself, his disgust clear. "Pathetic," he hissed.

The press of students was growing every moment, as more poured out of the Great Hall and into the entryway to see what was happening.

"Slytherins, go to the dungeons," Severus ordered icily.

Minerva immediately followed suit. "Gryffindors, go to the tower immediately. No dallying."

Pomona and Filius ordered their students away as well, leaving only London, the boys he had fought, and a few other students who evidently wished to serve as witnesses.

"Attacked out of nowhere," one student gasped. Severus noted idly that it was the one that London had been choking only moments earlier. Rather ballsy of him, really, to make such a claim when it was blatantly evident that London was still in a fury over something.

"That's a bloody lie!" another student yelled.

The professors all turned as one and stared blankly at the sight of a red faced Ronald Weasley. Of all the people to defend London, he had certainly been the last that they had expected. He had made his disgust over London's relationship with the potions master quite clear to anyone who would listen, and to many who would not.

"What happened?" Minerva asked with as much calm as she could muster. In all her years of teaching she had never faced anything remotely like this. The normally pristine hallway looked as though a battle had been fought within its sacred grounds.

"Look…he's still a freak and a fucking shirt lifter, but it wasn't fair what they did…"

"Ronald!" Hermione hissed, darting out from behind a piller.

"And what are you doing here, Miss Granger?" Severus hissed irritably. The Weasley boy's words did not soothe his frayed temper. "Did your head of house not order you back to your dormitory?"

"I needed to stay and make sure that you knew the truth," she said resolutely.

"And what, pray tell us, is the truth?" Minerva asked.

"London was leaving the hall. I assume he was going back to your rooms," she said, with a nod toward Severus. "The other boys had been hanging around in the hallway, talking about how useless they thought Harry is."

A bit of a growl slipped past London's lips at the mention of his old name.

"Forgive me…London." He nodded his approval to her and she continued. "Anyhow, when they saw London they decided to tell him of their displeasure."

"Told him he was a bloody waste of magic and a blight on the good name of his parents. Said that he didn't stand a chance against You Know Who and that they would all die because he was so useless," Ronald filled in for Hermione, who had wanted to spare London from hearing the taunts again.

Severus and the other professors turned to London.

London shrugged indifferently.

"And how did that little exchange of words turn into this?" Severus asked, motioning toward the four beaten boys.

"Well…London ignored them, see," Hermione said nervously. "So they decided that he was a coward, since he didn't immediately challenge them to a wizard's duel to defend his honor."

"And so they decided to attack him from behind to give him the opportunity?" Filius asked dryly.

"Evidently," Hermione said, her distaste clear.

"Perhaps we should take this to another location," Albus said. "Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley, could you please take these students to the infirmary? Thank you for your assistance in clearing this matter up for us."

The professors and London watched in silence as the two Gryffindors created stretchers and floated the four injured boys up to the infirmary.

"This way, if you please," Albus said, leading the group to the teachers' lounge.

The professors settled nervously around the large table in the center. London stood by the door, his discomfort clear.

"Have a seat, my dear boy," Albus said genially.

London seated himself a few chairs down from the professors, and as close to the door as possible.

"Would you care to explain how this happened?" Albus asked.

"It was like that girl said. They attacked. I finished."

"But why did you attack them so harshly?" Minerva asked, her distaste for his method of 'finishing' quite clear.

"What would you have had me do to them woman? This is the real world, and the sooner those little fucks learn it the better." He ignored the rustle of disagreement that his words brought on. "In the real world, when you challenge someone who is stronger than you, you get your ass handed to you on a fucking platter. In the real world when you attack someone four on one, you better fucking believe that the guy they attacked is going to fight like a fucking dog."

"And this is what you did?" Severus asked dryly. "You fought like a fucking dog?"

"They attacked first. It was four against one. What did you want me to do? Roll over and take it?"

"You had an unfair advantage over those boys and you know it," Severus argued back.

"Unfair advantage? What the fuck, Sev?"

"Your years on the streets have certainly given you an edge in situations like this," Filius said hesitantly.

"I didn't choose to live in a ditch," London protested. "I didn't waked up one day and decide to trade in my cupboard for a rubbish bin. You act as though I had some great advantage, like a rich father bought me a Bentley or my rich mummy paid for some fucking rich private school."

"Filius did not mean that at all," Minerva said, sending a reproving glare at her colleague. "All that he meant was, in this situation, you are certainly more knowledgeable than the boys were. And you certainly used that to your advantage."

"And what would you have me do?" London snapped, his irritation with the situation and the questions growing. "I've asked you before, woman, and you haven't responded. How should your boy hero have responded?"

Minerva gaped at him for a moment before gathering a response. "Could you not have rebuffed their attacks and subdued them without injuring them? Could you not have sought assistance from a professor, and allowed them to deal with the students?"

"They attacked. I fought back. End of story."

Severus stifled a sigh. "That doesn't work here and you know it. Those boys have never been in a real fight before. It was outrageous of you to expect them to be able to fight back. You _know_ this. What is wrong with you?"

London stared blankly at his lover before turning a white face to Dumbledore. "Fuck this. I'm not your fucking golden boy and I never will be."

"London—" Minerva started to interrupt him.

"Do whatever the hell you want. I don't fucking belong here. I'm leaving."

With that pronouncement, London blinked out of existence. The professors stood in alarm.

"Are the wards down, Albus?" Minerva asked.

Albus felt for them carefully. "No, they are all still fully functioning."

"I thought it was impossible to apparate on Hogwarts grounds," Pomona said.

"It would take nearly unimaginable levels of power," Albus muttered to himself.

"How did he do it?" Filius asked.

Albus looked at the four heads of house steadily. "I believe we now know how London will defeat Voldemort. His level of power is simply unmappable. I doubt that we can even begin to plunge the depths of his strength. How he has such easy access to magic at that level is beyond my comprehension."

"And you believe that this can kill You Know Who?" Minerva asked.

"I do."

"The boy still needs to learn about his magic though," she argued back. "Yes, he has an immense, nearly unimaginable strength but he has no idea how to use it. What are we going to do?"

"Where are we going to find him, is the proper question at hand," Severus said, his worry evident.

"Do not worry, the boy is still within the walls of Hogwarts," Albus said with a smile.

"You put a tracking spell on him?" Severus asked incredulously.

"Of course, my dear boy. I could not risk losing him, now that we had finally found him."

"And you are quite certain that he is still here?"

"Without a doubt. I am certain that the boy just needed a few hours to cool off."

CHANGERCHANGERCHANGERCHANGERCHANGER

Ana jumped a foot as London appeared in front of her. "London!" she yelled in excitement, throwing herself into his arms.

He clung to her tightly, unwilling or unable to let go.

"What took you so long to come visit? I've been expecting you for days now."

London shook his head. "It wasn't right. I didn't fit in there."

"Of course not," she said reasonably. "They're all posh, didn't you say? And we belong on the streets. Course you don't."

"I've left."

"Left? It was that bad?"

London nodded.

"Can you tell me about it?"

"Sev forgot who I am. He forgot everything about me. He doesn't want a guy like me in his bed, however much he may deny it."

"What do you mean?"

"Look. He should have one of those rich kids in his bed. Not me. So I left."

"But you're going back, aren't you? Sev loves you, I'm sure he was just being stupid."

"You don't understand. I just sit there…all bloody day long. I can't do anything! They won't give me any work to do because I'm supposed to be their savior. They won't let me leave the school because I'm supposedly in danger. I can't go to classes…"

Ana nodded her understanding. "And Severus didn't find anything for you to do? He didn't have you help him out with his medicines?"

London shrugged. "Some. Not much."

"I'm sure you made some great friends though," Ana said hesitantly. "You were surrounded by kids our age."

"Half of them hate me because I'm fucking Sev. A few of them are ok, but they're in classes all day…"

"And you can't go to classes," Ana finished sadly for him. "You should tell Sev you're bored. I'm sure he'll think of something. Or maybe he'll let you start coming back into the city during the day."

"Do you hear yourself? _Let me?_ What the fuck? That's just what they're all like."

"Calm down, Lonnie. Bad choice of words, k? What happened today that made you decide to leave? I know it wasn't just boredom. You look terrible. What happened?"

"Four guys challenged me. I fought back, and they all threw a fucking fit over it. It was like they just wanted me to roll over on my goddamned back and take it."

Ana stared at him incredulously. "You're serious," she said flatly. "They honestly expected something like that out of you?"

London nodded. "And Sev was leading the fucking way with it all. Said I should know better, I should know those kids couldn't fight back."

"Jesus," she whispered. "Doesn't he know you at all?"

"I'm leaving, Ana."

Ana took a deep breath. "Then I'm coming with you."

"You can't—"

"I bloody well can, Lonnie. Wherever you decide to go, just change me there with you. We're family. We can't be split up like that."

London looked into her eyes for a moment before nodding. "We're family."

-

-

A/N: Sorry for the huge delay. Thank you to everyone who has been emailing me to get me writing again!


	26. Choosing the Next Step

**Chapter 26**

London wrapped his arms around Ana. "Ready?"

"Ready," she confirmed, closing her eyes tightly.

London concentrated, using all of his will to carry not only his own body across the city but that of his muggle friend as well. They reappeared in the bedroom of Severus' London flat.

"We're running away to Sev's flat?" Ana asked incredulously.

London rolled his eyes. "We're getting some money, then we're leaving. Sev let me keep my extra cash here," he said, reaching under the bed and coming back with a jar stuffed with cash and coins.

Ana's eyes widened at the sight of so much money. "All that is yours?"

"Ours," London said, straightening out the bills and slipping them into a wallet that he changed out of one of Sev's handkerchiefs. "It's my extra work money since I started dating Sev. I didn't need much while he was…well. I just didn't need to spend as much, so I saved it for when he tired of me. Which is now, I guess," he finished lamely.

"What happened to you two?" she asked gently, fully aware that he had not given her the full story before.

"It doesn't fucking matter. Sev made it clear that he doesn't want me. Couldn't even be bothered to fucking talk to me unless we were at meals."

"So the man was busy—"

"He's been using me all these years, Ana."

"What?" she asked, unable to believe it.

"He's been fucking using me."

"For sex? I'm sure it was great but—"

"No. He's been using me to further his career."

"How—"

"He knew that if he could get me to come to school with him that he would get all the credit for finding me, for bringing me back home."

"But why do these people _care_?" Ana asked, still incapable of understanding these people's fascination with London.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that once Sev got me there, he's been ignoring me ever since. He doesn't need me anymore. He sure as hell doesn't give a damn about me."

"And you're sure you haven't just misunderstood him? I'm sure he's really busy—"

"That's shite and you know it. It's like he doesn't even know I'm there most of the time."

"But—"

"I'm done talking about it, Ana. He's done with me. I'm moving on."

Ana sighed but nodded. "I'm going to the loo before we leave," she announced.

"Hurry. I don't know how long it will be before they notice I left."

She nodded and hurried into the bathroom. After carefully locking the door behind herself and turning on the shower she pulled the pencil and paper out of her pocket that she had filched from the dresser in the bedroom. Sev was being an idiot, and she intended to point that out to him.

_Sev-_ she wrote carefully.

_Stop being such a shit. What did you eckspect London to do when you didn give him a job? You kno he gets bored._

_Siding with the rich boys was fucking stupid. _

_Hes going away and I'm going with him. He didn't say where. Find him and apol-appolo- say you're fucking sorry. _

_Hurt him again and I wont help you get him back. Asshole._

_Ana_

That should do it, she thought with a grim smile. She couldn't believe the turn her friends' relationship had gone in. She felt that she knew Sev pretty well, and she never would have thought him to be so completely thoughtless. Something else must be going on.

"You almost done in there?" London called out, his exasperation clear.

"Nearly," she called out, ripping her clothes off and jumping under the water for a moment. "You know I don't get to have warm showers that often."

"Well fucking finish it. I'll get us a hotel room when we get there. You can stay in that shower all day for all I care."

"Where are we going?"

"Dunno yet."

Ana's shoulders slumped. Well, she wouldn't be able to leave Sev any clues, that was for sure. Hopefully he would be better at tracking down London now than he had been before he met her brother.

"Get the fuck out of the shower!"

"Ok, ok," she yelled back, slipping out and drying herself on one of the fluffy towels that Sev always kept in the bathroom. She looked with regret at the shower before tossing the towel on the ground and dressing again. She had needed to write that letter, and she really couldn't regret giving up a longer shower to get it done.

She tucked the note under her wet towel and left it on the floor. She'd have to hope that Sev found it soon.

"Let's go," she said, wrapping her arms around London once more.

He hugged her close to himself and closed his eyes, gathering his powers once again.

CHANGERCHANGERCHANGERCHANGERCHANGER

Severus hurried down to his rooms. He did not have a good feeling about this. Something about the way that London had said that he was leaving had implied that the man was leaving for good, not that he was simply leaving a frustrating meeting.

He rushed to the doorway and pushed it open, praying that London would be sprawled out on the sofa, as usual.

His shoulders slumped in defeat.

The room was empty.

He knew with an eerie certainty that the bedroom, bath, study and kitchen were likewise empty.

London had left him.

He collapsed into his armchair, his mind swimming as he waged an internal battle over what to do now.

Part of him screamed to go tell Dumbledore and the others that London was missing. Surely with their assistance, he could locate his lover quickly. After all, they all would recognize London's magical signature now, and he sincerely doubted that the man had figured out how to block his own signature from being detected. At least he hoped so.

Another part of him argued that doing such a thing would be an even graver betrayal of London. The man had left because he was no longer comfortable being surrounded by these people. Sending the very people after him who had hurt him so deeply would be a horrific act of insensitivity.

At the same time though, he knew rationally that he needed to find London, before the Death Eaters did.

He rubbed his forehead in exasperation.

Either choice was a bad one. There was no way to deal with this properly. No matter which choice he made, he knew he would regret it in some fashion.

Head pounding, Severus waffled between his two options repeatedly. Should he hurt London worse in order to get him back and possibly make up with him? Should he give him space, and just pray that no one found him in the interim? Which outcome would be worse—finding his lover and having the man be so angry over the breach of his personal space that London never forgave him, or having London wind up dead because he had foolishly given the man some space?

With a deep sigh, and a quick prayer that he was making the right decision, he walked to the fireplace and threw in a handful of floo powder.

CHANGERCHANGERCHANGERCHANGERCHANGER

"Where are we?" Ana asked, once she had regained her composure from the change.

"Berlin."

"Germany?" she asked, unable to believe her friend.

London shrugged.

"Why on earth did you pick Germany? Do you even speak German?"

"A bit," he hedged. "Enough people speak English for us to get by on. And how much talking do you actually do in clubs, anyway?"

"We're going clubbing?"

"Yes."

"Let's just go to the hotel, please Lonnie?"

"No. I want to dance. And I need a fucking drink."

"We can get something to drink at the hotel. We can stay up late and drink and gossip... It'll be great."

"No. I need to let go. I need to dance…and not the way I would with you."

"Have you two fully broken up?" she asked hesitantly. If London wanted to dance like _that _it could only really mean one thing.

London glared at her. "He doesn't want me."

"I think he does. Are you so certain that he wants someone else?"

London shrugged.

Ana sighed. "Don't do anything you might regret later."

"He knew what I was when he took me home that first night."

"Stop acting like this. You're not a prostitute, and you never were."

"You don't need to fucking pretend anymore. I know what I was. I know what I am. Its Sev who got us confused about that, giving us dreams we shouldn't have."

"Stop being an idiot," she snapped. "You deserved everything and more. And stop feeling sorry for yourself. Sev was an asshole. I agree with you completely. But it isn't the end of the world. Like you said, we still have each other, and the day that either of us lets our entire world become caught up in a good fuck…well, we both know it won't happen."

"I think I might have done that," London whispered.

"No, you didn't. You loved him, sure, but he wasn't everything. You got a lot good in your life. And you sure as hell don't need to go back to jumping in and out of beds just to keep warm. We have more than enough money to pay for a proper place for ourselves tonight."

"And then?"

"We'll deal with it when we have to. Let's just go to the hotel."

"I need this," he said, the desperation clear. "I need to let go and forget and…fuck," he said, his voice cracking. "I just need it."

Ana decided not to ask for clarification on the fuck, whether he actually intended to fuck someone or if it was a simple curse in desperation. She'd really rather not know. "Where are we going then, and when can we leave for the hotel?"

"Stop asking questions. You wanted to come with me, so come."

Ana nodded resolutely. She had never been much for the club scene, but she needed to go along and take care of her oldest friend. He was obviously not thinking straight right now. While she didn't think that he would go home with a stranger from the club, she wasn't certain that he was coherent enough to refuse.

-

-

A/N: I know it's short. Sorry! I'll try to post again soon!


	27. The Note

A/N: I know that you have all been waiting for quite a while. The problem is, not only do I have very little time in which to write, but I have also recently had very little inspiration. Because of this, I have decided to post a fic I started working on about six months ago, called Silver Wolf. In this fic, Harry was raised by wolves (I know…but no matter how cheesy these are, you know you love them!). He is also Severus Snape's brother. At any rate, Chapter 1 is posted now. Please give it a try. As usual with my fics, the first chapter is a bit weak, but it definitely gets better.

I have started the next chapter for The Changer as well, and will try to get it finished soon. Thank you for your patience.

-

-

**Chapter 27**

The potion master's rooms were crawling with professors and Order members.

Severus slumped lower in his chair, unwilling or unable to stand up and assist them in searching the rooms for any clues as to where London went. He knew that London had left, and he was quite certain that they would not find anything unless London wanted them to find something. And frankly if London had wanted to just take a short break from Hogwarts, he would have left a note for Severus, telling him where to meet up with him.

No note, so obviously there was no intention of this being a short leave of absence.

He was gone, likely for good.

"He can't have just disappeared," Poppy said. "He must have taken some of his things with him. Severus? Have you noticed if anything is missing?" she called out.

"No," he said, his voice low.

"No you haven't noticed?" Remus clarified.

"No. Nothing is missing. He took nothing."

"My godson is out there—gods know where—and he doesn't have a damn thing with him?" Sirius asked incredulously. "How the hell did this happen?"

Minerva sighed. "You have been apprised of the fight and the subsequent discussion that took place with the headmaster, heads of house and London."

"What I don't get is why all of you were ganging up on him in the first place. He's just a kid!" Sirius snapped. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"As if you had such a brilliant relationship with him…" Severus muttered irritably. He hated it when the mutt was right. What had he been thinking?

"Maybe we didn't get off to a great start but at least I didn't gather a whole gang of adults to gang up on a little kid!" Sirius argued back.

"Child or not, he injured those boys needlessly," Dumbledore spoke up, trying to avert a fight. "There was no need for him to harm the students so terribly. Two of them will not be able to leave the infirmary for a week. I have no idea how to explain this to their parents."

"Perhaps they will learn to think before attacking," Sirius argued back.

Filius squeaked in shock.

"Look," Sirius said, "I know that he was a bit more rough than he should have been, but was it really the best of timing for the five of you to gang up on him…immediately after he was attacked by a gang of boys? What was he supposed to think?"

The heads of house shifted uncomfortably.

"And you Snape!" Sirius said, rounding on his rival. "What the hell is wrong with you? If anyone should have seen that the situation was out of control it should have been you. That's what you've been bragging about this past two weeks, isn't it? How well you know him? That you know exactly what he is thinking and doing all the time?"

"Go to hell, Black," Severus snarked half heartedly. "This is getting us nowhere. Obviously, London not only apparated from the grounds but he also threw off the tracking charm the headmaster placed on him. He could be anywhere, and we need to start narrowing our search field, or we will never find him again."

"We have traces of his magical signature still, so that should aid in finding him," Minerva said helpfully.

"If he has not yet figured out how to block his signature," Remus pointed out.

"Did you show him how to do that Snape?" Sirius asked.

"No. But that doesn't mean he hasn't figured it out on his own. I can say that as of the day that we brought him here, he most likely did not know how to do it. His friend suggested running away, and I explained to her that we would be able to find him again quickly, due to his signature."

"And you likely then put the idea in his head to learn how to block it," Arthur said. "He's a seventeen year old kid. If he's anything like my Ronald, saying something like that only gives him ideas."

"He was already well aware of magical signatures," Severus snapped. "He could sense me from halfway across the city. I told him nothing new."

"This is getting us nowhere, gentlemen," Dumbledore said. "Severus, where would London go if he was running away?"

Severus scrubbed his face with his hands as he tried to think. "There are the obvious places. The warehouse. Marian's diner. A produce shop he worked at frequently. Some of the clubs. Our flat."

"OK, that's a start. He's hurt and angry. Would that narrow down the list at all?" Remus asked.

Severus sighed. "I suppose it is unlikely that he would go to the diner or the produce shop. But I cannot say with complete certainty."

"Half of us will sweep the city, in case he has not gone to one of those locations," Dumbledore announced. "The other half of us will begin searching those three locations—the warehouse, the flat and the club—"

"Multiple clubs," Severus explained. "He went clubbing nearly nightly. I know some of his favorites, but even the list of clubs that he frequented the most is a foot long."

Dumbledore nodded his understanding. "Alright. Our half will split again. That means that four of you will search the list of clubs that Severus will write for you, four of us will search the flat and warehouse and the other ten of you will search the city at random."

Everyone nodded at their orders and there was a flurry of activity as they prepared for a night in the chill of London.

CHANGERCHANGERCHANGERCHANGERCHANGER

Ana leaned against the bar wearily. London showed no sign of tiring yet, but she was bloody exhausted. She had never seen quite the appeal that London did in these kind of clubs, and she had never needed to seek them out for the reasons that London had. He had made damn sure that she would never resort to anything like prostitution, something for which she was both unrelentingly thankful for as well as slightly embarrassed about. She knew very well the price that he had paid early on to support her as he did.

She set her empty glass down on the bar and scanned the dance floor once more for her brother's form. She finally caught sight of him grinding against a slightly taller man. For a brief moment she held her breath, thinking that he was Severus. The man turned more fully toward her though, and she realized that he looked nothing like the potions master.

London danced mindlessly, losing his thoughts, his worries, his fears in the music. He felt strong arms circle his waist and pull him closer and without a second thought, he pushed back against the chest that met his back. The dancer's hand swept up London's chest, and London closed his eyes, letting go. God, he had missed this.

Ana shook her head as she watched London grinding against the man. This was a fucking mess. London's eyes were closed and his arousal was more than evident. Ana couldn't believe that it had come to this. She fought to tear her eyes away as she watched the man grope London more and more openly, slipping his hand inside London's damp shirt. Fuck.

She turned away for a brief moment, trying to come up with some sort of plan to prevent London from making such a mistake. As much as he wanted to convince her that he was over Severus, she knew full well that he was not. He would be a complete mess if he went through with this tonight.

She turned back to watch him just as the man bent his head, allowing his lips to caress London's glistening neck. London's face twisted in horror and repulsion as comprehension dawned and he fought his way away from the grasping arms.

This was what she had been waiting for. Ana leapt from her seat and pushed her way toward London, who was standing alone, shaking, at the edge of the dance floor. "London?" she called out gently, not bothering to raise her voice above the pounding music. "London?"

London looked up and met her eyes for a brief moment before looking away. "I couldn't do it," he whispered.

"Let's go back to the hotel," she said, slipping her arm around his waist.

"He touched me and I just couldn't…he wasn't Sev'rus"

"Don't worry, Lonnie. Let's just leave." She slowly started to pull him away from the club, eager to get him away from this mess.

"What am I going to do?" he whispered, his voice cracking.

"We are going to go home, take a shower and go to sleep. We'll deal with everything in the morning."

London nodded absently. It was clear that he hadn't really understood anything that she said.

"We'll think of something. Don't worry."

Ana led her stumbling friend back to their hotel and dragged him up the stairs to their small room. She wished that she had as much faith in her words as she had implied to London. She had no fucking clue what they were going to do. London was a mess and for once, she didn't know how to fix it.

CHANGERCHANGERCHANGERCHANGERCHANGER

Severus pushed open the door to his flat warily. He had no idea what he would find there, but he could only pray that London would be safely holed away inside.

"Time is of the essence," Minerva reminded him gently, prodding him on the shoulder to move into the flat.

Severus nodded once and moved further into the room. It looked just as it had before London had come to Hogwarts. He moved restlessly from the sitting room into the bedroom. Nothing there either.

"Is there anything that he would take with him, if he had come here?" Remus asked gently.

Severus swung his eyes around the room slowly, his mind almost numb. "He left very few clothes here. And he has never had very many personal items to begin with—most of what he owns is at Hogwarts."

"Do you keep any money in the flat?" Kingsley asked. "Is there anything of value that he would have come here for?"

"No…" Severus said, his answer fading away as his mind fully took in the question. "Wait—he keeps a small stash here—his earnings from various jobs. He stores it in an old glass jar. I'm not certain where though. He moves it from time to time. Usually in this room," he said, tearing open drawers as he spoke.

The rest of the group started going through the bedroom just as thoroughly. It was Sirius who turned up an empty jar that had been tossed under the bed.

"What was in this?" he asked, lifting it up for Severus to see.

"That's it," Severus said, shutting the wardrobe door quickly. "There was nothing in it?"

"Nope. Any idea how much he had in here?"

Severus shook his head. "It was his money, I didn't want to intrude."

Sirius snorted. "So much for knowing him so well," he muttered.

Severus glared but responded with relative calm. "It was the majority of his summer earnings for the past three summers, as well as a bit of money that he would put in there throughout the school year when I was gone. I'd say there had to be at least five hundred pounds."

"As much as that?" Minerva asked unbelievingly.

"Particularly when I was gone, he would work a lot. And he was able to save the vast majority of it, since he got at least one meal a day for free, and he had no need to pay for a place to stay."

"Five hundred pounds can take him pretty damn far," Remus said, voicing all of their fears aloud.

"Fuck," Sirius cursed.

Severus sank down onto the bed, massaging his forehead for a moment. When he looked up, he caught sight of a towel on the floor of the bathroom. "What the…" he said, rising slowly and moving toward the open bathroom door.

"What is it Severus?" Minerva asked.

"A towel," he said, bending toward it.

"A towel…London!" she said, moving toward the bathroom as well.

"So he took a shower, so what?" Sirius said.

Severus picked up the still damp towel, and then started when a piece of paper fluttered to the ground.

"He left a note?" Sirius asked disbelievingly.

Severus held it with shaking hands, as he read Ana's messy writing. "Ana did. He took her with him, wherever he went."

"Ana?" Kingsley asked, leaning against the bathroom door.

"His best friend. Practically his sister."

"How old is she? Old enough to take care of him?" Minerva asked.

"She's probably about fourteen," Severus said. "That was the young woman you met when we went to the warehouse to pick up London's belongings."

"She's just a child," Minerva said. "And a muggle to boot. We must find them immediately. Two children out there, alone! They will be that much easier for the Death Eaters to find."

"No, she may just help him to hide more effectively. London wouldn't take her anyplace magical, and the Death Eaters are unlikely to know their way around muggle places too well. It might help to slow them down," Severus said, still staring at the short note.

"We should go to the warehouse and see if the Order members found anything there," Kingsley said.

"Of course," Severus said, dropping the towel and shoving the note in his pocket. For the first time since London had disappeared, he was starting to realize how much he had to make up to his lover.


	28. Making Decisions

Changer 28

The Order group that had accompanied Severus met up with the other group that had started out at the warehouse.

"Have you discovered anything?" Remus asked Professor Vector.

"Nothing. They haven't seen London in months."

Severus snorted. "London was living with them not even a month ago. Clearly, they didn't feel like talking to you. Did you go in there threatening them?"

The group shuffled in silence for a moment. Severus sighed and moved toward a broken window. "Stay out here," he ordered his group. "They won't say anything if you come in."

"But how will we know—" Sirius started to object.

"You'll have to trust me, difficult though that may sound," Severus sneered. "I know these kids, and they sure as hell won't sell out their friends to a bunch of adults. I can't believe you thought you would get anywhere by threatening them."

"I didn't do anything out of order," Vector snapped back. "We asked first, and then when that didn't work Kingsley stepped in. I simply went in and let them know that we needed to locate their friend—"

"That would do it," Severus muttered. "Stay out here. I'll get the information." He pushed his way through the small cluster of Order members and entered the warehouse, ready to do some serious bargaining. He could only pray that they would trust him enough to tell him what they knew.

Within moments he caught sight of Angel. She glared at him, not bothering to hide her irritation.

"You the one that brought that lot here?" she asked, nodding toward the opening.

"Not on purpose," Severus said. "Look, I need your help. I pissed off London and he left. I need to find him to apologize—"

"Looks like a hell of a lot more than that," she argued back. "Why'd you bring a million fucking adults with you if you just needed to apologize? You're going to hurt him."

"No," Severus protested. "I…I really fucked up," he said, trying to avoid using words that would set him apart from London and his friends. He needed them to feel that he was on their side—particularly since he was on their side. "Did London ever tell you about his parents?"

"Yeah. Fucking loser alcoholics."

"His aunt and uncle lied to him about that. They were murdered, and the man who killed them has been released from jail. He's after London now."

"No one can find London if he doesn't want to be found," she argued reasonably.

"That is true," Severus acknowledged. "But I think he has Ana with him. I'm not sure he will be able to protect himself and her. This man has some powerful friends. They will find him, given enough time."

Angel considered this for a moment. "Look Sev, I don't really know too much. He came by here last night, really upset about something. I heard him tell her that you were leaving him for someone else."

"What?" Severus let out the question in a strangled voice.

"Yeah. You're done with him," she said with a glare. "If he didn't need help, I'd tell you to fuck off…if you were lucky. I'm still considering calling a few of my friends. You deserve—"

"I know what I deserve," Severus said, sending up a quick prayer of thanksgiving that she had reserved judgment long enough for him to explain to her. He did not relish the kind of beating he was quite sure that London's friends were capable of giving him. "I'm not leaving him. He must be confused."

Angel glared at him once more for good measure before continuing. "Whatever," she said dismissively, clearly not taking him at his word. "Thing is, he told Ana that he needed to get away and she said she wanted to go with. So they left."

"Did you hear where they were going?"

Angel shook her head.

"Did you see how they left? Did they get on a bus? On the underground?"

Angel shook her head again. "They went into the alley and disappeared. Must have run pretty quick. Maybe they caught a cab."

Severus nodded his head. Fuck. They clearly left the warehouse and apparated to the flat. And from there, the trail went cold. "Thank you for helping me Angel. Do you need anything right now?"

"I wouldn't take anything from you," she said with a sneer. "You have a lot to make up."

"I know. Thank you," he said, turning and leaving the building quickly.

He entered the dim alley, his shoulders hunched in against the disappointment.

"Did they know anything?" Remus asked eagerly.

"Angel acknowledged that London did come by here last night, and that he took Ana with him. She had no idea where they went."

"Do you think she was telling the truth?" Kingsley asked.

"Yes," Severus said. "I am certain of it. London likely knew that we would track him at least this far and so he acted accordingly."

"So what do we do now?" Poppy asked quietly.

"We can hope that the other groups turn up something, but I doubt they will. If London was just going out to the clubs, he wouldn't have taken Ana with him. No, he said he needed to leave—he left the city, and possibly the country," Severus said heavily.

"We need to alert the Ministry," Minerva said. They can assist us in tracking him. We must locate him."

"I believe we should withhold our report for a few days," Dumbledore said, approaching the group slowly. "We might locate the boy soon, and then we would look like fools in the eyes of the Ministry, and they might try to remove him from Hogwarts. Not to mention we would risk the Death Eaters finding out that he is missing."

"Perhaps you are right," Minerva said cautiously. "I suppose we could wait a few more days."

CHANGERCHANGERCHANGERCHANGER

London and Ana lay curled up together in the bed. He ran his fingers through her hair, trying to get out the tangles. For the first time, he questioned his decision to leave without packing a damn thing. At least for Ana, he really should have let her pack a few things. He'd make it up to her somehow. "What day is it?" he asked sleepily.

"Monday."

"Three days in Germany and I'm already ready to move on. Where do you want to go now?"

Ana sighed. "I don't care London."

"I miss Sev," he said softly.

"Me too."

"I don't belong there though," he said. Ana didn't reply. "He deserves someone better," he added. "And I think he was starting to realize that."

"What makes you think that?"

"He wouldn't see me except to eat—which he couldn't help since everyone eats together—and to fuck. He wants someone he can do bookish things with."

"I doubt that. And don't you two already do all kinds of science experiments together?"

"Potions," London muttered. "But he likely wants someone smarter than me. He knows I've never really gone to school."

"And he still hasn't figured out that you can't read right?"

London shrugged. "Probably doesn't care. Now that he knows I'm too stupid for him it doesn't really matter exactly how stupid I really am—point is, he knows he can do better and he knows it. Or should do."

Ana sighed again. This was getting to be a wearisome conversation. London was so fully convinced that Severus thought too little of him to want to be true partners in a relationship, and she was getting nowhere in convincing him otherwise.

"I was finally doing it, you know. I was going to learn how to read."

"Were you going to tell him?"

"No. It was going to be a surprise. Or maybe I wouldn't ever tell him. I hadn't decided."

Ana nodded her understanding at this explanation. "You're not going to keep it up?"

"The lady that was helping me is magical. I don't know if I could get back there without them finding me."

Ana snorted. "If anyone could do it, it would be you."

London thought about this for a moment. She was right. Not to mention what a victory it would be to sneak into the Ministry when all of them were undoubtedly looking for him. "You think I should keep it up?"

"Yeah. Might be helpful, you know?"

London shrugged, but did not dismiss the idea.

"When's your next lesson supposed to be?"

"Today," he said softly.

"Why don't you go?"

London rolled onto his back. "It could be fun. A great 'fuck you' to them all. She works in the Ministry of Magic. Going in there to keep this appointment without getting caught…it'll be brilliant."

"Will they be able to catch you?"

"I doubt it. I'll need to make a few plans. If I do this right though, they won't know I've been there until I've already left."

"Couldn't you do it without them ever knowing?"

"Probably. But this will piss them off more," he said with a grin.

Ana rolled her eyes. "Ok. When are we leaving?"


	29. The Ministry

Chapter 29

Severus sat in his rooms in silence. He completely ignored the argument around him.

The others were arguing, once again, about what they should do regarding London. He had been missing since Friday evening—it was Tuesday morning now, and London had been gone longer than they had anticipated. For some unfathomable reason, they had all been convinced that he would "see the error of his ways" and return on his own.

Severus had, of course, known better. He had been fully aware that London would not return on his own.

The argument now was whether to involve the Ministry or not. Half of the group was for it, the other half against. Severus wasn't entirely certain which side of the debate he himself stood on. If they told the Ministry they would risk Death Eater leaks within the Ministry learning of London's disappearance. Of course, not telling the Ministry meant that they could not depend upon Auror assistance in their search. Frankly, the Order of the Phoenix was simply not up to the task of tracking an angry, upset young man across the globe.

"We have to tell them, Albus," Kingsley said. "This is getting ridiculous. We obviously cannot find him. We have no way to begin to trace him. The Ministry can help. If nothing else, they can alert the countries that London is more likely to go to, so that their Ministries can keep an eye out for him at the borders."

"Yes, that's a brilliant plan," Minerva snarked back. "Let's announce to the _world_ that we lost Harry Potter. Brilliant."

"There is no need for sarcasm my dear," Albus said gently. He sighed heavily as he gave the matter some more thought, all trace of the familiar twinkle gone from his eyes. "Perhaps it is time to seek some more help. Kinsgley might be right. Severus, you know London better than any of us. What do you think?"

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to keep from screaming. "Kingsley may be right, albeit not for the reasons that he thinks he is. London would never follow protocol when entering or exiting a country—"

"What makes you think that?" Sirius snapped. "He's not a criminal!"

"Merlin's balls man, I didn't imply that he was!" Severus snapped back. "He has no bloody idea of what he should do when exiting the country. For that matter, he likely has no idea that Ministries even exist in other countries that he should check in with to gain clearance. I know for damn sure that he has no paperwork or passports or papers of entry."

"How can he leave the British Isles then?" Minerva asked.

"London doesn't need those things because, as you are all aware, he leaves no trace when he apparates. It is impossible for any Ministry to trace his apparition into the country, and so they are simply never aware that he arrived. They have nothing to track and so they are unaware that any laws have been broken."

"Well then how would the Ministry be useful?" Kingsley asked. "If they can't stop him at the border, then what can they possibly do?"

Severus sighed again. "London enjoys fighting. He enjoys a good fight the way that the students here would enjoy a friendly game of Quidditch. Chances are, if he remains in one place for long enough, he will be in a fight. If we are lucky, the muggle police of the Aurors will be contacted. If they know to look out for him…"

Dumbledore nodded. "You are right, Severus. I hate to go about catching him his way. He trusts us so little as it is."

Severus nodded. He hated it too. And he hated himself for even supporting any idea that could help get his lover arrested, even if only temporarily. But he hated the idea more that a Death Eater could find him first. If London was in the kind of mood Severus assumed he was in, then you could count on the fact that London had likely seen few sober hours since his departure three days ago. And if he was that drunk, he was either fighting or fucking, and Severus couldn't bear to think of the chances that London was engaging in the latter.

"It is decided then," Albus said slowly. "We will alert the Ministry at once. I will leave immediately for Minister Fudge's office to brief him on the matter."

ChangerChangerChangerChangerChanger

London entered the Ministry through the front doors, just as he had when he had been escorted there by the Aurors for his meeting with Fudge. He paused for a moment as he watched the flurry of people moving around him.

No one noticed him at all.

With a smirk he moved through the witches and wizards quickly, drawing no notice to himself. It was one of the traits that he was more proud of—his ability to not only live but thrive completely under the radar of the average human being. He had dedicated so much time to going unnoticed that it now came more naturally to him than gathering attention.

Within moments he had bypassed the wand weighing station, thanks to a timely crush of employees who forced their way through without pausing to have their wands inspected. A brief moment more and he was in Callie's hall, standing in front of her door. Well, here was the moment of truth. While he was quite certain that Callie liked him, and that she was generally on his side, he was not entirely certain that she wouldn't just turn him over to Dumbledore and the others.

He knocked briskly.

"Come in," Callie called from within.

London pushed open the door and leaned in the doorframe. "Ready, love?" he asked with a smile.

Callie pursed her lips. "In a moment. I need to lock up some paperwork and then we can begin."

"Ah. Thing is, I kind of wanted to get out of here," London said, stepping in to the office. "A friend of mine wanted to sit in."

"I'm not teaching the entire city how to—" at London's glare and nod toward the open door she bit her tongue. "At any rate, I am not doing this for anyone but you."

"She already knows how," London said, swinging himself up onto her desk. "Its Ana. She just wanted to come with."

"Well bring her here."

"She's not a changer like us," London explained reasonably. He saw that Callie was wavering, but not entirely ready to leave the office yet. It seemed that Callie was unaware that he had already left Hogwarts. That should make this easier. "Plus, I've been really craving some proper food. Can't stand any more of that high class shit they serve at Hogwarts."

Callie snorted. "You just want to irritate the old goat," she said knowingly.

"That too," he acknowledged. "Come with me?" he asked, turning his best puppy-dog eyes to her.

Callie sighed and spelled the paperwork to a safe place. "Whatever you want."

"Brilliant!" London said, jumping down from the desk and moving to her side. "Hold tight," he said before changing them to a café that he had frequented when Marian's was too busy.

"What the hell was that?" she snapped.

"Changing. You bunch are fucking odd about this. Don't know what's wrong with the way I do it. Sev does it and no one gives a shit. I do it and its like the world bloody ended."

"When Professor Snape apparates he does not do it through the strongest wards erected in the wizarding world."

London shrugged. "Come on, Ana's waiting." They moved through café quickly toward the table that Ana had already claimed. "Order anything yet?"

"Just a cuppa and a sandwich. I wasn't sure what you wanted."

"That sounds fine. Ana, this is Callie," London said, sitting down next to Ana.

Ana smiled at the witch. "Thanks for helping him out. I tried to, but I'm just not that good."

Callie nodded at the young muggle. "I'm not sure how much assistance I can give London, but I thought I should give it a try. If we can't get anywhere, I will recommend someone skilled in the Learning Arts."

"But you think you can help some?" Ana asked, looking quickly over at London.

"I believe so. I have brought some books to help determine what level you are at right now, London," she said with a nod toward the books she had taken out of her pocket and discretely restored to size. "It might be frustrating at first but I need to see how far you can push yourself. I need to see how you learn, how you react to words and sentences. Then we can move from there."

Ana stared at the stack of books. "Can I look at one while you guys are working?"

"Certainly," Callie said, flipping through the stack quickly. She pulled out one of the more advanced texts, although even this one would be simple for the average ten year old. She wasn't able to tell how well the young muggle could read, and she didn't want to discourage her.

"So…where do we start?" London asked, eyeing the stack of books nervously.

ChangerChangerChangerChanger

Albus and Severus stood in silence outside the large double doors that led to the Minister's office. This was not a way in which either of them had wanted to begin a second meeting with the Minister.

The doors opened suddenly, clearly spelled to open when the Minister was ready for his appointment. Albus and Severus stepped through.

"How are you doing today, Headmaster?" Cornelius said jovially, wondering where Har—London was. He had rather assumed that the young man would come to visit him at some point in the not too distant future. For once, he found himself genuinely liking someone who might in future be a rival for his position. He simply couldn't bring himself to dislike the powerful and intelligent young man, in spite of the fact that there was a very good chance that the wizarding world would elect London Minister at some point after he defeated Voldemort—assuming the boy could in fact defeat the Dark Lord.

"Not very well I am afraid, my dear Cornelius," Albus said slowly. "It seems that Harry Potter has decided to…take a short holiday."

"Holiday?" Fudge echoed back.

"He has left," Severus said firmly. "Indefinitely."

"Indefinitely?" Cornelius echoed again. "You cannot be serious." At Severus and Albus' twin nods he stared back at them, mouth agape. "Left? Why in ruddy hell did he leave?"

Albus and Severus exchanged a long look. "I am afraid that he was not fitting in very well," Albus finally said.

"I hardly see how the boy would care about that. He did not seem to be the sort of person to think very much at all about how other people viewed him."

"Just the same," Albus continued, "he was not comfortable in our world."

"And what do you intend to do about this?" Cornelius asked, all hint of his prior joviality gone.

"We have tracked him as best we could, but I am afraid that the trail goes quite cold at Severus' flat in London."

"He left yesterday?" Cornelius asked, turning back to his desk to study the calendar there.

Albus cleared his throat. "Friday," he said slowly. "He left Friday evening."

"It is now Tuesday afternoon," Cornelius said blandly. "What have you learned in the intervening eighty four hours?"

"Very little," Albus said.

"What do you think that I can do about this? If the boy does not wish to live in our world I doubt that there is much that we can do to convince him otherwise."

"We need Auror assistance in locating him. I think that if he will just sit down and talk with Severus, he might change his mind and return."

"I will not have that boy kept here against his will," Cornelius icily. "You will find, Headmaster, that I am quite willing to uphold the proper sentencing for those who think to control the innocent through use of the Unspeakables. Not even _you_ are exempt from our laws."

"I would never think of doing such a thing," Severus said quietly, ignoring the gaping Headmaster. "What's more, I doubt that the Unspeakables would even phase London."

"Leave us, Albus," Cornelius said, studying Severus closely. "I wish to speak with your Potions Master alone."

Albus looked between the two men for a brief moment, before deciding that it couldn't hurt their cause. While Severus lacked the people skills necessary for a career in politics he had a masterful understanding of manipulation. He doubted that it would be possible for Cornelius to manipulate Severus into saying or doing something that would be harmful to the Order or their cause.

"Very well," he said, stepping out of the room. The doors slammed shut behind him, leaving Severus alone with the minister.

"How can I be of assistance?" he asked quietly.

"You can tell me the truth," Cornelius said, sitting behind his desk and motioning for Severus to take a seat as well. "Why did London leave?"

Severus sighed. "There were a multitude of problems. As the Headmaster said, London was not particularly comfortable on our world. Along with a general unease, I know that he was quite concerned about having a godfather."

"He does not like Sirius Black?" Cornelius asked, his surprise unfeigned. He has assumed that the two would get along rather well.

"No. Black is not prepared to treat London as an equal, and keeps attempting to assert his authority over London as though he were a child. London not only has little patience for people in positions of authority but he also has a genuine fear of adults who are in parental roles. As I am sure you are well aware, his muggle family were not…adequate guardians for him."

"Yes," Corenlius said slowly. "I had known that, although I confess I had not thought of the implications." He paused for a moment collecting his thoughts. "You said that there were more reasons?"

Severus sighed again. "I left him alone to his thoughts too much. He had no occupation to keep him entertained. With no job, no duties, nothing to do during the day, he turned to fighting."

Cornelius raised an eyebrow. "I have heard nothing of fights at Hogwarts."

"There was just one…a bad one. The Headmaster kept it quiet."

Cornelius nodded. "Anything else?"

Severus decided to lay all of his cards on the table. He knew that London trusted this man and he felt that he must trust in his lover's judgment. He passed the crumpled note over to the Minister, who scanned it quickly. "Honestly, I am uncertain. His friend Ana left me this note before she went with him."

"Not terribly informative, although it does back up some of your thoughts as to his reason for leaving. Very well. Where do we go from here?"

"I am quite certain that, at least on Friday night, London left the country. What I am not certain of is how long it will take for him to tire of his new location and return here. Nor am I entirely certain where he will go when he does return."

"Pubs and night clubs, presumably. Or to the streets for a fight. Do you know of any place in particular where there are fight clubs?"

Severus shook his head. "As much as he enjoys fighting, as far as I know he has never participated in an actual fight club. His fights are instigated by rival gangs and enemies from the street."

"What do you intend to say to him to get him to return?"

Severus met his eyes steadily. "I do not know. I only know that I have to get him back. We can only keep this information from the Death Eaters for so long. Frankly, I am amazed that they have not yet discovered his absence."

"He can protect himself, am I correct?" Cornelius asked.

"Yes, when it comes to fighting against a few opponents. I have never tried to throw Dark spells at him though, and so I have no idea how he will react to the truly Dark Arts if they were used against him. If the Dark Lord sent his full army…"

"Alright," Cornelius said, acknowledging his understanding. "I will contribute as many Aurors as I can to finding London. For now, I will scatter them throughout the city, focusing largely on the night clubs and pubs. If any of them spot him I will have you notified immediately. I assume he will not take well to being approached by one of my aurors?"

Severus shook his head.

"As I thought. Very well. I will contact you if I receive any further information," he said, standing and shaking Severus' hand.

"Thank you," Severus said sincerely. "I will keep you abreast of our discoveries as well."

Cornelius smiled. "I rather doubt the Headmaster would approve."

"I can't say I give a damn anymore."

Cornelius laughed heartily as he led Severus to the door. "It was a delight speaking with you. When we find London, we will need to go out to dinner together."

"I am certain he will be delighted," Severus said, before leaving the office to join the Headmaster and begin the search once more.


	30. The Truth

Chapter 30

"Where to now?" Ana asked as London apparated back into the alley she had been waiting in for him.

"Dunno," he said, fumbling in his pocket for another cigarette. "Wasn't so bad."

"I kind of like her," Ana said, in reference to Callie. She had enjoyed the short reading lesson immensely, although she was well aware that London had not enjoyed it nearly as much. While she had spent a difficult hour wading through the difficult book, she had at least been able to proceed, and as the hour passed she felt that the reading was coming more easily. Her issue was a simple lack of education and opportunity to practice reading. Having time dedicated to reading, and having books available was a godsend.

London was another matter though. She had been well aware of how difficult this would be for him, and she was proud of how well he had held his temper. He had only thrown one book, and he had only cursed at Callie twice. Well, twice that he actually meant it. She hardly counted his casual use of curse words as actual curses. The intent simply wasn't there.

"She's not so bad," London agreed as they walked through the narrow alley. "I kind of feel like sticking around for a few days," he said suddenly. "I haven't been to any of my clubs in more than a month. I miss it."

"Ok. Want to just stay at home or do you want a hotel?"

London thought for a minute. "Sev has likely set up some sort of spell to tell him if I go back to the warehouse." Ana nodded her understanding, although she had no idea that such a thing could exist. If London said it was possible though, she had no doubt that it was. "We'd better stick to a hotel."

"Do you think he'll be looking for you at the clubs?"

"There's too many clubs. No way the bastard can check them all out."

"What about that spell thing you were talking about?"

"Nah. Can't be used on that many places at once. It'd kill him."

Ana shrugged.

"Let's get some drinks for the afternoon," London said, heading toward a liquor store.

"Sounds good." She clasped his hand suddenly. "I've missed this. You. I know the last few days haven't been great for you but…in some ways they've been perfect for me. You've been gone so much…"

"I know. But hey, I'll be there forever, now."

Ana nodded, although her eyes were shadowed. There was something far greater at work than a simple fight with Severus, and she wouldn't stop until she knew what it was.

ChangerChangerChangerChanger

Albus and Severus made their way slowly to the apparition point, ready to leave the Ministry.

"Do you think that London will make contact with the Minister?" Albus asked.

"I doubt it," Severus replied. "He doesn't seem to have made any real connections with anyone in the wizarding world, aside from myself. I am at a loss to determine who he would go to for help. Or who he would even be hesitant to break contact with."

Albus nodded. "Perhaps we should simply retrace his original steps. The first people he met were myself, Minerva, Sirius and Remus."

"I believe we can take it as read that he did not and will not contact any of them of his own volition."

"I believe you are right, my boy," Albus said heavily. "Next, he came to the Ministry and met the Minister and Callie Godson. We already know that he has not contacted the Minister, and although the two have an understanding of sorts, I would be shocked if London contacted him willingly for any reason."

Severus nodded. "Although he was willing to meet with the Minister again, I do not feel that London would trust him enough to contact him at this point."

"What about Callie Godson?" Albus asked. "They certainly got on well when he was signing the paperwork to withdraw from Hogwarts."

Severus stopped walking for a moment, mulling the idea over carefully. "He might. I would be surprised, but…he really might have. I know that he visited the Ministry during the day before he left. I cannot recall if he said that he had visited her." Severus cursed himself silently for having such a vague memory of that conversation.

"Perhaps we should pay Ms. Godson a visit?" Albus said as he was already making his way to her office. Within a few moments they were at her door, catching her just as she was taking a seat at her desk.

"Excuse me, madam," Severus said. "Did London come to visit you last Friday?"

Callie eyed him warily. She knew that London desperately wanted her to keep this secret from Severus, above all other people. "Why?"

Severus and Albus exchanged a look. Albus made the decision. "I am afraid that he has been missing since Friday evening."

Callie stared at them, dumbstruck. "Missing?"

"Yes. There was an altercation, and he decided to leave."

Callie looked down at her desk for a moment, gathering her thoughts. "Why are you only now coming to me?"

"We thought the boy might come to his senses and return," Albus said. "We were not certain that the move was permanent."

"And now you have reason to believe that it is?"

"Yes. We have just informed the Minister and he is extending Auror assistance in attempting to track London," Albus explained. "Unfortunately, we believe that he has learned how to hide his magical signature, and tracking him is something of an impossibility."

Callie snorted. "Yes," she said, rather reluctantly.

"Yes?" Albus asked in obvious confusion. His mind was moving too quickly to keep track of his question.

"Yes, London came to visit me last Friday," Callie said patiently.

"What did you discuss?"

"I cannot reveal that to you," she said firmly.

"It may be a difference between life and death," Albus pleaded.

Callie cocked an eyebrow. "If it was, you would have been here Friday after he left."

Severus stepped in. "Have you seen him since Friday?"

Callie thought for a moment, uncertain if she should reveal that she had just returned from lunch with him. A careful appraisal of the potions master assured her that she should. "We dined together this afternoon."

"Excuse me?" Albus asked in disbelief.

"We had a lunch date set up prior to his departure from Hogwarts. He arrived at the Ministry a few minutes early and asked me to accompany him to a location in muggle London."

"Where?" Severus asked eagerly. Perhaps if they could get the location they could find a clue as to where London was.

"I cannot say. He apparated me, both there and back. I had never seen it before and no street signs were visible from our apparition point."

Severus and Albus both shrank back in disappointment. "How did he look?" Severus asked, almost scared to receive the answer.

"Fine. I had no idea that anything was amiss. He was his usual, charming self," she said wryly, remembering him throwing a book at her head in frustration. The boy had been rather well behaved, on the whole. She knew that these lessons were going to be incredibly frustrating for the young man.

"Did he say anything about where he had been? Where he was going?"

"Not a word. I had no idea that he had not been with you."

"Did he have a muggle girl with him?" Albus asked.

"Yes. A young woman, about fourteen, I would guess. Her name was Ana. I didn't catch a last name."

"If she has one, she doesn't use it," Severus said. "But he looked well?" he confirmed once more.

"I would not lie to you about that," she said, narrowing her eyes at him. She hated it when men doubted her word. She might withhold information but she would never fabricate anything, even to protect someone she respected.

Severus nodded his understanding. "Do you have another appointment set with him?"

"I could not say."

"Will you alert us when he returns?"

Callie sat in silence. "I will consider it."

ChangerChangerChangerChanger

Ana and London lay on the bed of their hotel room, both too drunk to move very much. London drained the bottle of whiskey he had bought for the two of them, and tossed it aside, ignoring the shattering of glass as it hit the wall. "More?" he asked, calling a second bottle to his hand.

Ana nodded, before letting her head rest on London's stomach once more. "Why did you leave Sev?" she asked, praying that London was drunk enough to tell her the truth. This had gone on long enough.

"He was just going to leave me," he said bitterly, tossing aside the cap and lighting a cigarette.

"Why?"

London paused for a moment of silence, inhaling deeply on his cigarette, scowling. "You know how old I was when we got together."

"Fourteen," she said, pulling the bottle from his hand to take another drink.

London nodded. "Fourteen," he whispered.

Ana waited patiently for him to continue.

"Man who likes little boys won't much care for another man in his bed," he said bitterly.

"Sev doesn't like little boys," Ana protested.

"He liked me."

"Didn't he think you were older? Like eighteen or something?"

London shrugged.

"This is stupid, Lonnie," she argued. "He thought you were older."

"That first night, I gave him the choice or topping. He said that he preferred to top."

"Fuck Lonnie. He didn't even know you! Its not like you can take every single word said that night as gospel."

"Why would he lie about that, to a complete stranger? Not to mention that he topped most of the time for the next year or two. No, he definitely prefers topping."

"So you're gonna let that first night determine everything else?" she asked, her voice sharp with disbelief. "The fact that he might have been nervous, or even scared…the fact that he might have decided that topping might have been the safer route for that night…that isn't going to stop you?"

"Sev wasn't scared."

"Not scared of you, you half wit. Just uncomfortable with the situation. I know you told me that he didn't date much before you. It had probably been a long time since he got laid. And if he usually paid for it, I can damn near guarantee you that he was topping those times. It would take a lot of trust to let a complete stranger top when you have sex so rarely. Really, London, I'm sure it had just been a long time."

"Says him. Not sure we can trust that."

"Can't people change their minds? Can't he have used to like topping, and now prefer…not?"

"People don't change like that, Ana."

"You're being an idiot. You can't hold him to whatever it was he said on that first night. Knowing you, I doubt he even got to get two words in before you had him stripped down and on the bed."

He pulled the bottle from her hands and took a long drink. "Whatever," he muttered. "Thing is, he's surrounded by little boys, day in and day out. He can have one of them whenever he wants."

"He doesn't want a kid!" she protested.

"Look," London said, suddenly sitting up and pushing her off his stomach. "When I was younger, he topped almost all the time, right?" he said, waiting for her nod. "In the last year that has changed. A lot. I top almost every time."

Ana shook her head in confusion. "So what?"

London stubbed out his cigarette in anger, before realizing that he wanted another one. He pulled out his pack, barely getting his hands to stop shaking long enough to light one. "Look, I'm not stupid. Some guy who wants a submissive little boy to fuck isn't going to be satisfied with…me. There's not a submissive bone in my body and Severus knows it."

"This is stupid!" she argued back. "How can you know what he wants?"

"I'm not going to wait around for him to cheat on me with some kid. Figured I'd better do the leaving myself."

"Lonnie," Ana said, pulling the bottle away from him. He had drank more than enough. "Don't you think you should talk to him about this?"

London shrugged. "And let him kick me to the gutter himself? No thanks."

"But what if he likes things the way they are? What if he likes it better with you topping more, with you looking like…you. What then?"

"This is a waste of time," London said, lying back down. "I should have left long ago. It was stupid to think that maybe he wouldn't want someone else."

Ana sighed in frustration. She completely understood where London was coming from, but that didn't stop her from thinking that he was completely wrong. There was no way that Severus wanted a little boy to take to bed. It just wasn't possible! What London was conveniently forgetting was that, at the age of fourteen, he truly had looked at least eighteen. Now at seventeen, he could easily pass for early twenties. Some people just looked older than what they were, and London was certainly one of them.

"Think about talking it over with him, won't you London?" she finally asked.

London grumbled an unintelligible response, clearly already half way asleep.

Ana sighed heavily. She didn't know how to fix this, but at least she had more information to work with. If only she had a way to contact Sev, she just knew these two could work through all of the misunderstandings.


	31. Making Choices

Chapter 31

London and Ana walked through the city slowly, enjoying the city at night. London had always felt that his city turned into something completely different when the sun set. While he had a certain affection for his city during the day, it was at night when he truly loved it.

"I heard a rumor that Justin is back in town," Ana said, knowing full well how her brother would react to the news.

"Is he?" he said, a smile tugging at one side of his mouth. "He must be looking for me."

"I'm sure he is. Should we look for him too? Might as well get this over with sooner than later."

London nodded, smirking as his pulse quickened. He hadn't been in a good fight since before he left for Hogwarts. He needed this. What perfect timing for that asshole to try to return to London. He cracked his knuckles at the thought of the fight to come. "Perfect."

"I figured you'd think so," Ana said, smiling. This was the London that she had missed. The London that she had seen last night, moaning over a bottle of whiskey over his imagined boy troubles was simply surreal to her. The London that she had always known and trusted was a fighter, and she was thrilled that he was finally getting that back. She knew full well that he would beat Justin in any fight that was started, so this was the perfect opportunity for him to pull himself out of his stupor without any actual danger to him.

The couple proceeded through the streets, making their way to an abandoned building that Justin was known to frequent, at least before London had forbidden him to return. He had little patience for anyone who tried to hurt Ana, and when the bastard had attacked her nearly two years before, London hadn't thought twice about getting rid of him. A flash of insight though, convinced him that it would be far more humiliating for the teen to be kicked out of the city than to be dead. So London spared his life and instead instructed him to leave London and never return.

Idiot seemed to think that he could return the moment that London was rumored to have left the city himself. London snorted. This would be far more terrifying for Justin—London protecting his city even when he no longer lived in it. The boy would never see it coming.

He caught sight of the little fucker within thirty minutes, a smirk twisting his lips. Shaking off his jacket, he reached to the small of his back to grasp his fight knife. He had a feeling he would be using this before the night was over.

"Don't kill him," Ana said.

"Why?"

Ana's mind raced. He couldn't kill the boy because, if he ever wanted to go back to the wizarding world, he couldn't have such charges against him. Well, he could, but it would make it that much more difficult for him to make a new life there. "He thought he could come back when he heard you were gone. Think about how humiliating it will be for him to be surprised that you're back, and for you to kick him out of the city again. He needs to know that you own this city, even if you aren't living in it."

London smirked. "Brilliant." He slipped the knife back in place. It would be ready for him if he needed it, but he rather preferred a nice, long fight. If he used it this soon, the fight would be over in minutes. No, he wanted this one to last him.

ChangerChangerChangerChanger

"Severus!" a voice called out urgently from his fireplace.

Severus stepped into the sitting room to catch sight of Kingsley Shakelbolt's head in the middle of his fireplace. "Yes, Shakelbolt?"

"We may have news. I assigned some of the trainees to listen in on the muggle auror wireless to see if their aurors picked up anything that sounded suspicious."

"Police, not aurors," Severus corrected before he could stop himself. Merlin he had been a teacher for entirely too long if he had taken to correcting adults without a second thought. "Continue, please."

Kingsley could hear the tinge of desperation in Severus' voice and so he ignored the unnecessary and untimely correction. "One of the trainees heard report of a street fight in the city. All we know is there were a lot of kids there, but only two seemed to be fighting. One is headed to hospital now. The other escaped with a young girl when the police came to break things up."

Severus' mouth went dry. "Hospital?"

"Beaten to a bloody pulp. I don't think his face was even recognizable. Can't be London though. Report said he had blond hair. You don't think he would have changed his appearance, do you?"

Severus thought for a moment. "Doubtful. He knows well enough how to hide without bothering to change his appearance. And I can't imagine anyone who could beat him in a fight—fair or otherwise. You've seen what he can do."

"My thought too. It might be nothing, but I am inclined to think that the ones who escaped just might be London and his muggle friend."

"Do we have any other leads? Where they were headed to? Anything?" Severus asked anxiously.

"Nothing as yet. You know him best. Where is he likely to go after a fight, when the police are looking for him? Back to the warehouse?"

"No, definitely not there. If this had happened two months ago, I would wager just about anything that he was at our flat. But with events such as they are, I doubt he would go there. Perhaps…yes, I believe he may have gone to a club."

"A club? To dance?"

Severus blushed lightly before he could prevent it. "Fighting makes him…hot," he said, trying to avoid explaining exactly how much fighting turned his lover on. Their kinkiest sex took place after fights. "He likely went to a club to dance with some of the men."

"You mean to pick up a date?"

"I cannot say," Severus said tightly. He couldn't even bring himself to think of such a possibility. He had taken his lover's faithfulness for granted over the past three years. Frankly, after that first separation when he returned to teach and London stayed in the city, he had never given it another thought. When London had not cheated on him then, he had assumed that the young man would always remain faithful.

"Severus? Severus?" Kingsley called out, clearly worried for him.

Severus shook his head, realizing that this was likely not the first time that Kingsley had called out for him. "Yes?"

"Do you have any idea where he would be most likely to go?"

Severus paused for a moment. "I may."

ChangerChangerChangerChanger

London felt the music throb through his body the second that he walked into Immaculate. Christ he had missed this. Every inch of his body felt _alive_ after the fight and he was ready for some action.

"I'm going to get a drink," Ana shouted up at him.

London nodded toward the other dancers. "I'm going to get lucky," he said with a smirk. "Don't wait for me." He handed her fifty pounds.

"Should I get a new hotel room?"

London paused, surveying the men in front of him. "I'll be using our room. Better find some place else."

"Ok. Be safe," she said before pushing her way over to the bar. Her friend, Mike, worked here, and she knew he would serve her without a problem.

London pushed his way onto the dance floor, thrilling at each touch as he brushed by man after man. Oh yes, he had certainly missed this. He started dancing with the closest man to him, moving to open groping with barely a pause at legitimate dancing. He needed to get laid _now._ His hands slipped inside the other man's shirt, brushing against his nipples. His eyes closed as he let himself go.

ChangerChangerChangerChangerChanger

"Are you sure this will be the place?" the captain of the aurors asked Severus dubiously. They stood in the alley behind a dingy club, staring around themselves in open curiosity.

Severus nodded. "You will need to change to clothing similar to mine. You will stand out if you go in wearing robes."

The aurors looked him over skeptically, uncertain about his muggle attire of black leather trousers and a black shirt. Severus knew they would likely be far more shocked once they entered the club. His attire was quite tame compared to what the others would likely be wearing.

"He's right," Remus said patiently. "Haven't you ever been to muggle clubs before?"

At their captains command, the group all placed glamours over their clothing so that it at least loosely resembled the potion master's. They worked their way into the packed club, fanning out immediately.

Sirius looked around himself curiously. He hadn't been in a club like this in at least…well, since before he went to Azkaban. The dark club was tightly packed with young men and the occasional young woman, all scantily clad in what he presumed were the latest muggle fashions. Large pillars supported a second floor grid that young men were dancing on. The lights and throbbing music were making him dizzy, and Sirius closed his eyes tightly for a brief moment.

When he opened them again, he came to a complete stop with an audible gasp as he caught sight of his godson.

The boy was wearing a pair of loose, overly worn, ripped muggle jeans that had splashes of what appeared to be blood covering the legs. The light made it impossible to tell, but given the state of the other boy…well, he was rather alarmingly certain that it was blood. London's shirt was only a skin tight, black tank top that was also ripped and bore signs of what was likely blood. Worse than both of those though, he was practically having sex with another man on the dance floor.

"Move," Remus whispered in his friend's ear as he pushed him. "We've found him, but we need to blend in until we can get closer to him. Close enough to talk him into coming back with us."

Sirius moved mechanically toward the wall, but kept his eyes on his godson at all times. "Remy, he's—" he whispered, cutting his own words off as he saw London run his fingers over his partner's visibly hard cock, tracing it through his trousers. If Sirius didn't know any better, he would think that London was almost _measuring_ it.

"We've found him. Now we have to wait for Severus to talk to him."

The aurors and other members of the Order of the Phoenix watched in mute shock as London danced with the muggle.

Severus made his way toward him slowly, fighting to keep every hint of his magical signature covered. He knew that London could find him anywhere, and this was his only hope of getting close enough to him to be able to apologize and get him back.

As he drew nearer, his heart ached. Merlin, he had missed London so much. As they had been together for longer, the connection that had formed three years ago became stronger and stronger. It was nearly painful for Severus to be separated from London anymore. He had always assumed that it was the same for London; that the magic affected him in a similar fashion; but he had never discussed it with his young lover.

When he could stand the separation no longer, he slid in behind London, brushing his arm gently.

London turned instantly, abandoning his prior partner and focusing entirely on his lover, his eyes intent on his prey. Before Severus could even open his mouth to try to apologize, London grabbed him and turned him around, grinding against his arse and forcing Severus to dance, regardless of his prior intention try to get London to leave the club. The potions master tried to turn, but the iron grip that London had on his hips would not permit him to move beyond grinding back. He was flooded with images of their first dance together, more than three years ago in this same club. "London," he panted through the flood of memories, trying to get his attention.

London bit his earlobe hard enough to draw blood. "I'm going to fuck you," London whispered into the abused ear.

"Come home with me. Let me explain—" Severus tried to say before London threw him bodily against the pillar. His head slammed against the pillar hard, bouncing off with an alarming thunk. He shook his head slowly, trying to clear the stars from his eyes.

London moved in before he could regain his stability, spreading Sev's legs and moving between them. A strong thigh pushed Sev's legs further apart and nearly off the ground. Sev grasped at the curved pillar for support, his nails scraping against the metal. "I'm going to fuck you," London repeated. "Here or at the hotel?"

Severus' mind raced. He needed to get London to safety. And he needed to explain what had happened, and what was happening. And sweet Merlin, he needed to get laid. "Let's go back to our flat. Please, London. Give me a chance to explain."

London grabbed a handful of the potion master's hair in his fist and yanked it back, exposing a long, pale neck. He bit down hard, marking the man. "Pick."

"Hotel," Severus gasped, his cock throbbing. Gods he needed London.

London grabbed Sev's shirt tightly, jerking him into a dark corner. In the blink of an eye, they had disappeared.

"Where did they go?" Sirius shouted anxiously, forcing his way over to the corner as quickly as he could. "Did you hear anything?"

The aurors all shook their heads. "Nothing, sir."

"He took Severus with him," Remus said, trying to calm his old friend. "Wherever he went, at least he has Severus there."

"Unless he is killing him," Kingsley said wryly. "You should see the medical report of that kid he was fighting earlier."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Look, as much as I hate Snape, even I know that London isn't likely to do any permanent damage to the man. For some unfathomable reason, he seems to actually _like_ the bastard."

Remus smiled. "That's what he calls him, you know. Bastard."

Sirius snorted. "Think Snape'll be able to talk him into returning?"

"If anyone can do it, he can," Remus said, still smiling. "We just may have got him back."


	32. Talking About It

A/N: I should warn you all that I haven't even started the next chapter yet. I'll try to get it out soon though. The next chapter of Silver Wolf is in the final stages of editing and should be posted early next week, for anyone who follows that fic as well. Thank you for reading!

-

-

Chapter 32

Severus found himself in a non-descript hotel room, still enclosed tightly in London's non-too-forgiving grip. "London," he said softly, hoping they could talk now that they had left the club.

London pushed him against the wall, his hands reaching down and changing away the potion master's clothes. Severus hissed as he felt London's jeans pressing against his bare skin. "London," he begged, uncertain if he was asking his lover to get on with it or to stop.

"Shut up," London snarled, turning Severus around so quickly his head spun. Before he could even find his feet, he found his face pressed into the wall, and his legs kicked apart. The decision made for him, Severus stopped trying to distract London and instead pushed back against the hand that was already starting to stretch him. He shifted uncomfortably as London tried to force a second finger into his completely dry hole, but did not complain.

London's only response was to thrust the same two fingers into Severus' mouth, his silent instruction all too clear. Severus wet them as well as he could, knowing he would be feeling this for a week to come. He nearly moaned as he felt London's naked chest against his back.

London ripped his fingers away with a snarl. "Enough. This isn't for you it's for me," he said cruelly, pushing his damp fingers back into Sev's twitching hole. Severus leaned more heavily into the wall, his pulse racing.

"You'd better make this fucking good," London muttered, pulling his hands away.

Surprisingly gently hands gripped Severus' hips and he had to swallow back his smile, which didn't even lessen as he felt London forcing his way into his poorly prepared body. The smile didn't lessen even as he heard London's muttered complaints that Severus was purposely making this difficult for him. The smile didn't lessen as he felt London kick his feet further apart so that he could reach completely.

Severus smiled, knowing that London would never change.

One of London's large hands stroked his hip lightly, unconsciously. He bit Severus' shoulder hard enough to make Severus gasp. "Fucking bastard," he muttered, before pushing him harder into the wall.

Severus smiled because, as much as London tried to be tough, he was really just a softy at heart.

ChangerChangerChangerChangerChanger

"Are you Ana?" Remus asked a young woman, hoping he wouldn't scare her away.

"I don't sleep with old men," she said without even turning around. She sipped at her drink and slouched over the bar a bit more. Christ she was tired. Babysitting London was hard work. The bastard better find London soon, and make up to him appropriately. She couldn't take care of this forever. She had better things to do…sort of. Really, she just wanted Sev to come to his senses, find London, and bring him to his senses. Not too much to ask.

"I'm not—I didn't—" Remus stuttered before regaining his composure. "I'm a friend of London's. And Severus. I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

Ana looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "If you're not London's friend, and you're just trying to fuck with me, you know he'll kill you," she said simply. "The whole fucking city knows I'm off limits. If you're the one asshole who somehow missed the memo, don't blame me when London castrates you."

Remus held his hands out in front of him, taking a step back. "Look, I'm just trying to get to know you. Make sure you don't need a ride back to your home. Anything like that."

Ana snorted. "As if I'd ever get in a car with you."

Sirius stepped up behind Remus. "What're you doing?"

"This is Ana," Remus said by way of introduction. "She's London's friend."

Sirius pulled out a barstool next to Ana and sat down immediately. "How long have you known my godson?"

"Godson?" she asked, looking over at the dark haired man. She studied him carefully before narrowing her eyes in distrust. "Not done a very good job godfather-ing, have you?"

Sirius sighed heavily. "I was wrongfully imprisoned when Har—London was a baby. And when I got out, he had already been abandoned by his bastard uncle. I've been looking for him for years."

Ana nodded, although it was clear that she didn't trust the man.

"Where did you two go, if I might ask?" Remus asked.

Ana thought for a moment before deciding that he was harmless. "Germany."

"Will you tell us anything more? A city?"

"No." She couldn't see the harm in them knowing, but she was put off by how eager they were for the information. There was nothing natural about that, however harmless these two seemed.

"You ok, love?" Mike called out from a few yards down the bar, catching sight of the two middle aged men chatting her up.

"They know London," she said, jerking her head toward Remus and Sirius. "They know better than to do anything."

"Let me know if you need anything," he replied.

She turned around and looked through the crowd slowly, trying to spot London.

"He left with Severus," Remus explained.

Ana smiled with relief. "Finally. The bastard has a lot of explaining to do."

Sirius smiled too. "I don't envy him his position right now."

"I'd rather hope not," Ana said. "I'd wager just about anything that Lonnie's cock is firmly up his arse right now."

Sirius choked hard on the thought.

"Would you like us to call you a cab?" Remus asked.

Ana sighed. "I guess I'm done here. I was just keeping an eye on London, and now that Sev has him he can deal with him. You can change me to a hotel. A decent one. But less than fifty pounds."

"Er…" Sirius hedged. "I'm not sure we can do that. We need an actual location before we can apparate there."

"Lonnie does it all the bloody time."

"I know a decent place," Remus said. "I stayed there every once in a while when you were still in Azkaban. I can take all of us there. Are you ready now?"

"I'm beat," she said, waving goodbye to Mike and walking out the door with Remus and Sirius at her side. "You'd better not be fucking with me," she muttered.

Remus and Sirius smiled at each other over her belligerence. They knew that London would be pleased with them, in the long run, that they had helped take care of his friend. They would see her safely to the hotel and then go back to Hogwarts and await a report from Severus. Hopefully, he would get London calmed down and back to the safety of the school.

ChangerChangerChangerChangerChanger

Severus awoke in the large bed with London lying asleep next to him. He studied his lover closely, taking in the slight changes that had occurred in their week apart. London had dark circles under his eyes, and he frowned even in his sleep, his worry and stress evident even as he should have been relaxing.

He reached out slowly, and pushed London's messy hair behind his ear.

London awoke with a start. His eyes narrowed when he caught sight of Severus. "I must have been drunk out of my bloody mind to have brought you home," he snapped.

"You weren't drunk at all," Severus countered calmly. He knew with cold certainty that London had not had a drop of alcohol last night.

London's eyes narrowed further. Bastard. "Leave."

"No," Severus said. "We need to talk."

"We're finished. Isn't that pretty fucking clear?" London said, sitting up and pulling the sheet up around his hips.

"What was last night?" Severus asked, his lips twitching into a smile.

"Believe it or not," London snapped, "it is very possible to have sex with someone you are fighting with. It doesn't mean the fight is over. Sometimes people need to fuck, and fights just get in the way."

"I wasn't aware that we were fighting."

London's shoulders stiffened. "Well it's just as possible to have sex with someone you don't love. Or like. I've done it for years."

"But you do love me," Severus said with quiet confidence.

"What the fuck makes you think that?" London snarked back, pulling a cigarette from a beaten up pack on the side table.

"Last night."

London snorted. "If you think that was love old man, you are seriously deluded. I practically fucked you through that wall. Without lube, I might add. You'll be limping for a week."

"Yes," Severus agreed. "But your hands gave you away. You didn't want to hurt me."

"So I'm not a sadist. There's lots of people I don't want to hurt, but I wouldn't mind fucking. Big deal."

"It was more than that and you know it."

London rolled his eyes and focused instead on his cigarette. He hated it when Sev was right. Stupid bastard. He at least owed it to London to be wrong. Or if he insisted on being right, he should shut his goddamn mouth once in a while.

"Why did you leave?"

"Didn't see why I should stay," London said simply.

"That's not good enough," Severus said firmly. "Why did you leave."

London sat in silence for a long moment. Long enough to finish one cigarette and light another one. "I'm seventeen," he finally said.

"I am, unfortunately, alarmingly clear on your age," Severus replied.

"I'm _seventeen_," London stressed. "I'm not a kid anymore."

"Thank Merlin for that," Severus muttered, still not seeing the point.

London stared at him, mouth agape. "You…you don't like kids?"

"I loathe the creatures. Needy little buggers, always crying for one reason or another. Always rubbing their sticky, grubby little hands all over my clean lab. Completely incompetent, for the large part. Tiny, high voices and unending questions…horrible things."

London let out a strangled noise as he tried to process this. "You don't…want kids?"

"Good gods, no!" Severus said with a laugh. "If we ever decide that we want kids we can always adopt, but I think I should make it clear that I doubt that day will come for me. In case you haven't noticed, I do not deal well with children."

"You don't fuck kids?" London said bluntly as it became clear that he and Sev were in two totally separate conversations.

"What? No!" Severus protested, feeling his stomach rise at the mere suggestion. "What on earth led you to think—" he paused for a moment. "Oh. I see. You were only fourteen. And I didn't do the right thing and set you aside until you were of age."

London shrugged. "Can't have passed your attention that I'm topping most of the time now."

"And it can't have passed your attention that I _like_ that," Severus said.

The two men sat in silence for a few moments, uncertain how to proceed.

"So you don't like kids?" London asked hopefully.

Severus groaned, burying his face in his hands. "Merlin, London! I realize I fucked up back then, but the pull I felt when we were together was impossible for me to ignore. Could you have left me, and not felt our magic pulling us back together?"

London cocked an eyebrow in question.

"You don't know," Severus muttered to himself. "Nothing at all about…" Severus stood and slid on his trousers, pacing the room slowly. He fought to ignore the burn as he walked. "I suppose you wouldn't have, not as much as me," he muttered. "I just assumed…" he turned to London suddenly as he was struck by a thought. "Has anyone ever explained compatible magic to you before?"

London shrugged. "Draco mentioned it. Didn't make much sense."

Severus sank back down onto the edge of the bed, gathering his thoughts for an explanation. "Every witch or wizard has another person that they are highly, _magically_, compatible with. The tradition is slowly dying out as the muggleborns object to the traditions, but the purebloods still participate. When a witch or wizard comes of age, they are able to find the person that they are the most compatible with—soul mates, as it were. They usually court for six months and then bond, whether they know each other well or not. Once the soul mate is recognized, it is impossible for the two to be separated, or even for the two to try to marry other people."

London nodded his understanding. "What's this to do with us?"

"That first night, in the club, I was too drunk to recognize you for my soul mate, but immediately after we had sex…I knew. I just knew that we couldn't be separated again."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Would you have believed me?" Severus asked dryly. London refused to respond, instead flicking his cigarette ash absently onto the carpet. "Obviously not. So I just let things progress as they would. And now we have been together for so long that I am afraid that the bond between us is indivisible."

"I can't leave you even if I want to?" London asked indignantly.

"You could try, but you would eventually be in so much pain that you would seek me out again. Weren't you in any pain this last week?"

London shrugged. "I guess. Nothing too bad. I figured I had done too much drinking."

"It is usually more pronounced in the less dominant partner. In our case, I suppose it is evident that that is myself."

"You were in pain?" London asked anxiously.

Severus smiled at his concern. The boy could never fool him into thinking he didn't love him. "Nothing I couldn't deal with. It was just a constant reminder that you were gone."

"Why haven't I always been the dominant one?" London asked suspiciously, still trying to poke holes in the story.

"You were fourteen!" Severus said; his exasperation clear. "And even then, you _did_ top at least part of the time." He was getting pretty damn tired of all this analysis of who did what to whom in bed. Things were working well—no need to analyze them to this depth.

"So when I got older, it changed?"

"As you got older we were both more comfortable sinking into the roles most comfortable to us in every way. This bond is a true bond in every sense of the word. Although people typically only refer to the magical component, the bond works to match people sexually, intellectually, spiritually and magically. Clearly, we were a perfect match or else we…or _I_ would not have known it so quickly."

London nodded, deep in thought. "Draco said something about them starting this courting bit when they were fifteen, I think."

"They usually start seeking out people they believe they will be compatible with at the age of sixteen. A powerful witch or wizard can often recognize their match even before they come of age. It gives them an extra year to get to know their future spouse, before they must begin the highly ritualized and regulated courting process."

"Are we going to do that?"

"There is no need to. Our bond is as strong as if we had formally had a bonding ceremony. There is no need anymore to go through the rituals and formal bonding ceremony."

London sat in silence for a moment, turning over the conversation slowly. "Draco said some bit about only having sex with this other person. The person you court. Seemed surprised to know we had sex that first night."

Severus fought a blush at the idea that his young cousin would know that he had done that. "Its true, very few young witches and wizards ever even consider having sex with someone before they are fully bonded. For one thing, it is usually quite…uncomfortable having sex with someone when you belong to someone else. It is extremely rare to even attempt it."

London cocked an eyebrow. "So they're all virgins?"

"Basically, yes."

"You weren't."

"When I turned seventeen it became clear very quickly that I did not have a destined mate. I assumed he or she was already deceased—I knew quite well that I was unlikely to be the dominant partner in the relationship and so I assumed that my partner would be older than me. By the time I turned nineteen I gave up, and started having sex. It never occurred to me that my soul mate would be twenty years younger than me and still be the dominant partner."

London smirked. "Full of surprises, aren't I?" he said.

Severus rolled his eyes. "It was not an unusual decision. Other witches and wizards before me have made the same decision, and the vast majority of the time they were correct – their destined partner had already died. Eventually, they simply paired off with someone else who had lost their partner, in an attempt to make a decent life. But living without your soul mate is difficult, at best. You never reach your full potential."

London nodded again. Most of this sounded like total shite, but he supposed he could believe it for the time being. Sev clearly did. "I'm still mad at you," he announced simply, with no rancor.

Severus smiled and scooted in closer to London, wincing when he felt his body protest the move. He really would be feeling last night's fuck for a week. "And why are you mad?" he asked softly.

"Did you really want me to let those kids beat me up?"

"I never said that," Severus defended himself. "I merely thought you could have handled it better. And if you are remotely honesty with yourself, you know that you could have too. You were just looking for a fight."

London snorted. "Not a very good one," he muttered before realizing what he had said. "I wasn't looking for a fight!" he protested lamely. "I just didn't walk away from it."

Severus decided to drop it. He doubted he'd ever get London to admit that, at least partially, he had been hoping the confrontation would lead to a fight. Oh yes, he had done everything right, trying to talk them out of it, but he had merely been going through the motions. "Perhaps in future when you are feeling the need for a fight, you can alert Remus or Kingsley and they can engage you in a fight; allow you to get some aggression out."

"What the hell am I supposed to do all day?" London asked, switching the topic once again. "I'm not going to be some sort of houseboy."

Severus sighed. "I should have arranged something much earlier, and for that I _do_ apologize. Would you be interested in assisting Remus and Sirius for a class or two of Defense Against the Dark Arts each day? And perhaps an hour with Hagrid, to work with the magical animals that he tends to on the grounds," he suggested, knowing that physical labor like that would definitely appeal to London. "And of course, I would love your help in the potions lab. The imbeciles can use all the help they can get," he added as an afterthought.

"I guess that's not so bad," London hedged. "I just…I hate feeling useless. And bored. And the more bored I am, the more I look for amusement. Which the old man clearly doesn't like."

"Not when your amusement comes from putting four of his students in the hospital wing for a week."

London snorted. "You know it was good for them," he said, leaning back in the bed and pulling Severus with him. "Probably one of the best lessons the brats ever had." He slowly worked Sev's trousers off of him.

"For Merlin's sake," Severus panted, already getting hard. "Can we not discuss students in this bed?"

London smirked and bent down, taking Sev's length into his mouth.


	33. Exposing the Bond

A/N: Nearly a month's wait since the last chapter – sorry about that! Good news is I have even started the next chapter and am about three pages done. Hopefully you won't have to wait a month for that one as well!

As a warning, Sirius will have a bit of a change starting in this chapter. Something happens to open his eyes and change his mind about Severus, and his relationship with his godson.

-

-

Chapter 33

London stood on the front steps of the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, shifting his weight with a mixture of irritation and nervousness. He really didn't want to go back to Hogwarts. At the same time though, he didn't relish the idea of being separated from Sev again. He scowled at the dark door, hating his options. What he really wanted to do was talk Sev into leaving the stodgy world of Hogwarts and go with him someplace new. Italy, maybe. Or Spain. Or damn near anywhere that they could both fade into anonymity together.

"Are you ready for this?" Severus asked wryly, seeing his lover's hesitance.

London shrugged. "They know I'm here?"

Severus shook his head. "No. I was unable to contact them before we left the hotel."

"I didn't see you try."

"That's because I didn't," Severus said. He really hadn't wanted to give them advance warning. He feared they would all gather together and attack London for leaving with no notice like that. The potions master was well aware that such a confrontation could just push London to leave again, only this time not to return. Severus couldn't face such an eventuality.

London snorted. "Let's do this," he muttered, pushing the door open.

The portrait of Mrs. Black immediately started shrieking at the disturbance.

"What the fuck is that?" London yelled to Severus.

Severus rushed over to close the curtains. By the time he turned back around, they were surrounded by Order members. Severus held back a sigh. He had been hoping there would be fewer people present, and a quick glance at London proved that his lover was clearly on edge, his body poised for defense.

"You're back," Sirius said with relief, trying to hold himself back from hugging his godson.

London shrugged indifferently, still on edge from the startling entrance of so many adults.

"Perhaps a cup of tea would be appreciated," Albus said, ushering the Order members back into the kitchen. "Remus, would you mind?" Remus moved to put the water on as the rest of the witches and wizards took a seat at the large table. London hovered near the doorway.

Severus pushed out the seat next to him and gave London a look, indicating that he needed to take a seat. With a heavy sigh, London threw himself into the chair, his irritation quite evident.

"How have you been since we last spoke, London?" Albus asked gently, trying not to antagonize the young man too quickly. After all, if he wanted to leave again there certainly wasn't anything to stop him. If the boy could break through the anti-apparition wards of Hogwarts and the Ministry, there wasn't a damn thing he could do to this house to prevent him from leaving it.

London shrugged again, before catching Sev's eye and deciding that he should perhaps give a better answer. "Fine."

Remus poured tea for the group and settled into a chair across from London.

"You had us very worried," Albus continued. "We had no idea where you went."

"That was the point, old man," London said simply, pouring a dash of cream into his tea, not bothering to look at the aged wizard as he spoke.

Albus pushed on. "There are wizards, London, who would give almost anything to see you dead. Do you remember when Severus told you about the Death Eaters?" London shrugged, which seemed to be as close as Albus would get to a confirmation. "The Death Eaters are active again, and they want nothing more than to bring you, dead or alive, to Lord Voldemort."

"If this guy is such a great fucking fighter, why doesn't he come get me himself?"

"He is weak yet, from the ritual he underwent five years ago to regain his body."

"Obviously didn't work too well then," London snarked. "Look, this Lord Whatever doesn't seem like too big a deal. Why the hell is everyone running around in circles, scared of some shit that can't even keep hold of his own body?"

"Perhaps there is more to it than Severus originally explained to you," Remus said gently. "When we return to Hogwarts, we could go into more detail with you about everything that happened in the First War, as well as precisely where You Know Who and the Death Eaters stand in this war."

"Whatever," London said indifferently.

"All this to say," Albus cut in, "you cannot continue to leave by yourself, and disappear for days on end. The Death Eaters could have captured you, and we would not have been able to rescue you. We had no idea where you were; we would have had no idea if you went missing."

London narrowed his eyes at him. "I can take care of myself."

Albus started to contradict him but was thankfully cut off by Minerva. "I am sure you can protect yourself, London. Perhaps a few more tests at Hogwarts could convince the others?" Albus nodded at her, thanking her for handling it so diplomatically.

"I guess," London said reluctantly.

Moody spoke up in the slight lull that followed. "When did you two bond?" he asked gruffly, his one eye swirling dizzyingly as it scanned the slightly changed aura that surrounded Severus and London.

Severus shifted in his seat.

"Bonded?" Sirius gasped, his breath leaving him for a moment.

"You bonded last night?" Albus asked, uncertain how he felt about the possibility that the two were soul bonded now.

"No," London said. "Guess we've just had enough sex that it finally took," he said simply. At least that's what had happened as far as he understood it. Sev's explanation this morning was a bit much to take in, so he had filtered it down to where he could get a grasp on it. The whole thing still seemed a bit far fetched, but evidently this lot believed the same crap as Sev did. Maybe there was something to it.

"I'm afraid it doesn't work quite like that, London," Minerva said with a smile. "You did not perform the ceremony?" she asked Severus.

Severus shook his head. "London was partially correct. A bond had formed naturally between us while we were dating. This morning I explained the nature of the bond more fully to London. He had only a cursory knowledge of sympathetic magic before this morning, and I went into greater detail. After he acknowledged the bond on his end as well, it solidified completely. I can only assume this is the change that you can detect," he nodded toward Moody.

"Bonds don't form _naturally_ unless you have been dating…and are engaged in a sexual relationship for…for an extended period of time," Remus said hesitantly.

"Years," Sirius muttered, still looking back and forth between his godson and Snape.

Severus shifted in his seat once more, clearly uncomfortable with where this was going. London simply shrugged.

"When exactly did you start to…date London?" Albus asked firmly.

"Three years ago," Severus said; his mouth dry. Merlin, he had hoped they would never need to reveal that little tidbit.

"_Three years_?" Albus said, his disbelief evident. "You felt it wise to enter into a sexual relationship with a fifteen year old?"

"Fourteen," London said cheerfully.

Albus looked disbelievingly back to Severus. "An explanation, please."

Severus sighed. "He hardly looked fourteen. And he was nearly fifteen, at any rate." Damn. That was a weak argument. He cursed himself for not having prepared for this conversation. He had known that it would come someday, but he had been hoping to put it off for, well, forever, if possible.

"Did you know how young he was?" Albus asked.

"Not at first, no. I didn't discover his age until quite a while after. I had thought him to be in his late teens, possibly early twenties."

"And when you did discover his age, you thought it prudent to continue the sexual aspect of your relationship?"

Severus sighed, not knowing how to answer the question diplomatically. London cut in instead, sensing how uncomfortable his lover was with this line of questioning. "It wasn't his choice alone to make. Fuck off."

"You took the innocence of a fourteen year old boy?" Arthur asked incredulously.

"He was hardly innocent," Severus protested.

"What the fuck is he on about?" London asked him. "Innocent about what?"

"You weren't a virgin when we first had sex," Severus explained softly.

London snorted. "Course not. Jesus, I hadn't been a virgin for a long time."

"Albus, this cannot be possible," Molly argued. "There is no way that a fourteen year old boy was sexually active. It is impossible! I've never heard the like."

"I believe you'll find it's very possible, lady," London said with a snort.

Albus cleared his throat. "May I inquire how young you were when you started engaging in sexual activity?"

London cocked his head to the side, clearly thinking about the question. "I was about twelve when I first had sex. Don't remember how old I was for the rest of it." His first time had been wonderful. One of his best friends, a mentor who was a few years older than him, had fucked him for the first time. He had known that he would lose his virginity soon enough anyway, and it was great getting to have such a close friend do it, and be so gentle with him. Most men would have torn the young boy to pieces. He was well aware of how lucky he had been in that.

"_Twelve_?" Minerva gasped, unable to hold back her reaction.

London shrugged. "Don't see how any of this is your business."

Sirius finally spoke up. "Did you recognize Severus as your soul mate when you got together?"

London shook his head. "Nope. Hadn't heard of any of this crap until Draco explained it to me a bit a few weeks ago. Then Sev said some more this morning. Sounds a bit fucked up, if you ask me."

Sirius stirred his cup of tea mechanically. "For you to not recognize your soul mate, your senses must have been ground down to basically nothing. You must have had sexual intercourse with…quite a few other people to have reduced your senses to such low levels."

London leaned back in his chair and didn't say anything. He rather doubted that they really wanted to know the truth.

"I hardly see how this is any of your business," Severus snapped. "We're bonded now. There is nothing that can be done whether you are pleased with our bonding or infuriated by it. What's done is done."

"Can you tell us how many people you have had sex with?" Albus asked disapprovingly.

London looked at Severus for confirmation that he should answer. Severus inclined his head slightly, making it clear that the decision was up to London. He honestly didn't care who knew at this point, now that everyone knew that they had been dating since London was fourteen. Frankly, this couldn't get too much worse. It hardly mattered to Severus who exactly knew all of the details now.

London paused for a moment, trying to do a rough calculation. He had been having sex for a place to sleep when he was twelve, thirteen and fourteen. So basically three years. That first year, he didn't have any regular friends, so he had probably had sex with about…eighty or so people. Maybe more. But that sounded good. Then by the second year he had some regulars, but he spent more nights out with people as he realized what a great set up that was. So probably about sixty more. Then the third year, he had a lot of regulars. Maybe forty new people?

"One eighty?" he said, the question clear in his voice.

"Pardon me?" Albus asked. "I don't believe I heard you correctly."

"One hundred eighty. Give or take a few," London said slowly. Severus set his hand on London's thigh, offering a bit of support. He knew the reaction to that figure would not be a good one.

"You were a prostitute?" Kingsley asked.

"No." London refused to elaborate on that.

The table sat in dead silence for a moment, processing this bit of news.

Minerva finally cleared her throat. "Congratulations on your bonding," she said with a weak smile. "I am thrilled that the two of you found each other, and have completed the bonding process."

Severus inclined his head in appreciation.

Sirius stood up and walked around the table. "Congratulations," he said to London, his voice rough with emotion. He clapped Snape on the shoulder once in support, the most he could bring himself to do, under the circumstances. He pulled the reluctant boy into a brief hug before moving back to his seat.

"You are going to support this?" Molly asked, her outrage clear. "That man molested a young boy! Even worse, Harry Potter is a virtual prostitute! Half of the city has had sex with him. How can you possibly support such a thing?"

"My godson has just completed a soul bond," Sirius snapped back. "There are precious few events as important as that one in a wizard's life. Few enough of us are blessed with meeting our soul mate, much less forming a bond this solid at his age." He was well versed in the old ways, and had always held a healthy respect for the oldest of traditions. He might have thrown off the dark mantle of his family, but that did not mean he did not respect the traditions.

"Are you going to stand for this Albus?" Vance cut in. "You had a child molestor teaching in your school! He is the head of house of Slytherin for Merlin's sake! He has access to countless young boys at all hours of the night. Who knows how many of them he has harmed."

"I hardly think Severus has touched any of the students," Minerva protested.

"The pull toward your soul mate is nearly impossible to break," Sirius explained patiently. "Snape likely was pulled toward London because he was his other half, not because he liked having sex with little boys."

"I don't care!" Arthur said. "Who knows who else that man has harmed?"

"There are wards on the castle, Arthur," Albus explained patiently, "which will alert me if sexual activity is taking place on the grounds. I can know in an instant who is together."

"And you allow it to happen?" Molly asked incredulously. "No one on that campus should be engaging in any sexual activity. They are all children!"

"Children who, in their seventh years, are possibly starting to discover their soul mates. You may not choose to partake in the old traditions but that does not mean that other families do not," he explained reasonably. "The children who are engaging in the full rites need to have that access to each other. It is hardly my place to interrupt a courtship. At any rate, Severus Snape has never been engaged in any sexual behavior with a student, during all of his years as a professor."

That calmed down a large portion of the group immediately.

"He's so young though," Vector said hesitantly. "That cannot have been good for him. And how can we trust that the bond is true? You heard him – he had no idea that he was bonded to Severus until Severus told him. Isn't it possible that he's under a spell? Or a forced bonding?"

"You can't falsify the soul bond," Moody said irritably. "Stupid woman. No way to trick someone into that bond. No way to force it, either."

"The boy was a prostitute!" Molly shouted, unable to keep it in any longer. "He would have bonded with anyone who could keep him off the streets. I'm sure he latched onto the first available idiot who would keep him."

Severus cast a silencing spell on her. "I will explain this once, madam, and then I will start cursing you each time you step out of line. London has not led the life that your precious little brood has had the opportunity to lead. Your household of privileged little virgins was not a possibility for London. Nor was it something he wanted. You will stop judging the man that you have claimed for a hero and dragged across the bloody country to amuse the legion of wizards who were hungry for a good story. London has left everything that he knows to come here, as a favor for _you_," he sneered, looking at the rest of the table. "He has left his home and his jobs. He has left his friends and his family. All to come here, as a favor to a people who have never done a damn thing for him, to serve as the guiding light in this war. If I were you, I would hold your tongue. He does not deserve your judgment."

"Well spoken," Albus said quietly. "It is not our place to judge Severus and London's relationship." He held up a hand when he saw that Molly wanted to speak. "I trust Severus. If he says that he had no idea how young London was when they began their relationship, I am quite certain that he did not know. And once the bond had started to form, it would have been virtually impossible to walk away."

Severus glared at the assembled wizards who were all still openly staring between him and London.

Albus sighed as he saw that the level of animosity had hardly dimmed in some quarters. "You will grant them their privacy. And if any hint of _any_ of this slips out to the press, I will be most displeased."

"You all should leave now," Sirius finally said to break the silence. "London? Severus? Would you two care to stay the night? Have one more night away from Hogwarts and then return in the morning."

London looked over at Severus hesitantly, his uncertainty clear. Sev gave him a look, implying that he should give the man a chance. Another calculating study of his godfather convinced him that he could more than beat the man, if it came down to a fight. "Alright," he finally agreed.

Sirius grinned back, thrilled that his godson was finally allowing him to get a bit closer to him. The Order members filed out of the house in a stunned silence; still unable to soak in all that had happened during the short meeting.

"I'll get you two settled into a room," Sirius said, leading the two men upstairs and toward one of the nicer rooms. "Here you are." He pushed open a dark door that led into a dark but nicely furnished bedroom. London stepped in, leaving the two older men in the hallway.

"We have your support?" Severus queried quietly.

Sirius nodded. "I…I'm sorry I was such a shit to you over the years," he finally said, a blush painting his cheeks. "I had no idea…" he paused, evidently at a loss for what to say. "I'm pleased that you found him," he finally said. "For both your sakes. You needed your soul mate, and he very clearly needed you."

"You understand what happened before we were together?" Severus asked softly, not wanting London to hear.

Sirius gave a sharp nod. After a brief pause he spoke again. "Whatever the others say, I know that it is a big deal to have found each other."

Severus nearly snorted at the idea of calling such a momentous occasion a 'big deal' but he refrained. He knew that this had to be hard for the mutt.

"Only a handful of wizards are lucky enough to find their soul mate; and few enough of them have a bond as strong as you two seem to have. You truly were blessed. And as much as I had wanted to hate you for dating my godson before I knew this…well, I have to respect the hell out of someone who could still find their other half, after all of these years."

"You still have found no trace of yours?" Severus asked hesitantly.

"None. But seeing you two together has given me hope. Maybe I'll find mine yet. Its…difficult living, knowing that half of you is missing."

"The muggleborns do it every day. They must have found a way to cope," Severus said, speaking of the mass of non-pureblooded witches and wizards who refused to comply with the old way, and who ignored any possibility of a perfect soul mate and magical compatibility. Their objections to the rigid courting schedule, and to the mandatory marriage or bonding ceremony that came at the six-month mark of the courtship had caused the vast majority of the muggleborns to refuse to partake in the traditions.

"It's easier, when you don't know how it could be. They never studied the traditions. They don't know what they're missing."

Severus nodded his understanding. "You never know. You might find her yet," he said, finding it surreal to give advice of this sort to her erstwhile enemy. Black's unwavering support during the meeting, and his obvious pleasure in their bonding was enough to forgive all of the cruel taunts that Black had ever slung at him though.

Sirius smiled sadly. "Maybe. Will you guys come down when you're settled in? I'd like to visit with London some, if it's ok with him."

Severus nodded. "We'll be down in a few minutes." He stepped toward the door before pausing for a moment, his back toward Sirius. "Thank you," he said simply.

He HeHhHHHHHH


	34. Discovery

A/N: I know this is a bit short, but I wanted to get something posted. Enjoy!

-

-

Chapter 34

"Loathe though I am to admit it, the Headmaster is correct," Severus said with obvious exasperation. "The mutt and I need to return to Hogwarts to prepare for tomorrow's lessons, if for nothing else. I should also check in on my Snakes."

London shrugged. "I can stay here though, right?" Tomorrow was more than early enough to return to the school for London.

"Sure," Sirius said. "It shouldn't take us more than a few hours to get ready. We'll be back in time for dinner."

"We will return shortly," Severus said, stepping toward the fireplace. London grabbed his arm and pulled him down slightly for a deep kiss. "See you then." Sirius and Severus stepped into the green flames and flooed away to Hogwarts, leaving London alone in the large sitting room at Grimmauld Place.

With another brief glance at the fireplace, London reached into his satchel and pulled out two books and a small stack of parchment, setting them down on the desk. He was left alone, and he fully intended to use the time practicing for his next reading lesson.

He pulled the books out hesitantly; pleased that she had changed the outside covers at least to make them look like sports books rather than reading primers. He had no idea what sort of sport was supposed to be displayed on the cover, but he figured that was the least of his worried. London flipped the first one open to the third page, which was all about the letter 'B'. A whole list of words were written on the page, all of them beginning with 'B', and each one accompanied by a picture of the word. He sighed and slowly made his way through the list. He hated this. But he hated not knowing how to read even more.

He pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil and started copying the words over to the paper slowly, trying to form each letter correctly.

_Bee_…Well, that word was easy enough. He glared at the picture of the smiling bumble bee, irritated by the cheery insect. E's were easy enough – there were a few in Sev's name, so he had had some practice with those already, which was good, because the curvy letter had given him plenty of problems three years ago when he had asked Marian to teach it to him.

_Bat_. 'B. A. T.' London smirked as he carefully wrote this word out, concentrating on forming the letters correctly. He had heard the students calling Sev a 'great black bat' when he stalked through the corridors in his dress. Robes. Whatever Sev liked to call them. He decided to practice writing that, too. It couldn't hurt. 'S. E. V. E.' he paused for a moment, trying to remember if the 'R' or the 'U' came next. He put down the 'U' before deciding it didn't look right. Luckily, he had left a bit of space and he could slip the 'R' in between without it being _too_ obvious. Another 'S' and he was done. He smiled at the long name, pleased that he could still remember it so well.

_Bag._ Two letters the same as before; easy enough. He licked his lips and gripped the pencil more tightly, trying to finish the last letter. A quick glance back at the book confirmed that he had that one down right. _Bike_. London's mood darkened. This was stupid. When would he ever want to write to Sev about bikes? He slowly copied the four letters over onto the paper, although his irritation was growing by the minute.

_Bell_. Not a very useful word, London thought with a scowl. _Bird._ Another waste. He would have to tell Callie to get him a book that only had the important words in it. Honestly – when would he ever use words like this? Since he had no intention of using this skill in his everyday life, there was little purpose to learning words like this. He just needed to know how to read Sev's potion books. And he had seen them – not a one had words like _bell_ or _bike_. He needed good words, not this shite.

Sirius tumbled through the fireplace and London slammed his book shut, sliding it over the paper. "You're early," he snapped.

"Remus did most of the work, so I decided to come back," he said easily, sitting down next to the desk. "What're you looking at?" he asked, grabbing the book from atop the stack of papers.

"Nothing," London muttered, turning the paper over so his godfather wouldn't see his child-like handwriting.

"Quidditch! I love quidditch!" Sirius exclaimed, flipping the book open to look at the pictures.

"Give me that," London snapped, ripping the book from his hands, but not quickly enough.

"That…that was a primer," Sirius stuttered. "For your letters."

London scowled and set the book back onto his small stack, straightening the papers compulsively in an effort to calm himself.

Sirius took a deep breath, trying to calm down and stop himself from saying anything stupid. He knew his faults well, and he was all too aware of his penchant for rushing into things and hurting people. This was his chance to begin a real relationship with his godson, and he'd be damned if he messed this up. "Does Severus know?"

"No," London bit out, his anger clear. "You'd better not fucking say anything. Don't think I won't fuck you up just because you're my fucking godfather," he threatened. "That means nothing to me."

Sirius leaned back in his seat, trying to give his godson some room. He knew that the anger was more embarrassment that actual anger at him. Part of him wished that Remus were with him, to help him know what to do. Remus always knew what to do. But at the same time, it was wonderful getting to have a moment alone with his godson, and as much as he loved his friend, he knew that it was better that it was just the two of them. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. I knew you hadn't had much schooling."

"I'm not ashamed," London said defensively, unknowingly betraying his shame more by his denial.

Sirius nodded. "I didn't mean that you were – just that _if_ you were, that would be ok. Who's teaching you now?"

London sat still for a moment before deciding Sirius was unlikely to reveal his secret to Sev. "Callie Godson."

Sirius nodded. "Callie would be good," he agreed. He paused for a moment, knowing he needed to word this right or else he could ruin the still-shaky accord that had developed between them. "I could help, you know. I'm right at Hogwarts with you. We could meet up a lot more often, without anyone getting suspicious."

London paused for a moment, biting back his instinctual refusal of the proposal. Maybe this could work out better. He had only had the one lesson with Callie, and he could already tell it would be difficult to meet up with her regularly without avoiding suspicion. The wizards would all be thrilled if he started going out with his godfather a few times a week, asking for privacy. They would assume the two men were bonding, and would leave them alone. "You won't tell?"

"No. That's up to you, if you ever want to tell anyone. You're sure Severus doesn't know?" he asked, uncertain if someone could keep a secret like that for so long.

London nodded. "Pretty sure. He's never said anything about it. And if he knew, I'm sure he would have said or done something."

"Why did you decide to learn now?" Sirius asked, curious as to why it had taken so long for London to feel the desire to learn such a basic skill.

London shrugged and leaned back in his seat, a bit more of the tension leaving him. "Sev's pretty bookish. I figured he'd notice it sooner or later, now that we're at a school."

"How did you hide it before? Snape has published a number of articles in the past few years – didn't he want to discuss them with you? And I know you've worked on potions before; surely you needed the book for that?"

"Yes. I told him I wanted to take my time with his articles, and then Ana read them out for me. And when we worked on potions, I told him I remembered it better if he just talked me through it. And we work well together like that, so he never tried to change that."

"And now you've decided to learn for yourself?"

"Yeah. And I figured I might need a bit of reading later on, if Sev gets rid of me. I can hardly go back to the way things were before."

Sirius started at that. "Snape can't 'get rid of you'. You're soul bonded. You can never be separated again."

"I guess."

"Why can't you go back to how things were before?" Sirius asked gently.

"Look at me," London snarled. "Would you take a boy home who looks like this?"

Sirius studied London closely. He was right – he not only dressed like a thug but he was also a large, well-muscled young man – likely far stronger than most of the men who would be interested in him. Few men would be brave enough to bring someone like him into their home for a quick lay. "Alright. So we'll make sure you can read well. Not that you'll need it, mind – like I said, Snape can't ever leave you. Not to mention the fact that your parents left you millions so you won't ever actually _need _to work. But you might want a job at some point, and reading will certainly help."

London nodded, strangely pleased that the man hadn't tried to belittle his concerns. Sure, Sev and Sirius had both told him that he was bound to the potions master for life, but he didn't trust promises like that. He was all too aware that the rug could be pulled out from under him at any moment, and he needed to have a back up plan. He had grown so much since he was 14 and sleeping around for dinner and shelter that he doubted he could survive on that anymore. Simply put, he was too big, too tall and too old for that to work anymore.

"Can I see where you are?" Sirius asked, wanting to get an idea for how hard this was going to be.

"Page three," London said. "I know all of the letters in there, but I can't put them all together to make words too well. Callie called it something – dyslexa, I think?"

"Dyslexia," Sirius corrected him. "Ok, we can work with that. And writing?"

London paused for a moment before handing over his paper to Sirius, his shame evident.

Sirius studied the paper in silence, wanting to make sure his response didn't put the boy off. "Not too bad," he said, his eyes scanning over the large, shaky letters. "Most of these are spelled right, which is a good start." He hid his smirk when he saw a messy 'Severus' written in next to 'bat.' Looks like Snape couldn't escape the nickname James had come up with back in their third year.

"I copied from the book. Callie said it would help me with reading and writing."

"It will," Sirius reassured him. "But for someone with dyslexia, even that can be very difficult. You're doing well, London. We have a good foundation to start with."

"Can you get me a book that has better words in it? This one is useless."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't need to know all these words, just the ones for Sev's articles and those books. We can skip the rest."

"I'm afraid that probably isn't a good idea," Sirius said slowly. "You need a strong foundation in before you can learn the more difficult words. And if I know Snape, he uses plenty of ten-galleon-words in his articles." At London's obvious confusion he explained. "He uses big words, and obscure words. To get to where you can read his articles with at least a bit of ease, you'll need to start at the beginning. I'm sorry – I know it must be frustrating. It's a pity the muggles weren't able to help you more."

London shrugged, still uncomfortable talking about this. "'S not my fault," he said finally. "They wouldn't let me go to school much, and when I did go the teachers wouldn't help me. And then I stopped going at all when I moved to the city. Not much call to read when you're on the streets."

Sirius fought down his blind fury for the stupid muggles who had abused his godson and harmed him so irrevocably. And on top of the disgusting muggle relatives, to be so ignored and belittled by the muggle teachers who should have been looking out for him – it was inconceivable. He understood full well why Death Eaters existed, when he saw muggles like this. He calmed himself as quickly as possible. "I'm sure there isn't much need to read on the streets," Sirius agreed amiably. "And it is unfortunate that they couldn't diagnose your reading disability earlier, and help you move past it. But it doesn't matter: we're starting with it now."

"You won't tell Sev?" London asked again, uncertain about this new development.

"No," Sirius confirmed.

The floo activated and Severus stepped out of the fireplace and into the sitting room. "Finished early, Black?" he asked dryly. He knew the mutt tried to do as little work as possible, and his friend picked up most of the slack.

Sirius shrugged. "Just talking Quidditch with my godson," he said with a smile. "We need to go to a professional game sometime soon."

Severus rolled his eyes but didn't object. He was pleased to note that his lover was sitting near Black and seemed to be surprisingly comfortable. Typically London was so on-edge near his godfather that it made the whole room feel tense. Clearly, their little chat about Quidditch had done some good. Like father, like son, Severus supposed when it came to sports.

"Are you ready for dinner?" Sirius asked. "I was thinking we could go out to this great little restaurant nearby in muggle London."


	35. Moving On

A/N: I know, it's short. And I know; you waited forever for it. I should stop even trying to apologize. I have some of the next few chapters outlined in my mind, but not even started yet. I'll try to get something up soon. Enjoy!

-

-

Chapter 35

London heaved the last shovel full of dirty straw and manure into the heaping wheelbarrow. It had been a long day, helping the half giant outside with the care and upkeep of the grounds and animals, but London found himself enjoying the hard labor. While he had never mucked out stalls before, he was certainly more accustomed to this sort of labor than he was to the other alternative to fill his time – testing. On days when he wasn't working with Hagrid, the old man had insisted that he dedicate at least three hours a day to submitting to every unbearable test he could think of.

It was getting to where London would gladly embrace mucking out stalls over seeing the inside of the castle, any day.

Many of the tests were similar in style to the test he had undergone that first week. Professors told him to do something, and he did it. Or else one of the aurors would come in to fight him, and he would kick their arse. Not too difficult. It was actually kind of fun, at least when they let him go all out. They kept putting more and more restrictions on him which severely limited his fun. _No knives. No dismemberment curses. No breaking bones. No punches to the face._ Honestly – what was a good fight without at _least_ one of those?

The truly repulsive part of his testing though had arrived this week, with Dumbledore's announcement that he had granted the doctor-witch permission to poke and prod at him so she could figure out why his magic was different. If London hated anything, it was doctors. He had survived the last seventeen years without _ever_ seeing one, and he saw no reason to start doing so now, particularly when he wasn't even injured.

And so he found himself outside more often than not, attempting to escape the crazy doctor and her insane spells. Of course, if he would actually allow the spells to work as they were supposed to, she might leave him alone. He couldn't stand the idea of someone sending a spell at him that could tell his whole medical history, or could analyze his body like that. So he twisted every single spell she sent toward him to merely come back "inconclusive." And her frustration was growing more and more evident and she sought more and more obscure spells to try to use on him. He figured she would give up, sooner or later.

London pushed the pitchfork into the ground outside the barn and brushed his hands off on his dirty jeans. Leaning against the wall he drew out a cigarette, eager for his smoke break.

"London?"

London turned impassively toward the voice, unwilling to show that he was startled. No one had ever approached him before when he was working, and he had rather assumed that no one ever would. When he caught sight of Minerva making her way toward him he greeted her with a blinding smile. "Yes, Minnie?"

Minerva stepped delicately around the heaping wheelbarrow and moved in closer to London. "How are you enjoying working with Hagrid? He certainly seems to like having you around."

"'S pretty good," London said with a shrug. "Better than being in there."

Minerva smiled. She was well aware of his ongoing battle with Poppy. "I imagine it would be. Has it occurred to you that you could simply ask the woman to desist? If she knew you objected to the scans, she would stop immediately. I believe she is under the impression that Dumbledore asked your permission as well, before granting her permission to perform medical spells on you."

"Bastard," London muttered, flicking his cigarette irritably. It was just like the nosey old man to presume that he would agree to such a thing, without even speaking to him.

"You seem to be settling in better," Minerva observed, noticing how much more at ease he was out here working with Hagrid than he had been that first week or two before he ran away.

"Sev's got me a few jobs now. Its not so bad."

"And how are you liking working with Hagrid?"

"He's ok," London said. "He's easier to understand than the lot in there," he said, jerking his head toward the castle.

Minerva nodded. She could see how he would feel that way. Hagrid was nothing if he was not a straight forward, no-nonsense sort of fellow. It was only logical that London would cling to that rather than the games that were being played inside the castle. Even if he was someone who enjoyed the political machinations that ran rampant in their ministry, he still needed a break from such intrigues. "I'm sure he appreciates the help. I'm afraid he has been dreadfully overworked for too long."

London shrugged and lit a second fag off the end of his first.

Minerva pulled her cloak around her shoulders more tightly. Winter was coming quickly, and she rather wished she was inside with a nice cuppa. "I came out here to ask a favor of you."

London cocked an eyebrow at this news, uncertain what to expect. No one in the wizarding world had asked him a favor before. Apart from Hagrid, they usually just tried to tell him what to do, and expected him to do it. Not that he obeyed their 'suggestions' anyway, but it was still irritating.

"Would you sit in on my Seventh year Transfiguration classes for the next few weeks? I am giving them an introduction to wandless magic, and I believe it will be useful for them to see someone as adept at wandless magic as you are."

"I thought you lot couldn't use wandless magic?" London still couldn't get over their amazement at the simple act of changing things. To him, it was like being surprised that someone could…could breathe. It was so mundane and utterly mindless for him, he couldn't help but be shocked speechless on occasion when he saw their amazement. Sev had never betrayed much surprise at what he could do, so he had always figured that it was relatively normal. Bastard should have prepared him for this, he thought with a fond smile.

"Most of us cannot use it routinely, but I believe that all witches and wizards have the potential to use it."

"Then why don't they?"

"They don't believe that they can. My hope is that seeing you use it so effortlessly will convince them otherwise."

"Likely to work better with the ones like me than the ones like Sev. Pure wizards, I think?"

"Purebloods. And you may have something," she said, thinking it over. "The muggleborns will likely not have their convictions as deeply ingrained as those who grew up believing in such limitations."

"Do you really want everyone to be able to use it though? Talking to Sev, he nearly has me convinced that it would be a bad thing, having little kids with the ability to make things happen at a mere thought. Some pretty fucked up things could happen if they weren't careful."

"You were able to, and there were no major disasters," Minerva argued.

"Takes discipline that I doubt they have. You have to be able to separate your thoughts from your thought-actions."

"Thought-actions?" she echoed, her confusion evident.

"Yeah, you know, thoughts that you then make into fact. Like thinking "I wish it was warmer," and then…it is. You need to be able to separate that method of thinking from "I wish that guy would fuck off and die." Unless you really want him to, that is. You see the difference?"

Minerva nodded. "How would you go about teaching that?"

"Beats me. What do you usually teach during this time?"

"We spend a few days going over the history of wandless magic, and then we review some of the more well-known theories about wandless magic."

"Do they ever try it?"

"I'm sure they do in their common rooms, but not in the classroom. I never had reason to believe that any of them could ever achieve it, except in the most extraordinary of circumstances. Seeing you during these past few weeks though, has changed my mind. I now believe it is not only possible but probable that they all have the innate ability, whether they ever learn to tap into it or not. You might be more powerful than these kids, but I am convinced that the possibility exists in them as much as it did in you."

London stubbed out his cigarette on the bottom of his boot. "Say you're right. What do you want me to do in this class?"

"For now, I just want you to come and do a demonstration. Maybe sit in on the theory discussions, so you can give your own experience. I doubt any of the students will ever become anything near adept at wandless magic. Frankly, I doubt any of them will even be able to achieve a single wandless spell. But I want to give it a try, teaching them wandless magic as fact, rather than as myth."

London looked out over the lake, his eyes watching the setting sun for a few moments. It would mean entering a classroom, something that he had never thought he would do, aside from his occasional visit with Sev while he was teaching. It would mean submitting to a much more rigid schedule, at least a few days a week. It would mean being near the students on a much more regular basis…the students who, as a whole, annoyed the piss out of him. "Is Draco in your class?"

"He is."

London paused for a brief moment. Draco was kind of alright. A bit prissy, but what could you expect from someone who grew up with a silver spoon shoved up his arse? On the other hand, he was the only one of Sev's relatives that he had been introduced to. That had to count for something. "Alright."

Minerva smiled broadly at him. "The first class is tomorrow at eleven."

"In the morning?" London clarified.

Minerva started at his question, not expecting him to need clarification. "Yes, London, in the morning. The students are not allowed out of their beds after 9.30 in the evening."

"Seriously?"

Minerva could not hide her smile at his incredulity. "Seriously. We need a few hours away from the little blighters," she said with a smirk.

London walked away, muttering his thoughts on that bit of news, and leaving her alone outside the large barn.

"Have you seen London?"

The voice startled Minerva, and she jumped slightly. She turned with a smile to Severus, who she was quite certain had never even _seen_ the barn before his young lover had come to live at Hogwarts. "I have. He just went that way," she said, pointing to the left.

"What are you doing out here?" Severus asked, unable to quell his curiosity.

"Recruiting London for my wandless magic classes."

Severus cocked an eyebrow. "He agreed to sit in on your classes?"

"And participate in discussions." Minerva could tell her friend was floored, although his face didn't reveal his shock.

"I see. Very good," he said lamely, unable to formulate his thoughts properly.

"And why have you come out to the barns? Did you miss a certain young man?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "Honestly woman, can a man not simply go for a walk unmolested?"

Minerva snickered. "I'm sure he will enjoy a break.


	36. The First Class

Chapter 36

London rolled over, pinning Sev's slim body beneath his leg. This was his favorite time of the day – the hour before waking for Sev, but after sleeping for him. Grown accustomed to sunlight waking him while in the city, he still arose very early, even if there was no sunlight to reach him down here in the dungeons at Hogwarts. And contrary to what all of the students believed, Severus Snape loved his sleep. The man could sleep like a rock and wouldn't begin to stir until his alarm went off. And so London was left every day with at least thirty minutes of undisturbed time to let his mind wander: to contemplate Sev, to make plans for the day, to worry about his friends…the list was unending. But today, his mind was definitely focused on the slender potions master he currently had pinned to the bed.

London reached out and brushed Sev's limp hair from his face. That was another thing to get used to – during the school year Sev had a much harder time keeping his hair in a remotely appealing condition. It didn't bother London though, as all of the most important bits hadn't changed. His cock was still thick, has arse was still tight and his tongue could still do the most wicked things imaginable.

Severus' eyes fluttered open at the movement. "What time is it?" he asked groggily, unwilling to wake up yet.

"You have another thirty minutes."

Severus closed his eyes again and burrowed further into London's warmth, not bothering to acknowledge the response. Left once again to his own thoughts, London wrapped his arm around Sev's slim shoulders, and tried to organize his racing mind, as his thoughts turned from his lover and instead focused on the day before him.

Today was his first day in the classroom. He still wasn't entirely certain why he had agreed to work with Minnie to teach the students about wandless magic. His reading lessons with Sirius had been progressing well, but not well enough for him to look at even a children's story book without breaking into a cold sweat, much less a student's school book. They had just finished his first primer, and now they were reviewing all of the words he had learned. In his first review yesterday (London _refused_ to call it a test) he had missed almost half of them. Not too good, although Sirius had remained undiscouraged. He was going to try again today after Minnie's class, and he hoped to get at least ten more right.

But that brought him right back to where he had begun – Minnie's class. Since his first week or so here, the students had largely kept a wide berth around him. It likely had something to do with his handling of a few of their classmates when they decided to challenge him to a fight. London certainly didn't miss their presence, as he much preferred fearful submission over their annoying questions.

But now he was going to be mingling with them, on a semi-long-term basis. Three weeks of seeing the ones that were his age, every single day. Much as he wished he could pretend otherwise, London was nervous. These kids were a complete unknown to him. They were all posh – to a level that London had never even really imagined possible. They were all spoiled. They were naive to the point of lunacy. He _still_ couldn't get over the fact that they were all virgins. And worst of all, they were all smarter than him. None of them had problems reading and writing. He had seen them in Sev's class, scribbling down notes with a mindless ease that made him sick with envy. And now he was going to be forced to watch this every day. For three weeks. Fuck.

"You're thinking too hard," Sev murmured sleepily, as London's grip on him tightened enough to rouse him again.

"Sorry," London muttered, immediately loosening his hold.

"Are you worried about Minerva's class today?" Severus said, fighting to wake up.

London shrugged. Sev was too observant for his own good.

"You'll do fine. Just remember, you can do something that none of them can even dream of doing. Even if you mess something up, they couldn't possibly know it."

"I don't think they like me," London muttered, almost embarrassed to _think_ it, let alone _say_ it.

Severus sighed, and reached up to stroke his lover's clenched jaw. "It's too early in the morning to worry about whether a pack of kids likes you or not. They don't really know you. You'll get along fine once you know them better, if that is your goal."

"I guess."

"Let's get up and get some breakfast. You'll feel better then."

London's hand slid down to grip Sev's semi erect cock. "I'll feel better once I'm buried inside you." He added a few rough strokes to prove his point.

"Don't blame me if you are late to class," Severus said with a smirk, reaching over to the nightstand and grabbing the lube that he had specially brewed. Without another word, he handed it over to London and rolled over on his stomach.

"Jesus you're beautiful," London murmured, finally ready to set aside his worries and focus on the tight arse in front of him.

changerCHANGER changerCHANGERchanger

London approached the door to Minnie's classroom slowly. He knew he was late, and he wasn't entirely certain what would happen to him because of it. Would he be sent home? Made to sit up in the corner? How did this work when you weren't a student and you weren't a teacher? He couldn't really remember what things had been like when he had attended school, apart from fear and humiliation. Surely she wouldn't yell at him in front of them…or tell him to just leave? Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

"…begin our section on Wandless Magic," Minerva's steady voice floated out into the hallway.

Fuck. She had already started. London clenched and loosened his fists reflexively in an attempt to calm down. With a start, he realized that his palms were sweaty, and he wiped them off on his cargo pants. Fucking school. He'd be damned if he let it get him worked up like this. He could do this.

He stepped inside the doorway and leaned idly against the door frame. Twenty two sets of eyes turned to him.

"I see you could make it after all," Minerva said with a smile. "I was worried your other duties might call your attention from our class."

London breathed a sigh of relief. Looks like she wasn't mad, and didn't intend to humiliate him in front of the students. That alone made her different from his previous teachers, who seemed to look for any reason possible to put him down. "Where do you want me?" he asked her, ignoring the students who were staring at him in fascination.

"Why don't you go sit at my desk and we'll get started." With a shrug, London pushed off the door and moved over to sit at her large, ornate desk at the front of the classroom. A bit of rearrangement and he could rest his feet on the top of the desk. He decided to sit back, relax and enjoy the first class he had ever sat in on apart from Sev's. And since those had been a blatant attempt to get into Sev's pants, they probably didn't count as educational experiences.

Minerva resumed her lecture, turning once more to the class. "As I explained to you during out last class, we are beginning a three week section on wandless magic today. Your first assignments focused on two theorists from the last century. Although they were not the first theorists to attack the puzzle of wandless magic, they were certainly some of the more influential writers in recent history. Can anyone describe Bertram's theory on wandless magic?"

Half a dozen hands waived in the air, eager to answer the question. London barely held in a snort.

"Miss Parkinson?"

"Bertram posits that wandless magic occurs when the caster has bonded so closely with his or her wand that it has become an extension of their person. Thus, even though they are not holding the wand, and even though they are not directly channeling their magic through the wand, it is still an important part of casting wandless magic."

"Precisely. The ephemeral connection between a wizard and the magical artifact that makes connection to his magical core possible. It is something that, like wandless magic, has never been fully understood. And what about Donnelly's theory?" she said, asking of the other theory that the students had read the night before. Again, a flurry of hands were waiving in the air, eager to answer the question. It was completely surreal to London. "Miss Granger?"

"According to Donnelly, wandless ability has nothing to do with the wand, and everything to do with the purity of the caster. If the witch or wizard in question is completely and utterly pure," she said with a blush, thinking of all the ways in which the witch or wizard had to remain pure, "they have a greater ability to cast wandlessly."

"And what do you think of these theories, London?" Minerva said, turning to face him.

London swung his feet to the floor, startled to be addressed directly. He took a moment to collect himself. "They're both shite."

Minerva stifled a smile. "Could you elaborate please?"

"Wandless magic doesn't have a goddamn thing to do with wands." Minerva cleared her throat at his second slip in the language department. He nodded his apology and continued, making a greater effort to clean it up. "If you had to have a wand first, I wouldn't have been capable of doing any magic until I was fifteen. And not really then, either, since that was just the first time I held a wand. I still don't have one of my own."

A restless murmur went through the class at this news. They had all been aware that he had never been seen with a wand, but they all had assumed that he had it secreted on his person somewhere. Perhaps in a holster on his forearm. Or maybe strapped to his thigh. But he had to have one somewhere! He was the Boy Who Lived! There was no way Dumbledore would allow him to walk around magical society without a wand!

"And what do you think of Donnelly's theory about purity?"

"What kind of purity does he mean?" London asked, seeking clarification before responding. In his experience, purity could mean a great deal of things.

"Absolute purity. First and foremost, the caster must be of as pure of blood as possible, meaning that they have a minimal amount of muggle blood. And then, once that requirement is satisfied, the witch or wizard must dedicate their lives to maintaining purity in every sense of the word. They must cast only light spells – meaning that they can never cast any of the darker, more dangerous spells. They must cast spells only with the intent of doing good. Casting any spell with the intent to harm will strip them of at least some of their ability to cast wandlessly. And above all, they must remain physically pure – they must remain a virgin."

London did snort at that. "What complete bullsh—" he cut himself off, remembering her request at dinner the night before to try to reign in his swearing, at least in front of the class. "That is clearly not accurate either. I'm not any of those things, and I can do more wandless magic than anyone else here, far as I know. And can't Voldemort do some wandless magic? I somehow doubt that he can fall into any of those categories."

"But you're Harry Potter!" one of the students objected. "The embodiment of light magic. If you aren't pure then who is?"

"Why the hell would you assume that I practice any specific sort of magic? How can you possibly assume that I would fit into that man's description of purity? I can tell you right now – I don't. I don't fit a single goddamn bit of that description."

"You're the Boy Who Lived!" another student argued. "Wasn't it the purity of your magic that killed You Know Who when he attempted to taint it with the Killing Curse? The Boy Who Lived _must_ be pure enough to qualify. Everyone knows that Harry Potter is light."

"I've never been that Harry Potter," London snapped. "I've never been the kid you lot think you know. And there is no way in hell I can qualify for purity going by Minerva's description. I don't meet a single fucking bit of that." He shot a belated apologetic look at Minerva for his use of profanity. "What I'm trying to say is, if purity was all that mattered, don't you think you guys would have been doing wandless magic every day when you were tiny? When you were four or five years old?"

A sea of faces blinked up at him, unable to argue the point.

"How would you characterize the ability to use wandless magic?" Minerva said, trying to bring the class back to a useful discussion.

London shrugged, setting his elbows on the desktop and resting his chin on his hand. "'S hard to say. Clearly, to do very much you have to have a certain level of magical power. But I'd say more important than that, is the ability to organize your mind. To segment it and compartmentalize it and organize it, so you can always retain absolute control over your thought and actions. After that, it's pretty easy to identify the strand of yourself that controls magic, and to tap into that without a thought."

"Can you show us some wandless magic?" one of the students asked eagerly.

"Are you ready for that Minerva?" he asked, using her full name as Sev had advised him to do.

Minerva smiled, pleased that he had made that small concession, even though she hadn't requested it. "Certainly. We can continue our theoretical discussion after the students have had a demonstration."

London stood up and pushed his long sleeves up almost until they met the short sleeves of the t-shirt he had layered this morning. "What do you want me to do?"

"Can you open a window?" a student asked.

London raised his hand and all ten windows in the classroom shot up as wide as they could open. Fuck. His nerves were showing. London swallowed hard to calm down, but it seemed that the students hadn't noticed anything amiss. The students shivered as the bitterly cold wind blew into their classroom. He lowered his hand slowly and the windows closed more gently than the force he had used to open them.

"Can you make it warmer in here?"

A raised eyebrow was all the response they received for that one, but the room instantly warmed by about five degrees.

"Can you accio something?"

London looked to Minerva for clarification. He knew he had heard that word before, but frankly he had no memory of what it meant. "Call one of the student's books to you."

London reached out his hand and called one of the student's text books to his hand. With a toss, the book disappeared from his hand and reappeared on the desk again. A gasp was all the response he received from that.

"Can you transfigure things too?"

A quick look at Minerva. "Change the appearance of something."

London waived his hand over his chest and changed his t-shirt from black to a faded red, and the long sleeved t-shirt from gray to black.

"How can you possibly do these things without a wand?" one of the girls asked, clearly disbelieving his ability.

"I don't know. How can you do the things that you do _with_ a wand? To regular people, that is probably even more unbelievable than what I do. After all, you're the one who waives around a little stick."

"Do you think any specific words when you do that?" someone asked.

"No. I mainly think about the outcome I want. But sometimes I don't even need to consciously do that. Little things like making a room warmer, or drying my clothes happen without a thought now."

The students paused for a moment, all understanding precisely why these sort of spells came so naturally to the young man who had lived most of his life on the streets.

"Can you do anything that we can't do?" Draco asked eagerly, ending the unnatural silence. "Are there some spells that can only be achieved wandlessly?"

"Yeah, I think so. There's a few things that have certainly surprised Sev."

"Like what?" the class asked eagerly.

London thought for a moment, before stepping forward into the class. "There's a lot of things that I can do more easily without a wand than you guys can do with your wand," he said, pacing through the classroom. "If nothing else, I don't have to be bothered to learn the words that you all do, like we were talking about before. There is a limited number of spells that the average person can learn before you have to discard some of the old ones to make way for the new ones. You can't just keep adding to your list of spells indefinitely – something has to give. But for me, I can do damn near anything I want, and once I've done it once, I can remember how to do it always. This is one of my favorites," he said, walking behind Draco. One hand shot our and stroked gently down the sleeve of the boy's robes, dissolving the fabric at his touch. The class gasped.

"What did you do with it?"

"I just changed it away for a bit."

"But where did it go?"

"Is it gone forever?" another boy asked, not giving London time to answer the first question.

"It's just…not here. I broke down the pieces of the robe into nearly invisible energy. It is basically hovering around, waiting to be reassembled. And yes, I can call it back," he said, moving toward the front desk again. A waive of his hand had the black robe hanging from his fist. "You should have seen Sev's face the first time I did that," he said with a fond smile, remembering when he had changed all of Sev's clothes from his body in mid-apparition.

A waive of giggles passed through the classroom, apart from the Slytherins who merely smirked. Although they were a classroom of virgins, most of whom had never even kissed someone before, they were quite aware of what their potions master must have been doing with London when London made his clothes disappear.

Minerva tapped her wand on the podium to regain silence. "Do you have any more requests for London today?"

"Is wandless magic stronger than magic with a wand?"

"I don't really know," London said pensively. "It's certainly harder to undo than your kind of magic. Or maybe it isn't really harder; there just isn't anyone around here who _can_ undo it. I can do plenty of things that no one can undo. And I know that a lot of my spells are difficult or impossible to block."

"Why?"

"Well, part of the problem with your kind of magic is all very strictly regulated. A spell is designed to do a specific thing and _only_ that thing. You aren't taught how to twist an existing spell so it does exactly what you want it to do. A spell does what it does and that's that. But with me, I can get my magic to do whatever I want it to do. That means that if I can recognize what kind of shield my opponent has up, I can simply twist my spell to slip past the shield. And I can combine the effect of many spells into a single spell. When I lived on the streets, I had this great spell that was basically a shower, shave, and brushing my teeth and hair all in a single moment. Sev said that it would take most of you guys like four or five spells to do that."

Minerva looked at the clock that hung at the back of the classroom. "I am afraid that class is drawing to a close. London will hopefully be able to return to our next class and help us continue to discuss the theories that we read. For next class, you should read the Linneaus and the Cirisium theories. And no, London will not continue to debunk all of these theories like the two today. Each one of these witches and wizards has come up with fascinating ways to explain the unexplainable. And at this point in time, there is no right or wrong theory. For London, the two theories we discussed today clearly did not apply. But that does not mean that they might not apply to you or to someone else. So we will continue with our reading list as scheduled." She smiled at their groans, and dismissed them.

Draco made his way up to the front of the classroom to collect his robe. "I didn't know you could do things like that," he said, accepting his robe back from London and pulling it back on.

London shrugged. "Fucking headmaster makes me do tests every day so he can figure out how I can do it."

Draco smiled. "I bet. What are you doing tonight?"

"Same as always, I guess."

"Why don't you come down to the common room and hang out with some of us tonight?"

London paused for a moment. He couldn't explain it, but ever since he had officially bonded with Severus he hated being apart from him. He could make it through the day, but more so because he _had_ to than because he _wanted_ to. "How about you guys come to our rooms instead?"

"Will Severus be alright with that?" Draco said doubtfully.

"Probably. We did some sort of weird bonding thing and so we like to be together in the evening."

"You bonded?" Draco whispered incredulously, looking over at his transfiguration professor nervously. Her lips quirked up in a half smile but she otherwise ignored their conversation in favor of organizing her notes for her next class.

London shrugged and smiled. "Looks like it."


	37. A Muggle at Hogwarts

A/N: Once again, it has been forever. Sorry. Hubby Vingilot and I bought a house and moved, which took up an enormous amount of time. Plus, Baby Vingilot is expected in February, and the joys of morning (and afternoon and evening) sickness are eating up a lot of my previously-free time. I am trying to write though! Hope more will follow soon.

For those who followed Skin Deep, I have _finally_ finished the first of the epilogues, too. I'll post it within the next few days after some fine tuning.

-

-

Chapter 37

"You invited students…_here_?" Severus asked incredulously. "To our rooms?" he clarified, evidently completely unable to fathom the possibility.

London shrugged his shoulders. "Draco wanted me to go hang out in their rooms, but it didn't feel right, leaving."

That stopped the impending tirade short. He was right – that would _not_ have worked. "I suppose you have a point," Severus said reluctantly. "But I have never had any students but Draco in here – and I only allowed him to visit occasionally because he is family, and largely tolerable. Did he say who he was bringing with him?"

"No. I didn't think to ask. I bet that girlfriend of his and maybe another friend or two. I didn't think you'd care this much."

A knock at the door cut off any response Severus might have made to that. A quick check of their wards revealed Draco, Pansy, Blaise and Millie standing in the dungeon hallway. Of the possible Slytherin students who could have showed up in his rooms, Severus considered them to be the most tolerable. He had known all of them since they were babies, and he mingled regularly with their parents and family members at the few pure-blood events that he was invited to that he was unable to decline. With a deep sigh, he spelled the door open, but did not move closer to greet them.

"Good evening, Severus," Draco greeted his taciturn cousin, not even remotely put off by the chilly reception. "Thank you for inviting us into your home."

Severus raised an eyebrow but did not respond.

The students ignored their professor's response (or lack thereof) and stepped further into the room. A quick smile from London assured them that their presence was still welcome, in spite of their professor's lack of enthusiasm. The four students each brought out small boxes and presented them to the potions master, uncertain of whom they should be presenting their gifts to. "In celebration of your bonding," Draco murmured, bowing low in respect. "May the gods protect you and bless you in your long days to come."

Severus was taken aback. While a few of the Order members had found it within themselves to congratulate the two of them on their bonding, no one had given a proper bonding gift, as required by all pureblood traditions. Minerva's parents had eschewed the pureblood traditions, and had never taught their children the Old Ways. Sirius Black had spent so much time trying to escape the rituals and traditions that made up pureblood culture, that he likely had forgotten the proper greetings, although he had been unable to forget the importance of bonding.

Severus swallowed thickly as he took in the sight of his cousin, bowing low before him with the Malfoy Gift. Severus frankly had never thought he would go through this particular short ceremony, as he had never thought that he would either find his mate, or, if he did, that he would have anyone who cared enough to congratulate him properly.

He suddenly noticed London standing at his side, as London's strong arm wrapped around his slim waist. The boy must have been able to feel his conflicting emotions. The bond really was growing stronger by the day.

Severus reached out and accepted the first gift from Draco, his hands closing gently around the small box. "May your happiness one day equal my own," he said in reply, before handing the gift to London and taking the other three gifts from his other students and passing them on as well, his motions making it clear that London was the dominant in their relationship. He motioned the group further into the room, and waited for them to all take a seat before sitting down in his favorite arm chair. London sat on the floor by his feet, leaning against his legs.

"I was not aware that you had planned a bonding ceremony," Draco said politely, surprised that he had not been invited. He knew that his cousin was a private man, but he had at least assumed that family would have been welcome at the bonding. "My lady mother was most upset to have missed it." This bonding would change his family's political stance of necessity, and they were all rather shocked to have not even been invited to the momentous occasion.

"We didn't have one," London said cheerfully, his hands already starting to unfasten the ties on the gift. If there was one thing that London _loved_ it was presents.

Draco nodded, unsurprised. Given the little that he knew about his cousin and London, he wasn't terribly surprised to hear that. He had been expecting it sooner or later.

"It is rumored the strongest bonds are formed in that manner," Blaise said smoothly. "Did not the great Salazar Slytherin bond with his wife without following the traditional ceremonies?"

"It is a blessing to have found each other," Pansy said, her heartfelt congratulations evident. "Our people seem to have a more difficult time each year."

Severus nodded. The girl was correct – the number of purebloods who followed the old ways and had been able to find their perfect match seemed to dwindle further each year. In his own year at Hogwarts, there were eleven students who practiced the old ways. Only five had found their mates – he was now the sixth. He reached out and stroked London's messy hair for a moment, reflecting on how lucky he was to have found him.

"The students in your year seem to be luckier than most," Severus said. "I am eager to discover the results of your comings of age." Likely matches had sprung up throughout Hogwarts, particularly among the Slytherins, who were more likely to practice the traditional mating ceremonies. Unfortunately, it was all too common for a young witch or wizard to _think_ that they have found their match and then, upon coming of age, realize that they were mistaken. Until that day, when you would come fully into your magic and your full magical awareness, it was really just guesswork. But this year there were more pairings than usual, and Severus could only pray that this was a good sign.

London managed to get the box open, his large hands easily dwarfing the small present. He pulled out a black stone and held it in his palm for a moment. His brow wrinkled as he tried to puzzle out what the stone was. Magic was thrumming from the center of the stone with a strength that even a squib could sense. "This…heals?" he asked, looking up to Draco in question.

"Yes, it is runic magic. Families place these in their children's bedrooms…or their own" he said hastily as he realized his cousin might very well have no desire for children, "when they are ill. They promote a quicker, more thorough healing. It can be used for any ailment, from a broken bone to pneumonia to curses. It won't work instantly, and the effects will be blunted without the proper potions and medi-magic, but it will work nonetheless. It is best to use it in conjunction with proper healing techniques – the stone magnifies the healing effects of traditional spells. The Malfoy Family blesses you with good health," he finished formally. This was the traditional gift that the Malfoy family would give to young bonded couples, which he was certain his cousin had been expecting. He was also certain that the gift from the Parkinson Family would be a Wisdom Rune, which promotes clear thinking and fast learning.

"Cool," London said, tossing the stone in the air and catching it again. He handed it up to Severus. Before he could move on to the next gift though, the auras in the room shifted almost violently.

The group as one jumped as two people blinked into sight in front of them. A young man was fighting violently with an even younger girl. One of his dirty hands fought to pin both of hers above her head, while the other tore at her trousers, trying to force the button open. His thighs pinned her own to the floor, forcing her legs open. A strangled scream slipped out of the girl's throat.

Before the wizards could speak, or stand up, or shoot off a single spell to separate the intruders, London leapt forward, and in a single, fluid motion he gripped the boy's hair, pulled his head back as far as it could go, and plunged his dagger into the boy's exposed throat up to the hilt. A simple flick of the wrist drew the dagger from left to right, opening the boy's throat from end to end.

Blood gushed out from the gaping throat, the slash so deep that it had nearly decapitated the boy.

None of the wizards could find breath to utter a sound.

"Lonnie?" the girl called out, her voice thin and shaking. She made no move to avoid the blood that was spilling on her thighs and stomach.

"Sorry Ana," he murmured, releasing his hold on the boy's hair and dropping the body to the floor with a stomach-twisting thunk. "I should have turned him away from you first. No need to ruin perfectly good clothes with a bit of blood."

The Hogwarts students swallowed thickly, staring in horror as the blood spread along the rug, inching closer to their own feet. Pansy tucked her feet up on the sofa under her robes. Draco twitched, but remained with his feet on the floor, unwilling to move out of the way of any part of the wretched muggle boy. Millicent moved slightly to the left, although she too left her feet on the rug.

The small girl sat up as best she could, with her attacker's body weighing her legs down. "It worked. The key worked." She held out her hand, showing London the key that Severus had given her to get into the flat while they were at Hogwarts. She had clutched it so tightly there was a dark pink imprint of the key's ridges in her small palm.

"Of course it worked," London said indignantly. "Do you really think I would have left you there by yourself, without any protection?"

Ana let out a laugh that sounded more like a sob.

London took in her appearance at a glance, his fury mounting with every second. "Could you get to the key in time?"

She nodded, still too shaken up to do much more.

He reached out with one hand and re-clasped the button on her trousers. Another sob slipped out.

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice shaking nearly uncontrollably. "I don't know why I'm being such a baby."

"Shut the fuck up," he said firmly. "You cry if you want to. You're safe now." He wiped the blade off on the dead boy's worn cotton jacket and slipped it back into place at the small of his back.

"It's all so stupid," she said, her anxiety rolling off her in waves. "I mean, you must have faced things like this all the time, before," she said, referring to the time before he had gotten together with Severus, and had a safe haven to escape to at night, as well as the time before he had grown so large and so strong. "I know I've been lucky – almost unfairly lucky. Any other girl would have already had it happen. I'm almost fifteen, for fuck's sake! I shouldn't get so shook up over some guy who wants me. It was just…it was just so different from the guys I usually sleep with, you know? He was just so rough and they were all yelling and hitting me…I shouldn't be such a baby. Nothing even happened!"

"Plenty happened," London countered, his countenance dark with repressed rage. "And don't ever think that you had an unfair advantage."

"But I did!" she protested. "I've had you to keep me safe, all these years."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I should have been there more. Fuck. Look at you." London said, reaching out and grasping her chin tightly. He turned her face into the light a bit and frowned fiercely at the bruise that was darkening on her cheek. "I can't believe I let you get hurt."

"But the stupid fuck never actually did anything!" she exclaimed, her anger and fear and adrenaline still rushing through her. "I mean, they chased me for a while, and they tossed me around some, but then he decided that he wanted some privacy and took me away from the rest. I had time to grab my key and it took me to you." Her fear was still evident, although she made no move to get the dead body away from her. "I didn't know it would bring him too."

"Who the fuck is this, anyway?" he said, rolling the boy over to look at his face. He pulled the head back, ignoring the spurt of blood this caused to roll out onto Ana's already drenched jeans. "Steve. Stupid fuck. I would have thought he'd be smart enough to stay the fuck away from you. But then, two days ago I would have thought the whole fucking city knew better than to touch you. What the hell happened?"

"I guess they all thought you'd left, and I was fair game," she said, wiping her cheeks although no tears were present. "Getting me has turned into the new way to 'make' yourself in London. You know, fuck London's sister, rule the city. That kind of thing."

London swore violently, dropping the head back down with a thud.

Ana looked around herself curiously, ignoring her volatile friend. "Is this where you and Sev live? I always thought he taught at some posh school," she said wrinkling her nose. It didn't look too much better than the warehouse. Given how nice his flat was, she had always assumed his housing at the school would be at least as nice.

London looked around the formal sitting room, his bewilderment clear.

"I believe Ana may be suffering from the muggle-repellant charms," Severus said calmly, as though there was not a dead muggle lying at his feet. "There are charms over the entire building to make the castle look like an abandoned ruin."

"She's a muggle?" Pansy murmured in disbelief. She had never seen a muggle before, and for some reason, she had always imagined them to look different, somehow.

London nodded his understanding of the charms and straddled the body to get closer to Ana's face. Placing his hands on either side of her head, he stared at her intently, studying the magic that for the first time surrounded his muggle friend. She had never before had even a hint of magic detectible on her person, and now she was covered in it. After a few moments of tinkering with the magic, he drew away.

Ana gasped as the room came into view, the opulent rugs and posh furniture were just the start. The walls were covered in beautiful paintings and clearly expensive (and clearly _old_) books and knickknacks and sculptures littered the large room. Everything that surrounded her looked like something out of a movie – expensive, fancy and very, very out of date. Unlike the flat, there were no lamps or electronics at all. Even without the items that she usually associated with wealth though, the whole atmosphere gave a single, unadulterated message of _wealth_. "I knew you were loaded," she said with a grin, before turning for the first time to the kids who were also in the room with them. "Who're they?"

"Some of the students here," London answered her impatiently, wanting more information. "Never mind them. How the hell did Steve get to you? You could kick his arse any day. I taught you better than that."

"Not when he has ten of his friends with him," Ana countered.

London sighed and shoved the body over, sitting down next to Ana. She was right. He didn't even know how he would have fared in such a fight. "How many did you deal with?"

"Two. But then I lost my knife."

London shrugged. "I'll get you another one. Did they go to the warehouse?"

"No, I was on my way home from a club. It's a long walk back to the warehouse and a lot of those streets don't have good lights."

"I thought you were going to stay in the flat?" Severus asked gently.

"I did do, but I had stayed a few days with our friends. The cops raided our home and shut it up for a few weeks, and I was staying with some friends nearby trying to help them keep warm. And then these fuckers come out of nowhere. One of them took my Christmas coat!" she said indignantly, obviously expecting Severus to see the vast injustice of that action.

"I'll get you another one," Severus said soothingly. He knew that to someone who lived on the streets, a good coat could mean the difference between life and death on some nights. She had nearly cried when he had given her the coat last Christmas.

"That was a great bloody coat," she snapped back, anger overtaking her fear finally. "Stupid fuckers. If they wanted to kill me they would have done better to bloody do it quickly. Honestly, leaving a girl without a coat when there's snow on the ground!"

"I'll deal with them tomorrow," London said firmly. "Let's get you washed up," he said, helping her to her feet. She winced as she stood up fully, pain already forming from her bruises. "Sev's got the coolest bath." He led her down the hallway, chattering about the bathroom and shower gels, trying to keep her distracted. He knew the shock would set in at some point, and he was hoping to hold it at bay until they went to bed.

"London," Severus called after him. "There is a dead muggle on my rug."

"I can't very well change him back to the city now," London shouted back through the open bathroom door. "I'll deal with him tomorrow when I go to take care of a few other things."

Severus sighed but acknowledged that sending the body back now would just serve as warning to the other would-be rapists. And although his colleagues would certainly frown on the sort of vigilante justice that ruled the streets of London, Severus Snape was certainly not against it. There are some things that are simply better handled alone than with law enforcement. And keeping Ana safe was one of them. The muggle police so rarely gave a damn about the homeless children that flooded the city that they were unlikely to ever do anything. Or, if they actually did do something, they might lock the boy up for six or twelve months – hardly fitting punishment for what he tried to do to Ana, and what he likely had already done countless other times.

"What are you going to do, sir?" Blaise asked, nodding toward the body.

Severus sighed again before pulling out his wand and transfiguring the body into a paperweight and setting in on his bookshelves. A few more spells removed any trace of blood from the carpet and the stones beneath.

"Hey Sev, you got some of that bruise stuff you used to give me?" London called out.

Severus stepped into the small lab that was adjoined to their quarters and grabbed a small bottle of the potion. "I will need to rub it in properly," he said, moving down the hall to the bathroom to assist.

"You're not going to rub that shite into my arse, Sev!" Ana yelled out indignantly. "You may be gay but you're not _that_ gay! If someone has to touch my arse it's gonna be Lonnie."

London laughed at her, but honored her request by reaching out the bathroom door and grabbing the bottle of potion from his lover, pulling him into a quick, hard kiss. The Hogwarts students stared down the short hallway in fascination, unable to reconcile this easy-going man with their stern professor. "Thanks Sev. Can you maybe change some clothes to fit her?" he asked, before returning to the bathroom to help out his friend.

"Perhaps I should bring some of my clothes back," Pansy offered from the sitting room. The muggle had looked to be around her size, and she was sure the girl would feel better wearing clothes that hadn't belonged to the potions master.

"That would be greatly appreciated, Ms. Parkinson," Severus said. Before he could request that she bring a nightdress as well, they were interrupted by a knock at the door.


	38. Secrets Revealed

A/N: Um…no apology really works, when you abandoned fan fiction for over 2 years. My oldest is now 2 and a half and we now have another baby. Yet somehow, I seem to think I will find time to update this. At the very least, I wanted to get this chapter out. I have had this rumbling in my head since the fic began, and it is high time to release it to you. I hope to keep updating this but can't even begin to promise on a schedule.

CHAPTER 38

Severus paced in front of the fire, trying to calm his racing heart. London had been away for 2 days now, dealing with the boys who had attacked Ana. After healing her, the trio had slept for the night and then when Severus was in class, London and Ana had slipped away to the city together. Normally he wouldn't worry about London when he went away like this, not even given their recent separation. But Kingsley had just flooed him with troubling reports of muggle unrest.

The muggle aurors were running in circles trying to catch what they believed to be a serial killer – one who seemed to be a copy cat along the Jack the Ripper line of killings, whoever that was, except that this killer seemed to target young men. The photographs that accompanied the reports were gruesome, in spite of the fact that they didn't move. Of course, when you were looking at a photograph of a dead body, you didn't notice the stillness quite so much.

Surely, _surely_, it wasn't London's work. Surely.

Severus wished he would get home. Now. And reassure him that his revenge didn't mean the deaths of over 15 muggles.

He turned around once again and barely kept from shouting when his lover appeared in front of him. He scrutinized him carefully. He either had been completely uninvolved in the killings or he had gotten cleaned up before coming back to Hogwarts. Severus wished he could say that he believed London hadn't killed those boys but he wasn't willing to lie to himself. It was far more likely that the young man had simply changed his clothes and gotten cleaned up.

"You have returned Ana to the city?" he asked, thankful that his voice remained calm and even.

London nodded shortly before kicking off his boots and throwing himself on the sofa. "Fucking exhausted" he muttered, lighting a cigarette.

Severus reached a hand out and tapped one long finger on top of the stack of muggle reports. He wasn't quite certain he dared to ask him. Did he really want to know – to unequivocally know the truth?

A knock at the door prevented him from making a decision. A wave of his wand opened the door as he stepped closer. A quivering third year stood in the doorway, holding out a note. "Give it here, boy," he said, holding out his hand for the note, which he promptly tore from the terrified child's hand before slamming the door in his face. No need to award points to Hufflepuff, after all.

London laughed as he exhaled. "Would it kill you to be nice to the fucks?"

Severus didn't bother responding. "It's for you," he said, handing the note to London.

London stubbed out his cigarette rather violently in the crystal dish on the side table. "The fuck is it?" he muttered, not reaching for the note.

"A note. From the headmaster, it appears," Severus said, still holding the note out.

London stood and reached for the note and opened it roughly, his hands almost shaking with nerves. This was the very last thing he needed to deal with right now. A glance down at the parchment set his nerves even more on edge. Fuck it all. The fucking old man had written it in some sort of curvy, loopy, fancy letters. He couldn't make out a single fucking thing. It might as well have been a picture. No, that would have actually been helpful because then he would have known what the fuck the old shit wanted.

He walked to the fireplace, leaning in and resting his hands heavily on the mantel, his head hanging down.

Severus looked at him, curious, but not saying a word. He knew personally how infuriating the headmaster could be, particularly when you were already exhausted.

London crumpled the parchment slightly in his left hand, his right hand making a fist so tight his knuckles turned white. He had never wanted so badly to punch someone in his entire fucking life.

He took a deep breath and straightened up, thrusting the paper out to Severus.

Severus took it hesitantly.

"Well?" London asked, his voice rough.

Severus stared at him for a moment before perusing the note. "I see why you are frustrated," he finally said. He knew that London wanted nothing to do with wizard politics or this war.

London ran a hand through his hair, tearing through the snarls without a wince. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. "What do you think?" he tried again.

Severus paused. "Well, I'm not sure that it matters what I think. I believe at this point, the decision needs to be entirely up to you." Severus jumped when London turned around and punched the stone wall. Hard.

"What does it say," London finally ground out, his back still toward Severus.

Severus stared at him, his mouth agape. He opened his mouth and closed it twice before he could gather himself together.

"Dear London," he read, his voice hoarse with disbelief. "We have intelligence that Voldemort is planning a raid on a muggle hospital within the next 48 hours. The Order of the Phoenix could greatly benefit from your expertise on muggle customs as well as your fighting experience. I know that you were not brought into the Order to fight, but we would greatly appreciate it if you would join us for this raid only, to aid us in protecting the muggles within the hospital. If you wish to accompany us on the raid, please come to Headquarters immediately to assist in forming our strategy. Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore."

London leaned heavily against the wall, furious and depressed and ashamed and so fucking _angry_ at the situation that he couldn't bring himself to face his lover.

Severus folded the parchment carefully and set it on the table. His fingers brushed it once, twice, before he could speak again. "When did you plan on telling me? Did you ever plan to tell me?"

"No." London clenched his fist again.

After a brief pause for Severus to grasp that he pushed on. "I have written you letters. Many times."

"Ana."

Severus nodded. He supposed he didn't need much more explanation that that, really. "You recognized my name on my office door. You knew it was my office." He knew he was grasping at straws, as the muggles say, but he just couldn't quite bring himself to believe that his lover was completely and utterly illiterate.

If London weren't so fucking furious right now he would blush to admit this. "I had Marian write it out for me once. Kept it in my pocket til I knew it." Jesus, he sounded like such a ponce.

This whole situation was so utterly ludicrous that Severus found that he still couldn't wrap his mind around it. How on earth could his lover - one of the wealthiest wizards in the British Isles and certainly the most famous wizard of their age - how on earth could such a person be illiterate? "How did you expect to get through life without knowing how to read?" Severus finally asked, without judgment.

"Sirius," London muttered, grabbing a half empty pack of cigarettes form the mantel and lighting one before turning around.

"Sirius has been teaching you," Severus said, more of a statement than a question. Of course. It made sense now. "I would have thought that the muggles would have taught you before they abandoned you."

London kept his eyes on his feet when he answered. Severus stared at him openly. If ever the boy had shown shame, this was it. "They kept me locked in the cupboard more days than not. And days I could go to school the goddamn teachers were mad at me cause I didn't know the lessons. So they'd sit me in the back with a big stack of fucking books to figure it out on my own. Only I couldn't cause the stupid letters kept moving around. Callie figures I have dyslexia."

Severus nodded, his eyes still hooded. "I can help you."

London's eyes narrowed as he glared at him. "I'm not stupid."

"Obviously. I can still help you."

"I can do it on my own."

Severus nodded his agreement. "What do you plan to do?" he said, leaving it up to London to decide whether he was asking about the headmaster's letter or about learning how to read.

London took a long drag on the cigarette. "Fight sound about like what I need right about now," he finally said.

Severus nodded again. His fingers brushed the parchment one more time. His mind was reeling. "I will accompany you, if you don't mind."

London pulled his boots back on, lacing them quickly. Severus winced to see the abused knuckles on his hand where London had punched the wall. But he refrained from comment and instead merely gathered his cloak and London's leather jacket and stood near the door. "Can you change us to headquarters, or would you prefer to floo from the Headmaster's office?"

London answered by grabbing hold of Severus's outstretched arm and changing them to the front hall of Grimmauld Place. London dropped his arm immediately and pushed further into the house.

He still hadn't looked at Severus.

Severus sighed heavily before following him. This was going to be a long night. No, a long weekend. London wouldn't get over his anger at being forced into that confession any time soon. It seemed that the moody teen wasn't angry at him for asking the questions, more angry at the situation. And who wouldn't be?

The light of the kitchen was almost blinding after the dark hallway and Severus took a moment to allow his eyes to adjust. London was already seated in a corner chair with a drink in his hands. He watched in silence as London glared at Sirius and then jerked his head toward Severus. The mutt's jaw dropped when he realized what had happened. He tried to make his way over to his godson's side but Albus quickly called the meeting to order now that London had arrived.

Severus found himself struggling to focus on the meeting. Luckily, it started (as always) with plenty of blathering about what people were up to, updates on typically useless assignments and other minutia that was hardly worth his notice. He was brought out of his stupor though when he heard the Headmaster address London.

"It has come to my attention, dear boy, that you were away from Hogwarts once again. Would you care to explain what you were doing?"

"Returning Ana to the city," London said, reaching into his pocket for a cigarette. Severus rather thought it was a miracle that the young man had gone this long without one until now, given their conversation before arriving.

"Pardon me?" Albus said, his disbelief quite clear. "What exactly do you mean, 'returning Ana to the city?' Where exactly was she?"

London shrugged and focused on changing a tea cup into an ash tray.

"Hogwarts," Severus replied for him.

Albus swung his head to face Severus, who stood on the opposite side of the room from London.

"Hogwarts?" Albus parroted blankly. "For how long?"

"Bout a week," London said.

Albus stared back and forth between the two men in complete disbelief. "Am I given to understand, Severus, that you had a _muggle_ staying in your rooms for the last week, and that this is the first I am hearing of it?"

Severus winced at the Headmaster's tone. He would hardly describe it as angry, but the shock and the disbelief were almost painful to hear. "I believe I just informed you of that fact not even two minutes ago, sir," he said patiently.

"Explain. Now."

No mistaking the steel in that voice. Severus sighed. "One of London's friends, Ana, was attacked. She came to London for sanctuary and he kept her in the rooms until she was completely healed and ready to return to her home." _Giving London more than enough time to deal with the brutes who attacked her_, he finished silently. No need to get the headmaster involved in that.

"And did no one discover her in all this time? No one at all? How on earth did the child eat?"

"London has befriended your house elves," Severus said, trying not to smile. "It was no trouble for him at all to convince them to bring additional meals to our quarters. And quite a few people did meet Ana. I am frankly shocked that you are only now hearing of her visit."

Albus shook his head. He wasn't shocked at all. Lately, it seemed as though he had lost control of everyone and everything within Hogwarts. That boy had utterly bewitched everyone! It was little wonder that his own staff would keep secrets from him, if asked by the Boy Who Lived himself to do so. "Who?" he asked wearily.

"Lupin and his dog. A few of the Slytherins. Minerva."

Albus sighed deeply and ran a tired hand over his eyes. "But she is gone now? She has returned to the muggle world?"

Severus nodded. "She left yesterday."

"Very well. There is little that I can do now. Why did neither of you trust me to know that his friend was visiting?"

London shrugged. "Didn't see why you'd care."

"Of course I care, London. It is my duty as Headmaster to have a care for all of our students, and all residents of the institution. To know that your young friend was injured and needed a place to stay - to know that now, after the fact, after it is too late to help, is quite a blow."

London looked up in disbelief for a moment before looking back down at his feet. He shrugged his shoulders again.

Albus sighed heavily. "Very well. Perhaps we can now focus on the issue at hand. The possible raid on a muggle hospital by Voldemort's forces."


	39. Chapter 39

A/N. Not as long as I would like, but it will have to do.

Chapter 39

London ignored the fighting wizards who surrounded him in favor of seeking out Sev. Their bond, which he still had a difficult time believing in, was practically quivering with _wrongness_ and he just knew that the stupid fuck was responsible for it. Barely even being aware of it, he sidestepped a dark purple curse and ducked underneath a glowing silver one and moved closer to his mate. With only the bond to guide him, he knew that he had to focus to find him in time.

He wound his way through the fight, ignoring the witches and wizards from both sides of the war so that he could keep moving. He found himself behind the hospital, in the poorly lit back loading docks where supply deliveries were made and where funeral homes picked up corpses for burial. Stupid fuck. What the fuck was Sev thinking, letting himself be moved so far away from the other fighters, away from the relative safety where he would have his friends and colleagues and London to watch his back?

With a deep, aggrieved sigh, London realized that Sev was in a deep loading dock. This particular area was sunken down a good 10 feet from the rest of the parking lot, with a ramp going down to the basement entrance and tall bushes and shrubs planted on either side of the ramp. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why not just cut your own throat for them?

A peek between the bushes showed Sev fighting desperately for his life, with three wizards throwing curses at him as fast as they could. London grudgingly admitted that Sev was pretty good - certainly able to hold his own. But he stood no chance of actually winning this fight. At best he could hold them off until help arrived. Seeing as the stupid fuck had cornered himself in this out of the way, nearly impossible to see location, he would have been downed soon enough. One of the other wizards would have got in a lucky shot and Sev would have dropped. And London had seen how these wizards fought. He knew with certainty that if they got Sev, he would be dead in seconds.

The wizards attacking Sev though, were stupid. Three against one and they didn't think to set up a look out. London snorted softly before he pulled out a knife. It was one of his larger ones, with an ivory handle and a slightly curved blade. He tested its weight in his hand for a brief second before he squatted down between the shrubs and took careful aim. A split second later it was lodged in the throat of the smallest (but seemingly the meanest) fuck that was attacking Sev.

That was all that was needed to end things. As the other two wizards looked around themselves wildly, trying to find their "invisible" attacker, Sev dropped the other one with a quick sleep curse and restraint charm while London changed the bones from the other wizard's wand arm. His right arm flopped uselessly at his side, wand dropped to the ground. He quickly held his left arm up in surrender before he could be cursed with something darker and more deadly. Wise, given London's temper at the moment.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" London demanded as he jumped down into the loading dock.

Severus sighed. He knew that London was convinced that he was only a scholar and was completely incapable of defending himself but that just wasn't the case. While his position wasn't perhaps the most strategically safe or defensible one, it wasn't quite as deadly as it seems that London thought it was. "I was able to hold them off until you got here. And we were able to capture three more Death Eaters."

"Two," London said, pausing to light a cigarette.

Severus quirked an eyebrow at him before turning to look at the first victim, the one that London had killed with his knife. "Ah. I see. Well, two then. And these two are powerful wizards, and likely inner circle. They should have good intelligence, if we can get it out of them. The risk was worth it."

"The risk was never fucking worth it you useless bastard," London said, poking Severus repeatedly in the chest. Severus closed his eyes as the smoke from London's cigarette was irritating his eyes, but he couldn't keep the brief smile from his face. "Stop smiling," London ordered, getting more pissed off by the minute. "You're a fucking moron."

"Is the fight over?" Severus asked, nodding toward the cigarette.

"I need a fucking break after that," London said, his ire still evident. "Gave me a fucking heart attack. I'm beating some stupid fuck's face in and next thing I know the bond's throwing a fucking fit and I'm off on some sort of stupid mission to save you. Stop it. I don't like it and you'd better not make it happen again."

Severus was startled for a moment to hear that the bond had alerted London to his status. "I hadn't been aware that the situation was as…dire…as it evidently was," he finally said slowly. "I will endeavor to take better care in future. I know it can be alarming the first time you feel the bond."

London snorted but he didn't reply.

Severus secured the prisoners and dropped port keys on both of their chests to move them back to the Order's holding cells. With any luck these two would have some valuable information for the Order. They needed all the help they could get in this fight, and the capture of two inner circle members was definitely a boon. A separate port key took the dead Death Eater to another location for them to deal with later. "Shall we engage again?" Severus asked, motioning for London to lead the way.

"You're out of your fucking mind if you think I am letting you go back out there," London snarled.

It took everything in him to hold back his sigh. "London, I am a grown man. I was once a Death Eater myself. I am more than capable of defending myself and of using lethal force when necessary."

London looked him up and down, carefully studying him for signs of weakness or weariness. He threw his cigarette to the ground in anger, having been unable to find any further reason to keep Severus from the fight apart from his own unwillingness to allow his lover to risk his life. "If I didn't want to bash someone's face in, we'd be going home right now to fuck," he said belligerently.

Severus smiled briefly but followed London back around the large muggle hospital. They needed to end this fight soon. There were privacy wards and anti-muggle wards surrounding the area which prevented any muggles from entering the hospital for care. They would suddenly be taken with the desire to go to another hospital across the city. While it kept them safe from the Death Eaters, he was well aware that some muggles would not make it all the way to the other hospital. Especially those who were coming to the hospital for emergency care.

He paused for a brief moment to take in the sight of the small battle. The Order seemed to be coming out on top, if only slightly. The number of Death Eaters had fallen somewhat - hopefully by capture rather than by abandonment. Order numbers seemed to be down as well, and again he hoped that the Order members had left for care at St. Mungo's or Hogwarts, rather than by death or capture. But the tide seemed to be turning in their favor, ever so slightly, and for that he was thankful.

London barely took a breath before he attacked a black robed Death Eater. The Death Eater was taken by surprise by the purely physical attack and London got in more than a few good punches before the man began to fight back. Severus left him to his fight, and turned to assist Molly in fighting off two Death Eaters.

LONDON London LONDON London LONDON London LONDON

Severus guided a weary London from Headquarters, taking him out to the front doorstep so that London could change them back to Hogwarts. Sirius had offered them a room for the night, if they were too tired to travel home, but as tired as London was, Severus could tell that he was still antsy. As the adrenaline from the fight left the boy, Severus could see him recalling the revelation that had occurred directly before the battle, and he knew that they needed to be home for any further discussion. Or fighting. Or sex. With London, he really wasn't sure what to expect after a revelation of that magnitude.

London was furious, of that he was quite certain. He did not take knocks to his self esteem very easily, and the revelation that he was illiterate was a devastating blow.

London stepped out into the night and without warning, he grabbed the potion master's hand and changed them back to their rooms at Hogwarts. He stepped away from Severus quickly, evidently over his need to stay close to his side now that they were in the relative safety of Hogwarts.

Severus moved to the side table and immediately poured himself a large brandy. After a moment's thought, he poured a second. London reached over and helped himself to a glass, startling Severus from his thoughts.

"OK?" London asked, surprised that Severus was so jumpy.

Severus nodded. He tried to organize his thoughts. He had so many things he wanted to speak with London about, so many questions he wanted answers for. Right now he was so mind numbingly exhausted though that he couldn't gather his thoughts enough to formulate a first question.

London sighed heavily and threw himself into an armchair. His drink sloshed onto his fingers and he licked at them absently. "You want to talk," he said, his voice making it quite clear how he felt about _that_.

"Yes."

Another deep sigh. "Why?"

Severus moved slowly, silently, into the other chair, sitting his drink down on the table. "Why, when given the opportunity to tell me everything all those years ago, why didn't you tell me then? You had already revealed that you were homeless. You told me about your sleeping arrangements. Why not just finish it then? Why not tell me that day, in the bath, that you were illiterate?"

London shrugged and took a deep drink from his cup. He knew that Severus wanted an answer and he wasn't really sure what that answer was. "We didn't know each other then. I mean, not really," he finally said, uncertain what else to say. Severus stared at him in silence, evidently not willing to help him out. London shifted in his seat, uncomfortable in the extreme. "Look. The other stuff I figured I couldn't hide. Not for long, that is. This I could. So I did."

"But why would you feel the need to hide _anything_ from me?" Severus asked, the pain and hurt clear in his voice.

London's head sank further. He brought his thumb to his mouth and started worrying the nail, gathering himself enough to speak. If there was anything he hated talking about it was emotions and feelings and crap like that. "Have you ever," he started before pausing again. "Have you ever been so…ashamed. So completely and utterly humiliated by something…that you could barely even think about it? That to say the words out loud made everything ten million fucking times worse than it felt already?"

He risked a glance up and saw Severus's dark eyes glittering in the dimly lit room. Understanding lurked there. And acceptance.

"And anyhow, I had a plan. Marian wrote things out for me to look at every once in a while. I learned your name that way. And my name. And Ana helped me out tons. I tried to deal with it on my own but when I came here, I realized I needed more help, that maybe this was something I couldn't do on my own. And I _found_ help. _I_ did it. And I was going to learn it all, all the words in the stupid books that Sirius studied with me, even though they were fucking stupid, worthless words, I was going to learn them for you. And then someday, I was going to take a book off your bookshelf and sit down on the sofa and open the book and _read it_, right next to you. And you'd never notice or think anything of it or care but it would have been fucking perfect."

Severus opened his mouth to say something but before he could collect himself enough to speak, he realized that London had more to say.

He threw back the rest of his drink and shook his head once. "I guess…I guess I should have said," he said softly. "But it was _my_ problem, _my_ shame. I needed to deal with it my way."

Severus nodded. "As you wish. I…" he took a breath. "I understand why you didn't say anything at the time. Or after. I just wish you had been more comfortable with me, more confident in _us_ that you would have been able to tell me. Illiteracy is nothing to be ashamed of. I could have helped you."

"That was exactly what I didn't want!" London exploded. "Here you are, big rich man all but _buying_ the pathetic little whore. You, with all your degrees and your money and your fancy job and you waltz in and you fucking take over my life and you change everything! To have you have _that_ too - I just couldn't do it. What would I have left? I have little enough dignity as it is. At least leave me that."

Silence reigned.

A log popped in the fireplace and the flames seemed to shoot up for a brief moment.

"This isn't a competition," Severus finally said quietly. "We aren't taking our skills and our talents and our qualities and weighing them against one another. My education and my job do not compare in any way to anything you are, or anything you bring to the relationship. You bring so many things to our relationship, to me. So many things that can't be quantified or that I would stand little chance of having a comparable gift for you. Don't you understand? We are one. People take us as one entity, all of our strengths and weaknesses bound together into one unit."

"And all I bring are weaknesses. I fucking know that already, Sev. You bring all of the good things and I bring…what? My skill with a blade? Oh, I know, my skills in unloading trucks. Better yet, my cock."

"Don't be crass," Severus snapped back. This was not going how he had envisioned it. Perhaps he should have put the discussion off for another day, until they had rested and recovered. "You want to speak of unfair comparisons, of the deck stacked against someone? I used to _be_ a Death Eater. I wasn't a spy at first. I tortured and raped and killed with the best of them - gleefully. I am not a kind man and never have been. I have few acquaintances I can tolerate and fewer still friends. I have absolutely no people skills, and had no joy in existence whatsoever until you entered my life. You saved me. Not the other way around. If there was ever anyone in need of saving in this relationship it was, and has always been, me."

"Stop making yourself out like you're some great loser, Sev. You're pretty fucking perfect and everyone knows it."

"London, this is getting ridiculous. I think we can take it as read that neither one of us is perfect. We both have our faults but somehow, together, we just make sense. Don't you see that?"

London threw his glass into the fireplace and stood up. "This is fucking stupid. I'm done."

Severus felt his heart thud to a stop. He stared apprehensively at the tall figure of his lover, forcing himself to keep his eyes open and drink in his beautiful face one more time before he left. He couldn't begin to imagine what his life would be like, alone again. Could he even survive alone, after all this time with a lover, a helpmate, a companion, a soul mate?

London walked toward the bedroom. Severus let out a shuddering breath. Packing. Again. He could do this. He would be brave and strong and he wouldn't protest. He had pushed London too far, knowing as he did the extreme stress that the boy was under.

London turned back at the doorway. "Are you coming or not? I can't very well fuck myself, you stupid bastard." His obvious irritation with Sev was downright heartwarming.

Unwillingly, a smile stole across Severus's face. They were going to be ok. The discussion wasn't over yet, but it would have to do. And he had no doubt that, as always, they would come of an accord in the bed. Their first connection had been sexual and it remained their easiest mode of communication.


End file.
